Life at Demon Slayer School: Term 1
by purduepup
Summary: Cynical, moody, nosy Kagome is forced to attend her father's boarding school, which specializes in demon slayer training, all because she opened her mouth and complained (as usual). Then comes drama with new friends, foes, secrets, a jewel, and Inuyasha—her frenemy with benefits—and nothing goes right. Will she survive the insanity and chaos without killing anyone on her hit list?
1. Kagome Plus Bad Mood Equals Dead Miroku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha…yet…

**A/N:** Welcome to my first fanfic ever, _Life at Demon Slayer School_, a story that's such a lard-ass, I've broken it down into three parts, or terms; what you're reading is the first. Rated "M" for language, violence, and much citrus to come and go every few chapters, _LADSS_!Kagome in this story will be _very _OOC; she's sarcastic, negative, violent, and not your usual angel. Please note, Kagome was a bit of a brat at the beginning of the series, and I enjoy writing that personality more than her selfless one. Also, when I first created this, I used a lot of fanfiction cliches, some I regret now; however, I'm not changing them (so if you dislike cliches, I apologize immensely D:). Hope you enjoy, stick with me through all one-hundred chapters, and please review! :D

_Summary: _After some non-serious issues at home and school, Kagome and her adoptive brother Miroku are sent to Higurashi Taijiya Institute, a senior high school their father owns with Sango's father. There, they must learn to slay demons and Buddha only knows what else. However, despite the friends and enemies they make there and their new life's (kind of) normal exteriors, things are much complicated than thought possible. Such as the most important rule being broken: demons aren't allowed on school grounds unless they're meant to be killed. And the rebels included in this rule-breaking? Half of their friends…and Kagome's frenemy with benefits. Will the rule be diminished? Will the social drama involving jealousy, popularity, love, and teachers ever end? Will Kagome be able to tell some dark secrets about herself? Will Kagome and her friends be able to protect the school when the threat is in itself? Will they be able to keep the Shikon Jewel safe all the meanwhile _after _finding where it's been hiding the last sixteen years? Will Inuyasha _ever _find the culprit of his missing ramen mystery?

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Let me, Higurashi Kagome, explain how things work in the world now with demons and whatnot. There are monks, priestesses, and slayers who keep them—the demons—under control. Of course, there are good demons out there—I'm sure there are—but most are evil, so people are trained to kill them. Do slayers kill demons whenever they see them? No. They have every right to live like humans do. Do slayers go easy on demons once they've been exposed as evil? Psh, _absolutely_ not. My dad runs an institution for senior high teens who specialize in demon slaying. Besides having spiritual powers, I didn't know one thing about killing others—until my parents sent me here, that is.

Holy beings (monks, priests, and priestesses), demon slayers, and sometimes normal humans come to attend the slayer school. But demons aren't allowed here—I don't know why some people think they are. It's just prohibited; they're killed upon discovery, even if they mean well and wish to be slayers, though that would be just plain weird if you ask me. Anyways, that's simply how my dad made things here. Nothing can change that. Nothing…

…

So, I like that suspenseful little cliffy, don't you?

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**1: Kagome + Bad Mood = Dead Miroku**_

* * *

Have you ever been told that you were going to experience something great, but it turns out, you were tricked? Like those times when your dream boy asks you out on a date, but once you show up at the romantic restaurant, the idiot calls and says, "Oops, sorry, I forgot that you were ugly and I'm not allowed to date"? Like when your mom tells you she'll make your favorite dessert, and you get so excited, that when she brings out a salad, it's like a big slap to the face? Or like when your teacher's nice for once and says, "Hey, no pop quiz tomorrow," so you don't study that night, only to be bombed with the semester finale the following morning?

Yeah. All of that sucks—not that it's happened to me or anything. And all that trickery stuff is why I'm wondering if Mom would mind me killing her husband right here, right now, as Miroku and I loiter in front of his stupid demon-slaying school: Higurashi Taijiya Institute, to be more exact.

Don't get me wrong. I love my parents, I love how my parents love me, I love the money my parents make, and I love how my parents like making the money they make. But seriously? Telling my sixteen-year-old, adoptive sibling Miroku and my fifteen-year-old self to pack up, that we're going on an adventure, only to be dumped off at Dad's work? Which, by the way, is a year-round boarding school for kids and teens, where we experience normal yet American-styled classes in the morning only to be thrust into demon-slaying and ultimate-death combat in the afternoon? I mean, _really_? And here I was, thinking they were doing us a favor. But, nope, they just thought, "Hey, let's send our oldest kids to a demon-slayer school where they'll learn how to kill others and get a life, not to mention…" Blah, _blah, BLAH!_ I hate this _so much_…_!_

It all began with Miroku, I suppose. Yes, let's blame _him_ for this; shove my parents out of the line of fire for a moment to aim the deadly gun of guilt at my stupid _adoptive_ brother. The one who I found living outside my family's shrine when he was ten, ripping off each person walking past him for a total of two weeks. He claimed to work for us, and was giving away "blessings, sutras, and protection wards" to anyone passing by—only to trick them into coughing up yen. He once played the trick on me when I was walking home from school. He must've not recognized that I lived at the shrine myself because of my new haircut. When I oh-so-gracefully told him in kid words, "Hey, dumbbell, I _live_ here," he seemed to understand that he was caught.

I managed to coax him into my home, letting my family deal with him. I only stood near the kitchen doorway, listening as he told Mom, Dad, Jii-chan, and a four-year-old Souta about his struggles through life, how his mother died in labor whereas his priest father passed away due to a curse in his hand—one we found out Miroku carried as well. At first, I thought it was totally fake—I mean, curses are real along with demons and holy beings—but a little kid with a wind tunnel in his hand? Anyways, Mom and Dad talked it over and decided to take the "poor child" into our home, adopting him shortly afterwards.

After noticing his existence, after forcing him into the shrine, after taking him in and acting as his savior, _this_ is the thanks I get? The ungrateful monk doesn't value his own life after all, does he?

Yeah, it's pretty weird, this whole situation with my adoptive brother. And, by the way, thinking that curse was fake really bit me in the butt later on, when Miroku's hand sucked up my bike in fifth grade after I tore his stupid arm-thing off, trying to prove that he was lying. I took a few notes from that experience: _1) Never underestimate Miroku, even when he hits puberty,_ and _2) That son of a gun doesn't lie_. That is, when it comes to his family and curse. But let me tell you, the stupid monk's a pretty good actor, not to mention a determined pervert. I wish we never had to go to the same school together, but obviously, being only a year apart doesn't really help my cause.

I think he's the reason we've been sent to this, this—this _hellhole_, this _dump_, this _pile of_—

Oh, wait, this place gives me my allowance. Never mind; I don't have anything against it.

(Much.)

Anyways, it's all Miroku's fault. Not mine, but _his_. I blame his tainted, supposedly holy self for this horrible fate we've been given. If only he used his powers for things besides getting dates, money, or nice things, maybe we'd be in our bedrooms right now instead of standing in a parking lot, looking stupid as we glimpse around and shift our feet, wondering what exactly it is that we should do.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

My parents drive off after saying their usual goodbyes. They'll be back here when school begins in two days. I really wish I'd taken up Dad's numerous offers to take me to his work, because I don't really know what students are supposed to do on their first day here. Sure, I've studied the maps in his office back at home, I've read the schedules on his computer, I've listened in on Mom's gossip of the employees, but since when have I became so dense that I haven't asked about what went on with students here?

Finally wanting to make my opinion clear of him, I narrow my eyes at the boy to my left who's a full-head taller than me, the one with a stupid rat tail for a hair style, the man with golden earrings and indigo eyes. _Idiot_. "This is all your fault, you know," I say bluntly, sticking my nose up in the air to further support my side of the argument.

"What?" Miroku asks dumbly, looking aghast. "Are you addressing _me_, lady Kagome? Why, I don't think that this predicament is my—"

"Save the monk talk," I growl, eyes turning into slits. "You should've stopped flirting with every female passing by. You should've helped out at the shrine more, Mister _I have awesome spiritual power, but I won't even prove my abilities because I'm a total dick_."

He raises an eyebrow at the last word since I rarely curse. "If anything, I am not at fault. I was not the one who ran to Mother and Father, whining about how their male classmate would not leave them alone."

I groan at his monk talk. That's right: monk talk, where he speaks like he's wise and knowing. I refuse to take the blame for this one! _You hear me? _I will not go down without a fight! "But it was Hobo!" I accidentally whine. Whoops; I have the feeling I might lose this fight.

"Hojo, Kagome," Miroku sighs. "The poor fellow's name was Hojo."

"Doesn't matter," I huff. "The guy was still a dense, persistent stalker."

Miroku's eyebrows furrow. "He never stalked you—"

"Shut up, I know he did!" I cut in, not meaning for it to come out in such a childish tone. And the moment I get immature, I've lost the argument. _Gosh darn it!_ I knew this would happen!

Miroku _tsk_s at my behavior. "They only wished to perform safety precautions by sending you here. Either that, or make you stop complaining." Once he feels my eye-daggers (otherwise known as a glare), he shudders, picking up his luggage before turning to me with a bright smile, as if I'm not stabbing him in an alternate universe. "Lighten your mood, little sister—"

"_Adoptive_ sister!" I correct harshly.

"—for a new school year is in the midst," he continues, ignoring my constant interruptions. With his suitcases in tow, he begins to walk towards the grand entrance of the school, which looks like your average Tokyo apartment building, but what most know is so much more. I follow him unwillingly, grumbling under my breath about stupid priests and their stupid attitudes. Miroku goes on with his _this is an amazing time in our lives _speech. "This school has many outstanding qualities; Father has done a great job of running it, wouldn't you agree? We'll get to have him as our principal and possibly see Mother every day, if she's working in the cafeteria line—but do head chefs do that? Anyways, you shall be a first year while I shall be a second. In American culture, you would be a sophomore and I would be a junior, correct?"

Where's a wall when you need one? Because it'd be nice to bang my head into something right now and lose just enough brain cells to resist the urge of killing Miroku.

"I believe I will enjoy this school very much, yes indeed. Father has made superb rules, and has gathered quite an amazing curriculum. We will take your average high school classes before learning defense and training to become amazing assassins! Just imagine: us, at a non-demon boarding school, where we'll be allowed to kill others and get an A for it!"

Whoa, is this guy _excited_ about ending people's lives? _What the heck?_

"We shall be able to room with someone of the opposite sex as well! You'll be able to make new friends—you'll move on from Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi! Whew, I am so _joyous_, lady Kagome! Oh, the curvy, toned, beautiful women one can meet here!"

How can he be so happy when my life's tearing apart? _What a sadistic jerk!_ I groan, then it hits me:

"Wait, '_opposite sex_'?"

Miroku fake-gasps when we enter the building, teens scrambling around us with their things, trying to find their rooms and classes. "You did not listen to Mother and Father, did you?"

Seriously, that wall sounds _great_ right now.

"They told us all there is to expect of the school," he tells me knowingly. "Part of the information they bestowed upon us was that there are girl dorms, boy dorms, and co-ed dorms." Then a mischievous grin spreads across his boyish face as he informs me, "I took it upon myself to sign us up for the co-ed dorms."

_"MIROKU!"_

"What?" he questions innocently.

"_What_? You mean we had a _choice_?" I practically screech. Why did the moron even sign me up for it? "And where was I during all this?"

"Who knows," he says gruffly, finally snapping out of his monk demeanor when my screaming makes his ears figuratively bleed. "Now, follow me up to the front desk unless you want to be groped by our new classmates."

I want to yell at him that if anyone would grope me, it'd be him—though he's never done it before—but Miroku cuts me off by saying to the receptionist, whose back is to us, "Why, hello miss _ahhhh_—"

The lady, whose name tag reads YURA, is no lady at all. _She's like a Japanese Barbie doll!_ I can almost hear Miroku whimpering at his loss. I smirk wickedly as the tight-clothed, baby-faced Yura snaps crankily, "What the hell do you want?"

"Ah, well, um," Miroku stammers, obviously not catching on that all he has to say is—

"I'm _Higurashi_ Kagome and this is my adoptive brother, Houshi Miroku," I pop in, motioning to the monk/idiot/pervert to my right as I lean over the counter and get in the woman's face, which is pretty threatening, but neither pleasant for her or me. "We were sent here by our father, _Higurashi_ Takao, for our class schedules, room numbers, and so on."

Her eyes widen in realization; I love telling people who my dad is because I instantly gain the upper hand of the argument, which, if you haven't noticed, I pretty much never obtain. She nods hastily, rummaging through files with her skinny, wrinkled fingers. "My apologies, Higurashi-san," Yura squeaks anxiously. "I didn't recognize you! My, how you've taken after your mother's beauty, and your brother after your father's charisma! Boy, your parents sure are attractive folk!"

_Adoptive_ brother. Gag me. I beg of you. "Gee, thanks," I mutter, hearing Miroku chuckle at the disgust in my eyes and the choking sounds my throat's begging to make. After a few minutes, I bark, "Think you could hurry up?"

"Oh my, oh my," she says, still nervous and acting enchanted through her cross tone. "I see you take after your father's fiery side as well."

I _really_ wish I had that wall. "Suppose," I mumble, Miroku's chortles becoming harder to ignore. I go ahead and confess, "I'm only in a bad mood right now because I have to be here. Yeah, that came out horribly, but you know what? I left behind a ton of friends, not to mention stalkers—"

"Hojo didn't stalk you!" Miroku exclaims once more.

"—and a few good teachers. And that isn't really my idea of a happy-go-lucky day." I sigh, resting my head on the counter just as she hands the folders over to Miroku, who forces a charming smile. He cringes when she returns one, and then nudges me roughly in the shoulder, as a way of saying _let's get out of here before I'm molested_.

And clearly, being the loving _non-blood _sister I am, I care whether that happens or not.

…

Wow, I really need to take a nap. I'm so mean right now.

Miroku leads the way to his room, where we decided we'd go first. "Do you think they'd let her and I—"

"Ew, no!"

"Do you think I could—"

_"Shut up!"_

"What if my hot roommate and I—"

_"MIROKU!"_

"That's what she'll scream when we—"

Oh, God, I can feel some stomach bile making its way up my throat.

We stop on the second to last floor; the top floors, as it turns out, are living quarters while the bottom half are classrooms and such. The gym—also known as weight room, combat area, etc.—is towards the back of the building, taking up three floors' height. Miroku's room number is 153; mine's 155. Great; we're right across from each other. _Yippee?_

"Lady Kagome, let's see and meet my roommate first," Miroku insists excitedly. I yawn, not even bothering to shoot him a glare for his over-positivity. When he pops in his bronze keys and opens the door swiftly, his smile falters as he notices two beds. Oh, wait, let me clarify: two _bunk_ beds. "What in the world—?"

Before Miroku finishes that thought, someone falls from one of the beds, landing on her tailbone. She lets a small whimper and a "FUCK!". Miroku stands wide-eyed and so do I; are random, pretty, foul-mouthed girls falling from the sky? I hope not, or else the monk just might lose it. And by _it_, I mean his chastity belt.

…

Ew.

After more vulgar mutterings, the brown-haired beauty looks up, her magenta eyes finally registering our presence. "Oh, hello!" the girl says, taking in Miroku's black rat tail, boyish features with indigo eyes, and tanned skin before scanning my raven hair, innocent-looking face with blue eyes, and pale skin. A moment of silence passes before she finally asks, "If you don't mind me asking, who're you?"

"Miroku, Houshi Miroku, at your service," the idiot murmurs, forgetting to introduce me. He walks up boldly and takes her hand before kissing it softly. I nearly gag, but the girl turns pink, grinning back at him. "And might I ask whose lovely presence I am in?"

Darn it; he's too good. The girl blushes again, then says, "Taijiya Sango. It's nice to meet you, Houshi-kun." Hm, I find it interesting that her last name is in the school's title as well.

Miroku states resolutely, "If you don't mind me asking, would you bear my children?"

I snort. Typical Miro— Wait, child_ren_? Ga… gaga… GAGA_GAGA_?

CHILD_REN_? He only asks for _a_ child, not _multiple_! Holy—!

A loud smack echoes right as she slaps his face silly and throws him to the ground. "Mind repeating that?" she snarls, bare feet digging into his stomach.

"Not at all," Miroku manages to cough. "Would you bear—" Her heel digs deeper until— "My apologies, beautiful Sango! I mean no harm!"

"Tch, yeah, right," I grunt, making my way over to Sango. I extend my hand and say, "Higurashi Kagome, first year. That pervert you just knocked down is Miroku, my idiot monk of an adoptive brother. Our parents own this place."

It seems I've caught her interest; she steps off the priest and shakes my hand eagerly. "I'm Taijiya Sango, and I'm a second year. My father is vice principal to this establishment. Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

Ah, that makes sense—it's also cool that her last name means_ slayer _in Japanese. "Just call us by our first names, please. No formalities," I tell her, casting a somewhat worried, mostly annoyed glance to the moron rubbing his side. He walks up, but makes no move to close the distance between he and Sango again. Which is good, because he nearly made me pee myself when I heard "child_ren_"; I repeat: child_ren_.

"So, are you my roommates?" Sango asks, grinning at me before shooting eye-daggers at Miroku.

I think I just might become best friends with this girl. "Sadly, Miroku is; I'm not." I sigh. "Four people a room, huh?" She nods. "Miroku said two."

She snorts. "But that would make it easier for students to have sex, wouldn't it?" The monk blushes when _"the word"_ fumbles through her lips. Miroku—_blushing? _This girl can perform miracles, not to mention kick butt. "In co-ed rooms, there's four people: two boys and girls. The rooms with only two people are the same-sex dorms."

"Why?" Miroku cries up to the ceiling, as if Buddha will answer. And I'm guessing he'd say something like, _Shut the hecks up, fool. Buddha's getting his beauty sleep._ I know that's what I'd tell a teenaged, dim-witted priest who constantly bothered me and put my religion to shame.

Yeah, I really should take a nap. I'm not nice to men at all right now.

Sango ignores him, giving me a remorseful grimace. "Shame you won't be here; I'm getting that 'best friend' vibe from you."

I knew we'd get along. "Same here," I hum happily. "Well, make sure he behaves, okay? Beat him up as much as you want, and don't be afraid to draw blood. I'll be back in exactly an hour to check up on you." I stab a warning glance at Miroku, who shivers before I tell Sango in a manly, soldier voice, "If I call for you, make sure to come immediately—I might need back-up, Lieutenant."

Catching onto my jokes, she smirks. "Understood, Commander," Sango states, saluting me quickly. I harshly kick Miroku's luggage inside, desperate to get away before I go "female dog" on him. She closes their door as I head across the hall with my own bags.

I look at the foreboding "155" and slide in my keys before slowly opening the door. The first thing I hear is "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, 'WE DON'T HAVE ANY RAMEN', WOLF?"

"YOU ATE IT ALL, MUTT!"

Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret ever being born?

I swing open the door all the way to reveal two boys and one girl. My room's just like Miroku's and Sango's, in a way—there's a standard television, two bunk beds, and a desk with a lamp positioned beside a balcony. The rooms are probably twice or triple the size of my bedroom back at home. There's some custom stuff, too, but I think I'll tell you all that after I describe my new roommates. Or when I actually want to pay attention to it.

The girl has dark red hair that's been tied into two pigtails; it's thick and has been accessorized with a purple iris. She has emerald eyes and a slim frame, which is currently rocking out to whatever she's listening to on her music player as she reads a book on the top bunk of one of the beds. She's wearing a black and red t-shirt with white jeans, which surprisingly give her a childlike look.

One boy has black hair tied back in a long, high ponytail. There's a thick brown headband on there, too, and he has crystal blue eyes. His skin's beyond tanned—it's not sun-kissed or slightly pink like the girl's—and he's currently standing next to the girl's bed's bottom bunk. This guy's strapping and slender. He wears a silver t-shirt and dirty brown pajama pants.

And the other boy—

_Hubba-bababababababababababa… _Is he _human_? He looks like a _god_ to me!

—is resting on the other bed, the one opposite to apparently the girl's/other guy's. He has hip-length black hair, unkempt bangs, and violet eyes that are currently V shaped from anger, which is a similar facial expression to what the first boy has. He has broad shoulders and a narrow waist—muscular, but not buff; skinny, yet not anorexic. His skin's surprisingly—_gasp_—the most perfect complexion I've ever laid eyes on. Tan, but not obvious; sun-kissed, yet not pale. He's wearing a red muscle shirt with dark-washed, loose jeans.

I swipe at my imaginary drool—am I drooling, I don't know—and clear my throat.

There are no indications that any of them hear me, though. Instead, I find out that "mutt" is the gorgeous, violet-eyed hunk—err, boy—whereas "wolf" is the casual, blue-eyed jock. They argue and continue to ignore my existence; the redheaded girl doesn't really pay attention to me, either, so I just set down my luggage and watch them quarrel, amused.

"I'll tell you again, mutt! I _didn't_ steal your freaking ramen!"

"And I'm sayin' ya _did_, 'cause Ayame sure as hell didn't eat it!"

I figure the girl's name is Ayame. It makes sense.

"Oh, ever thought that maybe _you_ ate it?"

"_WHAT?_ That's like sayin' Sesshoumaru likes to be called Fluffy!"

Is it really?

…

"He doesn't mind when Rin says it."

_"KOUGA! I'll RIP OFF YOUR—!"_

Finally, I make an obnoxious sound with my throat, clearing it so loudly that even people down the street can hear. Suddenly, they both blink, looking stunned, though they don't look surprised to see me there. Did they know I was here before? "Uh, hi?"

Mutt's eyebrows furrow. He turns away, plopping down on his bed lazily with his hands behind his head. "Feh."

_Feh?_ Seriously? That's all he can manage to say? What the—?

"Hey there, beautiful," Wolf, who the mutt called Kouga, says, giving me a charming smile as he jumps—not walks—over to me. I stare stupidly, amazed at his agility, when he booms, "Who might you be?"

I raise an eyebrow, then answer solidly, "Kagome." By now, Ayame's taken out her headphones and set down her book, gazing intently upon us. She looks curious about me, but when she looks at the guy, she seems to brighten. Then her gaze turns kind of dark. Does she like this dude?

Kouga's eyes hold a certain mirth, bending down to my level to grab my hand. He looks, I don't know… enthralled? "Kagome—"

Before he can even reach my skin, I slap him across the face. He and the girl stare, flabbergasted, as I shrug harmlessly. "Sorry," I mutter, shaking my hand to get rid of the sting. "Automatic reflex." Stupid Miroku. Though you've never done this to me, I've been aware of where people's hands go because of you. I swear, I _will_ kill you one day.

Kouga blinks, stunned, before laughter erupts from Mutt's side of the room. "Oh my fuckin'— She _slapped_ you!" It's like hyena-laughter over there, no joke. I'm slightly scared for my wellbeing. "Fuck, Kouga, can't even tap shit anymore, can ya?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" he yells back. My eyes narrow at Mutt—or otherwise known as Inuyasha—as he just howls with more laughter. Has he seriously not realized that he not only insulted Kouga, but myself as well? Have I been downgraded to, err, "crud"?

I bite my lip and chuckle nervously. "I really am sorry about that."

Suddenly, Kouga turns from pissed to happy in a matter of milliseconds. It's nice to know this guy has a wide-range of emotions. "Eh, don't worry about it," he goes on in his rough and easygoing voice. "Need help with your luggage?"

I nod, then toss the bags, which he catches effortlessly, his way. Then I say, "So, let me get this straight: I'm Kagome—" Kouga chuckles, Ayame smiles, and Inuyasha _feh_s. "—you're Kouga, you're Ayame, and you're Inuyasha. And we're all roommates, living in the same room."

Ayame chirps, "I hope so, or else scientists are wrong and Pluto is, in fact, a planet."

"True that," I concur, nodding firmly. "So, who are you, people-wise?"

"Ookami Kouga," he says, grinning bright. "Over there is Yamainu Ayame and Takahashi Inuyasha. This is Inuyasha's and my second year here and Ayame's first. We've all been friends—" He shoots a glare at Inuyasha, who I guess is more of a frenemy. "—since childhood, and if you were listening to our argument, Inuyasha has an unhealthy obsession with ramen. So unhealthy that he blames others when he runs out of it." Inuyasha seems to tense at that, but I disregard him.

"Well," I say, deciding to tell a little bit about myself. "My name's Higurashi Kagome, and this would be my first year here as well. I used to live at a shrine with my senile grandfather, little brat of a brother, and backstabbing parents, but then I was sent here along with my perverted monk, adoptive brother against my will." Kouga and Ayame shoot me questioning looks, but I ignore them, scanning the room. "So, uh, where do I sleep?"

"Hm?" Ayame looks at me before her eyes wander to the bed above Inuyasha's. "Well, since Kouga and Inuyasha hate each others' guts, they refuse to share the same bed. Would you mind getting the top of Inu—"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha growls, then unexpectedly pops off his bed and to the top. "That wench's weight will make the bed collapse and crush me."

I shoot eye-daggers at him and snarl, "Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Damn straight," he says, and I can almost feel Ayame and Kouga's enjoyment in the air.

"Well, I guess you're right," I go on, grinning through my angry eyes. "Though I know how pissy my father would get if a boy had the perfect view of my rack as I slept."

His eyes narrow, and I feel a devious heartbeat race through me. "What are you sayin', wench?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," I inform him. "As in, the daughter of Higurashi Takao-_sensei_."

A flash of surprise passes through his eyes before he clenches his jaw. "Whatever, bitch! This is my new bed. Deal with it."

A sudden thought comes to me. I sing, "Oh, _San_go!"

Like promised, my new friend barges through her door and my open one. "You called, Commander Higurashi?" she says, saluting me.

Giggling, I salute back. _Dang,_ I'm in a good mood already. Then again, I've some new friends already, though half of them are boys. "Yes, Lieutenant Taijiya! There's resistance from a hotheaded moron!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen again before he barks _bitch! _my way. Sango grins. "Miroku groped me five times since you left. But who said I didn't have enough energy for another ass-kicking?"

Inuyasha twitches, then submits. "Whiny wench," he mutters from the bottom bunk.

Sango and I cheer in victory, and Ayame high-fives my fellow warrior whereas Kouga gives her the knuckle-touch. I suggest, "Why don't we all go ahead to the café? It'd be nice to have a get-together and learn about each other. I think we'd be good friends."

"Agreed," Miroku croaks from the doorway, stumbling in with multiple bruises on his head.

I look at Sango curiously, but she simply shrugs. "The pervert couldn't handle my Hiraikoutsu."

"It's a giant boomerang," my adoptive brother bellows, "made of demon bones!" For some reason, my roommates flinch at that. Oh, well. "Lady Kagome, you must call a truce! My hand is cursed, therefore I cannot control where it wanders!"

I laugh, and Miroku groans. "When will you learn?" I say at the same time Ayame echoes _cursed?_ I answer with "Yeah, Miroku's family has this curse where there's a wind tunnel in his right hand. He always wears his purple glove-thing made of holy stuff to hold back its power. It sucks up anything; it's an endless abyss, and there's no turning back once you're in."

"It grows wider each year," Miroku continues, stealing my thunder. "Eventually, it will become so immense, it will suck me whole, ending my life."

It turns quiet. I think I hear crickets chirping. Sango finally sighs, "Miroku, why didn't you just say that? In that case, of course I'll bear your children." I cringe at the last word. _Plural_ form. (What's up with _that_?) I think Miroku likes this girl a little too much.

"Really?" Miroku brightens up immediately, then collapses to the floor when Sango pulls out a large boomerang from the hallway, screams _no!_, and slams it into his skull.

I laugh with the others as Miroku rubs his head. I toss my trunks onto the top bunk of my bed. "Hey, Sango," I say, looking back to their room. "Have you and Miroku's roommates came yet?"

"Yeah," Sango replies, and I'm oddly disappointed with myself for not noticing them walking into the door right behind me as I listened to Inuyasha and Kouga argue. Then a look of recognition seems to cross her eyes as she says, "Oh, whoops, I forgot to say, 'hey there, Takahashi, Ookami.'"

Kouga does a similar greeting. _Feh_ is Inuyasha's response to her acknowledgment. I guess they've had classes together. That's right: _classes_. My dad just loves the American culture, so he made sure this school had American-styled schedules.

A merry, innocent voice calls from the room across the hall, "Sango-chan! Houshi-kun? Fluffy-sama and I are gonna go—"

She was interrupted by Inuyasha's uncontrollable laughter. I swear, he has issues. But then again, who has the name Fluff—

Oh, right. Weren't they talking about some Sesshoumaru guy?

"Rin," a stoic voice says. "Wait in the café."

"Yes, Fluffy-sama—"

Suddenly, two figures appear in the hallway; one with knee-length, straight black hair and violet eyes—strangely similar to Inuyasha. His face carries no emotions whatsoever—I think. "Rin," he says again, tone blank yet stern. "'Sesshoumaru' is fine."

The black-haired girl—Rin—is two heads shorter than him and has a random side ponytail. Her chocolate eyes sparkle with joy. _So weird. _"Yes, Sesshy-sama!"

Inuyasha laughs harder, and I wonder if he can breathe or not. He coughs a few times—_guess not_—until his lungs are functioning normally. By then, Rin's ran off to presumably the café, and Sesshoumaru's standing in the doorway with the iciest glare possible. "Little brother," he drones, "your silence is crucial."

Okay, this is officially weird. Hyena-Inuyasha, younger brother to quiet-Sesshoumaru? Someone, please shoot me, because I've obviously lost my sanity.

"Okay, time to leave!" Miroku says hurriedly, getting off the floor quickly, then scooting past Sesshoumaru and out into the hallway. "C'mon, beautiful Sango and lady Kagome—and our roommates!"

Eager to leave the weird scene unfolding, everyone but the two brothers follow Miroku down the hallway and to the elevator that would take us to the first level, where the nurse's office, staff room, café, and such are located. I probe, "Hey, does anyone know what the deal between those two is? One's a freaking laughing machine while the other's blanker than a dead TV screen."

Sango shrugs, clearly not in the know. I look at Kouga and Ayame; Ayame looks at Kouga, who also shrugs, but says, "They're two sides of the same coin."

"Wow, that's deep," Miroku says, reminding me of his IQ. Then he's grumbling about hot, violent women after Sango elbows him, which earns him another slap across the face.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Takahashi Inuyasha continued to lie on his bed coolly as everyone scuttled out of the room, wanting to escape whatever mood his half-brother was currently in. It's not like he'd wanna deal with it, either, but he knew that wasn't the issue.

"Brother, you are aware that I was supposed to be placed in this room, and not that girl, correct?" Sesshoumaru said, sounding bored.

Inuyasha didn't respond, just remembered what that girl smelled like. Earlier, her amazing floral scent passed by their door and entered the one across the hall before she opened and entered _his_ room. Since Sesshoumaru, indeed, was supposed to be their other roommate, he ignored her, thinking she was lost, forgetting that only a roommate could open up his door. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was stuck with the aggressive Taijiya Sango, the wrong-minded Houshi Miroku, and overly-cheerful Hara Rin. The girl—Kagome—would stay with Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga since even their powerful families couldn't bribe her out of their room. (Obviously, that girl was determined to get whatever she wanted.) But, it completely spaced their minds that there had to be two of each sex in every room. _Damn it._

"Inuyasha."

"I'm aware," he growled, glowering at his brother only to have the look ricocheted.

"Be careful around that girl, whoever she is," Sesshoumaru warned him solemnly. "Not only are there strong spiritual vibes radiating off that girl, but…"

"But…?"

"She contains enough power to interfere with your concealment charms," the older brother concluded, shooting another stern look at Inuyasha. "She may just find out that you, Kouga, Ayame, and I amongst a few others do not belong here. As may the monk, her adoptive brother, though her power exceeds his greatly."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered, not really paying attention. His gaze returned his hardening gaze to the wooden panels that made up Kagome's bed.

"But think of the pros of this situation, brother," Sesshoumaru continued. He turned away from Inuyasha, towards the hall, but made no move. "Even though we will have to be careful of our charms and her and the monk's powers, we can also grow close to them and see if we could get them to convince their and the Taijiya girl's fathers to change the school rules regarding demons."

"I'll see into that." He took a deep breath, recalling the stupid book he had to read before coming here his first year. "_Section 1, Paragraph 3: 'Demons are forbidden on school grounds unless it is used for slayer exercises; demons cannot attend Higurashi Taijiya Institute as students.'_ Gods, we don't even belong here, though we deserve to. It's so stupid— Fuck, Fluffy! Thanks for stayin'!"

Sesshoumaru had left long ago during his sibling's ramblings, heading down to meet Rin, his somewhat of a girlfriend, as promised. Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't have the slightest desire to join everyone downstairs in the café. Instead, he climbed to the top bunk of his bed, wondering if everything in her suitcases smelled like—

_Kagome_. Yep. Everything did; it radiated with her scent. And it was making Inuyasha high—or drool, whichever—with contentment. Her raven hair was luscious—he recalled that detail so clearly—whereas her eyes held too many emotions at once. They were gentle, yet fiery; soft, yet deadly. Not to mention she had a fairly nice—

Erm, well, anyways.

Kagome wasn't friend material. To him, anyways. Wench thought she could argue with him, stuff her reputation in his face, and humiliate him, then get away with it? Hell no, she wouldn't. He'd make sure of it; despite her outer beauty and intoxicating scent, she was probably an evil, heartless bitch on the inside, and that's what mattered. Isn't that what girls always said? "It's not what's on the outside that counts, but the inside"? Feh, whatever.

He looked through her things, enjoying how her scent was mixing with his own in the process. Why, he didn't know. He saw some photos and observed them closely. One was of her at the beach; she was in a yellow one-piece with three girls wearing similar bathing suits surrounding her. He looked at the back of the picture to read _Summer vacation in Okinawa; Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome—age 11_. It was taken four years ago, so Kagome must've been fifteen now.

He studied the second photograph. It was of her standing in some fancy clothes in front of a shrine; it was obviously cold outside since she wore multiple kimono layers. There was Miroku, a woman who held Kagome's facial features, and a man who shared her eyes and hair; he figured the last two to be her parents. There was also an old man and young boy as well as a fat orange cat; they must've been her grandfather, little brother, and family cat. On the back, it said _New Year's Shrine festival; Kagome—age 15, Miroku—age 16, Souta—age 10_. Hm. They must've not kept track of the adults' ages so much.

Then Inuyasha came across something very, very Kagome-scented. He shrugged, not really thinking as he took out a lacy clothing article and flung it underneath his pillow. Then, when he lied down to take a nap, Kagome's breathtaking, floral, fruity, ever-so-marvelous aroma floated around his nostrils as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I have to say, today has been very…eventful. But we still have dinner ahead of us, and the day after tomorrow, on April 1st, the Japanese school year will have officially began, as will the beginning of the end of Miroku's life! He will pay for putting me here!

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_— cough, _cough_! Eh-hm, sorry.

I'm not really going to kill my adoptive brother. As much as he gets on my nerves, I still love him and care for him—just not when I'm in a bad mood. Every man is on my bad side when I'm in a bad mood.

I hope Inuyasha and Kouga will be able to survive my random mood swings, because I am obviously not used to them, and I'm the one experiencing them. Most of all, I hope that Inuyasha was in a bad mood, too, because he was a total freak when I first met him. I'd hate for there to be tension between more people, especially with the perverted Miroku chasing after the violent Sango, and the jealous Ayame maybe disliking the innocent Kagome for having the oblivious Kouga's attention, and the violent Sango having a mysterious connection with the oblivious Kouga and immature Inuyasha, and the immature Inuyasha quarreling with both the oblivious Kouga and innocent Kagome, despite the immature Inuyasha and innocent Kagome's bad moods. Oh, and the apparent tension between the stoic Sesshoumaru and immature Inuyasha as they shot each other cold glares.

And, yes, it _is_ necessary to talk in third person.

Please, Kami, Higurashi Kagome begs of you: _Have mercy!_

* * *

**A/N: **Right now, Inuyasha thinks that she is hot and smells great, but underneath all her physical beauty, is a total bitch, a stubborn rich girl who fights for what she wants, and—which she kind of is, but there's a reason for that, besides comical purposes. Plus, she's way better than angel!Kagome, right?, and it'll be easier to understand why Kagome is the way she is during at the beginning of each chapter after I type the title. Before I type the title, that's just where Kagome rants mostly, explaining things often. But, once again, the little area after the title is where she talks about herself, an important thing about herself, that will contribute to the chapter it's connected to. Makes sense? I sure hope so. Also, one more thing: when in Kagome's perspective, no matter whether she's writing from the future or present (the next chapter will clear up what I just typed), she speaks in present-tense. When in the narrative point of view, it's past tense. Narrative is for revealing the thoughts of those who aren't Kagome; I'll never tell first-person from anyone besides Kagome.

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	2. A Salad Box to the Face

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, I _will _own you someday, but for right now, you're Rumiko Takahashi's… Damn it all…

**A/N:** If you didn't already, if you could read the end note from the last chapter, that would be great. I explain a lot of stuff in these notes regarding the plot, characters, writing structure, etc., so you'd better read them or else you might grow extremely confused. And I really do hope that Kagome won't confuse you at the beginning of this chapter in her rant (the section you'll read before the title is typed). Yeah, I'm gonna call that area the "rant", and the area right before the actual story begins (after the title is stated) the "bio(graphy)", since she goes on about anything at the very beginning before launching into her personal life after the title. Are we good? I hope so.

* * *

**_(Kagome POV)_**

Okay, yes, let me explain _this_. You see here, this spot above the title and all that good stuff? This is called "Kagome's thinking space"… _Psh_, no, not really. Only an idiot like Inuyasha would call this that—I think.

To be more exact, all that stuff below this? Yeah, that's all the story. The story of my life at Higurashi Taijiya Institute with my friends, roommates, and hidden demon people that I currently (in the story) do not know exist.

…

This is making no sense to you, is it? Honestly, explaining it is making my brain hurt. Let's call this "Kagome's conscience". Yeah, I'm not my own conscience—I'm not a conscience at all—but maybe a relief from the story? Or perhaps I'm a—?

Never mind. This is hopeless. Let's try this again, shall we (not)?

This area is for personal information, I suppose. Well, if that early statement when each chapter begins isn't, then this is. Okay, retry: in this area, I babble in my current mood, you read, and you try to decipher what will happen, what point in the story I'm writing from, or what I'm like, okay? Good, because _my_ brain just splattered all over Inuyasha's car posters because _you _made me think too hard.

And to believe I was getting on his good side, too… Now guess who has to buy that idiot more ramen? _Me, _though it should be _you._

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**2: A Salad Box to the Face**_

* * *

Mom always told me when I lived at the shrine that I was an over-reactor, automatically assuming the worst before realizing what was actually going on. There are many examples that support her theory, sadly. One is when I first found Miroku going through my closet for something and instantly thought, _I shouldn't have trusted him! _I went to the conclusion that he was really a criminal disguised as a kid who was secretly trying to assassinate my family while we slept, and was going through my room, searching for weaknesses. Either that, or his puberty was making him perverted enough to try to discover my bra size or take a pair of panties! I screamed and hit him repeatedly, demanding that he drop his act before I called the cops with my fake cell phone. In actuality, he was looking for my average shirt size. Reason? Mom wanted to buy me a birthday present.

Psh, idiots. They could've just _asked _me…

Another time I "overreacted" is when Homo offered to walk me home and I shrieked at him not to rape me—which, by the way, caught a lot of my classmates and teachers' attention—but he followed me home anyways—without me knowing, mind you—just to make sure "real rapists" didn't get me to me _first_. Mom says I overreacted when I screeched again and slapped him aside the face—which for some reason, strengthened his efforts of winning my heart—and _politely _told him to back the heck off. Of course, this still didn't stop him from asking me out, giving me gifts, sending me love notes, and walking me home without consent.

Stupid stalker.

A third example is last month when Ayumi phoned to tell me that she had something to confess to Eri, Yuka, and I, and I'd stopped by the clinic on my way there to grab a pregnancy test as well as a blow horn—you know, just in case she'd lost her virginity or sanity—and of course, I got weird looks from the cashier, but whatever. (Pff, who're they to judge me anyways? At least I'm still in school and have a future.) When I got to her house, I'm labeled as a paranoid freak because _Ayumi _just got accepted into one of the most prestigious high schools in Tokyo. That's when we found out that we wouldn't go to upper secondary school together, which doesn't matter now that I think about it, since I'm going to Higurashi Taijiya Institute. Anyways, they teased me for the rest of the night, though Yuka did smuggle that pregnancy test.

Son of a _gun_, that girl stole 1,000 yen worth of medical goods from me!

Despite all these examples and the other few hundred Mom has gathered—not to mention how many people have agreed with her logic and conclusions—I have only one thing to say:

I beg to differ.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"A stalker?" Ayame and Sango gasp as Miroku slaps his forehead and Kouga apparently growls at the thought of another guy being interested in me. A table over, Rin joins in the girls' gasping, obviously having eavesdropped on my spiel about the dense yet popular stalker Hobo. Sesshoumaru looks at her for a moment before sipping some of his coffee and continuing to read the first school newspaper for this year. I swear, even when Rin pushes our two tables together in order for her to join our conversation, he makes no move to socialize. I'm beginning to think he's as stiff as the Berlin Wall—well, before it broke down, that is.

Ignoring Miroku, I nod vigorously. "Yep," I say, and my adoptive brother groans. "Homo—"

"HOJO!"

"—was the most popular guy in school, too," I finish, slicing Miroku with an eye-dagger. Those are the deadliest weapons, after all. "He always got the girl he liked—though who knows who was the dumper of those relationships—always was the champion of each sports game, always got the best grades of the class."

"Pretty much perfect, huh?" Ayame says, taking a slurp out of her Styrofoam coke cup.

I nod. "A stalker, yet perfect in everyone's eyes."

"He was a nice guy, Kagome!" Miroku groans, not even bothering with that "Lady Kagome" stuff he's constantly pulling.

I retort, "A nice guy who apparently liked to stalk me! I swear, the boy wouldn't stop asking me out, walking me home—without consent!—giving gifts, writing me love notes, and just plain_ never leaving me alone. _I repeat: _stalker_."

Ayame blinks along with Rin. Sango's jaw practically snaps off. After I let out an innocent _what?_, Sango screeches, "'What'? _'What'? _Kagome, he liked you! The perfect guy liked you, and you thought he was a _stalker_?" Wait, I don't get this. Are they on Hobo's side, too? "Those are just what a guy does when he likes you! Or, more specifically, what _Mr. Right_'s supposed to do when he likes you!"

Wait… Mr. Right…

OH,_ NO!_

Realizing my ultimate fail in life, I torture myself by banging my head against the table, ignoring everyone's worried stares and soft murmurs for me to stop. Finally, I obey, but only to slap myself across the face repeatedly, trying to get rid of my misery.

Hobo—err, Homo—no, no, HOJO! Yeah, _Hojo_ really _was _a nice guy, and what did Kagome do instead of take his freaking bait? Call "rape", label him as a stalker, and stay away from him at all costs. Oh, why, Kagome, _why?_

Yes. Once again, third person is tragically necessary.

"She's punishing herself," Sango sighs, and I feel someone squeeze the life out of my hand, successfully preventing the last of my brain cells' deaths to occur. Sango coos, "Kagome, you really didn't know. It's okay to be upset with yourself, but it's not like the world's ending— Kagome, you're not listening!"

She's right. For the past minute, I've been moaning, "It's all my fault… Mr. Right, _gone…_"

Now that I think about it, through all that hate and fear I felt towards the creepy stalker—err, Hobo—HOJO, maybe I felt some traces of love. You know, deep within my core, next to the spider webs and three inches of dust.

…

Oh, who am I kidding?

Despite how regretful I am right now, I didn't feel—and still don't feel—any love for him whatsoever. But maybe I could, if I tried. I mean, he could be Mr. Right, that stupid myth women believe in, couldn't he? And if he is, have I been throwing it all away because of my stalker theory? And if I'm throwing things away, when will the garbage man come to pick it up? Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday? Oops, what about Sunday, Thursday, or Saturday? Wait, is it a garbage man, garbage woman, garbage person, or just garbage _collector_? Why do they call it _collector_ when that makes them sound like they're picking up trash as a hobby? And does this garbage-whatever pick up their own garbage, kind of like that whole debate with mailmen? Wait—is it mailmen, mailwomen, or mail_people_? Do students even get mail, much less take out their own trash for the garbage-whatever?

Okay, why am I depressed again?

Wait, did Sango just _slap _me? "San_go_!" I groan, rubbing my cheek. "What was that for?"

A nervous chuckle comes from behind me. "Sorry, lady Kagome," Miroku says, letting out an anxious laugh. Sango just stares, and through her eyes, I can tell one thing: The poor girl's been a victim of grope. Not rape, but grope. And my dear adoptive brother had just used me as a human shield, much to Sango's apologies. And people wonder why I refuse to even consider that Miroku could be part of my family, thus a _normal _brother. The evidence is obvious, people, and you are all blind. _Blind, _I tell you, _BLIND—!_

Hey, where's Inuyasha? I voice my thoughts, and Miroku runs back to his seat, taking Sango and I's newfound attention-grabbing (not butt-groping) topic to his advantage. Once he's safe, Sango and I eyeball Sesshoumaru, who's staring back with no discomfort whatsoever. More like a challenge gleaming in his stupid, Inuyasha-lookalike eyes. Without any emotion, the elder brother answers, "He stayed in your room. I left, not wanting to even look at him any longer."

Jeez, and I thought _Miroku _and I were bad. "Well, um, so…" I look around the table, to where Sesshoumaru's still reading that darned newspaper, Rin's chatting happily with Ayame who's eyeing Kouga, Kouga's staring at me hungrily while Miroku stares at him angrily—must be protective-sibling syndrome or something—and Sango and I look back at each other, then the men sitting next to us on the round table. The seating order is me, Sango, then Kouga and Miroku, who's obviously sat two seats away from Sango for his own safety. I finally pipe up, "Mind giving Roku and I some rules of the school or something? You know, who's who, reputations, what to and not to do—?"

"Of course," Kouga practically sings, and Sango's eyes bulge out. It must've been a very non-Kouga-like thing to do. He stuffs some of his steak into his mouth before gesturing to some tables away from us, where girls—including Yura and a clone of me—sit and giggle, probably gossiping or talking about boys. Miroku pales at the sight of the eerie receptionist. "That's the 'popular' girl table. They're the cheerleaders, the fashion-obsessed sluts, the teacher pets who're bitches when people's backs are turned. They base everything off looks and reputation—if you can make them look good or do something for them, you're their newest member."

Ah; the teacher pet part explains why Yura was working at the front desk and why she was also sucking up to us greatly. I'm also fearing for my life since _I _am the daughter of the principal. Judging from the knowing look Sango gives me, she suffered the same ordeal. But knowing how she's sitting with us, she must've been able to turn down their offer without too much suffering.

Kouga points to the Kagome clone as I begin chugging my Sprite. "That's Kaneko Kikyou. Otherwise known as the queen bee of the group, though no one's said it out loud. She's the most powerful miko here." That little bit seems to cause a lively cough from Sesshoumaru. "She's head cheerleader and the famous movie star Kaneko Aki's daughter, so she's loaded, if you know what I mean." Actually, I don't. "She's the favorite student of almost every teacher and will probably be valedictorian when we graduate from here. Oh, and she's stalker to Inuyasha."

And out comes the Sprite. After spraying it on the table, I gasp, "Inuyasha has a stalker, too?" Once I register the girls' and Miroku's glares, I add, "You know, though mine wasn't really a stalker at all…" Maybe.

"Yeah," Sango finally says, slowly pushing napkins towards me so I can wipe my backwash from the table. "Amongst the popular girls, there's the popular guys. The jocks, per se, though not exactly. Like the girls, they're also the leaders of sports—"

"If cheerleading's even a sport," Kouga chuckles.

Sango casts him a dark glare, and everyone that sees shudders; even those with their backs turned shiver at the eeriness of it. I don't know how Miroku can grope and flirt with her without fearing for his life. Or maybe he thinks it's worth it? Probably, knowing that dumb monk. Anyways, when Sango is even the slightest pee-owed, my knees begin to buckle, no joke.

Seriously, I'm even beginning to fear for Miroku, living with her and all.

"As I was saying, they're the sports nuts, the partiers, the rebels, the people everyone laughs _with_ and never _at_. Requirements for this group: good looks, attitude, and skills. You have to be good at something to be in." Sango sighs. "Inuyasha and Kouga are a part of this group, though they couldn't care less about their rankings. If anything, Inuyasha hates it how girls don't even know him but lust after him whereas Kouga's really in because of his athletic abilities."

Kouga sends her a glare, though less life-threatening than her own. "Gee, thanks, Taijiya," he mutters, rolling his eyes before catching my gaze and giving me a wolfish grin. Ayame turns red, but I notice her anger, thus she turns away, embarrassed. Ah—so she _does _like him. I knew it!

Hey, what's _that_ look for? I might be an over-reactor who's a bit too moody and mistrusting of men, but that doesn't mean I'm as dense as Hojo.

Though I was pretty dense _about _Hojo…

"Where do you guys stand in the food chain?" I ask all of them, then in return, receive heated stares. So, um, can I just scribble out that question and reword it, and maybe _not_ say "food chain"?

Sango laughs at my horrified expression, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd even held. Ayame answers for her, "Well, as mentioned before, Kouga and Inuyasha practically fit the criteria for the popular boys' table. However, those guys are more obsessed with having them in their group then Inuyasha and Kouga are excited about joining." I tilt my head, so she explains, "Inu and Kouga turned them down to keep hanging out with us, but according to everyone here, the bastards are persistent and still want them to be on their side."

"Don't worry, though, 'Yame," Kouga says, walking to her side before slinking his arm over her shoulders nonchalantly. "We'll both be right here. Well, 'Yasha isn't here right now, but still." Ayame blushes, nodding violently before he saunters back to his seat. I stare in awe, then give Ayame a silent thumbs up. She sees, and I could've laughed when her face lit on fire and she gave me a thankful smile.

"I could've been part of the popular girls' table for my athletic abilities," Sango says, "but I wanted to stay in this little group, too, so I turned them down. They don't bother me like the boys do Kouga and Inuyasha, but they hold grudges pretty well." A slow smirk, one full of mischievous thoughts, spreads across her face. "And let's just say, I have my fun in our little game of tricks and pain."

Yippee! I'm so glad I'm now in the middle of a cold war/mental cat fight.

Sarcasm, people, that was very, _very_ heavy sarcasm.

Miroku's like me right now: he's practically eating out of a bowl of popcorn, except his is just his plate of corn. Anyways, we're hooked as Rin suddenly pops in. "And Sesshy-sama—" Really? Hasn't she noticed none of us are using honorifics? "—is a third year, eighteen-year-old loner. If you haven't noticed, he isn't really talkative or expressive—" Like, at all. "—but if you get him alone, he's a real hoot!"

_Snort._

Glares come my way. Whoops; was that me?

Sesshoumaru has mastered the eye-daggers. I swear, I can almost feel him stabbing my heart viciously while gouging my eyes out. It's _that _intense. He's about to say something when Rin puts her finger to his lips and shushes him. He seems flustered for a moment, staring at her with—oh my, _emotion? _He looks utterly thunderstruck, and to say the least, frozen. And wait, is that… enchantment? Does he _like _Rin? The only feeling I thought he could have was disinterest and displeasure, but apparently, I was wrong.

I hate it when I'm wrong.

Rin pulls her finger away from his lips and continues. "He could've been in the popular gang, too, but I think he scared them off." She glowers at him, pouting out her lip in a childlike manner, which makes him blink, like he's captivated again. "Why won't you let anyone see the puppy side of you, Sesshy-sama?"

Okay, now I can laugh without being hated because _everyone _joins in. Sesshoumaru pays us no mind, and just stares at Rin, amused or enthralled—either way, his attention's on her, thank goodness for that. I have the feeling he could kill someone as easily as he could sip his coffee and read a newspaper, which, if you haven't noticed, he's really good at doing. That is, when Rin's attention's not on him.

Thank you, Rin, for unconsciously saving millions of lives each day. You are my new heroine.

Since it's Miroku, Ayame, Rin, and I's first year here, we don't really have a reputation. But judging by the way Kikyou's group is staring at us, I guess Yura opened her big mouth and exposed us as the principal's children. It makes me wonder if I should continue taking advantage of the Higurashi name or not.

"What about your background information?" Miroku says, finally getting over his intense fear of Sango, though I see him eyeing her behind again.

Stupid idiot-monk of an adoptive brother.

Everyone—mostly—spills about who they are and what their lives have been like thus far. Sango's family lives at the opposite end of Tokyo, being half-a-ways further from the institute than the Higurashi Shrine is. She and her extended family share a nice apartment despite her father's abundance of money. She lost her mother when she gave birth to Sango's younger brother Kohaku, who's just a year or two older than Souta. Despite having gone to this school for a year and starting her second, she's been pretty much demon-slaying her entire life. She also has a star swimmer and musician after her; his name's Bankoutsu, but apparently, he's not as bad as Hiten, one of best football players on this school's team.

Honestly, before we got to the café and began talking about the school, I never even knew they had a sports team, let alone many.

…

I need to get out more.

Inuyasha and Kouga are on some sports teams, much to the jocks' joy. Kouga's a track star whereas Inuyasha's apparently the top swords master and swimmer around—the latter being a cause of conflict between him and the Bankoutsu fellow. Arguably, they're both the hottest guys in school, which, you know I will totally disagree with, since I haven't seen Bankoutsu, and when I saw Inuyasha, I practically died—okay, "and went to Heaven". But I'm not gonna confess that to anyone, whoever they may be.

Inuyasha is apparently an idiot as well. You know how there's always that one guy in class who can't keep his opinions and smart remarks to himself? Well, he's that guy, but so much more: he's also the devious schemer, rude _I'm sitting in the back because I'm cool _dude, and he pretty much knows my father as his best friend for all the _go to the office, young man! _notes he's received. It's awkward knowing Dad associates with this guy every week—maybe every day—and besides that, I'm curious as to how Inuyasha aces all of his classes while bombing the behavior courses.

Kouga and Bankoutsu are some of many womanizers here. This scares me because, once again, my bad moods will not really put them on my good side. One little move, and they could be flying to Hell. And yes, I can make sure that they will _fly _to _Hell_—when I'm in "that mood". In the meantime, though, I hope both will learn to keep their distances, which they should since my father could suspend them for sexual harassing his daughter. Ho-ho, wouldn't _that _be funny?

… Oh, wait, Japan has no sexual harassment laws. _Crud!_

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grew up with their father and Inuyasha's mother, which is further explained by adding that they're half-brothers. They're rich, though no one really knows how. Kouga told the truth; he, Ayame, and Inuyasha grew up together and have been friends since childhood, so I guess they're lucky to all have each other as roommates. Kouga and Ayame's families are like an index and middle finger tied together. They've known each other since _birth, _which could explain why Ayame likes him. Now to clear Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship:

They don't _have_ one.

Yeah, I nearly went berserk at this, too. How could they _not _be together? They're opposites, kind of like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, though Rin and the emotionless monster go together like peanut butter and jelly whereas the brothers are fire and water—completely incompatible. Anyways, Rin's an orphan whom a dog demon saved two years ago from wolf demons. She died—I gasped at that part—but apparently, the dog demon was kind enough to use his magical blade on her, giving her new life. Then she moved in with the Takahashi family, who she'd met not long before. Ever since that, she's stayed by Sessho—err, _Sesshy-sama_'s side, being his faithful companion and best friend, though the word "friend" was not used. I have to say, though, that despite him liking Rin—_obviously_—he seems totally unbothered by the fact that Rin likes the dog demon who saved her (yet she likes _Sesshy, _too, I can assure you that). In fact, I think he might've looked smug when she told the story. Yes, I know, he's showing emotion again, and it's _freaking me out!_

Miroku awed at the romantic story between her and the hero, receiving odd stares for his girly behavior. I shrug, already used to it, and sip some more of my Sprite, already having cleaned my previous faux pa from the table. Miroku launches into his tragic life story, while I, once again, give the down-low on mine. No one seems happy that I've made my speech short—though Kouga, Ayame, and Sess's were pretty short, too—but I'm grateful for not having to explain it. It's not like I'd want to talk about my odd mood swings, overreaction to things, and bumpy relationships with men. If I do that, then I might just give away some things that have always been meant to be kept hidden.

Then, I say something that makes everyone but Miroku, who's as clueless as me, freeze. Even Sesshoumaru reacts, coughing awkwardly after I ask, "So, what's the deal with Inuyasha?" Insert weird feedback—such as silence, coughing, and stares—here. "I mean, uh, is he antisocial or something?"

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ayame clear their throats—Fluffy being quieter than the other two—as if they know something the rest of us don't. It kind of irritates me until Ayame whispers hesitantly, "Well, as a demon slayer in training, Inuyasha has very heightened, err, sensory abilities, and um, you—"

"Yes, my brother is 'antisocial'," Sesshoumaru butts in, glancing at Ayame for a moment, like telling her to back off. Wait, what about me? She was about to talk about me, King of Fluff, and you _dare _interrupt her?

Rin jokes, "Aw, great, the queen bee's _bee_-lining this way." She elbows Sesshoumaru, trying to get him to laugh, though we all just fall silent. Only her _Sesshy-sama_—man, I'm never gonna let that go—forces a weak smile. But it's a grin, nonetheless, and that makes Rin giggle with contentment—

_Holy _crud, hold the phone—he _smiled? _Why hadn't I caught onto this sooner?

Then another thing hits me. No, not a realization, unless you count a salad box colliding with the side of your face— making you fall back, feet in the air as your torso dangles off your little circular seat—an epiphany. And who's the culprit? The Higurashi Kagome clone known as K42965. Or, in human words, Kaneko Kikyou.

"Oops, sorry," she says, glaring at Sango. "I was aiming for someone else."

Sango turns red, cutting Kikyou with an eye-dagger before sending me an apologetic look. Aw, _great_, another person used me as a human shield today! What am I, that stupid piece of wood of Link's from _The Legend of Zelda _that can't block attacks worth crud?

…

Souta makes me play video games with him, all right? Sheesh.

"Oh, we are _so _sorry, 'Gome-chan," Yura coos, and I almost scream. _Chan? _When did we get to _chan_, much more to the point where she's shortened my name?

Gosh, I'm going through mood swings like crazy. I should pop in some Midol or something and see if that'll decrease my chances of being a total female dog. (I really should've taken a nap while I had the chance. I bet that jerk Inuyasha's snoozing as we speak.)

As Ayame goes down and helps me stand back up again, all the while sending threatening glares to Yura, Sango goes on a full-blown adventure with Kikyou. And not the good kind of adventure, either: more like that bloody scene from an action flick where there's tons of explosions and people running around, maybe a guy or two standing near the flames and blasts to look like bad-butts.

Once again, I have spent too much of my time with Souta. Maybe I should hang out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi when the weekend comes?

Finally, once the blow-out's over—I never really remember verbal cat fights—I yawn and announce, "I'm heading back up. I'm moody and need a desperate nap."

"But, lady Kagome, that salad box might've given you a serious concussion!" Yeah, because plastic and lettuce are a deadly combination. Miroku's still very wary about me, though, thus he insists on making Kouga escort me back to the room. Yeah, he doesn't do it himself, the idiot. He wants to flirt with Sango, obviously, so that's why I don't argue and just go with the flow, much to Ayame's disappointment. I give her a sad smile, apologizing through telepathy, and she seems to get my message.

Now, when will Kouga catch on that I'm _off-limits?_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Narrative POV)_**

A loud slap echoed through the halls, along with a _sorry! _and _it's okay, your beauty makes up for it. _And that would proceed in another slap, and more apologies, and even more compliments than before _after_ that.

Inuyasha was awoken rudely by the slapping noises—his sensitive hearing could pick up the noises from the elevator, for fuck's sake. He was not happy to be up from his nap, but upon remembering that Kagome's scent was engulfed around his bed, he relaxed enough to sit up and look around instead of storm out there and yell their ears off.

That's when he realized who the loud couple were. Kouga came in first, followed by Kagome, who, despite having droopy eyes, was sending him many glares. Then Kagome's gaze registered on Inuyasha, and she yawned, her breath smelling of Sprite. Her stare seemed to harden when she saw where he was, and Inuyasha automatically came to the conclusion that she envied him for getting sleep. With Inuyasha watching her every movement, the girl climbed lazily to the top bunk, skirt fluttering ever so slightly to reveal lacy—

_Wait a minute. _Inuyasha pulled up his pillow and paled at the sight before him. He hadn't taken a normal clothing article from that girl's suitcase—he took a pair of her underwear, which, he had to admit, flattered her—

Uh, never mind. Kouga seemed to watch Kagome as well before she shoved her suitcase off the bed, letting it smack to floor beside Inuyasha, who jumped back in fear. He shot her a glare through the bedding, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. She simply fell onto her coverless bed, staying silent as everything in the room grew quiet. Then her breathing softened and steadied, which made Kouga whisper stupidly, "Hey, mutt breath."

Inuyasha growled, which caused a slight stir from the resting Kagome above him. Damn, was the girl a light sleeper or what? "Fuck you, wolf. What went on down there?" Kouga gave him a dumb look, which he returned with ferocity. "Why in the seven hells does the wench have a red mark on her face?"

"Kikyou misaimed, and Sango thought the beautiful Kagome would make a great human shield, as did Miroku," he explained easily, though that made Inuyasha want to ask even more questions. What did Kikyou use as a weapon, why did Miroku use his sister for a human shield, where are the idiots now, how did Kagome react? Did she take it like a toughie or cry her eyes out? Since he didn't smell salty tears on her, she obviously didn't cry. But was she angry, sad, neutral? What did she think of Kikyou? Had the group talked about him and his reputation, thus Kikyou? What did they discuss anyways?

Inuyasha voiced his last question, and Kouga raised an eyebrow. He replied coolly, "Our stories. Lives. The social rankings. School. _You._" Inuyasha growled at that, but Kagome whimpered, so he cut himself off. Did that girl really hear him and it disrupted her sleep, or was she having a nightmare?

His phone rumbled, and he groaned softly, making sure not to awake Kagome. The screen read _Heartless Bastard (Fluffy). _Inuyasha sent Kouga a look that clearly said _get your ass over here! _Kouga complied, and sat beside his childhood frenemy on the bottom bunk, reading the carefully typed message. Sesshoumaru was a total grammar freak; must've been a consequence of reading newspapers too much.

Sesshoumaru never texted unless it was something important and he wasn't able to make a phone call, thus Inuyasha knew Kouga had to see this message as well. And, unexpectedly, before them was the following sentence:

_Kouga and Ayame are switching rooms with Miroku and Sango in order for our secret to be kept secret, half-breed._

Needless to say, Inuyasha for once was glad to be a half-demon. Because of him having less demon blood than Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame, his chances of being found out were lower than the others, thus if anyone should remain in a room full of humans, it would be him.

Also, as expected, Kouga was pissed that Kagome would be out of his grasp. Ah, well; it saved Inuyasha the trouble of chasing him away from the girl later on.

Feh, for Kami's sake, it was _Higurashi Kagome_, the principal's daughter and an apparently, extremely powerful miko. Not that Inuyasha was saving the girl for himself or anything. That would just be wrong, despite her very good-looking self and entrancing scent that Inuyasha just could not resist…

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: **A cliche I have just made fun of: the characters not being your Average Joe. For some reason, they either have to be rich, exceedingly talented, or popular. It's ridiculous since most of can't relate to any of that, but alas, I must prove my points and abuse the cliches. Oh, and another cliche I have just made fun of: evil!slut!Kikyou. I mean, really now? I've either seen Kikyou dead in fanfics, or she's a total bitch that separates Inuyasha and Kagome. Really? In _LADSS_? She's comic relief, a person who'll annoy our characters and piss off Inuyasha and Kagome to no end. I don't hate Kikyou, but this fic isn't Kikyou-friendly, just for the sake of humor. So sorry.

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	3. The Murderous Socks of Midnight

**Disclaimer: **Myself + Inuyasha ownership = Never in any of my lifetimes. :(

**A/N: **Cliche number…what? Four? Five? Anyway, _angsty characters are a must_. If you haven't noticed, at least one of the characters from just about every story out there has a dark past. And, if you love these dark, mysterious pasts just as much as I do, you'll love _LADSS_, whose plot revolves around Kagome and Inuyasha's histories. Now, there's nothing wrong with giving your character some background to make them interesting or stir up drama, however, do not add shit for no real reason. Do not randomly have Naraku rape Kagome (rape is really getting old, as horrible as that sounds) just to piss Inuyasha off and initiate an InuKag sex scene. I mean, WTF, man. If darkness takes place in your fanfiction, make it realistic and make it sewn into the plot. Things have to happen for a reason, whether it be for hurt/comfort purposes or advancing a couple's understanding of each other, or whatever. Be creative, be real, and most certainly try to make their past different than your typical fandom cliche.

_

* * *

_

**_(Kagome POV)_**

Sometimes, I _really_ hate memories.

There are many things to hate about them. No joke, there truly are. One of the top reasons is that memories come when you don't want them to, or in particular, at the worst of times. It's so strange that when you _want _to remember something, it never comes, yet when you want to forget, it won't wander the slightest from your thoughts.

There's also the fact that they sober you up sometimes. Usually, I'm cracking jokes left and right, but now, it feels and seems almost impossible to do so. I mean, yeah, I am pretty humorous; I know Buddha also agrees with this statement, though he told me through E-mail, not meditation. But that sense of humor has disappeared because once I remember why I am the way I am, I'm no longer myself.

Did you follow that? I'm pretty sure the other half of my brain isn't even capable of comprehending my own thoughts.

…

If you know what I mean.

In any case, memories have never been friendly to me. Heck, those jerks can't even pass for _frenemies_. They're bothersome, clingy, and depressing. Yes, there are those little moments I recall where I was happy—I mean, who can't remember those times?—but often, the worst memories surface more frequently than the best. And that just makes these things more troublesome than Inuyasha once he's ran out of his beef ramen.

Yes, beef ramen exists. And you know what? _It's the worst flavor out there! _

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _Suck on_ that, _Inu-_freak!_

… Gosh, that was harsh—not to mention I just said the degrading word of _suck_—but right now, I guess none of that really matters. I feel too soft and vulnerable to apologize to anyone right now, much less put up a fight.

I can remember stuff about myself very easily as well. The things that support the _moody _and _over-reactive _details about me are effortless to bring into mind. However, the best and worst memories walk into my mind without assistance, by themselves, on their own. They often like to tug at my heart strings and emotion buttons, which is just torturous and plain demonic if you ask me. (Ha-ha, demonic. I have the ominous feeling that I would more than likely get beat up for saying that one out in public, when demons all over could hear me. Now that's one good way to commit suicide by annoyed-demon attack.)

Anyways, like I've said, sometimes, I _really _hate memories. Or more specifically, _my_ memories.

* * *

**_LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL_**

**_3: The Murderous Socks of Midnight_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Kagome-chan, you wanna do my makeup?" Eri asks me, even though she knows I can't do anything having to do with fashion, hair, or makeup to save my life. Right now, I haven't hit that point in my life where my mood swings have occurred, so I just shake my head, smiling bright. I used to do that a lot: smile even when I was sad. Smiling came easier than breathing. _

_But all good things must come to an end._

_"Aren't you going to get ready, 'Gome-chan?" Ayumi questions, putting her long tresses back in a low ponytail. Since Eri and Yuka have short hairstyles—unlike us, the Hair Goddesses or Rapunzel Rip-offs—they can't do much with their strands of black locks. All they're really doing is putting outfits together and prettying themselves up for the party. After all, sixth grade is ending, and to celebrate, we're going over to our classmate Sayo's house with a bunch of other soon-to-be middle schoolers._

_Well, they are, anyways. I've never been the partying type—well, I can do innocent parties, but since I'm not really friends with everyone attending, it just feels like it won't be worth it. Thus I'm going to stay at Yuka's home until they come back; then we'll have a sleepover. Actually, we're staying here for all of spring break, which adds up to about a week. Yuka's parents left for Okinawa, and gave us permission to hang out here with Yuka's uncle Tokajin. _

_He just returned from an university near the mountains, where he seems to be studying to become a sage of some sort. I have to say, despite Tokajin's, um, _unappealing_ exterior—a large body and gut, numerous fat rolls, obsession for peaches, and shy actions—I think he might be a good friend. Who knows? Maybe he'll keep me company while the girls are away._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Unfortunately, I wake up sweating in the middle of the night with the urge to kill whoever let me fall asleep in the first place. Sure, it was my idea to ditch the group in the cafeteria, but who's the _idiot_ that actually _let _me fall asleep? Or, more specifically, who are the _idiots _who let me fall asleep?

I sit up groggily, already knowing the answer—the oblivious Kouga and immature Inuyasha. There's not a clock in sight, but I know from the faint moonlight shining through our balcony and few windows that it's late at night and probably around twelve. I'm still wearing my long-sleeved tee and skirt from earlier, but I have a light, unfamiliar blanket resting on top of me. I know I should be baffled because of the fact that it's dark out and I don't even have pajamas on, but I feel more dejected than anything else.

My dream—I relived that entire week over again in my slumber. No matter how much I whimpered, no matter how many tears I shed, it wouldn't end and I wouldn't wake up. That week itself was like living a nightmare. And yet, having to experience it again as an actual nightmare was even worse. I feel even more impure, lost, and disgusting than I did when it all happened.

I sigh, wiping the gunk from my eyes once more before combing through my hair with my fingers and wiping my oily—_ew_—face with my hands. Yes, I know those aren't the most hygienic things to do, but you know what? I'm half-asleep and half-cranky, so I really don't care—and you shouldn't either.

If you do, must I pose a threat on you, _grasshopper_?

…

That just ruined the threat, didn't it?

I exhale and inhale deeply as I shove the still unidentifiable quilt off me gently—who knows, it could be some priceless family heirloom that'll cost a country full of money to replace. (Hey, you never know. There are some pretty crazy people in this world, and I'd rather not meet them through their lawyers and in court when high school hasn't even began for me yet. I'm too young to give myself to jail prisoners, _darn it!_)

The bunk bed ladder creaks a little as I step down, taking my precious time so I won't wake anyone up. Remembering my stunts from the previous evening, I look around until I spot my luggage right below the last step, next to what should be Inuyasha's bed—that is, if that jerk hasn't traded spots with someone already because of our no-so-smooth meeting.

When my feet finally hit the ground, I eye Inuyasha's bed to see that he hasn't moved. He's also facing my way in his sleep. Never mind; he's _staring _at me, completely awake and aware of my movements.

I blink, and he blinks back. I'm wondering what to say when he mutters, "What're you doing? Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I mumble in response, not even bothering with my famous eye-daggers. Instead, I wonder, "How awake are you?"

I think he squints; I can't tell from all the shade the top bed's giving his features. "Pretty awake," he whispers, and without further ado, I rip off his bed sheets and chirp, "Well, now you're fully awake, because we're going to go hang out."

He glowers at me, and I realize that he's kind of weak in the glaring department, though I think I might be able to help with that. I am the master of the technique, after all, and everyone else's superior.

… Please don't tell the King of Fluff or Queen of Boomerangs about that or else the story may just end here due to my unexplainable death. Maybe I could write about the murder before it happens, though…? Ah, well, it's just a thought. But I'm thinking they may exceed me in those categories—something that everyone should fear.

Besides his grumbling, Inuyasha complies, and I slide the balcony door open, letting myself out first before my roommate follows. I close the door behind us, then yawn as I lay down on the cement patio, letting the matching, thick railing cover up most of my sight of the night sky. At the top, though, it shows a little bit of the waning moon, which makes me yawn again. I wonder, do moon phrases affect our sleep in any way? It's questions like those that give me As in science class.

Wait, Inuyasha said something. I ask him to repeat, and he grunts, "I _said, _'Why did you bring me out here'?"

I sigh and close my eyes, not bothering to look at him. "Because," I murmur, "I've spent time with everyone in this room and Miroku's—everyone except for you. And it'd be nice to think of each other as actual friends, don't you think?"

"Whatever," he mutters, sounding extremely tired as well. Maybe his elder brother wasn't lying when he said Inuyasha was antisocial. So far, the evidence rings clear and true.

"So, I heard you're quite the troublemaker, Takahashi," I hum, not being able to help the smirk that spreads across my face. "Sesshy-sama"—_giggle_—"says you pretty much know my dad by heart. Care to elaborate?"

A silence passes over us with the exception of soft growling noises. I'm guessing he's irritated or something. Psh, what a baby. "Not my fault that teachers can't have a sense of humor worth shit."

"Inuyasha!" I exclaim jokingly, gasping as my eyes whip open. "That was _naughty, naughty _language you just used." I take in his reaction; his eyes roll and his lips jut out as he rests his chin in his palm. I have the urge to laugh since I was just using one of Miroku's favorite sayings, but hold it back once I actually _take in _what my roommate looks like.

His black hair shines in the moonlight, so smooth, silky-looking, and knotless that it makes me wonder if it's real. How can someone's hair be so perfect when they were just in bed, whether asleep or awake? I'm stumped, but also entranced by those violet orbs that stare at the moon; they show his current emotions, and by what I'm seeing, it looks like he's deep in thought about something. His skin also appears lighter in the moonlight, his tan less tan and more pale. His black bangs rustle softly in the cool night air due to a subtle breeze, covering some of his captivating irises' beauty—

OH, _NO! _It's like I've popped out of a romance novel. Or worse…

_TWILIGHT! _AHHHHHHHHH _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I'm sorry, but I'd rather have Sesshoumaru and Sango kill me repeatedly for the rest of eternity than roam near _that topic _again. _Shudder._

"Like what you see, wench?" a cocky voice booms, bringing me out of my reverie. I manage to pull together enough energy to stab him with an eye-dagger, though it's ineffective. _Gosh darn it, _he must have mental armor or something! This reminds me too much of a _Pokémon_ battle!

_Pikachu used Thunderbolt! But, it failed! Geodude's immune to thunder attacks, dumb butt! Leave, or return with a water Pokémon! Gosh, when you will stupid Pokémon trainers learn about which kinds of Pokémon take down others? Freaking Kami, this is hopeless! I _quit_! _

Yeah… I've played _way_ too many video games with Souta…

My glare merely makes Inuyasha smirk wider, revealing his very pearly teeth. He demands coolly, "Tell me why you're here."

Oh, nuh-uh. _Nuh-uh-uh-_uh. He doesn't really think I'll just go ahead and tell him about my backstabbing parents sending me to this wretched school where I have already made friends, frenemies, and enemies, does he?

"I'll tell you _everything!_" I say a little too loudly, relieved that I've finally found a way to let loose my angst without using several eye-daggers. I mean, no one's _asked _me out loud why I've been in a bad mood, and now that someone has, I will unleash _hell!_

No, not really. But he should feel some flames of fury, right?

"First of all, Miroku says it's my fault we're here because I finally had the last straw with my constant stalker, Homo—err, Hobo—no, HOJO! Yeah, well, he's a freak—or Mr. Right, according to Sango, Rin, and Ayame—and I complained to my mom about him another time. She must've gotten sick of it or got concerned, so she sent us here for 'safety precautions', though I really just think she's beginning to hate the sound of my voice. Imagine: my own_ mother, sick _of hearing her _daughter's _voice! It's unbelievable!"

"Hm-hm," Inuyasha murmurs back, looking oddly amused. Yet he's preoccupied, though that doesn't stop my tirade.

"And then I had to leave all my friends and family behind to come to this stupid school when I don't know a _thing _about demon slaying! School starts tomorrow—" It is technically a new day since it's past midnight, after all. "—and I _already _want to go home, despite all the friends I've made here! That's not a good sign, Takahashi! That's not a good sign _at all! _And now, I'm in a bad mood again!" Though I'm seeming to be less female-doggish and more complaint-prone than usual. It must be the sleep deprivation finally coming to get me. "_Ugh, _great! Just freaking great! You know, nothing can make this worse!"

He rolls his eyes, still staring at the stupid moon. _Stupid night, stupid hunk, stupid dream… _Wait, no, that dream wasn't stupid. It's just plain unwanted. Inuyasha yawns, stretching, "Feh, whiny ass! I never wanted to hear your life story, wench."

"Why you ignorant, little _dog_!" I screech, forgetting about our sleeping roommates. The hunk—err, _idiot_ instantly stiffens, like I just told him _Luke, I am your father…_ Okay, Souta made me watch the entire _Star Wars _trilogy with him, too, but that's beside the point! I bonk his head and continue to scream, despite his startled expression. "To think I actually _wanted _to tell you anything, much less _thought _of hanging out _with _you!"

He rubs his head, growling. He snarls, "Well, _some _people don't wanna talk to _anybody, _bitch! Keep that in mind next time, when you have a random fucking mood swing!"

Ouch. For some reason, hearing that from someone else besides myself is, I don't know, harsh. Hurtful. Even being in the presence of Sesshoumaru's eye-daggers and Sango's questionable sanity would be better than someone just telling me right out, _You're a bitch and are emotionally unstable. Sorry, but all in all, you _suck_._

I feel tears begin to creak out from their ducts, but hold them back, because gosh darn it, I'm a strong woman, and nothing's supposed to bring me down! I don't even wipe at my eyes and Inuyasha suddenly notices what a jerk he just was. He stares at my face, my eyes in particular, while scrunching his nose, though I _know _I'm not crying—yet. I snap, "You're right! Some people just don't _want_ to talk to anybody!" Like me; I don't need to deal with this right now. Once again, I'm in a bad mood, and who knows what'll happen if I allow this conversation to continue. I can just imagine the morning news…

_Last night, a young male by the name of Takahashi Inuyasha was murdered and pushed off his dorm's balcony by his roommate Higurashi Kagome. Apparently, Takahashi was a total butthole and thought it was necessary to bring unwanted memories of Higurashi's back to the surface. Instead of being rational, Higurashi ripped his violet eyes out of their sockets, pulled out his luscious black hair, and stabbed his chiseled body repeatedly before finally hiding the body in the bushes below—and by "hiding", we mean shoving him off the platform. His family is throwing a party this Saturday—for those who'd like to attend—and Higurashi has been claimed one of Tokyo's heroines. Go Kagome! I swear, I'll name my first child after you, whether they be male _or_ female!_

Uh, yeah. I doubt those would be the anchor's exact words, but you catch my drift.

"Kagome…" My name rolls off Inuyasha's tongue, and I hear a _b-bump. _Now, what the heck was _that_? My heart didn't just speed up, did it? UGH, I _refuse _to allow myself to get caught up in the moment! Never will I—

My hand automatically collides with the side of his face, though he stays there, unmoving. He's still facing me directly, his hand frozen in mid-air, where it was reaching out to touch my shoulder as a comforting gesture. Neither of us make a sound until I whisper, "Slap."

He smirks. "Ow," he chuckles. "Man, you _really _don't like people touchin' you, do ya?"

_Oh, crud. Does he know? _My mind races as my hand flies off his cheek, almost as if he'd just caught fire. He might've, because my skin's on fire and I feel suddenly sweaty and nervous. Seeing my reaction, his eyes soften. "Oh. You really don't."

Silly boy, _of course _I don't. How could anyone who's lived through that part of my life be comfortable with physical contact? The only males I trust to touch me are my relatives, which sometimes includes Miroku, depending on _where_ he touches me. He's the only non-blood person who can touch my arms—and that's about it. No skin-to-skin contact with any other boys outside of the Higurashi/Houshi families.

Finally, to get rid of the icy silence consuming us, I ask, "What's the deal between you, Kouga, and Sango? You know each other like friends do, but she kind of acted weird when she barged into our room earlier." Ah, yes; the _awkward greeting _incident. How I would love to solve that mystery out of the many I have exposed so far.

He sighs, eyes focusing on the night sky again as he positions himself similar to _The Thinker_ statue."Eh, Kouga and I are pretty good friends with Sango. It's just, a few days ago, on the final day of our first year, we kind of got into trouble and brought Sango into the madness." He shrugs, adding, "She's probably still pissed. Can't blame her, though; all three of us are suspended for the first day of school."

I raise an eyebrow, glowering as I question, "What exactly _did _you do?"

Suddenly, a very mischievous smirk spreads across his face. With an imp-like face, he laughs, "Old-Man Higurashi didn't even see it comin'."

Remembering what happened to Dad not too long ago, I can't help gasping, "That was _you_?" When he came home from work that day, there was teriyaki sauce all over him. Mom questioned it, and he simply said, "The fucking kids got what they deserved, now drop it." At the least, he was extremely upset with whoever did it. I found it secretly amusing, since there was a note on his desk that read _Now all you need is chicken._

"The teriyaki sauce?" Inuyasha grins. "Fuck yeah, it was. Sango happened to be walkin' by his office when we were settin' the bucket up on the door, so we took her and hid, waitin' for Higurashi to show up. Despite it being fucking _hilarious, _he wasn't pleased—neither was Taijiya." Psh, idiot. He won't even call them by their formal titles. No wonder he practically _knows_ my backstabbing father. "In the end, we all got in trouble. _Fins_."

"Fins?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Don't you mean _fin, _dumbbell?" Seriously, _fins_?Where _does_ this guy get his material?

His shrugs again, obviously not caring to correcting himself. "Whatever," he mumbles, and I have the slight urge to cross my eyes at him. I don't why, but maybe it's because of the fact that he probably has a list of his favorite words somewhere, since he's clearly memorized them? _Bitch, feh, whatever, wench, fuck, damn, shit, hell… _I have the feeling I'm not even close to being finished with reciting it.

And I can't believe I just did all that cursing inside my head. Even though I was only copying someone else's foul potty mouth and not my bacteria-free one, it still feels wrong.

"Why were you whimpering in your sleep?" Inuyasha says, surprising me.

"Hm?" I try to act dumb, though I know what he's talking about. How could I not make sounds of distress during a dream like _that_?

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, and I have the strongest urge to bang my head against a wall since I just went over his stupid favorite word list in my mind. "So, I heard you're a miko," Inuyasha murmurs, straightening his back.

I ignore his stretched muscles, though I'm panicking on the inside. _How _does he know I'm a miko? _How does anyone know? _Only my idiot monk of an adoptive brother Miroku knows, and he rarely tells anyone about it since he thinks it's unimportant. No, wait, correction: he doesn't care, and if he does tell people, I'd kill him. I mean, if people know I have spiritual powers, they'd be nagging me twenty-four–seven. _Kagome, will you put a barrier around my home to avoid demons attacking? Kagome, can you purify this demonic item? Kagome, could you heal this stab wound? Kagome, would you be so nice as to destroy the demon rampaging Tokyo like Godzilla?_

Buddha, what am I, a _maid_? My parents and Jii-chan would have a cow (and a horse, and a cat, and a dog) if they knew I was a miko. Jii-chan would make me help out around the shrine, Dad would tell everyone he knows, and Mom will force me to use my powers _for good, not evil_. Honestly, I could care less about my darned powers. I'd happily sell them on eBay for less than ten yen. If only it were that easy…

Miroku had sensed my spiritual aura when I hit puberty. Yes, it was very awkward, but then again, despite his earlier acclaims, his powers came to be when he began growing up, too.

…

Ew. Just _thinking_ that, it sounds wrong on too many levels.

I don't answer Inuyasha, but instead, gaze at our surroundings, wondering how fast this conversation's flown. And to think that I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get along with this guy, only to end up whining, almost crying over his rude behavior, and now discussing unusual matters. I mean, _what the heck? _I don't even remember why I wanted to talk to him in the first place, I really don't.

I've also noticed this guy is sucking all of the sarcasm and fieriness out of me. And that's not going to help him get on my good side at all.

"Well, wench?" Inuyasha questions, raising an eyebrow. It's like he's just _daring _me to snap.

Well, two can play that game, Teriyaki. (That's right; he's no longer Takahashi, but Teriyaki. It's been decided and it shall be final.) "Well, what?"

"Why don't you like being a miko?" he growls, making me freeze temporarily. How'd he—? Am I that—? No, no, this guy's just observant. Either that, or very cocky and succinct.

"Too many responsibilities," I mutter, not looking him in the eyes as I submit. Gosh darn it, this is _not _me! Wake up, Kagome, and unleash your wrath on this handsome idiot of a male roommate, this gorgeous swimmer and swords master, this hunky, violet-eyed _jerk_!

Okay, I'm _really _not helping my cause.

"How did you know…?" I ask, finally glancing at him only to see he's not paying attention to me. _Jeez, _that's a stab to my self-esteem. Man, this guy is an idiot even when he's _not_ doing anything. I just may pity him—

"Because I'm fucking amazing, that's why."

—when pigs fly. (I really hope there aren't pork demons out there who actually_ can _do that, or else I'm screwed and will have to submit for another time.) I shoot him a bone-chilling glare, though he doesn't notice. How can this guy _not_ react to my eye-daggers? They are my number one weapon, the always dependable piece of equipment, and yet he _repels _their awesomeness?

Remember that wall I was talking about earlier? I want it here—_now. _Just you watch and see; it should be showing up any time now…

Any minute…

Any second…?

Inuyasha's attention seems to heighten as he looks directly above us, curious of something. He bolts up, walking to the open side of the balcony; the floor above us is the boys' area, so they have balconies half the size of ours, since theirs was made for two and ours was made for four. I don't give any mind to him, though, and wallow in my agony and angst.

Kami, I _knew _the gods weren't on my side! Why do they never help me when I ask for their assistance? I prayed to them earlier, and you know what I got? One heck of an evening, dream, and midnight conference, not to mention a salad box to the face. I've been used as a human shield _twice _now. It'd better not happen again, or else I'll be super-mad with the gods for doing this to me.

Suddenly, something falls from the sky and lands on Inuyasha's face, making him growl and me jump slightly.

And now I've just jinxed myself. Great. What, are Kami now making it rain—

…socks…?

_Socks_? _That's _the best they could do? Why not make it rain pocky, pillows, or gift cards? Why must it be musty-colored, probably foul-smelling gym socks? Oh, well; at least I've taken cover underneath the shaded part of the balcony.

Wait, it's raining socks!_ This isn't normal!_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's completely still, his Adam's apple bulging; he looks like he's holding his breath. _Yep, it smells bad. _I can't help it; I laugh, pointing at him and his stunned, twitching face as he goes cross-eyed, staring at the sock resting on his nose. Ignoring my antics—which I do not appreciate, mind you—he snarls to the top balcony, _"Nobunaga Amari!"_

"Yes, Takahashi-kun?" asks a voice from above.

I run to Inuyasha's side, then look up at the balcony. "Oh!" It's a guy with black hair tied back in a high, spread-out ponytail. He looks nice, so, for some reason, _I_ amnice. "Hi!" I chirp, careful not to wake up our neighbors and roommates.

"Oh, you must be a new student," Nobunaga says, smiling down at me. "I am Nobunaga Amari, Takahashi-kun's classmate."

"Higurashi Kagome, his roommate," I reply, not missing the confused look Inuyasha gives me. Honestly, I'm a little freaked out, too. Why am I changing moods so much?

"Nice to meet you," he says before turning back to Inuyasha. "I apologize, Takahashi-kun; it was an honest mistake."

"Mistake my ass, No-buns!" my possible friend barks back, making me flinch. Wow, and I thought _I _was harsh.

Nobunaga waves his comment off, still grinning. "Sorry; it seems that my new likeliness is losing things by having them fall off my balcony."

"Tch, that's right," Inuyasha mutters, plucking the sock off his face. "Last year, you couldn't stop falling off high surfaces, and now your belongings are _inheriting_ that trait?" Nobunaga shrugs innocently, making Inuyasha growl. "You idiot!" he booms way too loudly, hurling the sock at the boy on the top floor, hitting him right between the eyes. He stumbles to the ground, and—without another word—Inuyasha huffs and stomps back into our room, not even bothering to say goodnight or be quiet about it.

What a moron. At least I have _some _decency. "Goodnight, Nobunaga!" I whisper enough for him to hear.

"Goodnight, Kagome-san," he groans.

I tip-toe back inside, shooting the hunk—err, jerk on the bottom bunk a dirty glare. "Try to be more quiet, would you?" I grumble, beginning to climb up to my bed, not bothering to change into my pajamas or take out my bed sheets. Inuyasha only grunts, making me sigh. "He didn't mean to do that, you know."

"Coming from the moody wench," he mumbles back. I shoot him eye-daggers through my mattress. He goes on to gripe, "That sock's stench was enough to kill me. I'm so pissed."

"Still…" I don't finish, just stare at the most likely loaned blanket in my hands. I cover my body with most of it, then look down, taking in its appearance. It's almost like a watercolor painting of a feudal castle; there are numerous men carrying bows and wearing armor on the ground, whereas there's a large, brown dog in the sky, towering over the needle-like fortress. I whisper, "Who's blanket is this? What's on it?"

"Mine," Inuyasha says after a few moments, sounding oddly tired. Wasn't this guy pumped up not too long ago? Is he like me and experiences various mood swings, but just doesn't recognize them like I do? Then again, I notice a lot of things most people don't…

Oh, gods, if Miroku read that, there would no doubt be a perverted response.

"It used to be my father's," Inuyasha explains. "It's of a great dog demon that lived back in feudal times." Ah, that makes sense. "He used to rule the Western Lands before he was killed."

"Killed?" I echo, curious, but making sure to keep my voice low.

"He died protecting his lover while she was giving birth to his second son."

"What about the first?" I press, growing even more intrigued by this story.

Inuyasha growls, "Will you shut up?" I nod, then realize he can't see me, so I let out a sleepy yawn. "The great dog demon ruled the Western Lands with his first mate, another dog demon. She gave birth to his first son, then passed away years later. Then the great dog demon came across a human and fell in love."

_Aw, _the blanket—it has its own love story.

And if you haven't noticed, I'm not a big fan of love stories.

I pull the blanket over me completely as Inuyasha goes on, being oh-so-knowledgeable about one demon. "He mated with her, and impregnated her with his second and last son. The night their son was born, an old enemy engaged in battle with the Western Lord, injuring him greatly. Despite this, a man sought to kill the great dog demon's human mate, whom he'd been infatuated with and engaged to before the Western Lord showed up. Since she was in danger, the dog demon set out to save and protect his mate. The Lord of the Western Lands didn't make it on time; while in childbirth at the palace, the man had stabbed and murdered her. However, the great dog demon had a sword of healing, one that could bring the dead back to life—and he used it to save his mate, allowing her to escape with their pup as he fought off the male human."

Wait, a sword that brought the dead back to life? Didn't Rin mention earlier that the dog demon who saved her used something like that? Was he the same dog demon from the story, or was Rin's savior just someone who stumbled upon the sword, maybe inherited it?

_Hmmm…_

"He sacrificed his life that night, in order for those he loved to live on."

I blink, not expecting that, even though he'd revealed the ending not too long ago. This isn't a very happy ending, like most fairytales have.

"His mate went to a village to raise their pup for the first five years of his life. For being half-demon and half-human, others looked down on him, so he went through a lot of shit, but managed to pull through. Pretty awesome, kid, eh?" Is it just me, or does he sound obnoxious while talking about _someone else_?"After he turned five, his mother fell ill and died as well. Then he spent years wandering in the forest and, well…"

"Yes?" I whisper, closing my eyes. "Continue."

"Many years later, having inherited his father's sword, the first son managed to run into the second son, and let's just say they didn't get along… In the end, the sons both gave up something precious to them to revive their parents, or more specifically, the great dog demon and his human mate. Then, they all lived as a happily dysfunctional family. The end—_fin._"

_Tear_; I've taught him so well. I laugh at the sentence before that, though, but silence myself when remembering that everyone's asleep. Or, they're supposed to be. Who knows now. "What did they give up?"

It grows quiet. I can't even hear crickets chirping because it's so intense. Then— "I'll tell you some other time, okay, Kagome?"

I shiver at the sound of his voice saying my name, yet oblige anyways. "Okay—but you _will _be held on your promise."

"Fine," he mumbles, shifting in his bed. "'Night."

"Goodnight, Teriyaki."

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Narrative POV)_**

What the fuck did she just call him?

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, just thought I'd end it on a humorous note, since I feel like I was totally out of Kagome's character for the story. Sorry, but I wrote over half of this when I was half-asleep (it was a school night, but I wanted to get it done). I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter. It's just them talking, looking at each other, and getting socked at by Feudal Japan characters, after all.

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	4. Sango Loves to Hurt Miroku's Face

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha loves me… He'll leave Rumiko Takahashi's clutches one day, and come to me… You'll see…

**A/N:** …I really have nothing to say except FFN is a jackass and this is another chapter returned to its unedited state…_again_. T.T Oh, and it's quite short, just a quick update, really. :P

* * *

**_(Kagome POV)_**

Whoever thought that I, Higurashi Kagome, underneath my moody, over-reactive exterior, besides my eye-daggering reputation, am actually a softie for puppies?

I sure as heck didn't.

But for some reason, now I _love _dog ears. I love cuddling with them. I love petting their fur. I even love it when the pup slobbers all over me. And what is probably the main reason for this change?

_Inuyasha. _The guy loves dogs. He can't get enough of them. Hecks, he even _barks _with them. It's like he's a dog himself, and is just hanging out with his fellow brethren.

And that, my fellow readers, is a very scary thought.

…

But if he has secretly has dog ears or something, well, that'll be a different story.

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**4: Sango Loves (to Hurt) Miroku's Face**_

_**

* * *

**_

I've never been a morning person. Just a heads-up. When the sun rises, I am energy-drained, crabby, and hot-tempered. You know, kind of like Inuyasha last night.

I couldn't help chuckling there.

Back at home, my parents called it "sleep disease". The cure for it was a breakfast with sugar and syrup, courtesy of my loving—yet still backstabbing—mother. Jii-chan just went on about how demons were probably haunting me in my slumber, causing me to wake up this way. If only he knew just what my dreams were about…

Souta was never a morning person, either. We both groaned when we were called down to breakfast or told to get ready for school. It was even worse when we didn't comply and began sleeping in, thus resulting in the numerous tactics my parents and grandpa began creating in order to get us out of bed. There was the classic cold water technique, the simple flick of the light switch, and random threats regarding being grounded. I have to say the most unique, though, was when my parents talked about making us watch our "birth" videos, where not only we're born in the hospital, but Mom and Dad conceive us.

Guess which one worked best?

Souta and I may not have been morning children, but we were definitely night owls. If we were allowed to, we'd stay up all night watching movies, playing video games, and just plain hanging out. Heck, even when we're _not _allowed to, we do those things.

Miroku, unlike us "normal" children, is awfully animated in the morning. Kind of perky, actually. He'll sing, dance, and run around like an idiot. He's horrible at nighttime, though. Once it hits eight o'clock, he's out cold on his bed, only he'll wake up in the best mood at six sharp in the morning.

I hate Miroku in the mornings. Which is why I won't be pleased to see he's my new roommate, thus someone I will be forced to listen to in the morning.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

The first time I wake up, the TV's on and buzzing with heated voices and crying sounds. When I glance down to investigate, all I see is Kouga watching soap operas, complaining about people. _Sophie, how could you? Paul loved you! He _loved _you, and you still left him! Why couldn't you just have waited until he'd gotten out of the hospital? Why, Sophie, _why?

My, this is interesting. Inuyasha grumbles something like "Wolf needs to stop doing weird shit in his sleep". He walks up the couch, pushes it over, letting it crush Kouga briefly before the TV watcher climbs out and sets it right again. I guess Kouga must've been sleepwalking or something, because he glances at the TV, yelps, and shuts it off fiercely, embarrassed. He mumbles something about forgetting to take his pills, then goes off to bed.

Wow, that's a pretty entertaining habit. I guess it must happen very often.

The second time I wake up, someone's whispering my name, but I don't hear. Someone pushes me, but I barely feel it. Someone threatens me, but it doesn't work. Then—

"Bitch, if you don't wake up this instant, I _will _unleash Inu Jr."

Guess who just bolted out of bed, only to remember they're on the top bunk and fall to the floor with a violent _thump_? Well, it sure isn't that jerk Inuyasha, who's on the other side, standing on the ladder, despite laughing his butt off.

Maybe I'll begin hating Inuyasha more than Miroku. Yeah, let's see how _that _works out.

"I hate you!" I groan, but my face is buried in the fitted carpet, so it's muffled and incomprehensible. After Inuyasha chuckles a supposedly-naïve _what?_, I just groan again. Then I situate myself comfortably on the floor, deciding I will just continue my beauty sleep here on the soft cream floor.

A sudden weight is on me, but I pay it no mind. It's warm, and yeah, something's poking into my lower back, but I'm sure it's not—

"Kagome," an all-too-familiar voice breathes into my ear, his breath coming out roughly and sounding lustful. Then it hits me:

_AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MORNINGWOOD! _

Now I am very, very awake.

INU JR.'S_ POKING_ MY BUTT!

Actually, I have never been more awake in my lifetime.

"_INUYASHA! _GET THE _FUCK _OFF!"

Yeah, Higurashi Kagome just cursed. And yes, she'll curse again! Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ _FUCK_! Because gosh darn it, Inuyasha's_ thing_ out of all things is trying to molest me!

"No way, babe," he chortles coolly. Wait, babe? That's a new one. "Your hips are the perfect size for Inu Jr.—did you know that?" No, I didn't, and I really don't want to hear it again— "Hell, if we ever get into fights, we should have make-up sex."

I swear, the scream that followed couldn't have been any louder than those annoying monkey screeches. It's the loudest shriek I have ever made in my whole life. I try to claw my way out from underneath him, but it's no use: his hands are secure on my apparently "perfect" hips. "GET _OFF _OF ME, GOD DAMN IT! GET _OFF!_"

Yes, I cursed again. What're you gonna do about it? Huh, Ace, _huh?_

Buddha, why didn't my idiot roommates and so-called new friends _tell _me this guy was a total player? "GET OFF—!"

Suddenly, the two bathrooms open, revealing a half-naked Kouga and badly beautified Ayame. The boy has a towel around his waist while she has eyeliner trailing down her cheeks, probably so freaked out by my screams that they didn't even bother to actually get in a decent state. Remembering the event from this morning, I hold back a chuckle, though on the inside, I'm pointing at Kouga and howling with laughter. _Ha-ha, you watched soap operas in your sleep, and were getting _really_ into it! How mortifying! Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha!_

And just yesterday, I was calling_ Inuyasha _a hyena. Oi.

Inuyasha, pleased with himself, will not stop. "What do you think of me subduing Kagome, Ookami?" he asks Kouga, wiggling his eyebrows in a bragging glint in those violet orbs—

Oh, Kami, please kill me. Being crushed by a falling ice cream truck would be nice right now.

Wait, why is he even doing this? It's not normal to poke your _thing _into a woman's behind right as she begins waking up, not to mention rolls off her bed due to you threatening her! Jeez, is it to provoke Kouga and me? Or maybe Inuyasha's just a moronic fool…?

Kouga's eyes narrow, but Ayame's the one to go off. "Inuyasha! Stop terrorizing her!" Ignoring her, he huffs, but loosens his grip on me.

Trying to speak softly so the others won't hear, I whisper curtly, "I don't like to be touched, _butthole_. You should know that!"

The weight's suddenly lifted off me, and Inuyasha _fehs_. "Next time, what 'bout you get up? Then I won't have to threaten you." I don't respond because I know I'll never be able to willingly get up on my own. Instead, I just stumble over to my suitcase, wiping the sleep from my eyes again as I grab clothing, my toothbrush, and other things before I trot to the bathroom Ayame's currently returning to.

But right before she closes the door, I stop it, and take a good look around the room, since I hadn't done that yet. The entire room—besides the TV, couch, and balcony—has other things, too, like a boys' bathroom and a girls' bathroom. Since Kouga's wearing a blue towel and Ayame had a pink background when she opened the door, I guess the stupid school was stereotypical, giving boys blue bathrooms and girls pink. I can tell by looking at the boys' bathroom that there's a tub, shower, and toilet, though the toilet has its own room. There's a two person counter as well with two sinks and a large mirror.

Inuyasha and I's side of the room is full of his things, since most of my belongings are inside my luggage and handbags, which are currently hanging off the suitcase, though a few other things—the big stuff—are in Dad's office, probably. Inuyasha has a few posters up; all of them are based on cars except for one, which has the theme of motorcycles. His bed sheets are red and cream, though it seems he just sleeps with the under covers, rolling the red top to the end of the bed. On the nightstand especially made for bunk beds—thus giving me the top of it while he has the bottom—there are a few unclear photos, an alarm clock/lamp, and a concealed sword with a black sheath, gold collar/guard, and a beat-up white handle.

I remember seeing objects and numerous things on Kouga and Ayame's side of the room, but now it's blank. There aren't even bedspreads. Where did it all go?

I want to ask, but Ayame kidnaps me, dragging me into the bathroom against my will. I wonder if it's possible to arrest someone for kidnapping you from one room just to take you to the next to be alone. Or maybe that's more along the lines of assault?

I plop onto the tub's rim, scanning the room and grimacing at all of the pink. _Out of any color they had to use, they picked my least favorite. _This is no threat: I'm going to find the person who made this choice and beat them to a bloody pulp. Though neither my parents would be happy—especially Dad, since _he _would have the bloody nose and broken bones—and I'd be grounded for life. Because Life just had to do this to me.

Ayame chirps, "So…?"

"So…" what? What does she want from me?

After seeing my suspicious stare, she rolls her eyes and fluffs her red hair. "Aren't you going to tell me what was going on out there?"

I frown. Out of all the topics… Maybe Ayame will go down with my father, too, since they're both out to ruin my life right now. "Nothing happened," I insist, sticking my nose up in the air since it makes me look smart and confident. Once again, it helps me win an argument—I think. "He was trying to wake me up, I rebelled, he threatened to poke me with, uh, _Inu Jr., _and then I fell off the bed from shock and disgust. I thought maybe I'd get to sleep on the floor—catch up on some _Zs_—but _no, _today is just 'Torture Kagome Day', isn't it? Why didn't _I_ get the memo?" She tries to interrupt, but I ramble on without a second thought. "Then he sat on me, poking _Inu Jr. _into my butt, and tried to seduce me! _He wouldn't GET OFF!_"

"You know, when I asked what happened," Ayame says coolly, fixing her eyeliner, "I didn't expect you to go on a full rampage. It's not a big deal, right?"

"'Not a big deal'? Poking _Inu Jr. _into my butt is '_not a big deal_'?" I practically fume, steam blowing from my ears. "Why didn't you guys _say _that jerk was a total player?"

"He's not," Ayame says, sounding genuinely confused that I would even consider that possibility. "When he meets a girl who smells—err, who he likes, he just flirts with her repeatedly to lure her in until eventually a relationship begins. He knows girls like him, and when he likes one, he takes advantage of his good traits. So he's not a player; just a really good flirt and seducer."

I fall back into the tub from shock. "That _is _a player!" I go on, pointing an accusing finger. I refuse to believe _Inuyasha _could _like _me, _Kagome, _his probable worst enemy's _daughter. _It won't work out. I just know it won't. Plus, what _good traits? _The only things he has going for him are great looks, a flirtatiously uncouth yet enthralling personality, and—

Okay, I'm not helping myself. Besides, he _did_ lend me his dog blanket, which was really nice when paired up with a story, as was our conversations, arguments, make-ups, encounters with sociable male students—

Oh, _gosh, _no! I won't—I absolutely won't_ ever_—think about Inuyasha on mere best friend terms. It simply will not occur. I can't let it happen, or even become close to thinking of letting it happen. Maybe we could be friends, most likely acquaintances, but nothing more.

Ayame overlooks my remark, and I shoot her eye-daggers. She shivers, finally shrugging guiltily. "Don't push your issues with him on me, okay? I was just hoping that something actually _happened _between you two, which it technically did, but I thought maybe you'd open up and confess, '_I loved it!_'"

My head. It needs a wall to bang against. Right. _Now._

"Anyways, after Kouga and I settle into Room 153, we'll all go for breakfast," she tells me, now putting on lipstick. "Then we'll go look for our classes and—"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa. _"Wait, what about Room 153?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

She tilts her head, looking baffled. "No one told you?" If they did, I wouldn't be asking about your mentioning it, now would I? "We—Kouga and I—are swapping with Miroku and Sango due to, um, certain circumstances."

I blink. Then blink again. Then— _"!"_

"Shut _up_!" Inuyasha growls from outside the door. I stop briefly, then remember Miroku's happy-go-lucky outlook in the mornings and my wish to not have to experience it again. Even worse—I realize that out of anybody who has to switch rooms, Inuyasha is not one of them, and will stay in the same room as me. _Why?_ The rhetorical question makes me start my groans another time. This time, Inuyasha bangs on the door and snaps, "_Bitch! _I'm tryin' to get ready without your shrill voice burning my ears off! Shut the fu—"

"Don't say the _F_ word, you potty mouth!" I gripe back, and Ayame begins looking half-amused, half-shocked. Yes, I shouted the _F _word not too long ago, but with good reason. And my screaming is not a good reason, mind you.

Wait, did he just call me _shrill? _

Before I can react, Ayame shoves me into the shower, my clothes dropping on the tiled floor outside. I sigh and begin getting ready, ignoring all the annoying noises around me. Gosh, school starts tomorrow, and I have no idea what to expect. But with my freaky roommates, hopefully school will give me _some _form of entertainment. I'd hate to be bored, but I hope there's not too much drama.

Crud, I better not be jinxed because of that.

Or that.

After I've showered—slipping on soap, cutting my legs repeatedly with a disobedient razor blade, and getting shampoo in my eyes in the process—I slip on the clothes I grabbed without really paying attention. They're a baggy t-shirt with flannel pajama bottoms; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi would kill me if they saw me in this, but would be proud to know I'm wearing silk undergarments as well. After dressing and brushing my hair and teeth, not to mention washing out my eyes and putting pink band-aids on my legs—_they burn,_ I tell you!—I rush out only to see Inuyasha loitering on his unmade bed.

Which my hastiness now makes it look like I _wanted _to see him.

His eyes give me a curious look after he's scanned my wardrobe, but I wave it off, grabbing my school papers and room key before going to Miroku and Sango's—err, now Kouga and Ayame's room, which they shall share with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Well, it's great to know that now the rooms are somewhat balanced when it comes to sanity. 153 was full of maniacs and weirdoes, but now I'm afraid my room is balanced along with them, since the only sane ones are me and possibly Ayame and Inuyasha.

Err, I mean, it's just me and Ayame. But that's just becauseshe hasn't proved me wrong yet. Though her stupid _tell me all that happened between you lovebirds _speech did not help her _in any way. _Oh, well. At least Kouga will now spend more time with Ayame than me, with them living together and whatnot, which will equal to a stable relationship between us three.

Hopefully.

Inuyasha follows me as I walk into their room, taking in my surroundings. There's no boxes—which is the first thing I think of when I hear the word "moving"—but Sango and Miroku are picking up their suitcases while Kouga and Ayame empty theirs. Rin's on the top of the bed Sango's leaving; her area has many pink items—_cringe—_and also a stuffed animal or two. On her nightstand shelves, there's a pink-studded clock, romance novel, and a drawing of her and some guy that I can only tell has long white hair—her dog demon hero, probably.

Sesshoumaru's bed is diagonal to hers, being on the bottom of the other bed. He doesn't have much; it looks nice, organized, and business-like, though, with a small pile of folders and papers along with a black cell phone and ordinary lamp. Nothing special, except for macaroni and crayon craftwork. I raise an eyebrow at that, until I notice some thick, cursive handwriting that says _To my Fluffy Lord; from your Little Rin_. I almost laugh—he's so macho on the outside, yet has kid art in a photo frame above his bed, and one with pet names on it at that? Right away, though, Sango shoots me a forewarning look that clearly states _don't laugh and point it out, or he'll kill you in a very painfully slow way_. I have the feeling she might be—no, that she _is_ right about that, so I direct my attention to Kouga and Ayame's new beds.

Kouga is putting up your stereotypical jock/sports posters. His bed is brown-sheeted, and on top of Lord Fluffy's. (Gosh, thank you again, Rin; I'll never forget any of the nicknames you and I have made up for him. _Never. _This is just too priceless to sacrifice.) I don't give much thought to any of the rest, but look at Ayame's bed, which is beneath Little Rin's. She has purple bedspread and numerous green pillows. Her nightstand holds a picture of her and her crush—_cough, _KOUGA, _cough_—and has a mirror and few other things, like hair bands and irises.

Deciding to test my luck, I turn to Sesshoumaru, and ask him one question that instantly changes the calm atmosphere. "Why don't you have the top bunk, oh high one?" There's nothing wrong with my question; it's the response that causes a stiff feeling to consume us.

Rin answers for him, piping in, "Because Sesshy-sama likes being on the bottom."

_Snort. _Everyone glares my way. "I swearthat wasn't me," I insist, stabbing Inuyasha with my fierce gaze. He looks around, allegedly guiltless, but once upon noticing the stares, he laughs as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

Know what? Miroku's been knocked down from Number One on my hit list. Guess which moron just took first place?

My idiot monk of an adoptive brother senses the tension, thus intervenes quickly. I find this amusing since Miroku's often the one who everyone beats up on. But nope. To be honest, he's always the peacemaker, the middle ground, the mediator, the—

"I must admit, that was very clever and devious of you, Inuyasha," he says, looking very _Miroku—_meaning he's thinking something perverted. Of course he'd congratulate the smirking Inuyasha and high-five him for his inappropriate comment instead of scolding him like a _real _monk should.

Stupid Miroku. With the assistance of the violent Sango, I _will _kill you. Because, right now, she wants him as dead as I do. Her boomerang appears out of nowhere—it seems to do that a lot—and she smacks it into his skull swiftly, sending him down to the floor. She snarls, "PERVERT!" before doing the same thing to Inuyasha, but it seems she hits him harder.

Maybe she'll help me kill him, too.

"We're _leaving_," Sango sneers before trotting out the doorway, leaving two pained idiots behind with Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Rin and Ayame walk with me as I saunter after Sango. It seems Ayame and she already swapped keys, because she opens the door before she slams her suitcase into the ground. She snarls, "Which bed?"

Wow, she's really mad. _I_ even fear for my life. I point to the bed beside me and Inuyasha's, but before she can set—or throw—her luggage onto the top bunk, a squeal comes from behind us, along with an anxious Miroku as he tosses his bags up there and climbs up. "I'm always on top!" he proclaims, making Inuyasha laugh until he can't breathe.

Seriously. They need to start making their wills—and soon, because I'm not sure when Sango and I will crack from the frustration of even inhaling their air. Even though people on the outside say these two are too young to die, you get to know them, thus grow aware of the hidden fact that _idiots are never too young to die. _You know what, the moment they're not around, we will arrange their funerals—you know, to speed things up. Heck, we could bury them alive in their coffins if we didn't kill them by the date, couldn't we?

I exchange a look with Sango, telepathically telling her my plans, and I can tell she's gotten the message. However, she just sighs and places her suitcase on the bottom bunk. I wonder how she's relaxed so suddenly—that is, until Hiraikotsu appears and collides with the thing people call "Miroku's face". He groans again, but we overlook it. "Apparently, he won't die," Sango huffs, making us three girls laugh.

Even with my mostly amused attitude, I'm still angry at Inuyasha. But that's ignored when I think of Miroku's obvious infatuation with Sango and her love for hitting him in the head. Though I'm not sure what Sango exactly thinks of him besides _perverted monk, _I know Miroku has his heart set on winning her heart, because he's never, _ever _used the word "children" when asking that infamous question. Not to mention, he's continuing to grope and make perverted comments despite her wanting him to die. _Miroku loves Sango… Sango loves to hurt Miroku's face…_

Inuyasha stumbles into the room, though he looks fine, mind you. My gaze meets his, but I huff, deciding to ignore him for the moment. _Stupid "Inu Jr."!_ We walk past him, bee-lining for the elevator that would take us to the first floor, where the café is located, where I'll soon reunite with one person responsible for sending me here.

My mother.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Narrative POV)_**

Inuyasha stood there, watching as an angry Sango passed by, followed by a half-annoyed, half-entertained Kagome, and then an amused Ayame and Rin. His gaze focused on Kagome, embracing her lovely scent and curvaceous figure, until he felt three other people standing behind him, doing the same thing. One was eyeing Rin, the other studying Sango, and the last overlooking Ayame and staring at Kagome, which—by the way—Inuyasha did not approve of. "Oi, back off!" he growled, and immediately, Miroku took a few steps back, obviously not having the demonic strength to fight off an irritated Inuyasha.

"Calm yourself, brother," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, his eyes never leaving Rin until the elevator closed safely. Unlike Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga could easily tell what was bothering the half-demon. "You have not made a mark or staked claims on the Kagome girl. Ookami can look at her all he wants; your opinion of the situation does not matter."

Miroku's eyes seemed to widen a fraction as he fixed a stare on Inuyasha. "You're interested in my sister?" If Kagome had been there, she would've obviously interrupted with "_adoptive _sister!" but that's beside the point.

Inuyasha's face reddened, his gaze turning away from the others. "Feh, who'd like a moody wench who gets on your nerves all the time?"

"Not to mention one that catches you watching soap operas while sleepwalking," Kouga muttered to himself, though the monk heard and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Psh, that Kagome bitch is annoying beyond the eighth hell," Inuyasha mumbled, making Miroku raise both eyebrows in curiosity. "First of all, she has a knack for arguing. Second, the wench enjoys doin' whatever she can to get on others' nerves. Third, she goes through emotions worse than riding a wooden, deathly rollercoaster. And lastly, the bitch doesn't like to be touched—at all."

"Actually," Miroku piped up, finally locking up their room. He turned back to the men in the hallway before continuing. "Kagome doesn't mind physical touch when it comes from females or family. She does, however, have some issues against men."

"Why?" Inuyasha barked, although he really did want to know why she was such a deranged girl. "Is she a sexist?"

Miroku's gaze turned serious as he shakes his head at the last question. "I cannot tell you why for even I do not know. All I can say is that she hasn't always been so mistrusting and tense around males."

_Hasn't always been…? Does that mean something happened that made her like this? _Before Inuyasha could question that, Miroku sighed. "The fair maiden exterminator Sango… She is of potency, splendor, and amity." He smiled in a monkish way as Inuyasha and Kouga blinked, confused, Sesshoumaru being the only one who just understood what he said. "Might one of you tell me if she is taken?"

Kouga and Inuyasha, being the ones out of the boys closest to her, just blinked. "No," the wolf demon in disguise answered slowly. "Didn't you hear us talking last night? She has tons of admirers, but no boyfriend."

"Then I shall change that," the young priest stated before stalking off the elevator, pressing the button, then waiting patiently to reunite with his love.

The "mutt" and "wolf" still stared, surprised that he was formal and easygoing. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, spoke only loud enough for nearby demons to hear. "It should be easier to keep our secret intact, but you two will not—under any circumstances—lose control of your spells and unleash your demonic auras. That means to have your guard up and not to upset the girl. Understood?"

Kouga nodded solemnly, a little disappointed that he had to be careful around Kagome. That meant he wouldn't be able to flirt with her naturally and use his abilities and demonic charm to impress her. Inuyasha, not listening, was still thinking of his new roommate's words. _Something happened to the wench that made her annoying and moody, _he thought, walking up to the elevator to wait with Miroku. _Feh, I'll find out what it is, sooner or later. Bitch can't push me away for forever._

Sesshoumaru stalked off as Kouga joined the pair at the elevator. "Oh, Inuyasha, Kouga," Miroku said, grinning as he noticed his newfound companions. "Are you excited to spy on the ladies?"

"Never in my lifetimes!" Inuyasha growled, not even giving Kouga his chance to answer. The wolf demon narrowed his eyes at his frenemy, but kept quiet once the rant went on. "She's so boring! I'd rather watch _paint_ dry!" Not true, but oh, well. Inuyasha wouldn't allow the monk to believe he had feelings for Kagome—because he didn't. Whatsoever. She just had a nice scent and appearance, that was all.

Miroku _mm-hmed_ beside him as the elevator opened and he stepped in. "That's what most men say when they have a crush, right before they fall in love."

And since he always sounded so intellectual and wise, no one could find a response to that.

* * *

**A/N: **I was trying to add a little friendship moment between the boys and show that they've kind of turned into friends, but I think I failed miserably at doing so. Agreed, or disagreed?

Anyways, the next chapter will be on the girls' conversation during breakfast, introducing Kagome's parents, and finding their classes. It'll be much longer than this one—probably much more than 7,000 words—because I'll switch from Kagome's POV to Narrative POV, which is actually my term for omniscient third person (the perspective that uses _he, she, _and _it, _but tells the person's thoughts and emotions). Narrative POV can be from anyone's perspective, but instead of just choosing one, I'll do it kind of like I just did: from all of their points of views, except next chapter, Narrative will only be on the boys. But don't worry! In the future, it can be from _anyone's _perspective! Will it be Rin, Miroku, or a lamp? _You won't know!_

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	5. Kikyou Likes Dog Poop?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in this universe… In a parallel world, though, HE'S MY SLAVE! MWAHAHAHAHA—_cough, _I really don't own Inuyasha. Sue me—err, I mean, he's just not mine amongst any lines whatsoever.

**A/N:** Randomness. Really. And small bits of plot you probably won't be able to distinguish until much later on.

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I don't get people. Yeah, that's nothing new, but it's different this time, I swear on Higurashi Baa-chan's grave.

Okay, that'll kick me in the butt later, not to mention piss off my dead grandmother, but moving back to the topic of _not understanding other people._

Half of them say "high school's the best experience you'll ever have" while the other half says "prepare to meet hell". I mean, I obviously get that it's pretty cool to be at boarding school—though I hate it here, having my irritating, maniac classmates and all—and it's neat to learn how to kill demons (I suppose…?). But there are also the factors I dislike enough to rip off a bat's head with a live audience.

You know, like that one weirdo singer, Ozzy Osbourne. Or was that Marilyn Manson? Either way, that video freaked us Higurashis out, making Miroku widen his eyes, Souta yell, and me pee my pants.

That wasn't really relevant, but whatever.

Thing is, there are many negatives to high school as there are positives. I love causing trouble—despite having to deal with my parents soon after—hanging out with my friends—despite the question of their sanity—and living on my own—despite having annoying roommates that either beat the crap out of, flirt with, grope, and argue with each other, not to mention have varying personalities that will eventually lead to the end of the world.

Yeah. High school's just high school. Enough said.

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**5: Kikyou Likes Dog Poop?**_

* * *

I hate elevator music. It's really annoying. Yeah, it's catchy—but annoying. No variety whatsoever, yet easy to tap your foot and wiggle your finger to. I'll have to deal with _catchy, annoying _music for the rest of my school years if I stay here, which I probably will. Maybe I could take the stairs from now on. Or, better yet—

Break into the elevator in the middle of the night, beat the crud out of it before tearing it apart piece by piece, then find the music player and smash it with a sludge hammer, hiding the evidence under my bed until the authorities eventually check our rooms and I'll have to face the rage of my father, who'd chosen that elevator music with complete enthusiasm.

I'm sure I wouldn't get arrested for that. It's for the greater good, right? I mean, how can we ever live healthy, successful lives if we have to listen to crappy elevator music every day of our high school career? Speaking of which, why do they even call it a "career"? Isn't this school, which is supposed to help us attain careers in the future?

_What the heck is going on here?_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Ayame jumps out of the elevator, face planted to the floor. "FREE!" she squeals, rubbing her ears. "Sweet _relief__!_"

Agreed. I will join her in worshiping the café floor _if_ and _when_ I get in a better mood. Not to mention once I have evidence that the tiles aren't filthy or HIV positive.

Because you never know.

I step out of the dangerously annoying elevator only to hear an even more life-threatening sound. "Kagome?"

Aw, crud. "Good morning, Mom," I mutter, trying to avoid eye contact as she stomps up to me, fire radiating off her skin. I think Sango and Ayame are cowering behind me—wait, when did Ayame get off the floor?—and Rin's just standing in the sidelines, watching with interest. There's also a growling noise coming from her big purse… Wait, _growl?_

What in the seven hecks is _in _that thing?

"Did you sleep in?" my mother more demands than asks, her eyes boring into my skull.

"Uh… um…" Yes, sorry. I'm a bad kid, but a good sloth. Shoot me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're up!" Hold the phone—_what? _I practically have the life squeezed out of me as she hugs me to her slim form, which is currently covered in delicious dough and nasty veggie and meat juices, by the way. My lungs struggle and scream for air, but she goes on, oblivious to my quite obvious distress. "I was worried you'd sleep in like usual! Did you finally set your alarm clock?"

"No," I manage to choke out. _More like I was threatened with someone's _thing _before hitting the floor and being practically molested in the butt. _Aw, what a great thing to inform your mom about.

No, not really. Inuyasha will die if I tell her that. But isn't that what I want? Inuyasha—_dead_? Well, maybe I want to kill him myself before unleashing my mother's wrath on his corpse. Yes, that sounds just about right.

Suddenly, she perks and releases me. I fall as thin as a paper to the floor, still trying to recover from the attack. "Oh, who're your friends?"

_Now _she notices I have company. Rin's purse has stopped growling—seriously, what the _ef?_—and Sango and Ayame have stepped out from behind me, though they were kind of forced to, with my mom picking me up and all. I wheeze, "Hara Rin." _Cough. _"Yamainu Ayame." _Choke._ "Taijiya Sango." _Collapse._

As I lay on the floor, twitching and still rasping for air, Mom shakes hands with the three. "It's very nice to meet you girls." Are they even paying attention to me? "I'm Higurashi Aimi, head chef of this establishment. My husband is Principal Higurashi Takao, and I assume your father is Vice Principal Taijiya Sadao. Am I right, Sango-san?"

"Yes, sensei," the young demon slayer replies, nodding.

Then Mom does something horrifying. "Oh, honey, just call me Aimi!"

_Oh, why the first names?_ "All right, uh, Aimi," Sango says unsurely.

When will _anyone _notice my current inability to breathe?

Rin finally asks, "You need some water, Kagome?" Nodding violently, I try to sit up, but collapse back onto the floor. Great; I'm more hopeless than a slug. I just hope no one seasons me with salt, or I'm done for. Rin runs off, her oh-so-strange bag hanging off her shoulder as she does so.

Ayame looks down at me, and says, "Eh, sorry, Kags." Kags? Hm. I think I actually _like _that nickname. "Didn't notice you there." I shoot her eye-daggers, making her shiver as my mother's attention suddenly turns to us again. Just. My. _Luck_.

"Sweetie, I made you sugar-filled pancakes that are _swimming _with syrup," she tells me, and I receive confused looks from Sango and Ayame, which I refuse to answer. "I'll go get it right away for you! Hurry, find a seat before they're all occupied!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, still tired and breathless. Because people are just _bustling _around here at, what, nine o'clock in the morning? I stumble over to our table from yesterday, taking my old seat before coughing, but it sounds just _wrong. _I don't even have any saliva to cough up; it's all been dried out from my shriveled up lungs. Sango sits on my right, Ayame by her side. Sitting down on the seat to my left, Rin returns with a bottle of water, which I chug rapidly as I begin to breathe steadily. And just like that, _I live again!_

Not that I died or anything, though I was close to it, which counts for something—I think.

Which reminds me—_not_—that I haven't described the cafeteria to you, my precious reader (who'd better be enjoying this story or else I'll unleash Sango and Inu Jr. on you, you hear?). The café is a large, rectangular room with windows at the top of the walls that allow sunlight to stream in. If you enter the room through the stairs and walk straight, you're beside the lunch line and kitchen to your right, which looks like a buffet if you ask me. If you take the elevator, you'll be smack-dab in the middle of the room. All around us are circular tables with equally round stools; there's nasty green trashcans and recycling bins all over the place that make me wish I had a different favorite color. Random plants and vegetation have been placed around corners and sometimes in big gaps between tables, as if fill in the void us students can apparently not consume. The popular girls' table is in the middle of one side of the room whereas the popular guys' table is adjacent to it. Our apparent table is in a corner nearby the girls' table, upsettingly enough. I'm afraid one glance there is all it'll take for me to upchuck my lunch.

"So, your mom's interesting," Ayame says, trying to bring up a conversation. Instead of a verbal reply, I shoot her down with a glare. Getting my message—finally someone fears me; I was thinking I lost my touch because of Inuyasha and Sango—Ayame shrinks back, raising her hands and trying to confirm her innocence. I accept, and crunch my suddenly empty water bottle. Gosh darn it, now I need another.

Reading my mind, Rin rushes off to get me a drink again. I feel a tear coming on. What a great friend. Sango crinkles her nose while she asks, "Everyone has their schedules?" Ayame and I nod, then Rin comes back, gives me my water—Kami bless her!—and confirms that she has hers, too. "Well, then, pull them out!"

Sheesh. Bossy. I tug mine out of my back pocket and slap it down on the table for them to take care of. Apparently, since Sango's the oldest of us—how depressing—she's going to give us the down-low on our classes and how school days work here. Yippee? Here's what she technically babbles on about:

"Unlike normal Japanese high schools, I'm sure you've found out that this one is American-styled." Thank you for reminding me of my father's stupidity, Sango; it's always appreciated. "We'll have eight normal classes that begin at eight o'clock sharp, are each forty-five minutes long, and end at three-thirty. In between fourth and fifth is the lunch period, which is half an hour long; it begins at 11:15 and ends at 11:45. Passing periods are a little over three minutes long apiece." I enjoy how she did the math in this situation so I wouldn't have to later on. It's one of the many things that further pushes me to be lazy. But isn't there thirty minutes missing? "The classes everyone has to take are Japanese, Social Studies, Science, Mathematics, and Physical Education, which is your typical gym class, plus Health third term. Then you have to choose between the electives Art or Music. Girls all have Home Economics while the guys have Technology Education. Then your chosen elective or club is what you'll have at the end of the day; the elective is an hour long, so fifteen more minutes than your average class period." So far, my mind has buzzed out the big words, but eh, oh well. The only part I catch onto is how I won't be able to be in Tech. Ed. This kind of ticks me off—I _love _getting my hands dirty with lubricate, oil, and grease, not sugar, eggs, and cookie dough, despite its scrumptiousness!—but I get over it quickly. "The last fifteen minutes of the day is homeroom, where we get to talk after the teacher goes on about school events and whatnot." Oh. All of that explains the missing half-hour part.

Ayame tries to interrupt, but is automatically shushed by our magenta-eyed friend. Wow, Sango _is _a control freak, isn't she? Is this what my perverted idiot-monk of an adoptive brother truly wants? A woman who likes to be in control, especially in the bedroom—

Oh, _ew_! His lechery is definitely rubbing off on me if I just put _that _into consideration.

Unfortunately, Sango goes on, and unwanted mental images enter my mind. "We have one hour to relax after classes end. Then, at four-thirty, we begin demon-slaying lessons." Aw, man, am I tired. "We stay in there for two hours. One is for physical training, and the other is for studying demons and how to beat them." Whoop tee doo. "Now, going on to teachers…" Can she write this out so I can read it later? "Teaching Social Studies is the all-wise Myouga-sensei. He's short and plump, but a total pushover. He can't control his class worth crud, and when the going gets tough, he runs out." Typical. Can I _please _go to bed now?

Not hearing my thoughts, Sango keeps talking—or is it ranting? "Then there's Jakoutsu-chan"—wait, did she just call a man _chan_?—"Bankoutsu's older brother, teaching Art the first half of the day and Music the other half. And he, sadly, is also an admirer of Inuyasha's. Jakoutsu's gay, but it's also creepy how obsessed he is with Inu. You really would think the principal would fire him for sexually harassing and flirting with a student, but since there aren't any rules against it…"

Sango shudders while my eyes go wide. Rin and Ayame are taking this with ease, but _me_? Upon hearing about all the devotees Inuyasha has, I'm not sure it'll be safe for me to come near him. Death by fan girls, and apparently, a _male_ fine arts teacher? No, thank you.

"Then there's Suikoutsu-sensei, another one of Bankoutsu's brothers," Sango continues, and I'm wondering just how many siblings this guy has. "He teaches Japanese, where we'll have to study even further into our language and its literature. He hands out quite a few writing assignments, which is bad." I open my mouth to ask why, my attention coming back when Inuyasha was mentioned—a pretty disgusting thought, huh?—but she shushes me, making me scowl.

Sango…goes…on… "Suikoutsu has, um, issues. One moment, he'll love your writing and want you to be a good person. The next, he'll complain about how horrible it is for not being cynical or gory. Kind of disturbing, though it's been going around that he has split-personality disorder. But his good side's nice, so we can probably tolerate his swings between good and evil." Key word: _probably. _No guarantee there.

"Anyways, there's Suijin-sensei, who's the math teacher." Will she ever stop talking? "She's nice and kind-spirited, letting you get away with almost anything if you're a good person. She's _also _a water goddess. Which makes me wonder why she isn't our science teacher, since she can control water, but oh, well. Our actual science teacher is Naraku."

"Sounds evil," Rin pipes in before Sango can shush her. Ayame and I shiver in agreement.

Sango most likely agrees as well. "I agree, too." What did I tell you? I'm awesome, aren't I? "But you'd have to be an idiot to think even insane people don't think he's evil." Ah, well. There went my moment. "He reeks with evil, goes off at the tiniest things, and just gives you the chills. Very harsh, very dangerous. I suggest you act like a total angel, but not a suck-up. His star students are Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoushi, Goushinki, Juroumaru, Kageroumaru, Musou, and Byakuya." Who _are_ these people? "I don't know why, but for some reason, they're just all on his good side. Not to mention I think Naraku may have the hots for Kikyou." Gag me.

Once more, Sango's voice echoes through my eardrums. "Then there's Goryoumaru-sensei, our Gym and Health teacher. He has some, um, _issues _with his arm, but if you overlook that, he's a great educator that means well. Last but not least, there's Ginkoutsu-sensei and Mukoutsu-sensei. Ginkoutsu's in charge of the technology room while Mukoutsu's the home economics teacher. Both are really weird, but if you just steer clear of them, you'll be fine. And since we're girls, of course, we'll have Mukoutsu-sensei."

I don't even want to know why most of those teachers sounded like they could kill me in a moment's notice. Honestly, this school may be _too _dangerous. I'll have to talk to Dad about this if things, I don't know, get _weirder _than they already sound. Maybe it's not possible, but knowing my luck, something will go amiss.

I hate my life.

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Unbeknownst to the girls but knownst to us, three boys were watching them from nearby bushes, in spite of the half-demon's growling stomach. The monk's eyes were practically glued to Sango's skull while the wolf demon focused on Kagome—poor,_ poor _Ayame—and Inuyasha overlooked them all. That was, until they all went over their schedules. Of course, the only one he listened to was Kagome's.

"Kags, what's your first hour?" Sango asked the girl, her gaze trained on the paper she held in her hands. Miroku might've thought something about how soft her hands looked despite using them for such violent deeds.

"Um, Social Studies," Kagome replied, voice less than happy. Maybe she was still tired, or even pissed off about what Inu did that morning? Her lips twisted as she looked down at all their papers. "Ayame, Sango, we have it together."

Miroku instantly brightened as he went over all the boys' sheets in their hands. Then Inu and Kouga realized that the lecher had _their _sheets as well; they were about to yell at—or pummel—Miroku when he shushed them. His ears remained trained on the women at the close by table as he handed his fellow men their papers.

"Do we have any lockers here?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Yep," Sango muttered. "Which we _could _just use our dorms as lockers, and keep our supplies in our rooms to save, I don't know, space? But nope, not likely."

Sheesh. Cranky. And Inuyasha thought _Kagome_ was pissy in the morning.

He finally glanced at their schedules, only paying attention to who had what classes with Kagome. He hadn't even realized he was focusing on her more than the others. Then again, Miroku and Kouga were the same way with their love interests—Kouga's being Kagome, unfortunately for Ayame. Not that Kagome was Inuyasha's love interest or anything. The thought of that would make anyone sick, right? Inu knew he only teased and flirted with Kagome because not only was it entertaining, but it pissed her off, which kind of turned him on— Never mind.

So far, Kagome had Social Studies with Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Inuyasha before she had Japanese with Inuyasha and Sango. Her third period was Art with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rin. She had Gym fourth hour with everyone in the gang minus Sesshoumaru and Rin. Fifth period was Math with Miroku and Rin. She had Home Economics after that with all the girls at the table. Seventh hour was Science, which she shared with nobody. Inuyasha, for some reason, didn't like the fact that she'd be practically friendless in a room with Naraku as the higher up. He wanted someone to watch over her, but how could he—? Ah, bingo.

Wait, why the fuck did he even care? That bitch was moody, annoying, stupid, moody, over-reactive, nosy—and _moody_! Why _should _he, _the_ Takahashi Inuyasha, care, much less _bother_ with her, _a _Kagome Higurashi?

"None of you guys got it with me. Of course," Kagome muttered, sounding very sour. She made a strange sound through her teeth before reading, "Eight hour is 'Auto-Mechanics in Room 46 with Ginkoutsu'." The girls—plus Inuyasha and Kouga—stared at her in wonder. Only noticing the three stares she got from her own gender, Kagome snapped, "What?"

"Did you sign up for that?" Sango asked, taking the schedule from Kagome's hands only to receive a death glare. The exterminator overlooked it, which probably killed Kagome's self-esteem along with the fact that she couldn't reach out to the paper because she was shorter than Sango.

When Kagome finally nodded, eager to get her schedule back in any way possible, Rin gaped and gasped at the newfound knowledge. "Wow, you did? That's amazing! I've never met a girl who liked cars before!"

"Well, now you have," the Higurashi girl huffed as she finally snatched the paper away from Sango, shooting a glare in the process, only to be ignored. "Besides, it's more than just cars. There's also the make-ups of it, the tools, the grease, the feel of its textures, the beauty of its parts. In my mind, they're like human babies: the engine is the heart, its gas is food, its wheels are the limbs, and we have to take total care of it until it grows up. Even then, we have to baby it. So, it's more than just a _car._" Kagome seemed to scoff at the idea. "It's a _life_, and as a mechanic, it'll be my, amongst everyone else's, job to nurture and care for it no matter how old it is_. _Understood?" The girls nodded fervently, and Kagome looked confident about something.

Kouga and Inuyasha, sharing her mechanics class, nearly jumped up and applauded. Her speech was inspiring—maybe even _heartfelt_. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Who knew such a moody, annoying bitch could actually like, no, _love _something he did? For some reason, he felt a new respect for her. Or maybe it was more along the lines of admiration…?

Nah.

The girls went on to talk about their homerooms. As expected from the thing Emo kids called "fate", Sango and Miroku got Jakoutsu together, Kouga and Ayame were to have Suikoutsu, and Inuyasha and Kagome got, of course—

_Naraku._

Oh, and Rin got Suijin, the lucky duck.

Ayame must've really had her guard down, because her demon senses weren't picking up on the presences lingering behind the table, in the bushes. Inuyasha, to say the least, thought it was hilarious. Well, somewhat. These girls were just extremely stupid if they didn't notice—

Kagome's eyes suddenly furrowed, shooting a cold glare in their direction. Miroku noticed this right away, and for a moment, was saddened that his attention was driven off the beautiful Sango. Then he caught onto the situation they were in, and nudged Kouga, who was watching Kagome the entire time, his back stiff. Inuyasha was still pondering about what great spies they were when Kagome stepped through the bushes, her baggy clothing scraped by the plant's branches. She shot them her famous eye-daggers before barking, "What in the _heck _are you doing?"

Inuyasha blinked, kind of surprised—once again—by how fiery she was. So easily pissed off and irritated, yet entertaining all at the same time. Then Miroku regained composure, being the first to talk. "Can't we just watch pretty—"

"No," Kagome said point-blank.

Miroku looked baffled and offended. "You didn't even let me finish."

"Didn't need to," she muttered callously, eyes stabbing at Inuyasha. Yep. She was still mad about that morning. "So, it's obvious Miroku was here to spy on Sango and Kouga came here to look at me." At that, Kouga flushed, and Kagome seemed to get more irritated. Did she not want his attention? "Why are you here, Teriyaki?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. So, that was his new pet name, huh? He could deal with that. Two could play at that game. "No reason, _Kags,_" he murmured, spitting her new nickname in her direction. Like expected, she tensed. "But why are _you_ so eager to know?"

In the next minute, Kagome had growled, bonked him on the head, went back to her table, then gotten pancakes from the woman in that one photograph of her at her family's shrine. _Her mother, _Inuyasha thought. Miroku, following Inuyasha's gaze and seeing Aimi, waved at his adoptive mom. "Hello, Mother," he said, rising from the bushes and dusting himself off. Then he got the same bone-crushing, breathtaking hug Kagome had received. Kagome, already suspecting this to happen to another person, took a water bottle Rin gave her and handed it to the monk. Miroku explained to the boys, who were also stepping out of the bushes since their cover was blown, "Our mother is head chef here. She'll insist you call her Aimi—she hates being called _–sensei _or any other honorific. It makes her feel old." Then he took a swift chug of the water, looking more relieved with each gulp.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, then smugly took a seat next to Kagome. She looked like she wanted to bang her head against the table. Which she did when he began purposely annoying her by talking about how _amazing _the day was so far, stealing portions of her syrupy, sugar-packed pancakes, and scooting closer to her than she would've liked—not that she would've enjoyed it at all. She was not pleased, and to say the least, he was _extremely _amused.

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Miroku took a seat beside Sango, like Inuyasha had Kagome, except he didn't need to bump anyone out of his way in order to obtain the seat. Sango shot him a very icy warning glare that could be translated as _don't try anything or you're dead. _Honestly, it didn't bother Miroku in the slightest. Sango was not only one of outer beauty, but also inner, too. She had a very unique personality; so far, Miroku had been with her enough to gather that she _didn't_ take crap from anyone, she _didn't_ fear others' opinions—or other people in general, since Kagome's eye-daggers had no effect on her whatsoever—and she _didn't _like being groped. But, alas, the beautiful maiden was especially curvy and slim in all the right places. How can one such as Miroku resist such an urging sight? Her blows did hurt physically, of course, but whenever she struck him with her Hiraikoutsu, he could feel his heart sing many melodious tunes.

He stared at her in wonder, admiring her strength, beauty, and knowledge of many things, not to mention emotional stability. He had to admit, Kouga _did_ warn him earlier that morning that Sango could get very angry very easily if someone did not respect her. But couldn't the stunning demon slayer see? Miroku _did _respect her. Yes, he groped her. Yes, he made very inappropriate comments. Yes, he did complain a few times last night when she refused to share a bed with him.

But he thought highly of her, the woman who was stealing more of his heart with each passing moment—it was much quicker than any female had ever been able to do before. Despite the fact that Kagome had chased off a few of his dates, he'd never met such a fascinating woman before, one who could captivate and keep him in her grasp. He'd only known this rare gem for a day, and yet he could easily say that, yes, he liked her very much. He knew he'd grow to love her the moment she fell from the sky—or her bunk bed—and landed right before his eyes. She was sight for sore eyes. Long, black-brown hair hung around her chest in a high ponytail. Milk chocolate eyes with a graze of magenta eye shadow, giving them a false but surely eye-catching hint of pink. A young, tender face that stood for identity, will, and love.

To put it into simpler words, it was love at first sight. Miroku had been enchanted by this sorceress in disguise.

Sango continued to glare at him as she stole some of Kagome's pancakes, which Miroku's sister did not look the slightest happy about. But Miroku just gave the beauty his most charming smile, trying to send her all the emotions he was feeling in the gesture.

"_Lecher!_ I knew you'd try something!"

Maybe it would've worked better if his accursed hand had not wandered to her backside.

After a few blows to the head and Kagome obviously questioning whether his last brain cell kicked the bucket or not, Miroku continued smiling and looking at his lady with adoring eyes. "Ah, how my heart yearns for your touch."

_"PERVERT!" _Sango immediately screeched, knocking him down with the demon-bone boomerang—again. Clearly, she had misread him. Must "touch" mean sexually intimate contact?

"My dear Sango," Miroku groaned, rubbing his head before sitting down once more. "Your actions are like notes to my soul, stirring an orchestra of ballads inside of me—"

_Thunk. _She enjoyed causing him pain, didn't she? Yet, Miroku felt his heart soar at the possibilities of Sango just denying her feelings for him. It's very true, that could've been it.

"You're lucky you're Kagome's brother—"

"_Adoptive _brother!"

"—or else I would've killed you by now!" Sango yelled, ignoring Kagome's interruption. Miroku felt a little pocket knife of words stab at his chest, but he overlooked it. Sango was merely upset, lying to hide her true feelings for him. One day, they would be so in love that at least ten little Mirokus would be running around their home after they were wedded.

Miroku must've taken a flight off to Dreamland, because Sango knocked on his head angrily. He turned back to her, surprised to see that she wasn't wearing sexy maternity wear or carrying twins. "Earth to monk," she said, and he blinked, not understanding what was so hard about saying his name. _Miroku. _Is this how Kagome felt when Inuyasha called her "wench" or "_female dog_"? If so, he understood her anguish. Not being called by your first name by the one you love was like an arrow to your heart. Sure, his name had been dismissed for _monk _many times before, but from Sango, he felt lower than her than he already did. Why?

Almost as if hearing his thoughts about her and Inuyasha, Kagome cut Miroku with her eyes, making him cringe. She looked angry… or maybe upset? Perhaps just tired. Miroku, being the elder brother he was, smiled reassuringly at her before turning to Sango and giving her a genuine grin. She narrowed her eyes, but that faded when Miroku lightly tapped his head in Kagome's direction. "We should save her, shouldn't we?"

Sango watched the ordeal—Inuyasha eating Kagome's food, moving close to her, talking endlessly as the miko banged her head against the table—and felt a laugh build up in her throat at the picture. Miroku's smile grew wider when the slayer released a few giggles only to receive a glare from Kagome. Once again, her eye-daggers were proven ineffective as Sango kindly asked, "Does anyone want to looking for their classes now? Or did you guys already hear us talking about ours?"

Kouga, who'd been having a friendly buddy-to-buddy conversation with Ayame, flushed with embarrassment. "Eh, sorry 'bout that, Taijiya. Not really my idea anyways."

Miroku tried to hide his guiltiness, though he felt no remorse for spying on Sango. Luckily, Sango only shot a glower in his direction, nothing more. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome again, then grew a wicked idea. "Well, how about we all head out, meet the teachers?"

Kagome automatically stopped banging her head on the table and looked curious. "Meet the teachers?" Wow. Miroku had to confess that was one of the quickest transitions of moods he'd ever experienced despite it being on Kagome, who changed through emotions like one would turn the pages of a children's book.

"Yeah, I thought we already told you," Ayame butted in. At Kagome's somewhat of a glare, she explained. "The day before school is when students visit each teacher—it doesn't matter what order—in their classrooms. There, they'll prepare you for the first day of school and tell you what to expect of the class."

"I think we should start," Rin chirped, "right now! C'mon, 'Gome, it'll be so much fun!"

Kagome shivered at the nickname and groaned. "But I'm _tired!_"

Kouga smirked to himself and was about to get up when Inuyasha said, "No problem!" He hoisted Kagome up into the air and rested her in his arms, despite her struggles and mutters of how he was _invading her personal space just by looking at her._ Miroku was surprised at her feistiness, though it was natural since she did not enjoy being touched by males unrelated to her. Miroku did, however, think that Kagome liked Inuyasha. It was obvious, wasn't it, that she may have had a crush on him?

The monk looked at Sango, asking the question with his eyes. Sango smiled and nodded, but whispered, "I think she's in denial." Miroku had to agree. The group set off, Rin chatting it up with Ayame and Kouga in the middle whereas Inuyasha and Kagome struggled and argued with each other in the front. Sango casually walked beside Miroku, not noticing how close they were or just what she was doing. Miroku enjoyed how she seemed more friendly around him when he wasn't groping her or making perverted comments.

_"PERVERT!"_

Sadly, his hand had different thoughts.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

After a while, I'm disappointed to report that my plan failed. I hadn't been able to escape Inuyasha's hold. One hand's supporting my back, the other hooked underneath my knees as he stays silent, leading the group and maneuvering the hallways like a man on a mission. We're going to follow my agenda—much to my delight and Miroku's distress—and go to this Myouga guy's class first. Honestly, I'm pee-owed about the schedules; we've talked about them on our way to the Social Studies classroom. I mean, what kind of _idiot _puts me in five classes with Inuyasha, four classes with Miroku, and two classes with Kouga—why must I have _any _classes with them?—yet only puts me in four classes with Sango and three with Ayame and Rin—why not have an entire _day _with them?

I let out a puff of exhaustion. Man, waking up to Inu Jr. poking your butt only to end up in his owner's arms a solid hour or two later? I did not sign up for this. Well, I literally didn't sign up to come here in the first place—I was dragged, I tell you!—but that's not what I'm really trying to get at.

Also, I'm trying to completely disregard the fact that Inuyasha's body—not his soul _or _attitude, mind you—is warm and makes me feel safe. That doesn't explain my thrashing earlier, but then again, the last time someone held me like this, I was hurled to the floor not even a minute later. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha wouldn't do that—no, he'd _drop _me—but still, there's always the possibility of history repeating itself. It stinks, I know, but it's a mere fact of life that needs to be accepted. Just like the fact that I like the sensation of being in Inuyasha's arms, cuddling into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and feeling protected—mostly.

Ugh. The life of Higurashi Kagome. Very eventful, very horrifying, and very tiring, not to mention _very _painful in both the physical and emotional ways. Oops, and did I mention it's very dramatic? Please, Kami, if you're listening, shoot me with your arrows of godlike power and whatnot before I reach insanity.

And I think it's too late and they've delayed too much because I _still _like the feeling of being enveloped in Inuyasha's arms! _This isn't right! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT, BUDDHA!_

Suddenly, I see it: Room 39. You know, kiss of death, because three times thirteen is _thirty_-_nine_! That stands for bad luck in another country, right? Maybe Malaysia? Or America? I heard Americans are really effed-up, so maybe they have other weird traditions…? Great, next thing you know, they'll have a black president.

…

Holy crap, they_ do? _Society's moving quicker than I thought!

Inuyasha kicks open the door rather violently, making me question who's really the one filled with bloodlust: him or Sango. The history room's wider than it is lengthy, and there's an entire wall of windows and countertops with statues. On the walls are historic items and paintings, and the teacher's desk is oak and at the front. Sitting on top is a man who's probably two or three feet tall—tops. He has gray hair, a bald head, and is plump beyond compare. And you know what comes next…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I can't help it. The sight's hilarious enough that when Inuyasha drops me to the floor—I _told _you...!—I don't stop laughing. It's only until Myouga says, "Quiet down, students," that I relax.

Before laughing again.

Annoyed, Inuyasha steps over me to get to the seats and desks, along with the rest of our group. I don't think I can stop laughing at the sight of my Social Studies teacher. Whew, I hope this doesn't get me suspended. I wouldn't want to face my father or spend my first day with Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha because of bad behavior, am I right?

Oh, crud, tomorrow's April's Fools Day. I suddenly have a sinking feeling in my stomach that makes me relax, though I'm still chuckling. I stay on the floor as Myouga begins his spew, only listening to the parts I can actually hear over my pants.

"Hello, kids. I am Myouga-sensei, your Social Studies teacher for the following school terms. History is a beautiful thing, filled with life and stories that will keep future audiences forever infatuated with the past. In this first term, we will frequently discuss the Muromachi period, which is most famously known for its Sengoku Jidai, or Warring States Era, as most call it. We will go over topics such as culture, people, and the most famous battles during this time, along with many other things. The second term will be all about the creation of this fair city we live in, Tokyo, which back then was called Edo. We'll discuss how this country began trading amongst other things that quickly led to the society we take as our own now. The last term of the school year's main focus will be the Taishou period, where we'll discuss Japan's involvement in the first World War, and how it's effected our country since that time. Any questions?"

Despite being on the floor—the pain from falling's finally getting to me—I know it's Inuyasha who raises his hand. _Oh, boy. _"Yes, Inuyasha-kun?"

Wait, _Inuyasha_-kun? Aren't teachers and students who don't know each other all that well supposed to address each other by last names? Does Inuyasha know Myouga outside of these classroom walls?

Gosh, I sound like a sappy kid detective. How depressing.

"Do you have any idea to why it's called the _Taishou _era?" the hunky idiot questions rather smartly. Since Myouga turns silent and gives him a nervous _maybe you should be silent look_, I have the feeling Sango was telling the truth when she said Short-stump here was a coward. Can he not take the heat of Inuyasha's kitchen?

Aw, _gross! _Miroku really _is _rubbing off on me!

"Well, um…"

"Is it because of the famous Inutaisho's building a business empire?" Wait, Inutaisho? As in, the legendary dog demon who currently owns half of Tokyo? Gosh, now I really know Sango's not a liar; Inuyasha is a total smart-butt. "Well?" the jerk presses persistently.

"Inu-Inuyasha-kun—"

"C'mon, Kagome, tell us."

Oh, wait, he _isn't _talking to Myouga? I look up and see everyone's eyes on me, though Inuyasha's still missing. I scan the bottom of the seats for the tips of his long black hair when I find out he's in the middle. _Typical. _"Psh, I'm not a walking textbook," I mutter, avoiding everyone's eyes. "How should I know?"

Suddenly, a bang comes from right behind me, and I feel something pound into my side. That's when I notice someone just swung open—no, _slammed _open—the door on me, crushing me against the wall. I gasp for air through my aching ribs, but as always, in my time of need, no one feels eager to assist me, much less notice my pain.

Kami, I hate people.

"Sorry we're late!" Kikyou murmurs to the class, coming in with tight-fitting clothing. Behind her follows Yura, a girl with wild dark hair and blue eyes, and another girl with black hair tied up in a knot with feathers sticking out.

Myouga must really be a coward, because he can't even talk straight with these bimbos around. "Ah, K-Kaneko-san, Sakagamino-san, H-Hime-san, K-Kaze-san."

Kikyou grins with her posse, making Myouga nearly pee himself with fear. I'm still muffling behind the doorway, of course, in pain and _totally forgotten! _I swear, if my parents owned this school, I would've kicked them all out by now, have them shot by the mafia, have their bodies dumped in an unmarked section of the Pacific Ocean!

Oh, yeah. That could be arranged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INU-POO!"

Well, I guess Kikyou found Inuyasha.

"DO YOU HAVE MYOUGA FIRST PERIOD, TOO?"

And I suppose she's following her schedule as well. Dandy.

There's a few manly screams from the middle of the room, then gagging and gasping noises as Kikyou squeezes the life out of Inuyasha in her supposedly endearing hug. And despite his face turning purple—such as mine had a few million times today, mind you—I laugh again until my face, too, turns a deathly color. Then I wheeze for air while Kikyou situates herself on Inuyasha's lap with a very unwilling and uncooperative Inuyasha.

The next part of class is learning our classmates. Which is exciting, of course. I mean, yippee! Because I _obviously _want to hear Kikyou, Yura, and their gang talk about themselves for ten minutes straight.

Thing is, the time limit is thirty seconds.

After Sango had finally realized my absence and saved me from the horrors of suffocating between a door and a hard place—or, more specifically, a concrete wall—I join the others. Almost as if wanting me to turn suicidal, all the seats are taken except for one. Which is somehow, conveniently, right smack-dab between Inuyasha and Kikyou—though they're sharing one seat—and Kouga, who looks happier than a schoolboy who'd just been informed that ice cream was the main course of his lunch meal.

I am seriously missing my old school right now. Really, I'd rather deal with the infamous Hojo than be stuck with another admirer and the Two Tacky Terrors—aka, Kan-it-eko Kinky-hoe and Teriyaki Inu-poo. Whenever I hear Kikyou's pet name for him, I will have only one image in my mind, and it's not a very tasteful or pleasant one, either.

_Dog poop._

So, as it turns out, Madame Wild Hair is Hime Abi and Miss Feathers is Kaze Kagura. Both a part of Kikyou's gang, by the way. I have to say, the two people in this room receiving the most attention are Inuyasha and myself. He, for his good looks and apparent popularity; me, for being the principal's daughter and Buddha only knows what else.

I don't really pay attention to anything besides that. Most people give off the basic facts about themselves: name, grade, skills, period number, friends, interests. Here's the only ones I paid attention to and can remember:

"Yo, I'm Ookami Kouga, and this is my second year in high school. I'm a pretty good sportsman and combat specialist, though I'm best at track. I have Myouga-sensei second hour. My main friends are Miroku"—despite you guys meeting just yesterday—"Sango"—despite her hating you for getting her innocent butt in trouble—"Inuyasha"—despite you guys also hating each others' guts—"Ayame"—despite you being oblivious to her undying love for you—"Sesshoumaru"—despite the guy being colder than an ice cube in snow—"Rin"—despite her mysterious growling purse—"and last but not least, the beautiful Kagome."

Aw, man. I'd really hoped he wouldn't say that. And now look at what he's done? The class knows he likes me, and Ayame's giving me hurt glares! _NO! _Why, Ookami,_ why?_

"Hey, my name's Hara Rin, and this is my first year here or anywhere else. I have this class fourth hour. My favorite color is pink!" _Gag. _"I used to be homeschooled, but not anymore. I have tons of friends, though my best ones are Sesshy-sama and Inuyasha, but that's because they're part of my foster family." A few confused looks are shot her way. I guess most people don't know about the Takahashis' and her relations. "I really like coloring and being positive, not to mention making new friends!" And off she goes on the happy train.

"Hello, fellow pupils, let me introduce myself." Only one person would say something like that. "My name is Houshi Miroku. I am in the second year class and will be in Myouga-sensei's first period. My sister—"

"_Adoptive _sister!"

"—and I's father is Higurashi Takao, the fine principal of this establishment, whereas our mother is the head chef, Aimi." Great. I didn't want anyone to know that, because they might figure out that I'm plotting their deaths as they speak. "I am a Buddhist monk from blood, and currently train at our shrine on the weekends, which will continue, I presume, through our present situation." _Agh!_ Such big, formal words… "I have made many good friends here so far, and for the time being, pine after this violent goddess to my right—"

_"PERVERT!" _

A _slap_ echoes through the air, and a moment later, Miroku's hand retreats from Sango's back to his cheek, where he rubs his new battle scar: a red handprint covering half of his face. "Yet, sadly, my hand is cursed, and I cannot control where it wanders." After some grumbling from Sango and eye-daggers from me, Miroku decides to revise that piece. "More specifically, I have an abyss in the palm of my right hand that can suck in anything—a wind tunnel, if you will. It is a deadly weapon in two ways: once something is sucked in, it won't ever come back out, and every year, my wind tunnel grows wider until eventually even my spiritual beads will not stop it from sucking me whole."

Expect Miroku to give the most refined, lengthy speech ever originated from sixteen-year-old boy, and then end up with sympathetic girls flocking to him, expressing their pity about his wind tunnel. _Ew. _I think I might just throw up, and for an extra bonus to getting rid of Mom's delicious pancakes—though I don't think I ate it much due to everyone's fetish for stealing my food—I think I'll purposely throw up on Inuyasha's shoes, which are really nice white Nikes, by the way...

Gosh, I need to get from him quick. Either that, or kill him whenever possible, as soon as possible.

"Hi, my name's Taijiya Sango. This is my second year, and I'll have this class first period. I've been training to kill demons my entire life, though I do enjoy playing sports and _beatingtheshitoutofpeople!_" She sped up at the end to place a loud _smack _on Miroku's face—with her Hiraikoutsu, which appears out of thin air, of course. Miroku's hand massages his even redder face, which has a defeated look. Will he ever learn? "My friends are Ayame, Kagome, Rin, and somewhat Sesshoumaru, though I'm pissed off at Inuyasha and Kouga for being devious idiots. My sworn enemy is Miroku, who'll be dead by the end of the school year, I assure you."

"My dear Sango!" Miroku dramatically gasps, gripping his heart in exaggerated pain. "You are also talented at archery, because you're shooting arrows straight to my heart!" Sango scoffs, but that doesn't shoo off the girls who, for some reason, have taken a liking to the perverted monk. I am deeply confused.

"Hey, I'm Yamainu Ayame, and I'm a first year. I'll have this class first hour. I enjoy romance novels and flowers, especially irises." Well, that would explain your hair accessory, wouldn't it? "My friends are those of Kouga's, but I'm kind of shy, so I don't really talk much or make random friends." C'mon, Ayame, scream it to the heavens: _I'M IN LOVE WITH MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND OOKAMI KOUGA! _It's not that hard, and won't be much of a shock to anybody _but _Kouga.

"Higurashi Kagome, Miroku's _adoptive _sister, and daughter of two important people in this school." Yeah, that's right—take that in… "I enjoy not being touched, giving people glares, and being a total female dog whenever I'm in a bad mood." Yes, I've admitted it: I am a female dog. And for some reason, this brightens both Inuyasha and Kouga. Don't ask me why; most people would not be excited for someone to announce that they are a female dog. I repeat: _female_ _dog._ "I have many mood swings, I'm over-reactive, I am very nosy, and I'm sarcastic, cynical, and unfriendly. You could sue me, but could you also pop in a restraining order so I won't have to share air with you anymore? Thanks. If you got a problem, grab a boomerang and kill Miroku and Inuyasha for me. It'd save Sango and I a heck of an amount of time." The looks I receive are priceless. Gosh, I love first impressions.

Whoops. Forgot to say I'm a miko. Oh, well. That's their problem to figure it out, not mine.

With a glare my way, Your Stupidity begins his speech. "Yo, Takahashi Inuyasha. Second year, first hour. Awesome at everything"—has an incomparable ego—"have numerous admirers—" _Snort. _Glares are sent my way. Sheesh, people need to chill. It's not like they believe this guy… Right…? "My dad's better than any of your parents"—cocky butthole—"and you'll know whether I'm friends with people or not." Is it just me, or are people actually _enjoying _hearing him talk? "Oh, and Kagome has the hots for me."

KILL ME NOW, _GOD DAMN IT, _KAMI, _NOW_!

I use the desk in front of me as a perfect excuse to rid myself of more brain cells. People shoot me odd looks—_why is that strange girl banging her head on her desk?_—that I ignore as I groan darkly, _"I hate you, Inuyasha…" _Then, lifting up my head, I lunge at him, successfully knocking Kikyou off of his darned sexy body; he's on his back and I'm on top, strangling him. I've noticed that during this time, Myouga ran off. Psh, what a wimp.

I've noticed that everyone—including our friends—instead of helping, all cheer Inuyasha or me on. The only people who cheer me on are the men who want Inuyasha dead—which would include _women _like Sango who hate his guts right now—while the rest of the class stand on the sidelines. Inuyasha's fan girls—who make up over half the class—either root for him, yell at me to get away and off "their" man, or are green with envy that I'm so close to him. Honestly, if I wasn't so determined to kill Inuyasha right now, I'd happily have a substitute come in and be close to Inuyasha since I _clearly _do not want that. No matter how sexy, hot, and delicious he looks, _I will never give in! _I am a smoker with cigarettes in front of me, and I will stay away from the packet at all costs, _gosh darn it!_

Inuyasha rips my hands off his throat, flipping us over so I'm on the bottom. My fingers twitch to grab that smug smirk off his face and throw it into a junkyard for dogs to eat. I try to reach out to his neck, but it's no use; my hands are too far away and he's too strong to shrug off. Instead, I wrap my legs around his waist, and try to roll over so that I'll have the upper hand of this fight. Instead, I just throw Inuyasha off balance enough that he can't keep his back straight and his head lands straight into my chest.

And, this, sadly, is when Myouga arrives with the other last person I want to see today, aside from my mom.

Upon his sudden appearance, everyone in the class quiets, though Inuyasha and I remain still, not getting over the shock. Staring into the man's blue pools filled with surprise, anger, and disbelief, I manage to mutter,

"Hi, Dad."

I'm pretty sure the last thing a father wants to see is their worst male student and their only daughter in a very awkward, very sexually intimate position. And this being my father, he does not handle it well.

Seriously, Kami, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Are you that eager to see me suffer before I die? Is that what this is? A slow, painful death?

_"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Yes, I suppose it's true. The gods and Buddha really do want me to experience a _very _slow, painful death. And not only that, but they want Teriyaki to go down with me as well.

* * *

**A/N:**Next chapter will be the confrontation with Takao, the rest of her second day at HTI (Higurashi Taijiya Institute), and the first day of school, which will not turn out to be a good one for Kagome. Poor thing; she'll have to face the insanity of her new classmates and friends, not to mention the irresistible sexiness of a certain half-dog demon in disguise who won't attend the first day of school alongside a certain oblivious-male wolf demon and violent-female exterminator. Oh, well—as long as I write, the characters suffer and suffer not so much, and you guys laugh and enjoy. Fair trade, yes?

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	6. In the Headlines: Kagome's Underwear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi's… I do, however, call dibs on this plot. So suck on that, Arnold Schwarzenegger!

**A/N:** Heads up! The rant's different this time, and so is the biography. It won't be Kagome's rant… It'll be Miroku's. It won't be _just _Kagome's bio… It'll be both hers and Inuyasha's. But don't worry, most of this chapter is taken seriously, since we go into people's pasts. We'll figure more out about why Kagome is who she is now, how Miroku's family got the curse, and what Sess has been doing this _whole time. _Also, in most of this chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha are so tired that they don't even bother to fight with each other all that much. For half of this, they'll get along—mostly—as they, um, have a few experiences.

Oh, and last chapter, I forgot to mention this, but another cliche: "Inu-poo"? Really? Translate it, laugh about it, and swear to include it in your next fanfic. I mean, who knew Kikyou's little pet name could be so offensive to all dog demon kind? XP

**

* * *

**

_**(Miroku POV)**_

Have you ever read fan fiction online? Oh, if not, I must tell you that it's really enjoyable. It can be dramatic, humorous, or action-based amongst other things. Indeed, I love reading others' stories online. It is most entertaining, and never fails to amaze me how creative one can be throughout their words.

There is a downside to this, however. It seems many people enjoy clicking on stories and leaving it at that. They don't read, and those who do read most often do not review the chapter they had just viewed, nor do they continue to the next post. Isn't it that upsetting? Just imagine the poor people—or, more specifically, teenage girls—experiencing back pain and bad posture due to writing their story's latest chapter, only to see not even two dozen people had viewed it and only one devoted fan—_MegamanSora—_reviewed, plus a random review from their friend Anna. How heartbreaking, how hurtful! It is unappreciative readers who cannot even take a minute of their time to write a simple review that—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY RANT AREA, MONK?"

"Oh, hello, sis—"

"THAT'S _ADOPTIVE _SISTER TO YOU, BUDDY! Now get the _heck_ out of here before _I kick you into next YEAR!_"

"Yes, ma'am. But aren't you even the slightest annoyed by ungrateful readers?"

"Extremely. I'm the narrator, gosh darn it, and I want some attention. GET TO WRITING THOSE REVIEWS, BUTTHOLES! IT'S WHAT KEEPS THE DEDICATED WRITER GOING!"

"Nicely put, Kagome."

"Shut it, Miroku."

"On the contrary, I do not have to follow that command. I have the freedom of speech, sis—"

"Oh, _SAN_GO!"

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**6: In the Headlines: Kagome's Underwear**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Despite being in Kagome's warm bosom and having her heat pressed up against his own, when Inuyasha saw Higurashi Takao standing in the doorway, steam coming out of his ears as fire burned in his eyes, there was only word going through Inuyasha's mind:

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

The principal was standing in the doorway, Myouga cowering behind him, as he unleashed his verbal wrath on Kagome—but mostly Inuyasha, who he was not pleased to see being anywhere near his daughter's _areas_. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? I GET A FRIGHTENED OLD MAN COMING INTO MY OFFICE TO TELL ME A GIRL'S TRYING TO KILL INUYASHA, AND COME HERE TO SEE _THIS_? GET OFF OF EACH OTHER ALREADY!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly obeyed, sending growls and glares to one another in the process. Miroku, being wrong-time Sally, waved and chirped, "Hello, Fath—"

"NOT NOW, MIROKU!" Takao all but thundered, sending the poor boy straight into Sango as he tried to make his getaway. Takao was too focused on the miko and half-demon in disguise to pay attention to Sango slapping his adopted son across the face, yelling _pervert! _"_Kagome, Inuyasha! _In my office_—NOW!" _Because he personally knew them as well, he yelled at the monk and exterminator, "You, too, Miroku and Sango!"

The four teens hung their heads in defeat, mumbling unimportant things under their breaths, Inuyasha's being along the lines of "stupid wench trying to fucking kill me", Kagome's being "I can't believe I didn't kill him", Sango's being "I'm getting in trouble for being innocent again", and Miroku's being "Father could've at least said _hi…_"

In Takao's office—which was on the first floor—Kagome and Inuyasha leaned against the blue wall, glowering at each other as Miroku and Sango sat oddly close together in the chairs, acting as witnesses to the event. Sadly, they told the truth, which did not favor Kagome, mind you. Sango's went something like this: "We were learning about each other. When it came to Inuyasha's turn, he said something that Kagome didn't like."

"Which was…?"

"He stated lady Kagome had feelings for him," Miroku replied, his voice knowledgeable. "This is obviously true and lady Kagome is just in denial."

"HEY!" She clenched her teeth when her father sent her a warning glance. Gosh, she hated people. Guess who just got knocked up the hit list? 1) Inuyasha _who will always be number one because he's Inuyasha_. 2) Miroku _who had previously been number three but due to his big mouth and opinions, is now number two_. 3) Kouga _who had gotten on here for his annoying stupidity_. 4) Dad _who had gotten on here for being a backstabber and a higher up_. 5) Mom _who had not only almost killed Kagome in her hug, but also is a backstabber._ 6) Myouga _who had gotten on here for being a cowardly tattletale_. 7) Ayame _who clearly didn't know that she should stay out of Kagome's love life_. 8) Sesshoumaru _for being an emotionless jerk who _dared _to send eye-daggers her way and have them work_. So far, mostly men. Great, like that would prove her point of _not _being sexist.

Sango wasn't on there because Kagome respected her too much despite her small tinges of hatred and irritation from time to time—okay, so Kagome more likely _feared _her, but same difference, right? Rin could've been on there, too, but Kagome needed to keep her alive long enough to find out what the heck made growling noises in her purse. Besides, Rin was a good friend so far, and pretty much the only person who noticed when Kagome was in distress. So far, she wasn't even close to the hit list.

Inuyasha, however, found this quarrel swiftly more interesting. Sango and Miroku seemed to agree that Kagome liked Inuyasha—yet she denied it herself and refused to show any of those feelings. Could Kagome have a crush on Inuyasha? Did Inuyasha even _like _Kagome?

Tune in next to _Life at Demon Slayer School _to find out!

…

No, literally, it'll be _in _the next chapter.

"Being her defiant, over-reactive self"—Kagome sent eye-daggers Miroku's way as he went on, shuddering—"lady Kagome grew upset and angry at Inuyasha for saying such a thing. Of course, murder wasn't really the correct course of action, but she acted, nonetheless, on the negative emotions pent up inside of her."

Takao blinked at his son's formal words—no one could ever get used to it—and looked at Sango. "Care to continue your story?"

Miroku groaned as Sango smiled, nodding. "Anyways, after Inuyasha said what he said, Kagome blew up and threw herself at him, knocking Kikyou off him—thank Kami—and sending them to the floor. From that moment on, she started choking him. He acted in self-defense by removing her hands, holding them above her, and rolling on top of her. I think as in order to regain control, Kagome wrapped her legs around him and tried to knock him to the ground. Instead, he lost his balance and landed in her, um, uh…"

"Chest," Miroku graciously filled in.

Sango nodded, thanking him with a smile before continuing. Kagome had never seen them act nice to each other, so of course she almost fell to the floor when that happened. "His head landed in her chest, and that's about the time you came in."

"Oh, so they _were not _attempting anything sexual?" Takao asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Miroku and Sango shook their heads violently. "Very well, then. Miroku, Sango, you may leave." And just like that, the two dashed out the office and down the hall, into the elevator that played crappy music—in Kagome's opinion, that is. However, before the door closed, it was obvious who was singing at the top of their lungs with the irritating music.

Really, Kagome _would _kill Miroku sooner or later, after Inuyasha was finished.

"You two." Takao pointed to the crooks and waved to the seats in front of his desk. "Sit." Like the obedient doggies they were, their butts hit the leather quicker than Inuyasha could waffle down ramen. Takao pulled out a folder with _Takahashi I. _written on it. He flipped it open, and scanned through a few pages before reading.

_Name: Takahashi Inuyasha. Birthday: June 2, 1993. Straight A student. Has been suspended for fights, theft, breaking school rules, and skipping school. Has been arrested three times for underage drinking and illegal driving. Relatives: father is Toga, mother is Izayoi, elder brother is Sesshoumaru, younger foster sister is Hara Rin. Has lived in West Tokyo at Takahashi Manor for most of his life, up until being submitted into Higurashi Taijiya Institute for demon slayers at the age of fifteen, when entering high school. Teacher notes: bothersome, cocky, distracting to others, smart-alecky, foul-mouthed, careless, bright, center of attention, very stick-up-the-ass-ish. This applies to all school years._

Wonder who wrote that last detail?

For some reason, Kagome had a gut feeling that half of the stuff in there wasn't the truth. Weird, yes, but she didn't deny her instincts. Somehow, something wasn't right. And Kagome hated being wrong, so, sadly, she had to assume something was wrong.

Do you follow?

Takao pulled out a second file: _Higurashi K. _Ah, crud.

_Name: Higurashi Kagome. Birthday: April 7, 1994. Straight A and B student. Has never been suspended nor gotten detentions. Has never been sent to the principal's office. _When reading the last two, he scribbled out and rewrote them, making Kagome tense. _Relatives: father is Takao, mother is Aimi, grandfather is known as Jii-chan, younger brother is Souta, elder adoptive sibling is Houshi Miroku. Has lived in mid-Tokyo at Higurashi Shrine her entire life. _He then writes some more, probably saying she went to school at HTI and all that good stuff. _Teacher notes: wonderful, intelligent, positive, a great student, goodhearted, helpful. This only applies to elementary school. _Takao took a pause before going on. _Sarcastic, moody—_Kagome resented that—_pessimistic, uncooperative, lazy, constantly unsociable when in class groups. This only applies to middle school. _

Inuyasha sent Kagome a glance that she pretended not to notice. He wondered what'd caused the sudden change between elementary and middle school. Did it have to do with what the monk said? That she hadn't _always been this way?_

Takao went on. "Now, since I know Miroku and Sango do not lie—"

_Snort. _

Surprisingly, that didn't come from Kagome. Takao scowled at Inuyasha, who had his feet up on the principal's desk. "Do you have something you'd like to say, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, no, not really," Inuyasha murmured with a shrug of his shoulders as he played with his nails. "It's just that, well, Sango _was _telling the truth when she said she wasn't an accomplice in our teriyaki chicken stunt—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takao shot his daughter a look as she held onto her gut, laughing her butt off. "I—" _Cough. _"I'm so—" _Cough. _"Sor_ryyyyyyyyyyy! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep down his laughter as well, though he didn't _only_ think the teriyaki incident was funny. Takao's glare at his daughter as she laughed at his misery was _hilarious, _and besides, Kagome looked happy and pretty when she laughed.

Wait.

What.

THE.

_FUCK?_

Kagome slapped the desk, gut burning from laughing. Takao said simply yet loudly enough to be heard over her antics, "Kagome, for trying to kill a student, I should expel you, but since you were provoked, you're my daughter, and it was Inuyasha—"

What the _fuck? _"What's that supposed to mean, ya old fart?"

"—you'll get two days suspension," Takao went on, ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome still didn't hear, and laughed. "You, on the other hand"—he pointed threateningly at the half-demon, unknown to him or any other human except Rin and Izayoi—"you'll be suspended another day for sexually molesting my daughter."

1…

2—

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inuyasha could not help but say—since it was his favorite phrase of the hour. "We already made it clear that it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yes, we did," Takao said, shuffling papers on his desk like a _real business man_. "However, you did taunt her and not remove yourself immediately from her, um, chest."

"This is so unfair!" Inuyasha whined like a child as Kagome calmed down. "Higurashi, ya gotta give me a chance to explain my side of the—"

"You're both suspended the first two days of school," Takao said, waving them off. "Do you wish to have another?" Inuyasha growled, not pleased. Meanwhile, finally hearing her sentence for torture, Kagome banged her head against the table, groaning. "Kagome, sweetie," her father said sternly, "if you keep doing that, you'll kill your last brain cell."

And that statement alone brightened up Inuyasha's day as Kagome shot her father eye-daggers, which he easily ignored. This made Kagome bang her head on the table even more; her eye-daggers were so weak nowadays. Either that, or people were getting better at completely ignoring them.

Gosh, what was _happening _to her? She was even becoming less cynical with Inuyasha around! _That wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to say that you're free to go." Inuyasha was almost going to exit the door when Takao told his daughter, "I'm afraid I'll have to call up your mother. She'll have to come here to give you a good yelling at."

And that is what made Inuyasha plop back into his seat, amused. It would be beyond entertaining to see Kagome interact with her folks. Of course, his sensitive hearing could not handle Aimi's voice. _"Oh! Look at that young handsome fellow there! You're the one who did the teriyaki sauce prank, yes?"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"AIMI!"_

_"What?"_

_"This young man was almost killed by our daughter today, not to mention they were sexually intimate in the classroom!"_

_"DAD! That was an ACCIDENT!"_

_"What do you mean, 'that was an accident'?"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"Don't speak to your mother that way!"_

_"I'd rather not speak to you at all!"_

_"HIGURASHI KAGOME!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Do you WANT me to bring up the pink-butterfly underwear incident?"_

_"MOTHER!"_

_"Aimi, go ahead and give it to her!"_

_"Well, it all started about four or three summers ago, right before she went into middle school. It was when Kagome started her period—"_

_THUNK. THUNK, THUNK._

_"Kagome, it's not healthy to bang your head on the table."_

_"That's what I told her!"_

_"So, what about the pink panties, Higurashi-sensei?"_

_"Oh, please call me Aimi!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Excuse our daughter. She's a little nutty in the head."_

_THUNK._

_"No prob. So…?"_

_"Ah, yes! I saw her underwear had red spots and asked her—"_

_THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK._

_"—'have you hit womanhood?' And she started screaming at me, telling me that she didn't want to speak to me ever again and that she was having a 'stressful' week, which was SO unlike Kagome—"_

_"That's it! I'm jumping out of this window and ending my miserable life!"_

_"Well, that's nice, dear."_

_"Have a great flight."_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Kagome POV)_**

I hate my life. I really, _really _hate my life. My murder attempt failed, my parents are out to get me, and Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing while I got the scolding of a lifetime. You know how I said earlier that I really didn't want to get suspended on my first day here? Well, as fate would have it, I've been jinxed. I am currently going to spend the first day of school suspended with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sango. Then the next day of school I won't go, either, because of what happened.

Yes, life sucks indeed.

I have to say, though, I was thinking I'd be expelled for trying to kill a fellow student. But Kami must've shined some lights on me; I think I was only suspended for one day for attempted murder because of I'm the principal's daughter and my rage was directed towards his least favorite student, who had motivated me to kill him, mind you. The other day we—_yes, _both Inuyasha and I—are suspended for is because of committing intimate acts in the classroom. Well, that's more on Inuyasha's behalf, but I doubt Dad would give me _two _days for trying to kill Inuyasha. Honestly, I thought he'd give me an _You're Awesome! _trophy. But I guess he likes to surprise me, because I am current award-less.

Inuyasha and I walk awkwardly back to our room, not being able to attend the rest of our classes, which I'm kind of mad about. I mean, I would've at least wanted a _real_ warning before I had to face them during school hours. Anyways, in the hallway, it's quiet for a while.

Then Inuyasha blabs his mouth. "You know, you look pretty hot when you laugh."

Gosh. Player needs to find a new controller, because I'm not going to be used in _this _game! Oh, what now? That was clever, don't you think? I could probably sell Hallmark cards off that. Mocking him, I gag, "You look seriously batty when your criminal file is read."

Eh, not good, but it's better than blushing—which I have just noticed I'm doing. Jeez, how can a guy I hate make me turn pink? _This isn't right, Buddha! I hope you know that!_

His eyes narrow, though he still has that amused glint in them. Kami, why did you even create this man, huh? WHY? Did you _want _to piss off society? _Hm?_

I open the door, and slip inside, holding it for Inuyasha, who was forced by my parents to carry the rest of my stuff to our room. Yes, I should be grateful, but instead, I just grab the box and set it carefully on the floor. I look up at my depressingly blank space and sigh. Inuyasha raises at eyebrow at that, but doesn't ask. I finally unzip and whip open all my boxes and suitcases. I first grab a pile consisting of my attire and _thunk_ it right outside the closet, deciding I'll take care of it later because I am currently lazy and not in the mood to deal with hanging up stupid freaking clothes.

I grab my poster and photos from my suitcase and stumble up the ladder. Frankly, I'm tired, and really do not want to be doing anything having to deal with settling in, but if I don't do it now, I won't be able to get rid of the cases, thus might trip over one in the middle of the night and break my face.

Hey, you never know.

I would look at Sango and Miroku's area, but they haven't put away their stuff yet. Bummer. "Hand me the tape and push pins," I tell Inuyasha, and feel a little guilty. I don't want to ask him for help; that'd mean I have to repay him in some way. And knowing him with as much knowledge I have, I would be tortured in the process.

Surprisingly, he mumbles, "Hold on, hold on…" Not a smart comment or anything. Maybe after trying to kill him, he won't be as bad? Or is he just exhausted, too? Perhaps both of our ears can't handle hearing my parents' screaming for more than a minute. Even more shockingly, his voice comes from the closet, where I notice my clothes have gone missing. _What the…?_

When he steps out and sees my gape and open mouth, he scoffs. "Feh, what's your problem, wench? Haven't you seen a near-naked guy before?"

WHAT WAS HE _DOING_ IN THERE?

He's only wearing boxers; his red shirt and baggy jeans are long gone. And—I can't believe I'm about to say this—he's gorgeous shirtless, in only his underpants, showing off all of his muscles except for, um… one…

"Where'd my clothes go?" I ask, eyes turning skeptical.

He rolls his eyes, tossing a plastic box of push pins and a roll of tape up to the top bunk. "I'm putting 'em away while I change."

"Why are you _changing?_" I question, spitting the word out like toxin. Even though my eyes are still glued to sexiness, gosh darn it, that I can no longer deny. He better be shirtless for the rest of the year— Err, I mean, he better not be, because then he just might find out that I think he's attractive, which is the truth, but he doesn't need to know _that_!

"I'm goin' to bed," he yawns, stepping back into the closet. I guess he's putting away my clothes for me, because I see some clothing articles pop out of the closet every now and then due to his butterfingers. Yes, I know the idiot's probably putting away my bras and panties for me, but honestly, he's not getting any, so why would it matter if he knew what I wore underneath the covers?

Ah, gosh, that sounds disgusting. I hate Miroku, I really do.

I tack up the photo of Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and I at an Okinawa beach last summer, then after that, a picture of when I was four and smiling while my father gave me a piggyback ride. I place the photograph of us Higurashi celebrating New Year's at the shrine on my nightstand, and I pin up one of us celebrating my twelfth birthday, me being all smiles as Miroku gives me a "blessed" noogie.

After a few more pictures are up, I finally hang up the two pictures of fate: the first is of Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and I in front of Yuka's house right before they left to go to Sayo's party; the second is of Miroku, Souta, and I standing in front of the Sacred Tree when my first year of middle school began. There's only a week between the two, and yet so many differences.

In the former, I'm smiling bright, looking kind and playful as I hug all my friends goodbye, their faces full of delight. In this picture, I fit in, I belonged there, and I was also the happiest, most benevolent friend someone could have. Yuka's grinning and chatting like she just found out her Christmas present this year was a puppy, Eri's laughing at something Yuka said, and Ayumi's returning my embrace the most since we're right next to each other.

In the latter photograph, I was about to turn thirteen in a week—the age of adolescence officially beginning—so I should've been smiling. But my eyes were so lifeless, my face tired, and if you look really closely, you can see the yellow bruises fading away on my legs, concealed only slightly by my short skirt. Miroku and Souta are grinning like they just won the lottery, so I pretty much ruin the photo with my negative attitude. I didn't look like I wanted to be there—then again, I didn't even feel like I should've been on a shrine. I didn't belong on such pure property with such happy people. I should've been in the sewers, in a basement, not in front of a holy tree with lovable relatives.

I sigh. I still remember when I came back from Yuka's house. I remember wearing jeans and a sweatshirt as that week progressed, applying ointment every few hours to make the bruises go away faster. I remember Mom asking me if I had a fun time, then her smile fading when she asked why I looked so sad and alone when I'd been with my best friends. I just cried, told her that it was a stressful week, and I needed to go rest upstairs before getting ready for the beginning of seventh grade the next day: April Fool's Day. After school the next day was when she questioned me about my period, while she knew full well that I'd already been on it. It was the day that I blew up at her for the first time, and it was because of what happened at school just mere hours before. Because, at the beginning of the first day of school, I stayed silent, kept to myself, not looking the least bit excited to be surrounded by people again. I remember going into school that day, being greeted by some of my classmates. They expected a warm smile and enthusiastic wave, I'm sure; but all they got was a sad look and clouded gray eyes. Then, _he _came along.

"Hello! I hear you are Higurashi-san! My name is Hojo, and—"

Growling from irritation, I blew up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed unexpectedly before stomping past him into the building. Little did I know that guy would obsess over me for the rest of my middle school life, and that little outburst was also the turning point of it all. My depressed loneliness soon became sarcastic angst, my bright smile and naïve aura replaced by head-banging and eye-daggers. That was also the day my mental hit list had been created…

Many people wondered what happened; no one confronted me, though. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, being the clueless girls they are, assumed I was finally getting my period—after years of me keeping it quiet that I had it in fifth grade—and that the hormones were just taking over my character. Not wanting to talk about the real reason why, I went with this idea. My parents asked about the change, but when I didn't really give a straightforward answer, they both went crazy and turned into _what they are now. _Miroku, being his monkish self, accepted me through the mood swings and pessimism, and Souta overlooked it as well, but only because he was too young to realize that someone changing their personality in a total of a week wasn't normal.

The only person who's been understanding of it is Miroku, shockingly enough. Yes, I know that doesn't explain why I'm some difficult with him, but I'm getting there. I remember him asking in his clever way technically what happened. I'd told him that it was just something that occurred over spring break, something I didn't really want to talk about. He dropped it after that, and whenever people threaten me about anything related to it, he comes to the rescue. He just wants what's best for me, it seems, and when people try to pry, he's not afraid to tell them to back off, despite his being extremely weak and nearly spineless. I guess the only reason I resent Miroku is that he's just so cool with it when he _knows _something's up; he never asks nor presses me like our new friends and I do other people when we're curious.

To tell the truth, no one knows. No one but me and them.

"Yo, wench."

Well, _that_ knocked me out of my stupor. Turning away from the photo with a low, weary speed, I manage to pull together enough energy to send the almost-naked—oh, Kami—Inuyasha an eye-dagger. Not eye-_daggers, _but eye-_dagger. _Yes, I am so tired that I can only shoot one. So what? Sue me.

"I finished with your clothes," he mutters, combing through his black hair in a very casual but seductive manner. _Gosh darn it. _Was I spacing off so much that he'd been able to put away my entire wardrobe? "Need anything else?"

"Uh…" Do I? I look down at the poster I want to hang up, then the bed sheets. With a small smile, I murmur, "Yeah. I need to make the bed. Sorry."

"Feh, don't think twice about it," he mumbles before gesturing me to get off the stepladder. I do, and he walks up with my green sheets and white bedcover, spreading them out like a pro. Really; he's tucking them in neatly, making sure there's no wrinkles, before adding the upper sheets. Then he jumps off the bed and into his unmade, beyond-help one. I wonder how he can pretty up my bed, but be so cruel to his own.

Freakish bed-abuser.

I climb back up, this time placing a reading lamp, one of Jii-chan's storybooks, and a digital clock on my nightstand. Of course, I don't ever use the alarm; it never works. Every time it went off at home, I would subconsciously turn it off, and never remember it going off, thus not getting up when I was supposed to.

I'm shocked I never once got a detention for being late to class. And yet, I get suspended for trying to kill a student and for being "sexually intimate" in the middle of a classroom?

Please.

I, honestly, don't know why I'm tired. Is it because of my parents yelling? Getting in trouble for the first time? Not successfully killing Inuyasha? For even _thinking _of killing Inuyasha? Remembering the past? Feeling Sango no longer wants to kill Miroku as much as she did not too long ago? Who knows.

I fancy up my area and taping up my _hang in there! _kitten poster, which Miroku gave me as a personal joke—it's meaning being obvious not only for my negative nature, but his nasty mind. I sigh and plop down on my bed, taking a glance at my nightstand to see the picture of us Higurashi at the shrine. I take in Mom and I's kimonos, and the guys' priest outfits, though Miroku's is obviously different because he's more Buddhist than Shinto. Gosh, I miss the shrine.

"I'm going to sleep, Inuyasha," I whisper, burying my face into my pillow. "Oh, and sorry for trying to kill you." Maybe. "And thank you, you know, for helping me out." When I get no response, I glimpse down from my bunk to see him already curled into a ball underneath the sheets—still half-naked, mind you—and he's breathing evenly: an indicator that he has already fallen asleep. Just rolling my eyes and muttering, "Of course," I close my eyes and settle back in, trying to wash all thoughts from my conscience.

Which, typically, doesn't happen. What a joke. _I'm _a joke. Liking a guy I promised myself I'd kill. Wait! No, I don't like him! I, uh, just find him very attractive… And I kind of like it when we touch… His skin's nice, and he has a great face… Very captivating eyes, too… Not to mention he's so bang-ableit's not even funny—

Oh, dang it, what's _happening _to me? What am I, the female version of Miroku?

No. That would only happen if I asked men to technically bed with me until we'd have a kid, _and _if I felt up men without their consent.

Okay, disturbing topic. Now would be a good time to sleep.

"By the way, you have sexy underwear, _Kags_."

…

Please don't tell me he saw the horrid, pink-butterfly panties I need to get rid of for their blood stains and ugly color.

…

Crap.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Narrative POV)_**

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in his father's study, glancing blankly at the white band located nearby his elbow. It was tied tightly around his arm to ensure he would not lose his human appearance or demonic-free aura. Due to their whole infiltrate-a-demon-slayer-school plan, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga all carried clothing items that acted as their concealment charms, hiding their demonic appearances and auras by sucking their auras into the clothing article, which would then hide the demonic energy with a sacred shield.

Mikos and other beings could not see it, though demons could easily identify each other, charm or no charm. Demons, after all, have abnormal sensory skills, and could smell each other out if part-animal. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's blood ran in the dog demon family whereas Kouga and Ayame were unrelated wolf demons, though Inuyasha was probably the safest out of all of them due to him only being _half_-demon. Since all four's blood ran in the canine genus, they had heightened senses of smell, sight, and animalistic instincts. Such as dogs were often loyal and protective, but also possessive. Other traits like smugness and obedience, however, depended on whether the mutt was well-trained or not. Which was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru was even in his father's office.

"Okay, _now _I'm done," Toga groaned, kicking up his feet. His long black ponytail swayed with every movement, and his tanned features gave his eldest a knowing look. "You wanted to talk, son?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied in their ancestor's ancient dog tongue. Toga, catching the hint, locked the doors and closed the blinds on their windows. Once security was safe, both Toga and Sesshoumaru removed their charms, allowing their demon selves to come out. Their black tresses turned to silver, their dark eyes to gold, their birthmarks returned on their flesh, and their claws and fangs reappeared along with their pointed ears. Once in his most comfortable form, Sesshoumaru said, "Rin desires a copy of the transcript you gave us concerning the concealment charms. She wants to know how it exactly works and what to do in order to keep our identities protected."

Toga—err, the newly-turned Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" he asked in the ancient tongue, since this entire conversation would only be spoken in just that. He sent an email to his secretary to print off the papers.

"No," Sesshoumaru stated blankly. _Of course, _Inutaisho thought solemnly. "It seems they had changed the rules about the co-ed dorms: each room must have two girls, two boys. Since we had three boys and one girl, we were not able to share a room."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "Did you fix it?"

Sesshoumaru shot his father a bored look that confirmed his answer: _derr, of course I did, I'm fucking Sesshoumaru_. "The wolves have traded rooms with Rin and this Sesshoumaru's old roommates, making the half-breed share a room with the three humans." Inutaisho nodded, thinking that was the end, until he received a glare and remained still in his seat. "However, there are issues. One girl is the vice principal's daughter; she is Taijiya Sango, and has been slaying demons practically her entire life. The other two teenagers are related to the principal, and both carry spiritual powers. Houshi Miroku is a Buddhist monk in training at the Higurashi Shrine, and is the adoptive brother of Higurashi Kagome, and as far as the half-breed and this Sesshoumaru are aware, she is a miko who has not given away her abilities. Why she keeps it to herself remains a mystery, but since your youngest is bunking with the three, he made a promise to gain information and try to convince them to change the laws of the establishment."

"Very well," Inutaisho said, not expecting such a long speech. "Besides being experienced to demon tracking, having spiritual powers, and being related to the higher ups, is there anything else to fear from these teens?"

"Depends whether the half-breed and male wolf keep their pants on," Sesshoumaru muttered. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, questioning his words. "It seems both have taken a liking to the Higurashi girl, who carries far more spiritual power than the currently 'most powerful miko' Kaneko Kikyou. This Sesshoumaru warned them both to keep their distances, but knowing your son, he was not listening. Since his concealment charm is placed on his—" Well, not even Sesshoumaru could say out loud that Inuyasha found it hilarious to put his band on his genitals, though if he got too, um, _excited, _his demonic aura would flare and probably blow his cover. "We will have our charms in place at all times, and in case one of our bands shall fail, we have our secondary items. The male wolf has his headband, the female her iris, the half-breed his Tessaiga, and this Sesshoumaru has two swords while Rin carries his fur boa."

Inutaisho sighed, not from the information, but his eldest's choice of words. "Son, do you think you could stop calling Inuyasha a 'half-breed', Kouga and Ayame 'wolves', and talking about yourself in third person?"

"Why, of course, Father," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, despite the amusement shining in his gold eyes. "I just enjoy getting under your skin. Besides, Little Brother thinks it makes me look arrogant, though Rin begs to differ."

The business man exhaled, but with a proud smile on his face. "Very well. Thank you for the update, Sesshoumaru, and make sure to be here next week as well."

"Yes, Father," Sesshoumaru said as he slid on his charm with his father. As the blinds were opened and the doors unlocked, they changed back to their normal human disguises.

Their history was complicated. After reviving the great dog demon Inutaisho and his human mate Izayoi, Inutaisho's first son Sesshoumaru and the one he had with Izayoi—Inuyasha—had already accustomed to wearing concealment charms in public, or where anyone could see them, for that matter. Since, for most people, it was difficult to tell whether a demon was evil or not, all demons were in danger despite their intentions. Thus, after Inutaisho began a major business empire in Tokyo and became a big hit, he gave his human form the name _Toga_. No one really knew about Inutaisho's relatives' names or appearance; the public just knew that they existed. People also knew that while Inutaisho owned half of Tokyo, Toga owned the other half; they were unaware, though, that Tokyo was owned by the same person.

It was all part of the strategies the Takahashis underwent to ensure their safeties and have normal lives. There was even other types of concealment charms that allowed one to change their appearance age-wise. This was how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were able to go to school like normal boys, though it was a little over a decade ago when they'd decided to attend the strange places. Now, however, they were at their respective ages, and no longer needed the age charms. So far, Inuyasha had not tried to make a good word for "Toga". He was known as a devil's child, a potty mouth, and a male who simply could not leave women he was fond of alone. Of course, that explained greatly why he chose to place his concealment charm where it was…

No, not really. It confused everyone greatly.

Strutting out of the room as if it were already his office, Sesshoumaru walked by the secretary's desk with ease, raising an eyebrow. Nervously, she threw the papers his way, and he glanced down, beginning to read to make sure she did her job correctly.

_EFFECTS: While wearing the concealment charm, a demon's obvious traits will be replaced with human equivalents (i.e., claws to nails, fangs to teeth, inhuman ears to normal ones). The charm sucks out all demonic power, thus making its wearer an ordinary human—in the looks. The wearer will still hold their demonic powers, such as speed, smell, sight, and fighting abilities, but they will have no demonic aura coming off them nor the charm because of its spiritual shield. For half-demons, it would seem like they were experiencing their human time of the month, meaning they will look like they would during that time. For full-demons, they inherit human traits from those closest to them family-wise. One can also modify its settings and chose what they will look like._

In that case, Inuyasha probably felt like he was constantly living the new moon. For Sesshoumaru, since Izayoi and Inuyasha had human traits, his concealment charm stole traits from them such as black hair and violet eyes to make them look like a family. Inutaisho's also took a few traits off Inuyasha's human form, though he modified his some so he wouldn't look like he was actually _related _to his wife.

_WARNINGS: If one's demonic aura flares due to sexual arousal, severe anger, or being in a life-threatening situation, the concealment charm's shield will wear off considerably, not being able to handle the demonic power stored inside of the charm any longer. The aura will then return to owner, making said charm useless. If one has a secondary concealment charm, this should lessen the charm's fading; they will have some human traits, but not all. To have complete success with your concealment charm, avoid dangerous situations, people you do not get along with, and others you may have extreme sexual interest in, such as your mate._

Well. Sesshoumaru was not pleased. If these papers were right, Inuyasha would have been the only one able to give away their secret so easily.

Great. They were screwed.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Miroku went on with his wind tunnel explanation for the seventh time that day. Since Kagome and Inuyasha had been taken away, they couldn't follow Kagome's schedule anymore. Poor Miroku wanted to go by his classes again, but no one, of course, liked him enough to agree. They could've went with Sango's papers, but she didn't want Miroku to know every class she had (even though he obviously knew by "overhearing" the girls during breakfast). They decided to follow Ayame's schedule in the end, and were at her seventh period: Math with Suijin-sensei.

Sango, like Kagome, desperately wanted to bang her head against something. To more specific, she wanted to bang her head against two walls, but it was much more different than Kagome's idea. These walls had spikes sticking out of it, and slowly moved towards her, ready to crush her. You know, kind of like in the Mario and Link games.

Shit. She _really_ needed to stop playing video games with Kohaku.

"And as I grow older, the hole to the abyss will widen, for each year, I will grow closer to my death." Dear Kami, Sango was hating his wind tunnel explanation. She was pretty sure everyone else who'd heard it before was also hating it as well. Though, that didn't stop Miroku from having a few empathetic girls cooing around him.

_Oh, for the love of— _To shut him up, Sango cut him off with a _thunk _to the head. "Would you shut up? Every curse starts in some way. Why not talk about how it came to be, you stupid pervert?"

Obviously, this was also a very detailed topic. Miroku's indigo eyes grew serious as he scanned the area. "Many years ago," Miroku said, eyes quite grave. "My ancestor was a Buddhist monk traveling around Japan. He was quite successful and renowned; he did, however, have a weakness."

"Let me guess," Sango droned, rolling her eyes. "He was a lecher."

"How did you know?" Miroku demanded, looking amazed at her rightness. She ignored it, so he sighed and went on. "Anyways, a demon disguised as a fair maiden lured him in, and when they were alone, punched a hole through my ancestor's right hand. He said, 'For generations to come, your bloodline will be cursed with this hand, this void called the _wind tunnel. _And it will not lift until I am dead'. And thus far, every person of Houshi blood has died of this curse. As soon as one with the curse reaches a certain age, the abyss will be so large, it will consume my whole palm. When that happens, my spiritual beads and charms"—he pointed to his purpled-clothed arm—"will no longer be able to control its power. Then everything within twenty feet will be sucked in until I am entirely inside my own wind tunnel. By then, it will have faded out."

"What has happened to the surrounding areas, then?" a girl across the room of Suijin's class, Nazuna, asked. The group of students was feeding out of his hand—his good hand, mind you—by now because of all the added, new information.

"Most times, a large crater forms," Miroku told her, though his gaze went to Sango, who was trying to let this all sink in. "But, for the last few centuries, when the wind tunnel grows close to its end, my relatives have sent themselves out to sea for the safety of others, for the wind tunnel's strength has grown with each birth." Then the monk suddenly seemed to brighten up. "But, there is still hope! If I find the demon and kill him myself, the curse will be lifted and I will not die!"

"What do you mean, _I?_" Sango insisted, raising an eyebrow, and feeling hints of sympathy grow in her stomach.

Miroku grew quiet. "It's quite astounding how hopeful we've been over the centuries since the Sengoku Jidai," he murmured, overlooking her question. "Every person was eager to produce an heir of some sort, who would carry the curse but also have the ability to break it and save themselves. Since I am the sole survivor of the Houshi bloodline, I am my only hope, unless I can find someone to bear my child."

Well.

…

That explained a lot.

"And since the curse remains, so does the shape-shifting demon. It'll be hard to find out who he is because of his changing appearance, but with some professional spiritual help, I could be able to track the traces of him in the wind tunnel to where he is now." At this, he smiled. _Kagome, I have a new job for you…_

"You mean, that's why you were accepted into Kagome's family?" Sango asked, her voice sad. "Because you really _didn't _have anyone left?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I do," Miroku reassured her, not wanting any tears to fall from such a beautiful woman. "My father's old friend, Mushin, should be somewhere in Tokyo."

"Do you mean Lord Mushin, the old Buddhist monk?" Nobunaga questioned from beside Nazuna. At Miroku's nod, he chirped, "Oh, he teaches spiritual power with Lady Kaede right here, at HTI!"

Miroku's pupils dilated as his eyebrows furrowed in an annoyed position. His eyes half-closed and his expression clearly cloning that of a slightly annoyed monk, he stood abruptly. "Then, in that case, I must go back to my room immediately."

"Miroku?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

He turned around, expression soft. "Yes, fair lady?"

Not helping the blush that came with everyone's stares, Sango turned away. "Uh, we better get going," she said, coughing into her hand. Having everyone's attention on you was very embarrassing.

He grinned brightly, opening the door. "If you insist." Shooting him a glare, she stepped out, and he closed the door behind him, not really catching the curious whispers of their new classmates.

"Everything you told in there was the truth, right?" she asked out of nowhere in particular.

She didn't meet his gaze when he looked down on her inquisitively. "Of course," he breathed, wondering exactly what she was getting at. "Why would I lie, my love?"

"_Love?" _she hissed rather venomously, turning nervous to aggravated in a moment's notice. She whipped out Hiraikoutsu and smacked him upside the head. "There's no _love_ going on between us, monk."

Miroku, for some reason, flinched at the name. "My dear Sango, you may feel no sparks between us, but my infatuation cannot fade so easily," he informed her, touching a _very _inappropriate area. After another _slap _to the face, he sighed, "Woe is me."

Sango snorted, carrying her boomerang behind her. "More like stupidity," she muttered.

"Sango?" Miroku asked hesitantly, though his voice remained smooth.

"Hm?"

"Why did you pity me?" he wondered aloud, rubbing his abused head. "Yes, I have a curse that will kill me in a few years. Yes, I watched my father die right before my eyes. And yes, I have the great responsibility of uplifting it to keep the same fate from occurring to me. But why pity me when you do not even think of me as a friend?"

"What?" Sango gasped, kind of shocked. "You watched your dad…?"

He nodded, indigo eyes turning somewhat cloudy before he remembered who stood beside him. And at that thought, he smiled very _Miroku-like. _"Ah, yes, but the pity?" he questioned, his cursed hand slowly moving downwards.

"Well, because if you would just _stop touching me_, you _would _be my friend," Sango whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her declaration. But he did, and his fingers twitched when their adventure to a forbidden area came to a rapid halt. He grinned, his hand retreating to his side as he resisted the urge with all his might. But a _smack_ still echoed through the halls as Sango mumbled, "Unluckily for you, I have eyes at the back of my head." She smirked, satisfied at his pained groans, while they both walked side-by-side back to their bedroom, not as the monk and exterminator, but as newly made friends.

_"PERVERT!"_

That is, as long as Miroku's hand didn't wander.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I know I did! Well, I'm the writer, I have to, but anyways, please review, yes? I LOVE reviews—and apparently, Miroku does, too. :3 Hopefully this got a little bit into the plot and background info. I hope I kept you entertained, because I have the feeling I'm losing my touch. -.- I won't know that, though, unless you don't tell me, so please, insult/compliment, I don't care, review any chapter really! JUST TALK TO ME! *rabid look*

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	7. Is it Love, or is It BloodLust?

**Disclaimer: **I'll buy dog treats, and _then_ maybe Inuyasha will walk out of Rumiko Takahashi's grasp and into my territory… Though I seriously doubt it…

**A/N: **This chapter will be absolutely horrible. I would rather swallow a CD than rewrite this chapter. It's so suckish and short that I'll be taking a short break from it to re-get myself into Kagome's voice and whatnot. I feel like I've failed you, and for that, I'm going on vacation from this story for a week and a half. (Though I may update during this time—who knows!) Summer school's already getting the worst of me, and I've been thinking more of my other three stories anyways, so…

SORRY! You can shoot me! But, first, review? *gets shot* SHIT, NEVER MIND!

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I hate it when people are effin' random. I mean, yes, saying something out of nowhere every once in a while is just great, but every five minutes? Really? And people wonder why I never hang around Miroku when he's high on sugar.

Seriously. I hate randomness—when it's not me that's doing it, anyways. Then again, I never mind _me _doing something. It's _everyone else _that I have a problem with.

Yeah. Just yeah.

"REVIEW, YOU LAZY BUTTHOLES!"

"_Holy_ $#!%! It's _MegamanSora_! And what's that? There's also _HappyDaysAreCool_!"

You know, the _only people who reviewed the last chapter!_

"Hey, Kagome, I'm a professional sniper now! Anyone need to die?"

"FINALLY! THANK YOU, _MMS_!"

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL **_

_**7: Is it Love, or is It (Blood)Lust?**_

* * *

I hate it when I'm not in the know. I've never liked not being in a secret, not having the ability to gossip but choosing to keep the information to myself. It just stinks. You could ask anyone I know—I get nosy. I pry into things. I question endlessly when curious. Dad should know this very well; besides my little _ignore everyone breathing my air _incident on the way over to Higurashi Taijiya Institute, I always bother him about work, snoop though his office, and ask him anything that pops into mind. I won't leave him alone until he answers, too, which he says is one reason I'll never have a boyfriend. Yeah, that came from my own father, it hurt, but then again, I only answered that with, "Well, why do you think boys don't like persistent girls, hm, principal-san, _hm?_" Unsurprisingly, he was not pleased.

There's, of course, those incidents where gossip's going around school and everyone refuses to tell me what it's about. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi love keeping me out of secrets despite their talkative, also nosy natures. They're not as bad as me, which is why they love torturing me by keeping me out in the cold. They don't do it very often, but when they do, they laugh, I suffer—not to mention get angry—and beg them to tell me before they do. Seriously; I'll do anything to learn anything. It's sad, I know, but it's the truth and it'll never change.

Miroku's past flings have never lasted longer than a day. The reason why? When I don't approve, I ask numerous questions, trying to dig whatever information out of them that's of interest. He was never happy with that, either, though I think I was saving him. Luckily for him, I approve of Sango, so I will never question her if she acts suspicious—much. Well, hopefully not.

There's also that time Jii-chan was talking about some legend to my mom, but when I asked about it, he got quiet. Being my impatient self, I couldn't do my usual routine of _pester and annoy them minutely until they burst and spill all the beans_. Instead, I settled for the _I'm a spy and I'm gonna break into this place _strategy. I broke into the shrine storage room and managed to break the lock on the filing cabinets to go through scrolls and find out about it.

Yeah, you read that right. I broke into a shrine of all places—_my _shrine, mind you—and am probably going to be sent to one of the eight hells, even though the eight hells is part of the Buddhist religion while the Higurashi Shrine is Shinto.

…

I'm really not getting my point across, am I?

Anyways, I found out the reason Jii-chan didn't want to tell me was because it was the same bedtime story he told me as a child, though he proclaimed it fictional a few years ago. It's the one that went something like this—well, my short version, anyways—:

It's pretty much about miko and lord demon falling in love, then somewhat "betraying" each other, before they reunite in the afterlife and everything's good between them again. (I think they were called Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. Who knows.)

… Yeah, I'm really not all that great at story-telling. But I was pretty determined to find out what Jii-chan was talking about, only to read about the same story he told me was fictional. Oh, well, that story's stupid anyways; I mean, mikos and demons _falling in love? _Ha, that's a good laugh. Not because I hate demons, but because society doesn't believe in that. Although, if I do ever fall in love with a demon, I sure as heck won't care about what society thinks, would I?

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"Feh, mornings…" Inuyasha's voice should be an automatic warning, but I'm so tired, I overlook it. Once again, something pushes me and tells me to wake up, but knowing it's Inuyasha, I ignore it. Below me, there are some whispers, like _will it work? _and _when did you get here?_

This time, I promise, Inuyasha won't get me. This time, his threat won't scare me off the bed. This—

"_Kags_, if you don't get up, I'll unleash Inu Jr."

Yeah, right, as if he would actually stick to his word. I snuggle even further into my now green-sheeted pillow, eager to slip off into Dreamland. Not to mention, I really don't want him to see what I changed into in the middle of the night.

_Poke._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Thunk. _

Of course, there are exceptions to my plans.

"Did you just… Did Inu Jr. just _poke _me?" I practically screech. My eyes have snapped open and I've climbed off the floor, 'cause I'd be darned if I let him do that stupid routine to me again. In front of me, there's not only a still half-naked Inuyasha—that's a beautiful sight to see in the morning—but a very awake and aroused Kouga and a very shocked and surprised Sango. Ignoring them, I glare at the boys' bathroom, where a familiar voice is screaming at the top of his lungs:

"_It's a beautiful day dayyyyyyyyy! Don't let it get away! It's a beautiful day dayyyyyyyyy!"_

Only Miroku would sing such an obnoxious tune at, what, six o'clock in the morning?

Really, if Inuyasha weren't number one on my list, that perverted idiot monk of an adoptive brother would be dead by now.

Sango giggles at my reaction to Miroku's singing. I give her a questioning look, wondering why she's not annoyed by him. She says simply, "We're friends now."

My eyes widen. Holy crap! _Hell's frozen over! World War 3's here! 2012, despite it being total bogus, has ARRIVED!_ "HOW _LONG_ HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?" I demand, panicking. Oh, gosh, where's a brown paper bag when you need one?

"Since yesterday afternoon, wench," Inuyasha answers, though his voice is kind of scratchy. What did he _swallow? _A package of nails? His more-than-friendly friend's _yeah?_ His very own ego? I think choice number three is the most logical, though it's so big, I'm surprised he didn't choke.

AH, _MIROKU! _Why must you fill my mind with nasty thoughts?

"So, uh…" Inuyasha scratches his neck, staring at the wall. "Would you mind…?"

Confused, I look to Sango for help, who, like Inuyasha, is trying to avoid making eye-contact with me. Only Kouga stares at me—err, more specifically, he's staring at me in my sexy, laced lingerie. Whoops. "Sorry," I squeak, rushing into my closet. "So, uh, why is Kouga here?"

"We're going out today!" Sango sings, and Miroku joins in. I groan and bang my head against the carpeted floor until the singing stops. Then Sango further explains, "Miroku's going to school along with everybody else, but Aimi"—that's _Higurashi-sensei _to you, woman!—"said you and Inuyasha got suspended for the first two days of school. Since Kouga and I are also off the first day, I was thinking we could go out to the movies and maybe ice cream."

"That's great," I mutter sourly, slipping on a pleated skirt. "But I'm broke." Suck on that, Sango! Higurashi Kagome, _without money! _Apparently, to my parents, _it serves me right for being such a delinquent. _Kami, one time, and you _suddenly_ become a bad guy…

"Eh, stupid bitch," Inuyasha says, and my eye twitches. _No… Don't… Don't you dare—!_ "My dad's Takahashi fucking Toga. I can pay for anything."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _"Why?" _I cry out loud.

I can feel the air thicken with confusion. I'm telling you, it's suffocating me alive. "Do you not _want _to go out?" a suddenly _very_ angry, female voice growls.

"No, I want to!" I insist. It's either that or run for my life. My stomach rumbles, and I recall that I've barely eaten anything the last few days. "Can we eat first?"

"Keh, we'll eat at the theater," Inuyasha mutters.

"FINE," I snap, grabbing some clothes before running into the bathroom. Gosh, I hate him so much. First poking me with Inu now ruining my plans to stay in bed. Son of a gun, why is this man _alive_?

"And while you're in there, make sure to shave your legs, Sasquatch."

I shoot eye-daggers through the door. That's it. I'm hiring a sniper. Anyone up to making a few hundred yen? (Aka, maybe three pennies? Anyone…?) Gosh, I need to start putting ads in the newspaper for an assassin. Really.

After taking a shower, I plop out, dry myself off, comb my hair, and brush my teeth. Then I finally notice what I picked out.

I mentally scream about how much Kami hates me. I take in the horrifyingly tight, baby-blue tube top and the fact that I have no bra. _Great. _I put on the short, white denim skirt—oh, _ef _me!—and make sure to cover my chest when I walk out there in the freaking tube top. I slide on some sandals, and before I can grab a jacket or change, you know what happens.

"C'MON, KAGOME, WE GOTTA HURRY!" Thus Sango pulls me out, making my arms frail and my chest unsecured. I silently beg the idiots for help, but they both just stare in amusement as Sango drags me away, my feet scraping the floor.

Know what? _Screw _what I said about Sango not making the list! This gorilla's number _three_! That's right! Kouga's been knocked down, people!

If you're an assassin, please dial my number right now. I need you.

"SANGO!" I screech. "MY SHIRT!"

Oh, great. Draw attention to it, Kagome. That's what _everyone _should do.

Inuyasha and Kouga, clearly not getting what's going on, look down. To say the least, Kouga's eyes bulge and Inuyasha turns a furious shade of… Wait…

Is he blushing?

Before I can even question that, Sango comes to an abrupt stop, making me fall onto her. She pushes me off as a reflex, and I go a-twirling—

—into Inuyasha.

And now I'm chest-to-chest with him. He has a thin shirt on, and I have a braless tube top.

Sometimes, I really wish I'd died stillborn. It would've made a much happier life, believe it or not, for my soul because I can't handle this and stay sane anymore.

Or, at least, my sane, cynical, moody, nosy self.

My hair's loose, covering his face, and we just stare into each other's eyes, as cheesy as that sounds, for a few moments. Then his violet orbs seem to glaze over as he wraps his arms around me. Though my mind's racing with the usual thoughts—_HE POPPED MY BUBBLE!_—I remain completely helpless as he slowly buries his god-forsaken nose into the crook of my face, smelling me.

Wait, _smelling _me? WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERT _IS _HE?

I try to push myself off of him, but the moron won't let go. Just grips on tighter as if it's necessary for his face to be in my neck and for me to be squished up against his chest, once again, _braless! _

I push away again, but fail miserably. Then again, maybe we can just stay like this. I mean, his embrace is really nice and soothing, and my skin's all tingly, and he's hot, and my legs are getting kind of warm—

Hold the phone! I am _not _turned on, you hear me? _INUYASHA DOES NOT TURN ME ON!_

…

Aw, man. If only it was easy to deny it.

"MUTT!" Kouga yells murderously. Well, at least, he's trying to help me out. Sango's just standing there like she's a block of ice, frozen in time. Or maybe it's shock? Oh, crap, she's traumatized! _Call 911!_ "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

…

His…?

His_ woman?_

_**Hit List Standings: **_

**1**_**. Kouga; reasons for placing: idiot, moron, pervert, oblivious, and needs to die**_

_**2. Inuyasha; reasons for placing: hotness and good feeling saves his butt, but is a heartless dimwit with no manners and a too-flirty personality**_

_**3. Sango; reasons for placing: never told me about newfound friendship with perverted idiot monk of a brother, and is currently not helping me at all**_

_**4. Miroku; reasons for placing: adoptive brother, believes his monk wisdom to be top dog, and is just too perky in the morning**_

Those are my main targets. Please find and annihilate them.

Suddenly, a growl erupts in Inuyasha's chest, and his grip tightens even more. Gods, if you thought my mother knew how to kill people in a hug, you haven't been in Inuyasha's arms. I'm pretty much suffocating when he snarls the strangest thing—

"_Mate…"_

WHAT IN THE SANE HECKS IS A _MATE?_

This word is enough to make Kouga tense and Sango unfreeze. And, finally, she comes to my rescue. "Inuyasha, let go of her!"

But she still stands there. I want to knock her upside the head before banging my own skull against a big, comforting cement wall. _You're not helping!_

Finally, after Sango's struggling to release his grip, I choke, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

My curse seems to be effective. He lets go, and I gasp for air, shooting the most venomous eye-daggers I have ever created his way. I'm quite happy, if I do say myself, that he stiffens, almost as if he thinks I'll kill him.

FINALLY! My message has been _sent_!

Though I'm whooping on the inside—HOORAH!—Inuyasha and Kouga are, strangely, quiet and look really serious. Ignoring them, Sango barks, "C'MON, I GOTTA GO!"

I'm about to follow her when she runs back into the room and races into the bathroom. _So… she literally had to _go…

Ah. Of course _she'd _drag me out only to run back inside.

Okay, hit list revision!

_**To Do List**_

_**1. Kill everyone on hit list**_

_**2. Avoid getting in trouble**_

Somehow, I don't think my list will play out the way I want it to.

Dang.

Something's draped over my shoulders, and, automatically thinking the worst—_RAPE!_—I shrug it off, throw them to the floor, and stomp on it. You know, only to have it finally register that the item, I repeat, _item _was light and not even close to human.

Inuyasha grabs it angrily off the floor and tosses it my way. "Wench, cover yourself up! _No one _needs to see _that!_"

"What're you—!" Oh. The hallway's cold.

We're lucky I don't have a gun, or I would've killed myself out of embarrassment long ago.

I quickly put on the jacket and pull it over my, um, areas. I easily ignore Kouga's weird-butt growls at Inuyasha, who's keeping his distance from me.

Well… now that he knows what's good for him…

"Bitch, don't fall asleep in the hallway!"

I sit up, groggily, unhappy that I won't be able to catch up on some Z's after all. Or he could try to be killing himself by pissing me off. You never know with that idiot anymore.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Inuyasha's ignored me ever since that moment in the hallway. I swear, he won't even come close to saying my name—it's all "wench" and "_female dog_" now. We've been in the movie theater for, what, an hour now? And Sango—little miss MOTORMOUTH—_still _won't stop talking! I feel like my ears are bleeding, but my nose is in Heaven, because Inuyasha's jacket smells _soooooooo_ good.

Oh, Mother of all that's—

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" is the whisper that comes from the girl a few rows ahead of us. Yes, the movie's on, and yes, we're not watching it. I gave up fifteen minutes into it, honestly. All because _Sango _has to keep going on and on and on about how her stupid hamster died in sixth grade, and then, oh wait, she just remembered that her little brother Kohaku babysat that hamster when she went to soccer practice that day!

Dear Kami, she first started talking about how horrible the movie seats were and somehow got all the way to Mr. Snuggles in SIXTH GRADE!

I bang my head against the nearest table—forgetting that that's technically the popcorn bucket in my hands. To top it all off, I forgot to close my eyes. So now there's fatty seeds in my eyes, poking at my retinas, making them bloodshot and sting like heck.

Yay for Kagome.

Never try this at home, kids.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE BUTTERY KERNELS!" I scratch at my eyes, trying to get out the food that will probably scar me for the rest of my life. "WHY, KAMI, _WHY?_"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE CALORIE-FILLED HORROR!_

Inuyasha, of course, panics and shouts, "HOLY _SHIT_!" Then he runs out of the theater.

What a _moron_! This is no time to GO TO THE BATHROOM! Why are people so intent on skipping out on me to go potty today? _Why?_

"MY EYES!" I scream, still clawing at them. Sango's alarmed as well, and dumps her Coke on me. Of course, it burns my eyes as well, so I yell some more. Who knows what Kouga's been doing all this time, or even Inuyasha for that matter. But everyone actually _watching_ the movie is completely pee-owed, and some are calling for the security guards.

At this point, there's only thing to say: ever since I came here and met these freaks, my life has never been the same. And I'm sad to say, I'm not liking the change. If I could have my boring friends back, I'll take them happily, really, because we've never had issues like _this _before!

I continue screaming at the top of my lungs—_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—_until Inuyasha comes back. And you know what he says over my yelling?

"OPEN YOUR EYES, WENCH!"

Really. Of all the things to tell me to do, you want me to do what _hurts most? _Well, apparently since I didn't answer him, he does something very disturbing.

He forces open my lids and _licks _my _eyes._

That's it. Life is officially weird and dreadful.

And Inu Jr. just met my knee.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

So.

We got kicked out of the theater for being a disturbance. Gosh, life's a beach.

After the movie—which turned out to be a perfectly good horror film I missed thanks to _somebody _(_cough, _Sango)—and my popcorn incident—in which my eyes were automatically better after Inuyasha licked them (gross)—we skip ice cream and decide to go over to the Takahashi Manor. How, you ask? Well, Inuyasha "borrowed" my dad's car, that's how.

Yes. I am probably getting grounded for this, despite living at boarding school. (Maybe they'll kick me out instead? Oh, hallelujah, wouldn't that be swell!)

I have to say, the car ride's pretty weird. Not only is Inuyasha not even looking at me—something that seems wrong, by the way—but him and Kouga are getting along. It's odd, though, because I've been under the impression that they wanted to rip each other's lips off before gutting one another and burning the other's brains before eventually they both turned into zombies and set out for revenge, or even worse, _me_.

I have the feeling Kami may just put that to use one day.

As Sango talks with the guys, I'm quiet in the back, recalling all of today's events—well, actually, all the events thus far in my life at this stupid school. Inuyasha's pretty much two-sided with me, a total jerk yet a total flirt. Miroku's met Sango, who he just won't give up on (which he usually does after the first rejection). Kouga's after me as well, and every time that happens, I've noticed Inuyasha gets mad. Why? Not even his mother knows.

Well, at least I don't _think _she does…

Anyways, I've also tried to cross out a target on my hit list by strangling them in a classroom full of witnesses. I've been in actual trouble for the first time in my life. I've got some frenemies, foes, and allies all balled up into one massive group. And, most of all, I got to see someone get socked in the face.

_That _was the best night of my life.

While going over my crazy adventures, remembering to add today's occurrences to the list, Sango's phone rings. She answers it with a _hello? _Miroku would be drooling over, before handing it to me. "They say they're your friends."

I furrow my eyebrows at her. "How in the sane hecks would any of my friends get your number?"

Sango sighs, seeming annoyed that she has to look further into it. I gape. Is she not curious as to why these people have her phone number and know I'm with her? "They say they talked to Aimi, who gave them my number and told them you were with me." I gawk even more, my eye beginning to twitch. And why would Mom have Sango's number, much less Sango call her by her first name? "We may have had a friendly conversation this morning before swapping numbers." Then she shoves to the phone into my face, ignoring how my nose practically dials another number.

I shoot eye-daggers at her—_dang_, ineffective—when I greet whoever's on the phone. My automatic response is:

"HOLY CRAP, KAGOME'S ALIVE!"

"KAGOME! OMG, YOU GOT _SUSPENDED?_"

"YOU TRIED TO _KILL _SOMEONE?"

"Hello, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi," I say in my calmest voice, though I'm mentally adding them to my hit list—no, not only that, but to my new _To Do _List as well. "Why are you calling? Don't you guys have school?"

Ignoring me, Ayumi goes on. "Why were you trying to strangle someone?"

"I know you suffer PMS, Kagome, but seriously?" Eri snorts. "_Killing _someone?"

I fume. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION"—insert eye-daggers in Inuyasha's back—"HE WAS BEING A TOTAL DICKHEAD!"

"OMG!" Really, Yuka? _Really?_ "Did you just _curse?_"

Everyone in the car—except _Inu-poo_—stares at me in surprise. Their gazes echo my friends' shock. "Uh…" You know, when you've been put on the spot like that, there really is nothing left to say. "Talk to you later?"

"HIGURASHI KAGO—"

_Click. _I whip the phone back at Sango, rubbing my temples. Oh, sweet freedom.

"Did you just hang up on them?" Sango asks me, looking shocked.

Instead of clearly replying, I cheer, "THEY'RE GONE! YIP_PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"I worry for her," Kouga whispers none-too-softly to that stupid, charismatic yet beyond-annoying idiot to his left. Inuyasha, still ignoring me—Buddha darn him—just nods. We pull up to his house about then—the place is a freaking _estate_—and Inuyasha doesn't even explain why he's driving to the confused butler. Kouga, Sango, and I hurry after him, eager to see what the inside's like.

And, of course, the moment I see it, I hate him with every inch of my core.

It's so big, and shiny, and _big, _and fancy, and _big—!_

Did I mention how _big _it is?

"INUYASHA!" yells a woman from afar. A lady dressed in royal kimonos, the female version of Inuyasha, stomps into the room. "Your father sensed you! Why were you driving—" Suddenly, she seems to take notice of me and Sango, who are staring at her with dumbfounded looks. "Oh. Hello there, girls. I'm Inuyasha's mother, Takahashi Izayoi. Who might you be?"

"I'm Taijiya Sango and she's Higurashi Kagome, ma'am," Sango says too politely. I just continue to gawk at the beautiful woman in front of me. She's so perfect-looking, I refuse to believe she's related to Inuyasha in any way whatsoever, despite his hotness!

"Nice to meet you both." She smiles brightly, and then calls, "Tai— Toga! Inuyasha and Kouga are here, and they brought lady friends!"

Oh, _heck _no!

"INUYASHA AND I AREN'T FRIENDS!" I insist to the world, my voice booming off the walls. GAH! Why must everyone assume that?

Izayoi tilts her head in confusion as who I'm guessing is her husband, Toga, walks from the entrance she came from. "Ah, son, Kouga." He looks like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, too—except he has chocolate eyes and his black hair's up in a high ponytail. "And from what I just heard, you are Sango and Kagome."

Thank Kami that we're not using honorifics. "YEP!" Sango chirps. I'm really wondering if I'm the only one who has mood swings around here… Seriously, it's something to consider.

"Father, we need to talk to you," Inuyasha tells Toga, his voice more serious than I've ever heard. It sounds like whatever he needs to discuss is urgent. He and Kouga begin to walk off to another room, disappearing in the largest house probably ever made.

Sango and I are about to follow when Izayoi grabs us both by our ears and sings, "Let's have tea! Shall we, ladies?"

I almost want to stab her with my special—yet seemingly unsuccessful—eye-daggers. Since you're _pulling my ear, _I have no choice, do I?

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating anything?" Inutaisho asked the newly-turned humans into (half-)demons. The boys shook their heads, Kouga sitting patiently on the seat in front of Inutaisho's desk while Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his head down. "You mean you really have been losing control around this girl, son? And your demon did, in fact, take over you and call her _mate_?"

Inuyasha nodded again before dragging his hand down his face. Damn. He'd only known the wench for three days and just realized today that she was his _mate_—the one intended for him, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Demons had that sort of system; they wouldn't be able to resist their mate's scent—the first sign someone's your mate—and continuously do things that they wouldn't normally. Take Sesshoumaru, for example. Though Rin's oblivious, she is his mate, and when he first caught her scent, it was the time he'd saved her and brought her back to life. Ever since, he'd been less cold, though this mostly applied to his parents and Rin herself. She'd changed him somehow.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how his bitch did it, but she turned him on with the smallest of movements. He'd already known she was attractive and smelt good, but he acted differently around her. He was more carefree and persistent than he'd been with his past crushes; not only that, but he loved teasing her and wanted to know about her. When they'd first met, they didn't get along, but later that night, when Inuyasha first saw her smile out in the moonlight, actually in a good mood and less emotionally unstable and fiery like earlier, he'd known there was something special about her.

"Inuyasha, she's your mate."

And now his father had confirmed it.

Kouga, angry beyond hell, stood up and banged his fists on the luckily strong desk. "DAMN IT!" Inutaisho shot him a curious look, remembering how his eldest had told him that both the wolf and half-demon desired the girl. Well, this just confirmed the Ice Cube's words.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked more softly than he meant to. He still thought back to that moment in the hallway, where he'd felt so alive—where the moment felt so right. Having her so close to him, yet so far away, almost as if crushing her to him wasn't enough. It was like he just needed to get even closer…

His ears drooped. _Too bad she doesn't fucking like me._

"Nothing much," Inutaisho said simply. The teens shot him disbelieving looks. "I feared she may be a threat at first due to her miko powers, but if she is in fact your mate, she should be experiencing the same emotions you are now, son." Inuyasha's spirit suddenly soared at that. He'd forgotten that she'd feel the same way. "But, I suggest you let her grow closer to you emotionally," his father offered. "Kagome may feel that the bond is there, though she might be uncomfortable with how quickly a connection has formed. For right now, try to win her heart, and maybe when the time comes, you can take things further and let her find out the truth about you."

Inuyasha nodded and he and the fuming Kouga redid their concealment charms. Both boys turned to leave, but Inutaisho stopped them, however, to add a few last words. "By the way, if what you told me about her changing moods is right, then it's highly likeable that something did indeed happen in her life. Just don't press her too much, Son. You may just find that she'll tell you in her own time—maybe even become her old self again."

Inuyasha smiled genuinely at the new information, nodded again, and he and Kouga left the room. Inutaisho also grinned, but more at Inuyasha's change in attitude than his own advice. _Inuyasha found his mate. And, more importantly, my son smiled a real smile—one he hasn't done in a long, long time._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Izayoi took us into a bright room that's especially made for formal, old-fashioned tea parties. After pouring us a few cups, she began asking us a shipload of questions: "what are your lives like?", "where do you live?" (um…?), "how do you know Inuyasha?", and so on and so forth. Of course, she at some point inquires, "Do one of you hold feelings for my son?"

I choke on some tea, coughing. "Eh, what?" I mumble through my dry, scorching throat.

She raises an amused eyebrow. "I believe you'd heard me loud and clear."

Well…

This is awkward.

"AH _HA_! So you confess!"

Wait, is it that I confessed to? My secret, undying love for Stevie Wonder's saxophone? (And yes, the instrument, you perverts!) My obsession with clandestinely watching _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_? (Which gives Americans an even worse name than they already have, mind you. Besides, when's the Japanese version gonna come out?) My hidden addiction to crack cocaine and steroids? (Oops, that was Amy Winehouse and A-Rod, though, wasn't it?) My deed of stealing the cookie from the cookie jar? (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!)

"What?" I ask, because _obviously, _there's no cookie jar around here.

Duh.

"You just called the situation 'awkward'," Sango enlightens me. Oh, crap, I spoke out loud? "If you do that, it means you find answering the question uncomfortable, thus you hold feelings for Inuyasha."

"Okay, Sango, first of all, he's a jerk. Second, he won't leave me alone." Excluding some of today, that is. "Third, he's constantly bullying and molesting me!" Whoops. Should I have said that in front of his mother?

Apparently, she doesn't mind. She smiles, looking happy and stunned at the info I've just given. "He seems to like you a lot."

"BUT I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR THREE DAYS!" I groan, burying my face in my hands. I would bang my head against the table, but since it's so pretty, I decide against doing so. Then her words process: "What?"

Izayoi only shakes her head knowingly before sipping some tea. That's when I realize that even though the table's too pretty to break, the floor is no exception.

Okay, so Inuyasha's hot. Big whoop. I don't feel any _luv—_

_Lug—_

_Lub—_

Darn you, Miroku! Because of him, I stand even say _loove!_ I don't feel any _lob _for the guy! Lust, maybe _blood_lust, but not love! Jeez, it's just like Sango and Miroku: the boy's persistent and won't catch on while the girl wants to bang his head in with her boomerang.

Oh, wait, they ended up friends.

…

$#!%.

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliche (or commonly made, stupid mistake) is that the writer confuses love, infatuation, and lust all with each other. I'm not going to bother with their definitions since I think it's pretty obvious, but feel free to distinguish the three between each other and realize a relationship begins with lust or infatuation, not love, because love is like the golden trophy at the end of a race and, well, I'm not going sappy on you, so just look up the god damned definitions, lazy ass. XP

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	8. Imagine Myouga Naked in a Birthday Cake

**Disclaimer:** Brian Molko, the sexiest man alive, promised me a whole week of sex if I gave him Inuyasha. I told him that as much as I would like that, Inuyasha's leash remained within Rumiko Takahashi's hands. Then he unleashed his rabid son Cody on me to eat me alive while he sang my favorite songs. Needless to say, I died of both happiness and blood loss within five seconds.

**A/N: **Yes, I guess I lied about updating early. But remember how I said reading reviews gets me motivated? Well, your guys' reviews got me going; my ego hit the ceiling and I got inspired! If you keep reviewing, _I'll keep writing! _(Not my choice, though. It's all in the soul.) Anyways, you guys are the reason why this chapter came earlier than expected. Really. I love you. (…AWKWARD.) Anyways, a lot of this chapter is told from Narrative POV, so it may not be as humorous as the others. Oh, well; we can't be unserious all the time, now can we?

Oh, and this is another chapter originated back to its unedited state. *tear*

**

* * *

**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I want to thank those people who aren't on my hit list (yet). They're the readers of my life, the ones who review/favorite/story alert, the ones who the writer bows down to when she reads their reviews, and the ones that boost up everyone's self-esteem. You know, unlike a certain dickhead—INUYASHA!

Anyways, thanks again for even giving this story the time of day. SHOUT-OUTS FROM THE WRITER TO REVIEWERS! (Miroku says I should do them more often, yes?) _Purduepup_ says:

_**MegamanSora- **_**I await your next Pokémon battle and random conversations, plus your special ways of tormenting the **_**InuYasha **_**cast. -.- You've been with me since the beginning (mostly) and because of that, I will begin expressing my gratitude by adding some video game stuff—such as a certain Hylian princess—in here for you… Just for you… (All right. **_**That**_** made me sound like a rapist.)**

Oh, Buddha, _everyone's turning into Miroku! _(Not to mention, Inuyasha's potty mouth disease is contagious.)

_**HappyDaysAreCool- **_**I'm glad you find this story "hilarious"! I'll update sooner! Promise! ^.^**

Yeah. As long as I don't add you to my hit list, you _should _be able to update.

Moron.

_**BlindWind-**_** I'm glad I almost got you in trouble. (I suppose…?) Anyways, it's great to know you enjoy my story thus far, and even put your life on the line! I'll make sure to tell Kagome you'll help her kill everyone on her hit list! :D**

Wait, really? _Two _assassins? KAMI, I LOVE YOU!

Eh, um… I mean… Moving on with _purduepup_'s message…

_**18LilyChristine926- **_**Thank you for your wise advice. :) Don't worry, Sango **_**is **_**Kagome's best friend, but Kagome was in a pretty pissy mood last chapter, and not even Sango could be looked at positively. And I will say it now: Ayame's already friends with Kagome, but she's also majorly jealous, which does not equal a happy relationship! But don't worry; she and Kouga will end up together, especially after what we've all found out!**

What're you talking about, woman? Kouga would rather die airless on the _moon_ than stop liking me! _It's so ANNOYING! _He hasn't stopped!

… Wait, what's changed? WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND OUT?

_**Jennaha11- **_**With all these reviews and support I'm getting, my inspiration's come back, and as long as I still get reviews, I don't think it'll go away so easily! :D Oh, and thank you for that bulletproof jacket. You never know when crazies out there will get to you. 0.o**

True that.

BUT WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?

_**nightfalcon222- **_**I can't wait for the next chapter of "Lives Will Change". :D And, by the way, I'm still freaked out. (I repeat: **_**freaked out.**_**) To imagine, one of my **_**favorite **_**writers loves this story **_**and **_**thinks it's awesomely side-splitting! I still get jittery and excited at the thought. Oh, Gosh, I'm such a schoolgirl. :P**

HEY! THAT'S _ME _YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

**Anyways, back to you, nightfalcon222! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Gah! They make me wanna jump up and dance. XD I like how you go into details about Kagome; I always try to make my characters as detailed as possible, giving them complex and interesting histories and personalities. I do the same with the plots, trying to get into them really deep. You appreciate that, and that's, well, **_**awesome. **_**I mean, you even said it in your review of chapter 3 and beyond! So effin' cool!**

Yeah, I didn't like that chapter, despite the made-my-lifetime socking incident. There was just too much fluff between me and Mr. Butthole.

_Me and Mr. Butthole? _Well.

That didn't sound right at all.

**And, by the way, you awesome readers/writers/reviewers, Kagome doesn't really give a flip about demons. I'll explain her feelings towards them later on, when school actually starts (how depressing), but for right now, I will put it simple and short: Kagome has just looked at the facts. She knows many demons are in hiding like most people (though they're clueless about the charms), and she knows that people hunt them. Honestly, right now, she's indifferent. It's just like a **_**oh, yeah, they're just there **_**situation, though her little spring break memories involve some demon stuff, and if it wasn't for that, she'd be sympathetic and care about them. But since that moment, she's just like **_**eh, whatever. **_**Plus, her father owns a **_**demon-slaying school. **_**With that going on, it's kind of hard to like demons. :| But if you were curious, there you go! :D**

**Also, thank you to the following people who have added "Life at Demon Slayer School" or myself to their favorites/alert list: **_**MegamanSora, nightfalcon222, BlindWind, HappyDaysAreCool, Micky94, That Bitch With Crayons, Jennaha11, 18LilyChristine926, Emerald Fury, Mysticchowz, Suzeheart, TheHybrid02, Ms. KattyKat, **_**and **_**Ilovetacos5. **_**I love you all and I hope you'll like this next chap—**

Okay, _okay, _we get the message! Now butt _out_, you blubbering idiot! Ugh, annoying writers who act like they just won an effin' Grammy. They always want the limelight when there's _clearly _someone more worthy. (And, no, it's not Inuyasha. That jerk won't even have his own comic book series, much less television show.)

This is Higurashi Kagome saying "I love you" in a very non-perverted way. Oh, and did I tell you? The school has a new radio station, and I got hired! I have to say, the feeling of having my voice echo through the school makes me feel important, like I have a purpose. I didn't mean to sound Emo there, but it's true. And I'm working with— _WHY IS THERE A HAND OVER MY MOUTH?_

"You're giving too much way!"

"Oops! Sorry, Shippou."

"…" _Sigh._

"…? What?"

"You just gave it away."

Oh, shi—

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL **_

_**8: Imagine Myouga Naked in a B-Day Cake**_

_**

* * *

**_

I absolutely hate it when people I hate get on my good side. I really do. It shows that you're wrong, and I hate being wrong. (I really, _really _do.) It's so embarrassing to say one thing, and later on, go back on it because you changed your mind or misjudged the entire, whole situation. Gah.

It's like ordering a chocolate milkshake stirred for the first time, saying _this is gonna taste like crap_, but when you finish that little sucker, you ask for more. Or like that time you say _this school year's gonna suck_, and upon exiting the building, you shout, "THIS WAS THE BEST FREAKING YEAR _EVER_!"

It's called ironic hypocrisy, people. Something which, incidentally, likes to bite me in the a—

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Good news: My dad hasn't yet noticed that his car's missing and called one of us angrily, since we're clearly the only students capable of committing such a crime. Or offense.

Or felony.

_Sigh. _I love my life.

Bad news: Izayoi, the beautiful mother to Cocky Butthole—that's _ew _on many levels—now thinks I like Inuyasha, the mentioned cocky butthole. Even if she just thinks we're friends, that in itself very,_ very _bad.

_Thunk. _I hate my entire existence.

As we exit Takahashi Manor, Sango's still grinning secretly to herself; I shoot her warning eye-daggers (so, in this case, they'd be pocket knives). Kouga looks beyond pissed about something, glaring at everything coming into view, including the poor girl walking her Chihuahua—they have Chihuahuas in Japan?—and the boy with the ice cream who saw Kouga then ran crying to his mom. Meanwhile, Inuyasha looks like he just got high off those scented yet toxic Sharpies. He's smiling wide, reminding me of Souta on Christmas morning, and there's a bounce in his step.

Honestly, I'm concerned.

I whisper in the lowest voice possible to the very sadistic-looking Sango, "Did Inuyasha bump his head or take some acid?" At her baffled look, I explain wittily, "I think he's lost some brain cells."

"I heard that, Kagome," Inuyasha says a little too cheerfully. Gosh, him and his good hearing. I'm serious; it's like he's a hawk, sense-wise. He cringes at the slightest of things: movement, scent, noise.

Wait—did he just call me _Kagome_?

That's only happened once before, and that was when he was half-asleep. I shoot Sango a panicked look, and luckily she mirrors me. Clearly, if Inuyasha has the decency to not call me "wench" or "bitch", we've missed the memo that the world's ending. After screaming for about a few seconds, Inuyasha barks, looking sour like earlier, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?"

"Whew," I say, suddenly realizing I'm in a good mood. Hmph. That hasn't happened in a while—last time I checked, I randomly got into a good mood when I first met Sango and we were planning ways to torture people as army officials. Stupid mood swings. "Thank Kami he's back to normal." Sango giggles, and Inuyasha sighs almost…sadly. What? Does he actually have feelings now?

_Wow, Kags. That's cold._

Shut up, conscience. Your opinion, along with Sarah Palin's, is pointless and not needed.

_Holy crud; you're acting like a total _female dog_. You need a nap._

No shi—um, crap. I really do need some sleep. Ever since I was pushed off my bed by Inuyasha, I've been acting insane and distracted. The possibility of me breaking open my skull unknowingly and accidentally jumbling around my brain are very high; they're probably the reasons behind my more-than-weird behavior. For this, I blame Inuyasha.

What an SOB.

We're almost to Inuyasha's—err, my dad's sedan, when there's a distinct squeal erupting through the air. We all tense as our eyes twitch, waiting for the worst. Inuyasha turns pale, as if he's seeing the ghost of someone he killed. Which, knowing how moody he is—just as much as me, people!—is highly possible, since I too have tendencies to kill (if you haven't noticed). Then he's knocked down to the ground by a giggling girl who tugs at his forelocks.

Okay. That's weirder than I am.

Right here before us, lying on top of a disoriented Inuyasha in the Takahashi's greener than green lawn, is a girl Souta's age with yellow hair to her waist and piercing gray-blue eyes staring excitedly and creepily at Inuyasha. She's a fourth of his height, and yet is strong to take him down like a Domino. Not to mention, she resembles Souta's video game crush Zelda from _The Legend of… _Well, you know.

To say the least, I'm slightly scared for my life, and my pants are a little wet from peeing myself. Well, that's an exaggeration—my pants are clean, thank you very much—but I'm still freaking out. I mean, I'm pretty sure it's not normal for a female midget to knock an athletic hunk down to the ground easier than one can turn on their computer. Well, if their computer's _normal, _anyways.

And sorry if I offended any midgets out there as well. What are they called now? "Short people"? Kami only knows.

"YASHY!" the girl exclaims, eyes as big as saucers as she tackles him once more, making him twitch from the pain. "HOLY GODS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN THREE DAYS! _I WAS GOING INSANE!_"

I'm sorry, but I think you've already gone there.

Kouga full-out laughs and Sango chuckles, Inuyasha's eyes looking frightened as the girl's eyes scorch through my skin. I feel myself go rigid, and maybe I begin hyperventilating. I'm just not sure anymore.

"_WHAT _DID YOU SAY?"

Oh, gods. I spoke out loud, didn't I?

I mentally slap myself, though feel my hand connect with my face in real life. _Ow. _I rub the red spot, ignoring the eye-_swords _I'm getting from Insane Fan-Midget. For some reason, my brain's not working right today, my movements have been off, and I may have officially turned sane.

For an even more unknown reason, that last part scares me.

"Uh…" Oh, yeah, that's great, Kagome; show her your awesome way with words. And yes, I must resort to third person, because I have no clue what to say. Oh, wait—_monk talk._ "I'm not sure what I had just uttered, young and strong lady." I refuse to call her _beautiful._ "My hearing's been off, and Buddha isn't praising me with any recovery. Could you please tell me what you heard?"

Her eyes burn even darker now, and I think everyone sees the hidden message: _DIE._ Apparently, his supposedly charming speech isn't going to ever help me—like, at all. And yet, he can rip off people with his _monk talk_.

I hate you, Miroku. Just wanted to throw it out there.

I didn't even see her coming—it was a blur, I tell you!—but I sure felt it afterward. _"Ugh…"_

_**To Do List**_

_**1. Kill everyone on hit list**_

_**2. Avoid getting in trouble**_

_**3. Talk to therapist about possible sanity issues**_

_**4. Make sure pain everywhere is unserious**_

_**5. Resist urges to insult steroid-addicted midget**_

_**6. Resist even stronger urges to shoot eye-LAWN MOWERS at said midget before shoving said midget into a dark hole and closing it up before filling it with toxic fumes that will slowly burn said midget inside-out.**_

I can only hope to accomplish all tasks on there.

Here's the score: _Insane Fan-Midget: 233 and counting. Kagome: –166.7 and still decreasing._

My head hurts like a female dog, and my muscles are suddenly sore. It'd happened so fast—I didn't really count any of her kicks, punches, slaps, knees, stomps, and most importantly, didn't even see it when she put me in a headlock and began choking me. Oh, Buddha, it all hurt, though. And now I'm down, a fallen soldier who'd stood bravely—but quite weakly—in battle.

Effin' Kami, I better receive a Purple Heart for this, 'cause I'm near death and if these injuries don't kill me, the girl would be happy to finish the job.

Sango and Kouga are useless, and so is Inuyasha. They've all been boosted upwards on my hit list, before I carefully and wisely remove Sango since she can attack at anytime (stupid, magical boomerang). The girl huffs at her work, stabbing me with her eyes before turning back to the hottie—err, Inuyasha, who jumps, frightened that he's got back her full-attention back. "GUESS WHAT, YASHY?"

I snort, despite the appearing pain in my chest, at the nickname. Gods, the universe must hate him as well. I mean, his name's so great the way it is—no, wait, CONTINUE with the pet names! I beg of you! I should send out a memo to the world: _Why don't we give him names like Dog Poop and Yashy to blow his enormous—_

Ego, you perverts (MIROKU!). I was going to say _ego. _And I was talking about destroying his self-esteem, not Inu Jr.

Sickos.

Inuyasha just blinks at her, clearly not over his shock yet. He pays no attention to me, and I've noticed Sango and Kouga have their concentrations on the girl as well. All the while, I'm bruised and in pain in the rich boy's front yard.

You gotta love how everyone notices me. Really.

Not giving him time to answer, she cheers, "I GOT YOU A _BOX_!"

My eye twitches before I fall to the floor, stunned. A box—a _freaking_ _BOX? THAT'S _WHY SHE EVEN SHOWED UP HERE? Ignoring my growls of frustration—or not even hearing me—she hands over a cardboard package that's still unopened. She smiles at Inuyasha brightly, then goes on in her loud voice about how they need to hang out more and how he needs to tell her more about himself, because he's not adding enough to their "relationship". I blink, still on the ground, where Sango quickly joins me. We stare at the skies, eyes acting weird, before Kouga rips the box away from Inuyasha, who's still being forced to listen to that evil little twerp. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"OH, MY FUCKING KAMI!" he screams incredulously, excited as he waves a red circle in the air. "IT'S A FUCKING EASY BUTTON!"

"_That was easy."_

No crap. Nice job, Kouga; you're more of a potty mouth than I thought you were.

Whoa, I just realized: an easy button. Really? You're _that _excited over something so small, something so minor, something so—?

"ME NEXT!"

I can't help it. I love those effin' buttons.

But jumping off the ground gives me a head rush and I feel slightly dizzy by the sudden movement. I grip onto my head and ground my teeth until I hear a scraping sound and loosen my mouth—because you just never know when you might chip your own teeth. My legs turn into stupid Japanese Jell-O, and before I can take the easy button from Kouga's hands, I fall.

_"__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thud. _Oh, gods, I can imagine Miroku at my funeral now… "A tragedy has fallen upon us. Let us say our prayers." And then he'd do something stupid, like grope one of my many—hopefully—mourning friends as he goes on about how great of a person I was.

What a dickhead.

Wait, why do I keep having all these tendencies to curse? _This is madness!_

_No! _This. Is. _Sparta!_

…

Well, there went my supposed sanity.

Anyways, I hit the ground, hearing the stupid _"that was easy" _line echo through my ears. Darn you, Kouga. I effin' hate you. Thank Kami he's first to go on my hit list.

Why did I knock Hottie—I mean, _Inu-poo_ down anyways? I mean, yes, Kouga claimed me as his woman—I still think he's a cock-face—but Inuyasha's done so much more, and worse. He's poked me with Inu Jr. repeatedly, held me close to his chest with thin clothes and no bra on, licked my eyeballs, and insulted me constantly, treating me like I'm stupid or lower than him. Technically, I'm beginning to think he thinks I'm his bitch or something.

Not cool, man. Unless he was part dog or something, that's not a compliment.

Not that I _would_ think of it that way.

When I collide with the ground, Inuyasha's eyeing me, alarmed. Without giving the girl any more of his patience, he rushes over to me, feeling my face, shaking my arms. "Wench?" he yells. "DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?"

"Don't have to talk so slow," I whimper _slowly. _Why is this jerk concerned anyways? First of all, giving me his jacket, then making my eyes feel better in a very disgusting way, and now checking up on me as if I _mattered? _There's only more thing I need to question.

WHY IN THE _HECKS _ISN'T SANGO DOING THIS? Isn't this, I don't know, _best friend _stuff?

But, nope, she just sends me a worried glance before Kouga offers the easy button to her, which she accepts gladly. _"That was easy. That was easy. That was easy."_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _WHYYYYYYYYYYY? _That was supposed to be mine, darn it! _I _was supposed to be the second to touch it. I feel like a child who's pocky has been taken away and set on fire in front of them.

I'm so heartbroken.

"_That was easy."_

And Insane Fan-Midget's mad. _Uh-oh. _"YASHY! YOU EVIL SON OF A SIRE!"

…

Sire? Really? As in a _male _dog? That just killed the intensity of it all.

"_That was easy." _Will this button EVER shut up?

This causes Inuyasha to growl as he grasps my cheeks with both hands. I freeze and blush at the intimate contact, but he doesn't pay much mind to it, which I do not approve of. He yells at her, "ZELDA! GO HOME!"

Holy crap. The girl's name _is _Zelda?

"ONCE AGAIN, MY NAME'S NOT ZELDA"—oh—"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A—! _HEY_, WHAT'S THAT SLUT TO YOU, ANYWAYS?"

Oh, _hell _no! I open my mouth to speak when she pops in front of him, literal flames in her eyes. I have never wished for my mother's presence so much in my entire life. Then I feel something hit my neck. It's actually painful, and not as pleasant as banging my head against the table, but I think that maybe it's somewhat tolerable since I'm in Inuyasha's arms all of a sudden and I can't see anything or even hear or—

Next thing you know, I wake up with a headache. My body's aching, and I'm afraid if I move, I'll gain blinking sickness and throw up like crazy. Then again, I feel so weak, as if I just got the crap beaten out of m—

Oh, crap. I got beat up by a little girl.

I am _not _happy.

Son of a gun. That girl knocked me out. _She KNOCKED me OUT! _Hasn't her mother taught her any manners? I mean, _really! _She was such a freaky kid stalker to Inuyasha, and then a bloodlust-obsessed abuser to me!

I groan slightly, wanting to move around, wanting to open my eyes, though I'm so sore, I'd rather have a tea party with my senile, backstabbing, uncaring relatives where I have to wear a too-small princess costume. Gods, I must have bruises or cuts or _something _because I'm hurting too much to even breathe normally. I wonder where I am, if we ever got back home after Insane Fan-Midget's attack, before my mind tiptoes to the dark corners of no return as I muse why Inuyasha had been so weird around me the last day. Wait, what day is this anyway?

"You're awake," a familiar voice murmurs, and I feel something brush against my cheek. Jolts of electricity shoot through me, but I feel myself twitch as the thing touches what must be a bruise. Or am I just stiff? I hear him sigh. "Could you at least answer me?" I groan once more. "You gotta speak, bitch."

Oh, thank you, Inuyasha, for being so polite to me in the morning. I hate you, too, dearest.

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Inuyasha hated his neighbor whose name he could never remember. She did look like one of the characters out of his favorite video game series, though, so he always called her that. Always giving him presents, she was one of those girls set out to win his heart, though she was six years younger than him and way beyond violent—and slightly unstable. Inuyasha cringed at the thought before focusing on the awake but in pain beauty before him.

_My mate, _Inuyasha thought as he touched her flawless cheek tenderly. Sango had changed her yesterday when they got home; Kagome was now in a lazy shirt—with a bra this time—and low-cut denim jeans. Her raven-colored waves were spread out all around her, her body still gauzed from Sango's medical action, and her eyes were twitching with every touch he made on her porcelain skin. It was evident she was still suffering from her injuries, and Inuyasha wished so badly that her lips wouldn't twitch into a frown; he'd rather be a human living her pain than hear her whimper and groan. _My unexpected, but for some reason, desired mate._ He had to say that it was odd how he could argue with her when she had fire in her eyes, how he wanted nothing more than to please her when she was distressed, how he felt protective of her the moment she even grew close to danger.

Yesterday afternoon, when the girl next door showed up, he had just tried to endure the torture, waiting for her to be done with whatever she was doing. But then his bitch just _had _to open her fucking mouth. She seemed shocked that the girl heard her—then again, she didn't know the child was abnormally trained, despite her somewhat mortal heritage. Inuyasha tried his best to resolve the conflict without interfering, thus risking his cover, and he'd sat helpless as his violent neighbor lashed out her anger on his bitch. It took all of his strength not to go up there and throw that girl through a window for getting anywhere near his mate. And because he had to control his aura, here lied a slightly bruised Kagome, who was only healing due to his saliva. He could tell that she felt extremely sore, though, as if she indeed had the wounds—and that made his stomach turn.

He'd tried talking to her, but apparently, Kagome either didn't want to respond or she just couldn't. Judging by how his touch disturbed her, he guessed the latter would be correct. "Wench," he murmured, his thump caressing her cheek again. It seemed the longer he touched her, the faster her heart pumped; he wondered if that was a good sign or not. "Bitch," Inuyasha tried again, annoyed when she let out a groan in response once more. Dammit all, he was going to call his parents to talk to that neighbor girl and make her be quiet with his mortal friends around, not to mention leave him alone. "Whore?"

Kagome didn't groan this time, but more like sobbed. Inuyasha's dog ears would've drooped had he been in his true form. "It hurts," she whispered slowly.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He was afraid he wouldn't get a real reaction, but now relief washed over him. "It should," he told her sternly, wondering if she minded his hand being on her face or not. Either way, having some skin-to-skin contact was nice. It was so hard to resist her scent and not close the space between them…

"What happened?" Kagome asked in an even lower voice. She still sounded so weak and defenseless. She had to admit, she hated it herself; and she was beyond confused as to why she kept feeling something on her cheek.

Inuyasha sighed. "You got the shit beat out of you." Kagome's eyes snapped though she shut them tight afterward, twitching from the pain or infuriation. "Kouga stole my easy button, too, and as far as I know, he's pressing it randomly in every class he goes to."

Kagome swallowed a bucket full of air, and Inuyasha heard how dry her throat was. Her stomach growled as well, but he could still hear her soft "You guys suck. I hate all of you."

Inuyasha smirked at that. She seemed to "hate" them a lot, not to mention she "hated" Inuyasha much more than the rest if she had the desire to strangle him. Honestly, he didn't mind getting on her somewhat bad side. She was extremely entertaining when pissed off. "I love you, too, wench." Inuyasha blushed a little at the _L _word as he removed his hand from her cheek and stood up to go get her some food.

Kagome growled, and not knowing about his demonic hearing, muttered under her breath, "Stupid, overconfident, selfish, ignorant, good-looking jerk." Inuyasha smiled at that before he opened the door. He was stopped by a _where are you going?_

He turned. Kagome now had her eyes wide open, staring at him from the bed. He saw struggle in her eyes as she tried to move. He sighed tiredly, "Do you wanna come?" Her eyes brightened as she finally managed to move, only to fall to the floor face-down. Inuyasha had to keep control of his chuckles; yes, he was worried about her, but seeing how little luck she had was fucking _hilarious_. "You need some help?" he asked teasingly.

Her head snapped up to shoot him a glare, but instead, she groaned again. Inuyasha secretly grimaced at that. She really shouldn't come with him; she couldn't even move her head without getting a headache. "Don'tsay _anything,_" Kagome told him irately, still moaning through her lips. At his sudden epiphany, Inuyasha's eyes glowed. He walked up to her in a gait Kagome thought was quite conceited, and scooped her into his arms. She screeched, "WHAT'RE YOU _DOING?_"

He readjusted her so that their torsos were facing each other, her legs were weakly wrapped around him, and surprisingly to her, he only supported her with one arm, and the grip was pretty good. Inuyasha felt a chill race up his spine, but hid it; they were so close together, he could kiss her if he wanted to. He had to say, her lips _were _extraordinarily luscious… "Kagome," he cooed into her ear, feeling her shiver. He smirked at that as they entered the elevator. "You smell nice."

Her fair-skin turned ten shades of red. "Shut up, you… you… uh…" She bit her lip and looked around the elevator, looking for a name. She caught sight of the emergency door and snapped, "DOORKNOB! Haha, that's right, you're a _doorknob!_" Then she frowned at something. Inuyasha figured she realized how crappy that reply was and how much amusement he got out of it.

"You're right," he murmured, pressing his lips deeper into her ear. Her blush turned darker. "I am a doorknob; everyone gets a turn." He could feel her heart speed up, and wondered what that exactly meant. "Wench, you seem kinda excited. What's got your heart racin'?" She flushed the color of blood. And just like that, he began brushing his lips on her smooth skin all the way from her ear to her jaw line. She gasped at it, then struggled when it registered what he was doing, though her strength hadn't returned and she stood no chance. He didn't let go, however—especially when he smelt a spicy aroma coming from between her legs.

_Holy shit, _he thought, not expecting that. _She's _aroused_ by me?_

At his distraction, Kagome stumbled out of his arms, then began crawling to the now open elevator door, which had reached its destination of the cafeteria. "Must… _escape… _Ugh… _Ugh… UGH._"

Inuyasha chuckled at that, but when he saw the elevator door trying to close, he growled and shoved it open. _Stupid girl, trying to kill herself with a damned sliding door, _he hissed before wrapping his arms around her as if she were a child. She squirmed for a moment, then tensed and relaxed. He wondered why she changed as she burrowed her face into his neck. His own blush crept up; her mouth was exactly at the spot where she was supposed to mark him in a mating ritual. He walked into the kitchen area—an allegedly forbidden area to students—and set her down on the counter. He began grabbing some ingredients, looking for as much variety as possible. He wondered what she enjoyed eating besides pancakes and Sprite; he hadn't seen her eat much ever since she came to HTI. Her stomach growled and she groaned before closing her eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Shit, did she want to sleep _everywhere_?_ "Bitch, don't fall asleep in the kitchen."

She grumbled, sitting up, though she winced once more. Inuyasha growled. _That's it. I'm going to fucking _kill _that Zelda girl. _But he couldn't; she was the next-door neighbor, a person in a family that knew of their demon heritage. And the Takahashi kin needed to keep those people close no matter what.

While he thought of bloodthirsty ways to kill the Zelda-lookalike, Kagome saw his annoyed expression and was mentally slapping herself for not slapping _him. _He'd invaded her space so much lately, and yet, whenever he got close, she didn't cause him as much harm as she did others. When Kouga flirted with her, she hit him like he was a punching bag; she always used that force on everyone. But she barely even slapped him once—she would try to push him away, but that didn't cause him much harm as slaps—

Okay, since when did these two switch roles? _Kagome's _supposed to be the violent one, not Inuyasha! Kagome noticed this, and slapped herself again, though this time, her brain screwed it up and she hit her sore face. _Ah… Ow._

Inuyasha was about to say something about her hurting herself, but finally, Kagome's tiredness went away as she screamed, "AGHHHHH, _gods, _that hurt!" Then she coughed because of her dry throat; Inuyasha handed her a water bottle, watching intently as she tried to chug it down, though her arms were stiff and didn't want to open it, much less press it against her lips. Inuyasha hated seeing her so weak; who knew a ten-year-old could beat a mid-teenager up? He grabbed the bottle from her, opened it, and before she could protest, put it to her mouth at a slight angle. She closed her eyes as she drank it hungrily before tightening her lips as a way of saying _no more_. Inuyasha soon went back to cooking, and when he wasn't paying attention to her, Kagome managed to lie herself on the counter and go back to sleep.

When he was done, he picked up his numerous PB&J sandwiches before turning back to the Higurashi miko, his mate. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized she went against his wishes, but he softened somewhat when he saw how untainted she looked. When she was awake, she was moody, unpredictable, cynical, and fiery—but in her sleep, she looked more like she had when she met Nobunaga Amari, the No-buns dumbass, and when they had that talk about his dad's blanket. At those moment, she was friendly, kind, and almost—dare he say it—beautiful. He wondered what happened that caused the change, and the wondered an even stranger thing.

Was the Kagome he talked with that night the old Kagome, the one who'd lived before whatever-it-was happened, the one Miroku said existed, that she wasn't "always this way"?

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"_That was easy." _More snickers erupted through the auditorium. Goryoumaru turned back to the line of gym students, scanning the lanes for the culprit. When he couldn't find one, he went back to taking the attendance until—

"_That was easy."_

"Ookami Kouga, escort yourself to Higurashi-sensei's office, will you?"

"FUCK!" Kouga yelled, earning warning glares from Ayame and Sango. Goryoumaru just raised an eyebrow, making sure to tell him that he was in trouble for that, too. Kouga stomped out of the gym, purposely acting like a toddler, and his fellow classmates continued to chuckle.

"Idiot," Sango muttered to Ayame, who nodded in agreement. Miroku, meanwhile, had other plans… _"That was easy."_

Ha, and you thought he'd feel Sango up!

"_PERVERT!" _A slap echoed through the gymnasium. Then, after realizing what just happened, Sango gasped, "You're the one with the button?"

Miroku grinned. "Kouga was nice as to hand it over to me for safe-keeping." Sango rolled her eyes at this, but then her gaze fell on Kikyou and she sneered. Miroku, curious as to what her problem was, listened in on the queen bee and her colony—or, since most of them had other classes right now, Yura.

"I can't believe _my_ Inu-poo's been suspended another day!" she groaned. "And it's all because of that damn new miko, Kuh-joe-meh. Inu-poo didn't do anything—that crazy bitch was strangling him! It was all self-defense, and guess who gets in trouble?" Yura nodded, looking as if she understood her problems while Sango, Ayame, and Miroku—surprise—glared at them for putting down their friend, before smirking evilly as an opportunity was placed in their vengeful laps.

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

"How can you be suspended at _boarding school_?" I wonder aloud, biting into one of the strawberries Inuyasha had oh-so-cleverly stolen from my mother's kitchen. He shrugs, and since my head's on his stomach, I feel the movement. I readjust myself, thinking about how we got into this position.

Technically, after eating the crappy PB&J's—no wonder Inuyasha liked nuking ramen, his cooking _sucks_—we played video games on one of Souta's systems he lent to me. Inuyasha practically had a heart attack when I beat him in one of my brother's war games, and was even more crushed when I reigned supreme. After that exercise—yes, _exercise_—we'd joked around a little, making fun of people (much to my joy), and badmouthing Sesshoumaru (much to Inuyasha's pleasure). We'd pulled out the couch while doing so, and right now, we're lying on the double-bed made for visitors. He's lying out normally, and the back of my head's on his belly, which is mostly muscular, though not defined.

Honestly, I'm feeling the best I have in ages.

"I don't know," he says, raking through my hair again. I don't know why he keeps doing it, but for some reason, I don't want him to stop. Weird, huh? I should be slapping him away, but instead, I encourage him by nuzzling my face into his shirt. "Your dad makes pretty fucked-up rules."

"No shit," I say, biting another strawberry. He gives me a surprised look, and I give him playful eye-daggers. "Your cursing habits are contagious, okay? Sheesh, lay off."

He laughs, making his tummy move again, but this time, I'm laughing with him, so it doesn't matter. Wow. I'd never thought I'd get along so well with Inuyasha. When you look past all the bad traits—which consume about 94.8 percent of him—there's a good part waiting underneath. I kind of like actually being like this—I feel content, as if there's nothing wrong in the world, as if that spring break never—

Oh, no.

I sit upright, and Inuyasha shoots me a curious look. I scare him away with real eye-daggers this time, and he grimaces. "Why the sudden change, wench?"

When he asks that, I'm already heading to the door, hoping I can somehow escape him. "Hm?" I ask, hoping he's not talking about what I think he's talking about.

"You're one person one moment, and another the next! Why were you Miss Perfect in elementary school, and were like ya are now in middle school? Did the hormones get to ya, or did somethin' happen?"

Great; he's talking about what I thought he was talking about. "None of your business," I huff, flinging myself out into the hallway, though my body's still weak. Sadly, Inuyasha follows me, because my acting sucks and my lie is as clear as day. Gosh darn it, that's it! I'm calling up Heath Ledger and I'm asking for some acting classes!

…

Oh, wait, he died. Now I _really _feel like a female dog.

_Kami_, where's that wall when you need it?

"I think you're avoiding the question by giving a down-right clichéd one," Inuyasha insists stubbornly. "Now answer the fuckin' question, bitch, or else I'll induce torment." Sheesh, is this how I'm like when I'm nosy? Persistent? On someone's hit list? If so, I might have to kill myself once Inuyasha's through.

You know, for the sake of humanity.

"SPRING BREAK!" is all I can say without trying to kill him once more. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, but before he can babble again, I storm off into the elevator. I press the "close door" button violently—gosh darn it, _why won't the door close?_—but he slips in at last minute, raising an eyebrow once more with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

You know what? Screw the hit list! I don't care about anyone else anymore! I'll kill this narcissistic jerk no matter what! "I don't have to tell you anything." I _hmph _for added emphasis.

His grin grows wider, and before I can blink, I'm pressed up against the elevator wall, his hands in mine, securing me in a position similar to earlier. Except this time my legs are free. I'm about to kick him where it hurts when suddenly he presses his body against mine, freezing me completely.

Gah… Gaga… GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA?

_INVASION OF PERSONAL SPACE! _

_I REPEAT: MY BUBBLE HAS BEEN _POPPED_!_

Our cheeks are touching when he whispers into my ear, "Tell me, or I'll use force."

FORCE FROM _WHERE?_

In my mind, I wiggle out from beneath him, knee him in the family jewels, before breaking open the elevator and making a run for it, yelling, "RAPE!" But I don't; in reality, I'm stiff, yet made of Jell-O, and I'm silent, yet my heartbeat's booming in my eardrums. I could scream, of course. I'm really great at screaming when it's unnecessary, or in cases like these, needed. But for some reason, when it comes to him, I'm breathless. I have no voice.

Psh, that was a total rip off of a Nicholas Sparks' novel.

Probably taking my silence as the initiator to use _force_—_WHAT_ FORCE?—Inuyasha's lips collide with my ear, making my eyes widen. Then his kisses trail down to my jaw line, then neck, before working their way to my chin and making my breathing labored. They're so warm, soft, and affectionate, that I— I—

Oh, _ef _me!

No, not _literally_, you sick pervs!

When Inuyasha's pulled away from my face and is directly in front of me, my core screams at me to only do one thing, which I do happily, closing the distance between us hesitantly.

Without further ado, I present to you: "Kagome's First Kiss".

Our lips collide softly, and my eyes widen in shock at what I'd just done. It's kind of awkward, since Inuyasha's staring back at me as well, but then I realize how soft and perfect his lips are, how they're so great they could be in a cosmetics magazine, and well…

I lose myself.

My eyes close as my lips begin moving from their stiff trance. At first, Inuyasha's tentative to respond, but when I pull away to breathe a sigh of relief—gods, I've never realized how much I wanted to do that—he recaptures my lips, this time releasing my hands to hold my face and neck, the other grasping my waist to bring me closer.

I think I've found Heaven. I swear on Higurashi Baa-chan's grave, that I'm in pure bliss.

My hand, now free, rest on his chest while my left finds its way through his shockingly long, silky, midnight hair. I feel something wet against my lips, and squeak at the sudden contact when something darts into my mouth and I realize—holy crap, that's his _tongue_. Even though I've never kissed anyone before, I can undoubtedly claim that he's probably the best kisser out there. Our breath still has the scent of fruit and peanut butter on it, but I think this tastes way better than stupid snacks.

No offense to you strawberry and PB&J lovers, though.

The kiss is intense, passionate—I feel like I'm fire, and my air supply is right in front of me, lips connected in a transfer of energy. There's a small space between us that I mentally curse; my skin's craving to touch his. It's electric, addicting, stirring up butterflies in my stomach, and I— I—

I'm getting wet again.

Great. Just freaking peachy.

I don't know why, but suddenly, Inuyasha's a lot more fervent and deep. I feel as if there's even emotions playing through our kiss, through his touch, as our appendages wrestle for dominance. Sadly, due to my soreness, Inuyasha wins, and smirks through the kiss. I pull away to call him an arrogant bubblehead, but then he digs in for more, taking my breath away again.

I'm worried my lungs will stop functioning. Really; I am. I moan, and his tongue wipes at all of my teeth again, making me shiver. Then his hand begins fumbling with my shirt as his knee props itself in-between my legs, and I feel Inu Jr. harden against my thigh—

And I don't stop it.

I feel my muscles tighten and let out a small gasp. Holy gods, he's good. By now, he's removed my top, and it's lying in front of the door. My skin feels kind of cold until Inuyasha whips off his muscle shirt and presses himself against me. My heart's thudding in my ears as he trails light kisses down from my mouth to my collarbone, whispering something I can't understand. Then his mouth makes its way to my halfway exposed, um, chest, and he kisses the edges of my black bra.

I feel his chest, up and down and all the way around, loving the feeling of his muscles contracting from my touch. He has the perfect body for swimming—no wonder he's a top athlete. He tugs on my hair before nibbling on the spot where my shoulder and neck meet; I groan in pleasure, and deciding him being in control isn't my style, I grip his head, shove him away slightly, before slamming my lips onto his. He's about to ask for entrance, and as much as I'd love that—you have no idea—I pull away to kiss his strong jaw, and then his chest, where there's inconveniently jeans that need to be removed.

I stand upright, and we both curse at the loss of contact. As we struggle with tugging off our pants, eager to continue what's begun, the elevator door slides open. I hadn't picked a floor, so obviously, someone else is about to see us like this.

Where do we stand anyways, now that we've made out and a little more in the elevator of my father's demon-slaying boarding school after we'd already made it clear that we weren't friends? I mean, sure, he's hot, and I'm attracted to him, but— Oh, Buddha, I don't know!

Despite that, I do know, however, that we're soon to be discovered. I didn't think, though, that this person would have an amused, stunned, and envious face and went by the name of Ookami Kouga.

"Okay, Takahashi," he says as if speaking to a man with a gun. "I'm sure that if you imagine Myouga naked in a birthday cake, the excitement of Inu Jr.'s latest conquest will die down a little."

Well. This is even more awkward than talking to Izayoi about my supposedly-nonexistent-but-maybe-not feelings towards her son.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. From now on, Inu and Kags have a very physical relationship, though Inutaisho's right—Kagome doesn't feel very emotionally attached to Inuyasha right now. This is where my infamous term "frenemies with benefits" appears. Mates' relationships grow overtime; with Rin and Sess, it's been mostly emotional, since they obviously have feelings for each other, but don't express their affections through kisses or hugs. They're more of a "I enjoy your presence and like you more than anyone else" kind of bond. Inuyasha and Kagome, however, are more physically attracted to each other than Rin/Sess are, thus they're "frenemies with benefits" for a long portion of this over-seventy-chaptered story. But don't worry—they will have feelings for each other, but it'll take a lot for them to realize they want something more than physical contact with each other. (Though Inu's kind of showing some love to her already… -.-)

**Important Note: **To explain the beginning, surely you all have caught on that _LADSS_ is all about humor? I break the fourth wall, I parody many clichés, and make fun of our favorite characters. Angel Kagome? Fuck that shit; we're going with her devil side. You want her falling in love with them immediately just because they're mates? You gotta another thing coming. And yes, _I did make fun of writers who reply to every goddamn review they get IN THE CHAPTER ITSELF_. Honestly, I don't mind you doing so; I used to do it, too, until realizing how horrible it was to do so; I mean, think of all the readers to come who have to scroll through your chapters just to get to the actual _reading_. Goddamn. If you _have _do the replies within a chapter, when you update again, delete the replies from the previous chapter so it's not so harsh on them. What about that? At least take out your replies the next time you update, so I don't have to scroll endlessly just to reach the next fucking chapter. It's annoying, and to be frank, I want to stab my own eyes out for doing it once upon a time.

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	9. Mister Toilet and His Friend NoBuns

**Disclaimer: **You know what, Rumiko? %!#$ you! I don't care if I get sued—WENCH, I WILL DESTROY— *begins getting sued for threatening a celebrity* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I don't own Inuyasha! PLEASE, _STOP_!_

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter's all about the aftermath of the kiss (kind of), some trouble in their dorm, and Kagome plus Inuyasha's first day of school (well, half of it). Also, you get to see a humorous side to Fluffy. *gasp* Oh, and by the way, why did everyone suddenly have the urge to check out this story when I changed it from "T" to "M"? ARE YOU ALL MIROKU? *double gasp* Anyways, enjoy the chap(stick)!

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I'm just wondering—what is it that makes you want someone? I mean, _really _want them? Like, a "get in my pants" kind of vibe? I know some people say "they're smoking hot" or "I'm turned on", but I refuse to believe either of those things are true. C'mon—Inuyasha being hot and making me _aroused_?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Isn't that a good laugh?

Then other people are even worse. They say that "there's an emotional connection between us" or—this is just as corny—"I want to do it because I _lub _them".

HA! _Lug_! What a joke!

…

Gods, I can't even say _luv. _This is so depressing.

But I refuse to believe Inuyasha's hot. I refuse to accept that he may turn me on. I refuse to see an "emotional connection" between us. And most of all—

I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER _LOVE_ INUYASHA!

Wait, did I just say _lug_?

_WHAT'S GOING ON?_

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**9: Mr. Toilet and His Friend No-buns**_

* * *

I've experienced many awkward moments in my life—"awkward" meaning "well, um, what to do now…" or "what the heck's going on?" moments. Just a heads-up. There's examples I've told you about so far, such as Izayoi's question, little moments during the salad box incident, and seeing Sango's reaction to Kouga and Inuyasha sharing a room with me before she and Miroku moved in.

Trust me; there's much more that belongs on this list. There's _so much more…_

I've never been one to handle awkward moments well. I either don't do anything because it's too uncomfortable, or I force myself to do something embarrassing and stupid to draw attention from the awkward subject at hand.

Alas, when you're found half-naked in your father's boarding school's elevator with your somewhat-of-a-friend-but-more-like-an-enemy—a frenemy, if you will—then there's not much you can do.

Unless you're Higurashi Kagome, that is!

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"_The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round! 'Round and 'round! 'Round and 'round! The wheel on the bus go 'round and 'round! All. Day. Long!"_

Or, you know, after you've changed and are still staring at Kouga, who's left a permanently disturbed memory in your mind, it turns into passing period and Miroku's singing echoes through the halls.

That seems to snap us back from our stupor.

As some students exit the office and staircases and walk into cafeteria, heading to lunch, Kouga comes into the elevator with a now fully-dressed Inuyasha and I. The door closes and Inuyasha hits the button for our floor, but we don't say anything, and Kouga doesn't even look at us. Heck, I can't even look at Inuyasha.

What am I, kissing my frenemy? A whore, a slut, a _doorknob_? Gods, we even got as far as being topless—we almost got to _removing _the arrogant jerk's _pants_! We were about to go _all the way _in a freaking elevator that my father uses every_ day! _Hecks, forget about what's wrong with me, there must be something wrong with _him, _too! You don't just call people wenches and female dogs, repeatedly flirt with them when you're on their hit list, and then make out with them in their dad's elevator!

Did I mention this is my _dad's elevator?_

I stare at the floor, only glancing up to Kouga every so often. I know that if I take even the slightest glance at Inuyasha, I'll relive that kiss, the passion, the intensity, his nakedness, Inu Jr. being pressed against my thigh—

Wait, am I drooling?

After checking and seeing that I'm not, I sigh. Then, you know, grimace when I see Kouga flushing, which can only mean he's remembering what I looked like when topless. What a perv. Frowning, I turn away, eyes still on the ground, but my gaze lands on Inuyasha's feet.

Holy _crap!_ They're _huge!_

I can tell Inuyasha's not looking at me, either. His back's turned, his hands in his pockets, and he's completely focused on the buttons. I mean, I can't even see his face all that well—

_Drool._

CRAP, I'M LOOKING _and _DROOLING!

I turn away sharply, and can't help the stupid, darned blush that coats my cheeks. I hold them as if to conceal their redness, which doesn't matter since both men refuse to look at me. Gods, they're acting like they've seen me nak—

Oh, right. Even with a bra on, I suppose that counts.

I rub my face in frustration. Kami.

How could I give _Inuyasha _my first kiss?

The elevator door snaps open, and before you can even say "mamma mia", I've ran to and slammed open our bedroom door. Without a second thought after _I need to get away!_, I run to the bathroom and take a shower. Hopefully that'll help me cool down.

You know, from being turned on, though that definitely disappeared when Kouga thought he'd check the elevator—

GAH! Why am I even _thinking _about that?

Once I know the door's closed behind me, I revel in the taste he'd left on my tongue. Peanut butter, grape jelly, and a sort-of-Inuyasha taste. Hard to explain, but it's there. That, and a sweet metallic—

Wait, I'm bleeding? Now that I think about it, his teeth _were _pretty sharp…

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but—

_Feh. _

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Inuyasha and Kouga walked into Inu, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's room only to see that the said miko had gone missing. When they heard the girls' shower turn on, both men decided to sit down on the sofa after putting back its mattress. Inuyasha flipped through the channels lazily, but rather violently as well. Kouga watched with amusement, and since the shower kept running, he repeatedly imagined Kagome…naked…in a birthday cake…

Now _that _was a delectable sight.

Smelling the wolf's arousal, Inuyasha growled viciously, bearing his teeth at the wolf demon. Kouga cringed, but it wasn't even seconds later when his eyes widened at the sight before him. Holy shit! "FUCK!"

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Your charm!" was all the wolf could sputter out. Inuyasha glanced down at his pants, where he'd oh-so-cleverly hidden his concealment string, and growled at the wolf for playing games before chucking the remote at Kouga. The full-demon rolled his eyes and insisted, "Why don't you just check in the mirror, smart one?"

Inuyasha huffed indignantly, but still stalked over to Miroku's mirror hanging beside his bed. "I don't know what the fuck's wrong with you, ya mangy wolf, but I don't see nothin'—" Then, midsentence, he'd noticed the elongated teeth all canine demons had. _Fangs. _"FUCK!"

"That's what I said, dumbass," Kouga muttered darkly, more to himself than the half-demon, who'd still heard it and almost threw the mirror his way. Luckily, Kouga was quick, and caught the mirror before it crashed into the wall, or better yet, his face. He shouted at his friend, "Calm down, mutt, before you break something!"

"HOW CAN I FUCKING 'CALM DOWN' WHEN MY—" Kouga kicked Inuyasha the gut so he couldn't finish that sentence. Kami forbid Kagome somehow overhear the words "fangs".

Inuyasha snarled before punching Kouga in the nose, sending him into the boys' bathroom. He smacked back-first into the toilet, and the device made a strange gurgling sound. Before Kouga could even back away, water soaked into his clothes as the smell of something foul overfilled the room. Kouga yelled before kicking the toilet in defense, which was not the smartest thing to do since its lid popped open and began squirting water all over the place.

The demon-blooded canines' yells could be heard throughout the entire building.

"_WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Sesshoumaru exited the cafeteria, walking firmly beside his mate Rin's side, making sure to protect her even from flies. The young girl chirped and discussed unimportant things with Ayame and Sango, the latter being unknowingly trailed by a rather perverted Buddhist monk. Sesshoumaru grimaced at this, and shot Miroku a glare so cold, even penguins would shiver. Miroku backed away from his target, going to Sesshoumaru's side. The cursed priest asked, "So, tell me, Sess—" When the demon cut him off with another glare, Miroku made sure to add, "—Sesshoumaru-sama… Do you have to ability to feel demonic auras?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a look so blank, not even crayons could add color to it. Despite this, he nodded solidly. Miroku whispered to the dog demon in disguise, "I feel slight demonic power on one of the upper floors. Though I know most would not approve, I'd feel we'd better invest— Is that water?"

The King of Fluff narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the monk before smelling plumbing water dripping from the ceiling. He wondered what idiot caused this since there were numerous stupid people out there, but from the looks of it—

The source was coming from the second to last floor. _This Sesshoumaru is not pleased, _Sesshoumaru himself thought rather crossly. "Rin," he said, though his cold tone was gone and replaced with an emotionless one. "You still hold the purse I gave you." It was not a question, but a statement, for Sesshoumaru would never reveal such a weakness like not knowing anything.

"YES, FLUF—err, SESSHY-SAMA!" she exclaimed rather proudly, beaming. Sesshoumaru nodded, telling her with his currently-violet eyes to attend her classes and not worry about him. She obeyed, skipping off with the girls. Miroku stayed, however, until the dog demon stabbed him fiercely with eye-Bakusaigas. The monk instantly ran off to go find his main victim, the vice principal's daughter.

Sesshoumaru scoffed before comtemplating on whether he should take the stairs or elevator. Surely if he took the stairs, he could show the nearby students how quick and graceful his movements were. However, if he took the staircase, the lowly humans might think he was their equal, which was not the case—excluding Rin and Izayoi. If he took the elevator, he'd show he had patience and a business-like demeanor, somewhat like his father Inutaisho, who was well-respected for the most part. Elevators showed authority, development, and superiority. This Sesshoumaru had to confess he was stuck between showing off his amazing abilities or degrading himself to something as lowly as the staircase.

Decisions, decisions…

Even though it was slower, Sesshoumaru decided he'd use the elevator. He waited motionlessly, ignoring people's stares, before the door opened. He was hit with a strange scent—one of lust and arousal. His nose scrunched up, and he was about to reconsider his choice when the door began closing. Quickly, he jumped into the device, his black tresses whipping behind him furiously. Once inside, he noticed that not only was there the aroma of arousal, but also the half-demon, miko, and male wolf. Sesshoumaru, to say the least, was not pleased to admit to himself that he was confused as to why all three were in an elevator where the scent of arousal was stark-fresh.

Very disturbing, _Miroku_-like thoughts passed through his mind. He pushed them aside, but they kept creeping back onto him, making him wonder what the trio were doing.

Sesshoumaru would've shivered if he hadn't been Sesshoumaru.

The moment the elevator opened, his suspicions had been confirmed: it was indeed the co-ed floor. Sesshoumaru swiftly flew to the middle of the corridor, where he noticed the carpet was getting wet. He would've let some of his demonic powers slip and used his temporarily long pinky nail to pick the lock to Room 155, but that would go against his rules for the demons in disguise at the school. He didn't even have to knock on the door, though, because it opened for him.

He was honestly shocked with what he saw. There, on the ground, lied his half-brother and the Ookami boy in war positions. They had fake weapons—Inuyasha using Tessaiga as a gun, Kouga having a random toy bazooka filled with black objects reeking of the miko's scent. Both were shouting war calls and demands.

"_Sergeant Takahashi, the enemy has increased in force!"_

"_SHIT! Major Ookami, we're FUCKED OVER!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Suddenly, a blast of water hit Kouga from the boys' bathroom, and Sesshoumaru stood wide-eyed—weird, huh?—as the wolf demon twirled aimlessly, gripping his chest in fake pain. _"Sergeant, I've been HIT!"_

"_YES!— _I mean, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

As both boys continued screaming and carrying on, the water and sewage clogging up their sense of smell, they hadn't noticed the two people watching them play war with the broken toilet, hiding behind the walls to avoid its attacks, using their weapons as if it'd help. Sesshoumaru noticed the girl, though, and addressed her. "Why are you here?"

Ayame shrugged from where she sat nonchalantly on the couch.

Haha, and _you_ thought it was Kagome!

"I skipped class to see how Kouga was doing since Gym," she muttered, "but I decided to stay. As if Kagome would be safe alone with these two buffoons. Besides, I smelt the water leaking." Her tone carried a half lie, but that did not matter to this Sesshoumaru.

He completely overlooked her when he heard distinct complaints from the girls' bathroom. "What the—? The shower's not work—" The miko stopped mid-sentence as she peeked out of the door and saw the explosive toilet and the demons in disguise before her.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

"_MOTHERFUCKER!" _

I've never heard such colorful language.

"_SHIT, THE PLUMBLING'S TAKEN OVER! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" _

Especially out of a literally wet Inuyasha's mouth.

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

He and Kouga both turn around to run—well, Kouga crawls, but you get my point—when Inuyasha sees Sesshoumaru—wait, Sesshoumaru's here? When did he pop in—? AYAME?

How did these people get _in_ here? Aren't there _classes_ going on?

_How long was I in the darned shower?_

At the sight of his half-brother, Inuyasha grabs Kouga's bazooka and shouts, "FIRE!" I'm guessing he hasn't noticed Ayame on the couch or me with a towel wrapped around my chest. I'm wondering what the heck's going on, why the floor and boys are soaked, and how come I wasn't invited to play.

I mean, it's _war! _I _love_ war!

Gods, what a great way to piss me off. Seriously—it's as if they don't value their worthless lives. At this point, I'm sure I could hire someone to kill them for one yen.

Out shoots something black that Sesshoumaru automatically sidesteps. He asks blankly, "Brother, this Sesshoumaru is curious as to why that 'weapon' is full with women's lingerie." Ayame's eyes widen while I feel myself twitch over and over again.

All of my bras and underwear are black.

And, well, I think it's obvious what's inside that Kami-forsaken toy.

I calmly order everyone to exit the room. Ayame looks at me with worried eyes while Sesshoumaru leaves quietly, though did so before I even opened my mouth. (What a freaking Ice Cube. You'd think he'd have melted by Inuyasha's natural fire by now, but _no, _he's just gotta prove me and science wrong.) If Kouga had a tail, it would be in-between his legs right now. He drags Ayame out of the room by her arm, and she beams as if she's won the Nobel Peace Prize at their skin contact.

Inuyasha looks up at me with big violet eyes and pouting lips. Obviously, the jerk's trying to pull the puppy dog look, _which _I will not give into, by the way.

Why am I being so calm after finding a broken toilet and Japanese G.I. Joe in my room?

If Inuyasha and I's relationship was more like Sango and Miroku's, this would be much different…

"_What the hecks was that?" I/Sango would demand, shooting him eye-daggers. They're ineffective, though, so I try out my eye-swords, which were demonstrated ever-so-graciously by the Insane Fan-Midget. _

_Oi._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha/Miroku huffs, walking over to me. I stomp up to him—you know, to show him I'm not the slightest afraid even though my stomach's doing summersaults—but before I can snap at him again, he grasps my wrist and tugs me towards him. And let just say, it's not comfortable being pressed up against one of your hit list members after you almost had IT with them._

_That's it. I'm calling up those assassins._

"_Kagome," he whispers, rubbing my back. I melt like goo, but stay focused as I scream in my mind._ HE'S HUGGING ME! LEGGO, LEGGO, _LEGGO_! But, he's so warm and comforting— NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEGGO!

_Sadly, he cannot hear my mental ramblings. _Darn. _It's not working. And by "not working", I mean it's entirely hopeless, useless, and pathetic. Gods, I hate my life. _

_Okay! Moving on to _Plan B!

_I hope boys really are in pain when they get kneed, because Inu Jr. would never want to see me again after this._

_After successfully boning Inuyasha smack-dab between his thighs, I laugh evilly. Yes, it's not the sanest thing to do, but I can't help it. He's tortured me so much, how can I not enjoy his pain—_

_Wait. Why do I feel a breeze?_

_I look down and pale at the sight before me._

_I'm gonna kill him. I really_ am _gonna kill him. Nevermind the good feelings and Kouga's stupidity! INUYASHA WILL DIE UNDER MY HANDS!_

_If I don't fall in love with him first._

_Wait, where did_ that _come from?_

"YOU PERVERT!" _I screech, kicking his shin and smacking him with Hiraikoutsu as I try to recover my towel. No offense to any prostitutes out there, but last time I checked, _my body is off-limits!_ And that_ includes_ eyesight as well!_

_When I run into the closet, I can hear him outside, saying dumb things to get me to come out (of the closet; ha!). But never once does he apologize or explain anything to me or at the least_ try_ to be my friend. Grr… You'd think after kissing me, he'd care at least_ somewhat.

_I ignore him completely, stomping heatedly around the tightly spaced area. I'm so mad, I don't even bother with him anymore. Kami, what a great way to piss me off. I haven't been this mad ever since my backstabbing parents sent me to this stupid school for stupid slayers who kill stupid demons._

_It's so _stupid.

_After I change into some PJs, I don't even bother getting dinner. I'm so angry right now, I'd probably use my fork as a weapon. Which, now that I think about it, is very tempting, especially since I've seen its effects in movies. But do they even have forks at this school? Will I have to use chopsticks instead? Well, I'm interested in seeing the results…_

_I climb up to my bed, happy to see everyone's not here. Oh, wait, but the floor's still leaking from the still broken toilet._

_Ef me. Today was once good, but now it's too stressful. Shouldn't I go see where everyone's gone to? Maybe. Could I get up and go eat some of my mother's food? Yes. Should I be worried about the building collapsing because of leaking? Probably. Do I care about all of the above?_

_Absolutely freaking not._

_I huff as I sink into the covers, making sure to kick the_ stupid _dog blanket off in the process. I close my eyes tight, muscles tense, so I can't get to sleep automatically. Sadly, the one topic I/Sango want to stay away from most enters my/her mind._

Inuyasha/Miroku…

Gods, how cheesy was that?

"Why's the toilet— What the fu—?" I shake my head, cutting myself off with a sigh. "Just make sure to fix all this." Then I walk off to the closet to change, not ever missing a single detail of Inuyasha's shocked face. Truthfully, I'm thunderstruck, too. He should be dead right now, but instead, he's talking to me through the closet door. Great.

"You're not mad," Inuyasha doesn't ask, but states in a baffled manner. I nod, though he doesn't see me. "Is it because of what happened…?"

My breath hitches while I feel fire course through my veins. I throw on whatever I see, whip open the door, and stare him down with daggers. "That never happened," I huff.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's cheeks redden as his gaze wanders downwards. "Um…" I give him an expecting glower. Yes, Inuyasha? What's so effin' important that you're scanning my outfit, blushing like a mad man? Hm?

"That's my shirt."

I look down to see that besides my own pajama shorts, I'm wearing big red t-shirt with a logo of three swords and a picture of three mostly white dogs adjacent to said swords. All I can is, this thing is definitely not mine.

Oh.

This is kind of embarrassing.

Feeling my face turn into a tomato itself, I can only blink before slamming the door. I'm in the middle of removing the shirt when the door bangs open again, revealing a growling Inuyasha. I gulp, noticing now of all times how much longer his canine teeth are than the rest. Holy crap, how did I _not _notice those before?

…

Not that I spend my time looking at Inuyasha's profile or anything…

…

"It_ did _happen, dammit," he snarls, stepping dangerously close to me. I feel as if I should be that rabbit in _The Simpson's Game _that you have to chase until you reach the chocolate cake, but my body doesn't move any distance from this guy. Instead, my eye twitches as I remember the kiss.

_Gah. Nice goin', Kagome._

Why, thank you, Sango's conscience. Wait, why are _you _here?

_She forgot me._

Well. There will be no guarantees then that my perverted idiot monk of an adoptive brother will be alive by the end of this sent—

"Why the fuck are you denying it?"

I pop back into reality from my dream bubble. "Hm?" What's going on? What have I denied? We're not in court, are we?

Oh, wait. We're talking about the kiss and almost-sex incident in _my dad's elevator _in my closet. Isn't this interesting?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I murmur coolly, trying to sidestep him like that bunny would. Too bad it doesn't work, and unlike Homer, Inuyasha's somewhat smart enough to grab my wrist to keep me from moving.

Crap. I'll never trust video games _ever_ again!

He's about to pull me to him—just you wait, _it's gonna happen!_—when I squeak, "It never happened! We never kissed or saw each other in any way like that!"

You know, _at all!_

Inuyasha clearly does not understand our nation's tongue. He tugs me to him—_grr_—and says, "If only you knew."

Now, I'm not a rocket scientist, philosopher, or scholar, but I'm pretty sure that would confuse anyone. If only I knew _what_? WHAT SHOULD I KNOW?

Oh, wall of head-banging, where have you gone? I need you right here, to bang my head against… 'cause you're a wall…

…?

That was my attempt at singing, people. Obviously, I'm not cut out for the arts.

Managing up all my strength, I push Inuyasha away and hiss. "We just got carried away, all right? I'm not looking for a relationship, dang it!" Then, knowing loud noises bother him for some odd reason, I yell at the top of my lungs, "WE'RE GOING BACK TO NORMAL! _DO YOU HEAR ME?_"

"Yes, I _fucking _hear you!" he growls, showing those sharp teeth again. When he does that, it actually reminds me of a dog.

But, you know, that's just me.

"Okay!" he yells. "It didn't happen, and we aren't anything special! Ya happy now?" I nod firmly. "Let's just get to fucking dinner," Inuyasha huffs, stomping across the wet floor. I'm following, wondering why his words sounded so nasty—

I'LL F***ING KILL YOU, MIROKU!

—when there's a crash from behind us. When I look behind us, I see something I would've never expected: a naked Nobunaga Amari, newspaper in his hands, unconscious on the broken toilet.

Huh. Guess he hadn't broken that old _falling from high places _habit of his.

You learn something new every day, right?

I awake with a jolt, sitting up in bed with my eyes wide open. I know, me, _getting up on my _own_? _But hey, there's a first time for everything.

What a weird dream. I mean, bonding with Inuyasha, almost having sex with Inuyasha, facing off an effed-up toilet, and wearing Inuyasha's shirt. I laugh at the absurdity of it, but my heart aches a little. Why? I don't know. It's a good thing that was all a dream, right? I sigh and shrug, suddenly noticing how loose my clothes are—

I scream. I'm wearing his _shirt _and my tongue still has that, that, that _taste _in my mouth. My "dream" wasn't a dream at all.

Honestly, if I wasn't so manly, I'd cry.

Not that I'm a guy or anything…

0.o

That's the only way one such as myself can explain themselves right now.

If you're wondering, my day starts off horrible. Sango cut my skirt too short, so now I look like a slut. The carpet's still wet, and I slip and fall on it—on _carpet_—when I exit our door. Then I scream in agony when I see the _Wet Floor _sign outside in the hall.

I hate irony.

I mentally sob on the way to Myouga's room—getting out the upsetting image of him that Kouga had oh-so-kindly given me and Inuyasha yesterday from my mind—and I refuse to use my locker. Instead, I'm towing around a backpack full of school supplies, an extra pair of old clothes, and my gym uniform. I ignore people's shocked and curious stares as they talk about the flood on the co-ed floor.

Inuyasha and Kouga have claimed they "didn't know how it happened, but the toilet randomly combusted". Instead of calling repairs like _normal _people would do, they began playing war (idiots). Our entire room's floor and part of the hallway is wet now, and so are a few other stories, including the one above us due to the toilet squirt-thing getting the ceiling. Now we only have one bathroom and a very soggy bedroom floor.

Gosh, I hope Inuyasha doesn't use any of that to his advantage.

Ever since I apparently fainted at the sight of a naked Nobunaga, Inuyasha hasn't really spoken to me. I saw him with Sesshoumaru in the hallway as Sango and I got ready this morning, but besides that, I don't know why the sudden change in his persistence towards me has occurred.

Buddha, what _is_ he?_ Bipolar?_

Anyways, I'm thankful, and hopefully, Inuyasha won't keep bothering me.

I better not get jinxed for that.

Or that.

I sigh as I reach out to open Myouga's door. Which, you know, with my fortune, somehow opens both ways, and like two days ago, it slams me into the wall. Pinned behind a stupid door that my father—as luck would have it—owns, I begin struggling to breathe yet again, crying out for help, but everyone pays me no mind as they walk to their respective classes.

I seriously hate people. Really. This entire school is on my hit list.

"Abi, you bitch, hurry up!" a nasty, slutty, familiar voice calls from the doorway. I grimace as I see how short she's cut her skirt. Kami, Kikyou, and my mother are out to get me. They're the only ones who insist on my breaking my ribs and damaging my lungs, though Kami's seemingly done worse.

This school has uniforms. For boys, it's a simple black army uniform with a buttoned-shirt and straight pants. This applies to all school seasons except summer and spring, where they wear short-sleeved shirts and their clothing's made of a lighter material. For girls, it's a white and green sailor uniform with a scarlet tie and tight, long socks with brown shoes. We have two pairs of skirts and shirts each while the boys get two pairs of pants and a couple of shirts. All the students can modify their uniforms, deciding the length of the sleeves, pant-legs, skirts, and shirt-waists.

This is where Sango screwed up.

Since I am a klutz—c'mon, even _I _won't disagree with this fact—I had her cut the lengths for me while I tried soaking up some of the floor's water. Once she was done, she handed them over, thinking one skirt would be at my knees and another would be mid-thigh. She miscalculated, so my skirts were mid-thigh and upper-thigh. She didn't screw-up my shirts as much—I still have my long and short sleeves—but she did cut an inch off the waist line. So guess who's fault it is that I probably look like a slut strutting the halls with an upper-thigh skirt and a little-too-short shirt?

Psh, _certainly _it's not the principal's daughter, Higurashi Kagome!

):/

Yes. Internet emoticons are totally necessary.

After Kinky-hoe's released the door, I lie on the ground, lifeless, until remembering that school's about to begin. Luckily, I run into Myouga's classroom at last minute, finding a seat _conveniently _next to Inuyasha. Kikyou glares at me from his other side, and I shoot eye-daggers. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has taken my advice and avoided not only Kikyou's presence, but mine as well.

"Okay, class," Myouga starts, looking quite hesitant with Inuyasha and I in the same room. I _did_ try to kill him after all, and that still may happen at any moment, despite his hotness.

No, wait, _he's not hot!_

You know, it's still awkward to be around Myouga after Kouga's comment from yesterday. Just thought you'd like to know.

I chuckle. Our teacher's so short, he has to be on his desk in order to be seen. _How very amusing, _I imagine Miroku saying, though he's sitting a few rows up in front of us, near Sango, who's sitting next to Ayame. "Today, I would like to welcome two students who'd been suspended the past few days, thus weren't able to join us in class, much like Taijiya-san," Myouga goes on. Sango blushes at the mentioning, then glowers at everyone's stares, making them turn their attention back to the teacher. Wow. She sure knows how to scare off everybody except Miroku. "Students, please stand and introduce yourselves."

I blink at the teach' before glancing at Inuyasha. He looks like the bad boy, like he "just don't care 'bout nuttin'". He's leaning back his chair; his eyes are closed and his breathing's even while he— he's—

He's taking…

…a nap…

…

If this was an anime show, I would've sweat-dropped.

"Students?" Myouga calls, though he sounds more concerned for himself than us.

I roll my eyes and stand lazily. "HIGURASHI KAGOME!" I yell, making every student jump, Myouga fall off his desk, and Kikyou and her posse (Yura, Abi, and Kagura) squeak in terror. Best of all, it completely catches Inuyasha off guard, jerking him awake and making his head collide with his desk. I try my hardest not to let out a menacing, conniving laugh. "Only daughter to Higurashi Takao, adoptive and younger sister to Miroku, and roommate to Sango, already mentioned Miroku, and _that _idiot."

I smirk victoriously as Inuyasha realizes what's happened and growls at me. I look hard for his sharp teeth, but find them gone. Was I imagining it? I run my teeth over my tongue, feeling the cuts I'd paid no attention to in the elevator (where nothing happened whatsoever!). Nope, they were there. But what happened to them? Does he have false teeth—ones in razor form—or something? I glimpse at him, taking in the uniform on him. I mentally nod in approval. Not bad; it's form fitting, showing off his physique great, and since the weather's warm, he's gone with his shorter-sleeved shirt, where the sleeves have just been torn off so he could wear his uniform as a muscle shirt. His pants are normal, though, and he's not…

…wearing any shoes…

…?

What the ef? That's when I finally notice: He's _never _worn shoes in the entire time I've known him! Not even when we went to the _movies_! Does he _want_ to flaunt his big feet to the school system? I have to say, though, that his long, jet black hair goes great with the uniform. You know, that's one thing he can hold onto besides the muscle thing.

Wait, am I _complimenting_ him?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't _that _a great joke?

Oh, Gods, I'm hopeless.

As half of the period passes, I keep using telepathy with Sango, who's sending me pleading looks after a _slap _echoes through the room. Evidently, Miroku's not behaving himself. I feel Ayame's eyes on me a few times, and I suppose she's somehow suspecting I'm after her man now. Which I'm not in any way, because I'm _not_ going to be dating anyone anytime soon, especially after being traumatized by Homo's constant conquests.

Oi. Sango, Ayame, and Rin would kill me if they heard I still thought he was a stalker. Maybe I should write my will, just in case…

I pull out a piece of paper and begin writing away, making sure to post everything I own on there. Then I begin saying my clothes will go to Ayame since we're about the same size—height-wise—and my other necessities—_cough_—will go to Sango, since we're about the same, um, _bodily_-wise. Rin will get all of my romance novels I hide under my bed back at the shrine—

I mean, uh, she'll get all of my show Lance models Kai drives thunder by med rack tat duh rhyme.

Obviously.

No, but seriously, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi just won't catch on when I say _I hate love stories! _And that's why they're under my bed. I've been saving them for a bonfire in which I will initiate on the day I reach womanhood—

—in about four years from now.

Wait, those girls gotta have something. I mean, we've known each other for most of our lives, so it'd only be fair if I gave them _something _of mine, right? Well, let's see. I can give them my body because I trust it with them more than the freaks here, who'd probably cremate me while performing a highly-advanced Native American ritual.

Gah.

Then again, think of the possibilities with my friends back at home. Instead of doing it for a ritual, they could use it as a sacrifice to Hobo, hoping he'd somehow begin liking one of them. But for some reason, I'd have the feeling he'd grow infatuated with and beginning raping my corpse, committing necrophilia.

Double gah.

Maybe I'll give it to Souta, or Miroku, or someone mildly sane in my family. Jii-chan's out the window—he acts like he's on drugs, the senile coot—along with my backstabbing parents who wouldn't have minded if I jumped out of a window. Hecks, they'd probably _throw _me out of a window for my ceremony.

Triple gah.

Well, I can't have Miroku do it. Because, like I said earlier, if he played priest at my funeral, he'd grope my—still hopefully—mourning friends. Souta's not as much as a perv, but he's irresponsible. He'd probably set me down someplace, forget where I was, and grow up to be a private investigator just to find me, totally spacing out on the fact that he left me in the freezer in favor of cooking frozen pizza.

Quadruple gah.

I sigh irritably. There is no one I can trust with my dead body, is there? Then again, I can't believe I'm resorting to this, but…

Fluffy seems slightly sane. He'd probably be too prestigious to be irresponsible, yet doesn't show emotions, thus wouldn't be stupid with my body and forget it somewhere. Sure, he wouldn't cry at my funeral and make me feel special, but you have to give the dude some props. He could probably work at a morgue and never cry when he sees all of the dead people.

Well, at least I found my caretaker. _**Takahashi Sesshoumaru, **_I write, nodding my head in concurrence. I feel a certain pair of violet eyes on my paper, so I slowly fold it up before tucking it into my pocket, making sure to do it so _slowly_, it's totally unserious.

The bell rings shortly after that, and I scurry out of my seat to Sango's side, where we walk to Suikoutsu's Japanese Literature class together at a very fast pace that Sango's chosen. I can hear Kikyou bother Inuyasha behind us, and snicker until I remember that Inuyasha has our next class. And if Kikyou's following him…

Crap. My day just got worse.

Sango and I take seats in the middle. I shoot her a questioning look, and she just smiles. I feel myself tense in anxiety, wondering what's suddenly got her in a good mood. Last time I checked, I was the only one allowed to have unhealthy mood swings—I do not need anyone _joining_ me!

Inuyasha storms into the room, heading for the seat beside me again. I scoot closer to Sango, who smirks knowingly. I grimace at her, wondering if she knows something she's not supposed to know. Then I wonder if Kouga has a big mouth—meaning does he _gossips_, not that he can suck—

Two white-haired people come in then. They must be newbies like me since they look too young to be second-years. I almost jump out of my seat and dance when the boy takes the seat next to me. I shoot Sango a curious look, and she mouths, _Human. _Hm. I look back at the boy and his long, messy white hair with a pink tint to it. His blank, dull eyes land on me and breaks out into a spine-chilling smile.

Suddenly, sitting next to Inuyasha doesn't sound sobad.

"I am Jigoku Hakudoushi," he tells me, still grinning eerily. "You're the famous Kagome." It's not a query, but I nod nervously anyways, wondering what's made me so _famous_. I look to Sango for help, but she's talking to Inuyasha, who took a seat beside her with a nagging Kikyou and the white-haired girl. Great. "You're even more beautiful in person."

Uh… I try to think of a reasonable response over Inuyasha's growling. "Thank you?" And yes. That was _meant _to be a question.

Hakudoushi smiles fiercely, and I shiver at the infinite space in his eyes, where I still can't see any freaking pupils. That's just creepy—that's just _plain_ creepy. A man with spiky hair storms in just then, giving us all glares. I shrink in my seat. He thunders, "YOU FUCKIN' STUDENTS! IDIOTS IN THE BACK, SUCK-UPS IN THE FRONT, AND THE ONLY _GOOD_ ONES IN THE MIDDLE!"

Well. That explains Sango's rush to get into this class and get these seats. I cringe for the other students, though.

Hey, don't give me that look. Even _I _can muster sympathy.

At my raised hand, he grins politely, the fire in his eyes disappearing. "Oh, you must be Higurashi Kagome. My, it's nice having another student in class." I shrink even further into my seat.

You know how I said I wanted my mommy before, when the Zelda-lookalike attacked me? Yeah, I want my mother ten times as much now.

Well, that will isn't gonna write itself…

The next period is more interesting—yes, more interesting than a split-personality teacher—and third hour quickly turns into my favorite thus far. You'd think when Sango walks off to another floor and Kikyou follows Inuyasha to his next class—my class, Art with Jakoutsu—I'd be upset. But once I've taken my seat and Inuyasha enters the room, I get the show of a lifetime.

"_PUPPY TREAT!" _A blur of pink appears out of nowhere and smacks right into the poor teen. I'm easily able to see the make-up and feminine appearance of our apparent sensei, though Inuyasha's frightened and annoyed face captures most of my attention.

It's seriously hard to avoid my urges to laugh.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my sweet pup," Jakoutsu murmurs, cradling Inuyasha in his arms. Who knew someone would take the _Inu _part of his name and use it against him?

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha screams, trying to shove the androgynous teacher away.

Instead, Jakoutsu squeals. "Finally! I knew you'd come down my street sometime!"

OKAY. PERMISSION TO LAUGH—

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I've never seen anything this hilarious. Oh, Kami, where's a camera phone when you need it? Obviously, my classmates are getting the right idea as they videotape and photograph Inuyasha trying to escape Jakoutsu's hold while Kikyou huffs and demands that her "Inu-poo" be released.

Rin takes a seat beside me, beaming at the scene before her. Miroku comes in shortly afterwards, spots us, and takes my other side. Then he notices what the ruckus is all about.

Then we all laugh hysterically.

That is, until another teen comes in and the girls faint on sight. Of course, many had already been doing this to Inuyasha during other classes, but then again, it's easier to notice when even Jakoutsu's so in love with Inuyasha that he doesn't look at the new guy. The newcomer has tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and lengthy black hair pulled back in a braid. He has a purple cross on his forehead, which couldn't possibly be a tattoo since you have to be twenty in Japan to get one, so it must be a birthmark of some sort…?

The moment he's through the door, he hammers at our teacher with a laugh, "Seriously, Jak? Still torturing weird-name Takahashi?"

"Oh, you know it," Jakoutsu chirps over Inuyasha's growls. He briefly glances up at tattoo-and-a-braid guy and asks, "You gonna fail my class again this year, Banky?"

"Banky" laughs. "You wish!" Then he shoots a charming smile to the class. I can literally hear the girls swoon. His eyes stray the room before landing on our table; he smirks even wider. "Well, well, if it isn't the famed Kagome."

I groan as I bang my head against the desk. "WHAT AM I SO FAMOUS FOR?" I demand while Rin pats my back, mentally telling me to stop hurting myself. Miroku just shakes his head at my actions until I shoot him eye-daggers, making him retreat.

"Banky" smiles attractively once more. "You're the principal's daughter. But mostly, you tried to kill Takahashi. _That's_ what you did right." Hm. I have the feeling this guy doesn't really like Inuyasha. But, you know—it's just a hunch.

Just kidding. Only an _idiot_ like Miroku wouldn't catch on that this guy doesn't—

"Why don't you like Inuyasha?"

_Thunk. _I really need to stop prejudging people. Gosh dang it; I _hate _being wrong.

"'Cause Takahashi's a dumbass," the boy replies before sneering at Miroku, who's so scared, he jumps into another seat. Tattoo-and-a-braid guy smirks as he takes Miroku's used-to-be seat. He stares at my face and gives a playful grimace. "You know, you shouldn't cause so much harm to such a lovely face. Kami might get mad at you for damaging it."

_What? _Is _that _why they're torturing me? "You really think?" I ask, imagining the gods unleashing their wrath on me. Let me tell you, I better write up that will as soon as possible. Then, finally realizing what he just said, my face flushes. "Oh." Well. Thanks for making this uncomfortable.

He grins as he reaches for my hands. Before he can even get within a foot's length, a loud _slap _echoes through the room. He holds his cheek for a moment, stunned, until chortling. "Feisty. I like it."

Ew. You better not.

I give Rin begging eyes, but she just shakes her head. And, of course, Miroku's just hopeless when he sees all the unconscious girls on the floor. Hecks, I even look to Kikyou and her friend Kaguya for help, but they pay me no mind.

I would bang my head against the table if Inuyasha wasn't crawling over here with a certain art teacher on his back. He shakes Jakoutsu off, and the gay man huffs before beginning class. "Okay, honey buckets, let's begin!"

My eye twitches. _What _did he just call us?

"By the way," tattoo-and-a-braid boy says, still wearing a freaking grin. "The name's Shichinintai Bankoutsu." Well, that explains a lot. This is one of Inuyasha's enemies, according to Sango. "And by the end of this year, I'll have won your heart."

"_WHAT?" _I screech, not being able to hide my shock. Inuyasha growls menacingly, and I almost jump up right then and there and run out of class. Both good and bad for me, Inuyasha pulls up a chair, setting it down firmly between Bankoutsu and I. He slices his enemy in half with eye-blades, though I wouldn't be surprised if he used the one from his bedside, the one he's been lugging around on his waist ever since this morning. I scoot closer to Rin, hoping the class period will just go by quickly.

Luckily, it does. I practically skip out of the classroom. Unfortunately, Miroku follows suit, Inuyasha trailing behind us with an even more clingy Kikyou. Gosh darn it, why doesn't she just _disappear_? I swear, she's been every one of my classes thus far. Then again, so has Inuyasha…

I think I'm really going to hate my schedule for this year.

I don't remember Sango's advice on Goryoumaru—but then again, what normal person would listen to Sango? Hahahahahaha…

I hope she doesn't read this. I _really _hope she doesn't.

I dress quickly in the locker-room, coming out in the girls' uniform: a white-shirt with bikini bottoms. As I stand in the attendance line next to Miroku—since our last names begin with _H_—I wonder why schoolgirls are supposed to wear such revealing clothing. I don't ask it out loud, though, 'cause I know my perverted idiot monk of an adoptive brother will answer gladly in his monk-talk.

_Quintuple_ gah.

Ha! Surprised that I can count, are you?

Ayame's the last one in line due to having the name _Yamainu_. Inuyasha and Sango are together near the end since both of their surnames begin with _T _and right by them is Yura, whose last name is _Sakagamino_. Kouga's in the middle since he's _Ookami._ Because her name's _Kaneko_, Kikyou's a person away from Miroku, who inches closer to me for protection. I scoff at his movements. I wouldn't even save him if we popped into the setting of _Jurassic Park. _He's gonna be the moron who got tripped by his friends and gets eaten alive while said friends escape. You know, your typical scary-movie sacrifice.

Wait! If we're gonna be in a monster horror film, then I'm not gonna be that girl who's innocently taking a walk when she's attacked and devoured. Because, for some reason, I have the feeling I'd be that girl.

Oi.

With a humongous, weird-looking arm in tow, Goryoumaru takes attendance, using the wall to hold up his board since he really only has one hand. After that, he tells us to begin jogging. We do, and every time Kouga and Miroku pass our teacher, I can hear a faint _"that was easy" _echo through the auditorium. Well, those two seem to getting along just fine.

Sango and Ayame run beside me, and in the end is Inuyasha, trying to catch up with us and the boys. He's being tortured by Kikyou, however, who has her faithful follower Yura by her side. They bother the crap out of Inuyasha, and I repeatedly consider the fact that he may beat their faces in. But, knowing Inuyasha as little as I do, he'd probably say he didn't hit girls, and he'd just wish that they were hit by a train.

He must get this treatment daily, and seeing how many classes they've had together—with me—thus far, it's gotta be hourly as well. While I wonder why he hasn't told them off yet, I also feel the urge to knock Kikyou's lights out and shove Inuyasha down a sewer. I mean, you gotta feel _some_ pity for the guy.

Once you've finished laughing inside, that is.

We don't do anything but run and walk the entire period. I guess we're too busy with our "men" to talk to each other. Sango's shooting Miroku glares, I'm mostly ignoring Inuyasha, and Ayame's sending Kouga longing looks.

Kami, we're pathetic.

Fortunately, lunch is next. Unfortunately, Inuyasha takes a seat beside me at our table. I growl, but he doesn't acknowledge it as he obviously avoids Kikyou's hungry stares. Maybe he thinks I'm going to protect him?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I've laughed a lot, but _c'mon_! Inuyasha and I are gonna be the last two living people in the horror film, me being the sole survivor while he's the last to go before the killer, or possible dinosaurs, die themselves. Of course, we'd have that heartwarming scene where I confess my feelings for him as he passes away, but—

_WAIT! _Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _I did _not _just say that.

_You're right. You thought it._

Shut up, Sango's conscience! Return to your owner!

_It's too late for her. But your sanity's still intact._

Well, that's a good enough response for me. You can stay.

"YIP_PEE_!" I have the feeling that wasn't Sango's conscience. "I get to sit by Sango!"

She might need her conscience back right about now. She looks about ready to kill Miroku for even asking Ayame to move over. But of course Ayame had agreed to his inquiry since she could then sit in the empty seat next to Kouga. Sesshoumaru, who I've barely seen around here, gives the monk a bored look. It's great to know he finds him irritating as well.

_If_ that's Sesshoumaru's annoyed expression…

Rin chirps, "My day's been great so far! How 'bout _you _guys?"

_She seems extremely cheery, _I think, and everyone makes sure to hum back a response. I just mutter, "Meh." Both bad and good. It's been eventful, that's for sure.

"KAGS!" Kouga says, and I jump at his random outburst and nickname for me. "I heard Bankoutsu's after you!" I nod slowly, sipping my Sprite with hesitance. "Don't worry! I'll get to you before he does!"

And out comes the Sprite.

Again.

"_No _one's getting to her!" Inuyasha snaps, banging his fist on the table and making our food jump. He's firing eye-muffins at Kouga. Sadly, he's not very good with eye-weapons. Obviously.

Hold the phone! "Why not?" I demand, stabbing him with a successful eye-pocketknife.

He growls, but sits back down and crosses his arms, refusing to look at me. I huff. You're so mature, Inuyasha, _really. _Then we realize the world's ending as we know it.

Sesshoumaru snorts.

I about fall off my seat and to the third hell for that one.

Rin smiles up at her sort-of-but-not-really boyfriend. "I agree, Sesshy-sama. They _are _pretty amusing when as a duo," she says, taking a bite out of her pizza. "But I wouldn't worry. They'll end up together soon enough."

I almost scream at the top of my lungs, but resort to banging my head against the table. Inuyasha literally does fall out of his chair, and our evil "friends" laugh at our reactions.

Know what? I want all my stuff cremated with my body. I'll bring it with me to the next world, if that's what it takes to avoid these, these— AGH!

%#$!

I ignore everyone for the rest of the lunch hour. It isn't until Miroku, Rin, Fluff King, and I are out in the hallway that I realize Inuyasha and I never denied the possibility of us ending up together.

I feel like crying again.

When we go into Suijin's classroom, she gives us kind smiles as we make our way to the front seats closest to the window. I never expected Sesshoumaru to be caught hanging out with lowerclassmen, but judging by how everyone's staying out of our path because of him, I'm not complaining. Miroku's about to make a comment about it—we all know he is—so I slap my hand over his stupid mouth to stop him. It's obvious that the only reason he's with us is Rin likes us, and, well, I enjoy having some influence on my side.

Nothing wrong with that unless you're some power-obsessed freak, right?

Kikyou's not in this class, but her friend Kagura is. Madame Kaze wiggles her eyebrows at Sesshoumaru, who merely turns his attention towards Rin, who's frowning at Kagura with disappointment in her eyes. Sesshoumaru must tell her something telepathically, however, because she instantly smiles and plops down in her seat.

_Sigh. _I wish Inuyasha and I had understandings like that.

I mean,_ no,_ I don't. Hecks, Inuyasha and I _aren't a couple!_

Suddenly, I sense many eyes on me. And, unsurprisingly, I feel very small with everyone's concentration on me and my tendency of saying personal thoughts out loud. At least Nobunaga—_gag, _I still recall seeing _him _yesterday—waves at me naïvely before turning his attention to a pretty, nice cheerleader to his left. Tsuyu, I think her name was. _Hm, _I think, momentarily forgetting I'm the center of attention, _they'd be a cute couple. _I make a mental note to talk to him later about his apparent feelings for her.

Until I remember everyone's eyes on me. Gosh dang it!

Math passes by quickly, despite Miroku constantly distracting me from the lesson to simply point outside to random objects or people or animals passing by. I grimace every time he pokes my shoulder to show his latest discovery.

What a dick.

My next class is Home Economics with Mukoutsu. I think Sango said something about him being creepy, but all I really remember is when she talked about how the class is full of girls—

Wow. That's a lot of girls.

It's like Girl (or Lesbian) Heaven in here: there're _no boys_. Hurrah, blow the horns, dance all night! Let's celebrate and party!—

—until we go extinct because there are no men to impregnate us.

Ew, did I just _think _that?

Mukoutsu's a weirdo, by the way. The man's short, scary-looking, and not to mention, watches us like a dog eyes his puppy treats—you know, like Jakoutsu did earlier with Inuyasha. (Good times, good times…) His gaze stays longest on Kikyou, her posse, and myself, though I feel my body begin to cringe. Sango, Rin, and Ayame look at me with comforting, and I feel a tear coming on. What great friends.

You know, when they're not possibly trying to kill you in your sleep or plan your Native American-based funeral.

Yikes.

"Since we finally have all our students here"—shoots glare at Kago—err, me—"we'll split up into teams of six." I tilt my head in confusion, and Sango clarifies for me, since she's the student who knows most about the school, that the Home Ec. classes have teams to perform everyday tasks. For the girls, this would be cooking, cleaning, sewing, and your other typical stereotypes.

That's it. I'm gonna complain to the old Man about this.

And by "man", I mean "my father" _and_ "the higher power". Because that was too much of a coincidence to not use it to my advantage.

Kikyou and her hounds Kagura, Yura, Abi, Kaguya, and Koyuki all gather together. Our group's composed of Sango, Rin, Ayame, a girl named Koharu, and myself (clearly). Thing is, we're one member short, and everyone else is taken.

"MY APOLOGIES!" a familiar voice bellows to an angry-looking sensei. Sango identifies the part-machine man as Ginkoutsu, the Tech. Ed. and Auto-mechanics teacher. "I swear, kind sir, that I didn't mean to set the birdhouse on fire with the nail gun!"

How did _that_ happen?

Being the loving person I am, I stalk up to the duo. I question Ginkoutsu, "What did this idiot do wrong?"

Ginkoutsu only gives me a weird look, like he hadn't expected a girl to come up to him. He turns to Mukoutsu, and I guess Ginkoutsu's mute, because he just grunts. Mukoutsu says, "Brother, if this boy is causing you trouble, I'd be glad to get him off your hands. He'll be attending this class from now on." Ginkoutsu nods in thanks before stalking off back to class.

I shoot bored eye-daggers at the moron on the floor. He gasps, "Oh, _thank_ you for coming to my assistance, lady Kagome—"

"You're on our team, monk," I mumble before grabbing onto Miroku's ear and dragging him off to our kitchen area. Sango's not pleased even when Miroku gives her his most charming smile, but Koharu would probably be more captivated by him than the cure for cancer. I just shake my head. Of _course _Miroku would be the one to somehow screw up with tools and set a birdhouse on fire with a nail gun. This is why my father trusts me, his _daughter_, with helping him around the house and not his _sons_.

The last few days, they've been going over equipment, but since both Miroku and I—_snort_—are new to this class, we go over them again. Koharu's really sort-of nice if you get past her shyness, though Miroku's clueless to her affection for him. Which is weird, because he's Miroku and is supposed to notice and brag about these things right off the bat. I should probably insult Koharu for even thinking about my adoptive brother that way—_ew_—but I'm so used to it, I don't care. Besides, Miroku's caught up in groping Sango's butt, which doesn't disturb Koharu in the slightest.

I may throw up. Just a warning.

My last academic class is with Naraku—with no one I'm friends with, as far as I know. I hope the teacher's not as stalkerish as everyone made him seem. I mean, keep the faith, people. Perhaps you're just all overreacting over nothing.

Okay, I had no right to say that, but you know it's true!

I open the door, and am instantly hit with a queasy, ominous feeling. I take a seat in the back, where it's empty, where I won't accidentally plop down next to one of his pets—more specifically, for this class, that's Kagura, Hakudoushi, the white-haired girl Kanna, and a girly guy named Byakuya. Kami forbid I draw attention to myself that way.

But won't sitting alone draw attention to myself as well?

"DAMN IT!" I groan, forgetting everyone will be able to hear me. I look up from where I'd banged my head against the desk in front of me to see all of my classmates' eyes on me once more. Our creepy, slightly feminine sensei gives me a sinister smirk, and I cower behind my desk. He's giving off bad vibes, and I _really _don't want to alone in this class.

Then my prayers are answered.

…somewhat.

There he is—radiant, long black hair and all. His violet orbs pierce us all, and I feel my heart stopping from shock and happiness until I get a grip and mentally slap myself, though it happens in real life as well. His gaze shoots to me, and without a word, he swiftly makes his way to the empty desk beside me and takes a seat.

Why, hello there, Sesshoumaru.

I open my mouth to ask why he's hanging around me without Rin nearby, but he seems awfully focused on our teacher, though his eyes are uninterested. Naraku smirks at all of us, still balefully, and I cringe from the eeriness of it. "Well, class, I'll begin taking attendance, though it seems you're all here, excluding Musou, who'll be— Oh, good afternoon, Musou."

There, standing in the doorway, is a boy with lengthy, ruffled black hair, though his face is the most recognizable part. My heart stops again, but this time, my breathing labors while my stomach churns horribly.

_Onigumo?_

The urge to throw up comes back, but this time, I comply.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter; if you didn't, don't stop reading! Just tell me what I did wrong! Sorry I left it here; I just thought it'd be best, you know? Also, this is the longest chapter of the story thus far. Whoops, I forgot to say: Inu's a dick.

INU-POO: HEY!  
ME: Sorry. Wait, this is _MegamanSora_'s type of writing!  
INU-POO: Keh. Dumba$$.  
MMS: Meh. I know.  
ME: Shut up, Inu, _MMS_! Gosh, I HATE YOU!  
INU-POO: Keh. I don't care.  
MMS: CHOCOLATE!

**Disclaimer2:** I don't own the stuff they said in that conversation, that conversation style, or MMS. MMS owns all that _and _his self, 'kay? And Inuyasha, once again, is Rumiko's. Damn.

Have I got you wondering why Kagome thought Musou was Onigumo? I better have, because Onigumo and Musou, by the way, have the exact same appearance in the series (before Onigumo got burned). How does Kags know Oni? Why didn't she hold in her puke? GAH! Anyways, I hope you now know why Inuyasha had a little epiphany in chapter five when he heard Kagome would have Naraku's class alone. Post your opinions and ideas in the reviews if you'd like to share what your suspicions are. :D

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	10. Suck It, KinkyHoe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way. So sorry. Let's start a rebellion? XD

**Disclaimer2: **I do not own one of my favorite, already-ended *sob* TV shows, _Harper's Island_, nor do I own any of its elements (though it's a good show :D).

**A/N: **This chap's all about how Kags' first day plays out. Let's see what happens! (Just kidding. The chapter can wait.) As you can see by these figures here *points to chalkboard's writing and shapes and equations with stick*, we are only about a tenth through the story thus far, and it's rated "M" for language and LIMES (plural form) meaning— *throws baton and waves arms in the air* OF COURSE THERE'S GONNA BE MORE FUCKING _INU/KAG_! Bitches, get OFF my _BACK_! (Just kidding (again).) But seriously—who the ef would torture you like that? Not me, since I did the math. *narrows eyes* But there's gonna be tons of fluff, limes, and lemons throughout this story, but lemons won't be coming so soon. The others, though… *rubs hands evilly* By the way, I'm in love with all the _Final Act _songs. :P

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Just a curious question to all you people out there, reading my tortured tale, laughing at my pain—which I hate you for… If you got in trouble because you did something to a particular _wall, _could you still get grounded? I mean, you did do nothing to the ground, but you did something pretty big to that wall, so maybe you should be _walled _instead of _grounded?_

It's kind of a confusing topic, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. Perhaps I'm giving too much away for even writing about it.

Not that I'm giving info about anything away.

But seriously: grounded or _walled_?

Eh. It was just a suggestion.

Is it just me, or does that _eh _look like a _feh _and _keh_? Have I been hanging around Inuyasha for too long?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wait, why am I even _ranting _about this? This isn't a rant, it's a war zone!

Psh, no, it isn't, but I've always wanted to say that.

…

Buddha, I never get a break.

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**10: Suck It, Kinky-Hoe**_

* * *

Surprises. They suck.

If you haven't noticed, I've never been the one to absolutely _love _surprises. Like when I found out Sango and Miroku were my roommates. Or like when I saw Kouga standing outside the elevator. Or like when my dad randomly appeared to one of my classes to yell at me like the bad schoolgirl I am. Or like that time when I saw that person in that one place, but they weren't supposed to be there, so I went ahead and freaked out on that person only to find out they were supposed to be there in that one place.

Ha, just kidding. That's never happened…

…more than five times.

Point is, surprises. They just suck.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I have just now noticed how nasty throw-up is. Honestly. It's not great—_at all._ I mean, you re-taste everything you ate, but now, it also has that irresistible tang of your own stomach bile in it—you know, the taste that makes you want to purge even more.

Meh, throw-up. It's not pretty.

My hatred for puke being mixed with surprises doesn't make this any better. So, of course Kami would bless me with something as beautiful as seeing Onigumo's alter ego walk through the science door and to his desk coolly, as if he's not stirred unpleasant memories or anything in me whatsoever.

_Ugh_. I wish I had some Tylenol.

But the moment I saw his face, everything froze. And just like that, my lunch wasn't in my stomach anymore, but poured all over my desk. For some reason, it didn't look right to not have a plate to put it on, but when it was in liquid—

Ew. I'll just shut up now.

Right now, however, I'm in an even more awkward position. Instead of having multiple pairs of eyes glued to me in the classroom, I'm faced with stony silence in the hallway. I have to say, though, that the view of the school is nice up from _Sesshy-sama_'s shoulder.

Just kidding. I really have the urge to jump off a cliff.

"I'm fine," I squeak, hoping it'll be enough for him to leave me alone. Clearly, he's deaf or slow, because he continues walking down the hall. _Grrrr… _"I SAID I WAS FINE!"

_Thump. _Ow. I expected it from Inuyasha, but who knew the King of Fluff would let a girl fall to the floor as if she deserved every bit of the pain?

He narrows his violet eyes at me and I sneer back—you know, maybe if I start a staring contest, I can beat him. I only end up disappointed, though, 'cause this dude's like a freaking brick wall—impenetrable. My eye-daggers aren't working again, and it's starting to tick me off.

I feel like killing someone. I should post ads in the newspaper for an assassin.

Wait, why _haven't_ I done that? Oh, yeah—killing's illegal. I forgot.

Gosh darn it, where's that wall?

The Ice Cube walks back to class, obviously unwilling to cooperate—or is it deal with?—my stubborn attitude. I huff, wipe off my jeans, then stomp noisily to the elevator before pressing my floor's button as if it's a sumo-wrestler's belly. To my disappointment, it doesn't jiggle in the slightest. I feel myself frowning before the pure disgustingness of my thoughts overcomes me and I shudder for even thinking that.

Since everyone believes me to be in the infirmary—which I refuse to go to because of my hatred of all things medical—I decide to slack off in my room. For a while, I watch a re-run of _American Idol, _where the United States shows their true stupidity for even thinking up this show. But it's the only thing on, so I just solemnly suffer until I eventually get bored five minutes later. I turn off the television and glance around the room, taking in Miroku and Sango's things for the first time. Depressing, I know, but if you haven't noticed, a lot of crap has happened, so why would I pay attention to something as inferior as _decorating_?

No offense to you interior designers out there, though.

The top bunk—Miroku's, if I'm right—is surrounded by the strangest objects. There's his extra set of arm-things—_prayer beads,_ I know that part of it, but the wrap-around-thingamajigger? I have no clue what that's called. Then there's a Buddha poster—I didn't even know they _made _those!—and a few ties for his danged rat's tail hair. He doesn't have an alarm clock because he wakes up to the "sun smiling, wind dancing, and birds singing" (shoot me, I beg of you). Oh, and, of course, there are porn magazines hanging out from under his mattress, apparently trying to hide from the world.

This would've worked in most cases, but I think it's much too visible when there are only a few boards supporting his mattress—meaning Sango must fall asleep with those magazines hanging in her eyesight the entire time.

That poor, poor girl. She has to deal with Miroku day _and _night. Man, and I thought I had it bad being his adoptive sister.

Below Miroku's purple bed is Sango's coral one. She has Hiraikoutsu underneath it—how does it transport so much?—and a reading lamp along with a few romance novels. Well, that explains her "Mr. Right" lecture, doesn't it? Stupid hopeless romantic.

No offense to you hopeless romantics out there, though. No, wait, YES, _offense _to you!

She has a few pictures of her family; I recognize her father in all of them, and a little boy who looks just like her, around twelve years old. In a few others, there's other people—all men—wearing black and differently-colored combat uniforms. In a summery one, there's a beautiful older woman holding a younger Sango in her arms. I'm guessing that it's her dead mother, and suddenly feel like I've been intruding in her life for even glancing at the photos. Weird, I know, but I've never really been comfortable with the dead ever since Baa-chan passed. It's just not my thing.

And at least I know where Sango gets her violent, tomboy behavior from. Growing up with all men? How torturous, vile, and unacceptable!

I bet Miroku's mad that she doesn't have any sisters. Gah.

Besides an abundant amount of pink eye shadow and other necessities like hair bands, I find nothing else interesting. After rinsing my mouth—_nasty throw-up_—I change into some old clothes for my next class: Auto-Mechanics with Ginkoutsu. He looked pretty fierce in Home Economics despite him being mute—which I find sort of entertaining—but maybe he's a good teacher…?

Meh. I shouldn't hope. So far, Kami's proven that they enjoy reading my mind and twisting my thoughts to make my life a living eighth hell. And trust me, eighth's the worst you can get, so you should never wish to be there.

Like, EVER.

I decide to strengthen my security for the next class—I put on THE OUTFIT. It's one my father has forced me to wear ever since I was six, when I began helping him out with things mechanical and technical. When I was younger, these things fit perfectly and a little loosely, but now… Well, I look like even more slutty than I did with Sango's _I totally effed-up on your clothes_ clothing. Honestly. I do. And why my father hasn't bought me new attire I'll never understand.

Oh, wait, he's a backstabber. Enough of an explanation, yes?

THE OUTFIT has a black cotton, spaghetti-strapped tank top that now fits my waist tightly, though it doesn't cover up my belly button or its small blue ring. A few years ago, Mom was ever-so-loving enough to modify it slightly, adding chest-pads for when I hit puberty—_ew; _I hate the mention of anything sexual—though that doesn't help at all since it acts as a push-up bra, enhancing my chest instead of covering it completely.

Eep.

I had jean capris that were loose, but now they fit my wide hips snugly, no longer needing the support of a belt. The bad part? The tips of the capris got tight on my thighs, so my still-loving-me-so-much _mother _had hacked them off, making my once perfect pair of pants now denim booty shorts.

Double eep.

I can't do anything about the pants, but I've been able to add an old, flannel, country button-down that loosely hangs around my shoulders. Sometimes I button it up, but most times, I either have to tie it around my middle or remove it—which I do not want to do—

Wait, I can't give away what I do or do not want. Kami is after me, watching my every move, hearing my every thought. I know it.

Okay, since when am I paranoid?

Anyways, besides the overcoat and tight clothing, I also have to wear my hair up in a secure ponytail. I don't wear any jewelry, though I do have to keep my tool belt on at all times. I put on solid-based, concealing, oil-resistant shoes, but I never wear gloves because I love the feeling of grease on my fingers.

Don't judge me. For all I know, you've lost your insanity and just broke out of a nuthouse to read this story. If you _are _reading this story, then I don't think you're normal amongst any lines whatsoever.

I just broken the fourth wall, didn't I?

$#!%.

Around the time I finish gathering all of my equipment, it's two minutes prior to next period. I jog down the hall and into the elevator, humming as the door shuts behind me. Then I realize I'm humming to the crappy elevator music, and feel my blood boil at the thought of even slightly enjoying something so irritatingly annoying. Then I wonder why Inuyasha and I hadn't noticed the music when we were—

Well, _anyways…_

With my luck, the bell rings for class to begin when the door opens, and I automatically rush out. But with my luck (again), you know what happens: I charge head-first into a hard, muscular chest, and feel a brain-ache come on. _Great. _Not only did I run into a _guy_—

Wait. A guy? Oh, please, Kami, don't let it be—

"Hey, Kagome," he grunts, smirking at me, then scanning my body. I cringe from disgust, not shiver from pleasure. "So, I'm taking it you have Auto-Mechanics next?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" I say with a roll of my eyes as I climb off him.

Bankoutsu just laughs before getting up himself. "Well"—insert supposedly charming smile here—"you have the right attire, for one thing." He winks at this as we begin walking to Ginkoutsu's. It seems he hasn't noticed how interesting I find the wall, and how my body's practically skimming it while he saunters down the center of the hallway. "Besides, I have that class next, and the teacher told me to look for you."

Oh. Nice to know they care and you _totally _volunteered.

No, that wasn't heavy sarcasm.

Really, if you haven't caught on, _I'm being _sarcastic_!_

When we enter the room, tools drop, noises stop, and everyone stares. I subconsciously cower away from the attention, hiding behind Bankoutsu until I remember he's a player who thinks I'll fall in love with him. Then I just consider walking out of the door until I hear someone yell, "KAGS!" and another voice declare, "WE'RE BACK HERE!"

I hate you, Inuyasha, Kouga.

I mentally bang my head against the wall as I walk to the back of the room, where Kouga and Inuyasha have been situated at their station. I avoid all eyes on me, and pretend as if they aren't noticing me—as if they aren't dissecting with their gazes, eating me in their heads, or wondering why a hot chick's here.

Not my words. I'm the furthest thing from "hot". Well, besides Kinky-Hoe and her honeybees, that is.

The boys have both changed into old, torn, and comfortable clothes: the type just right for working with grease. Kouga's wearing a plain tee shirt with medium-sized, ripped jeans whereas Inuyasha has another red muscle shirt but with a white wife beater underneath. He wears matching red sweats to complete the look, and for a moment, if I open my mouth just slightly, I know it'll drop and I'll begin drooling.

We get to work, Kouga taking out his tools from an old gym bag he has on the ground. (Apparently, my father has been paying more for the Home Economics classes than Auto-Mechanics—another thing I'll have to nag him about.) I hear Inuyasha growl warningly, but I focus more on the run-down, rusting lawnmower engine lying on our work bench. I'm guessing we're all in teams when it comes to Auto-Mechanics as well, since Bankoutsu is now grudgingly being dragged to a table with a big wrestler and a bald guy. I wonder how those freaks are even young enough for high school when I feel Inuyasha's growl turn into a snarl. I'm confused at first until I feel something on my partially exposed shoulder that makes me jump and slap whoever's touching me.

Ah, a boy. Saw that one coming, didn't we?

This guy has a long black braid similar to Bankoutsu's, but this guy's is thinner, more, I don't know, _girly. _His face isn't strikingly handsome, striking in general, or appealing like Bankoutsu or Inuyasha's, either—heck, this guy isn't even as good-looking as Kouga or—_shudder_—_Miroku! _And yet, he has a cocky smirk on his face as if he knows he'll win my heart.

For some reason, I'd rather be locked in a room where Inuyasha and Bankoutsu are beating each to a blood pulp than be with this guy. Aw, hecks, I'd probably watch those two beat up each other for _fun_. _That's _how negative I am with men right now.

He rubs his face with that stupid smile on. "Hey there, beautiful," he/she drones and instantly, I feel my eye twitch.

Oh, _hell _no! I am _not _putting up with this!

"Now, you listen here, buddy!" I snap, jerking myself away as I send him eye-swords. "I—"

"Fuck off, Hiten!" Inuyasha growls, and I jump at the noise. Hey, this isn't right. I'm supposed to show my equal rights and defend myself, not be protected by some guy who's practically molested me ever since we first argued over a darned bunk bed.

Hiten isn't as breezy as Bankoutsu; instead of smirking, he gets mad. "What? Hogging the new girl all to yourself, Takahashi?"

"No," a new voice says, and I regret ever considering being with _him_ and Inuyasha. After nonchalantly resting his arm around my neck and on my shoulders, Bankoutsu smiles. "He's sharing."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I was never meant to share!_ Get off, get off, _GET OFF!

Having enough—feeling my muscles tightening, my miko powers growing, and my rage finally getting the better of me—I smack my wrench into all three of their skulls. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! I CAME HERE TO WORK ON AUTO-REPAIRS, NOT PLAY FUCKING _'BACHELORETTE'! _LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I SHOVE ALL OF MY FUCKING TOOLS UP YOUR ASS—NO, WAIT, I CAN'T DO THAT, BECAUSE _YOU'RE ALL FUCKING TOOLS! _YOU _ASSHOLES_!"

Everything falls silent, and my grip on the almost-murder weapon loosens. But as Inuyasha stares at me in complete surprise, Bankoutsu in wonder, Hiten in fury, every other boy in fear, and Ginkoutsu in total indifference, I've never felt so bewildered in my entire lifetime.

I've never cursed that much. Never. Not even when Hobo got on my last nerve. Then again, I've never had this many men chasing after me, either. Well, if chasing were the correct term, that is. More like annoying the hecks out of me.

But dang, what happened to my "watch the language" rule? What am I now? Do I not value my own values?

"Kagome, calm—" I cut Kouga off by punching him in the face. He doesn't fall or stumble, but rubs it a little, being taken off guard.

Honestly, it felt good. But not good enough to lock away _all _of my negative emotions.

Finally, Inuyasha murmurs, "Keh, leave the wench alone. She's obviously here to work on fucking cars, not have you guys _fuck _her on 'em."

We all stand there with wide eyes, kind of thunderstruck that Inuyasha of all people would be the one to break up a fight, and at that, perhaps protect me. Even when Hiten grumbles and goes back to his station where a fat kid awaits, even when Bankoutsu returns to the buff guy and baldy—all I can do is keep staring at the boy who's annoyed the heck out of me, made me slightly content, chased my sanity away, kissed my virgin lips, and sent me on so many mood swings that I just don't know where I stand with him—friends, frenemies, enemies, something more, something less? Why am I even thinking like this?

Why? Well, obviously, the apocalypse has arrived, and I was one of the unlucky people to miss the memo.

Just my luck. Next thing you know, I'll get miraculously pregnant and not even know about it. Like on that one show, _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. _Gee, I wonder how they got such a creative, unique, smart title?

Sarcasm, people. It runs deep in my veins.

I stand there, eye twitching, in total shock. It isn't until Inuyasha barks, "Why are ya wearin' skimpy clothes, anyway? Are you selling yourself?" that I wake up from my trance.

_Hold in your anger, Kagome, _I thought to myself fiercely. _Hold in—_

_Thud. _"FUCK!"

Oops, sorry, Inuyasha. But your jaw and my fist just had an automatic attraction, you know? It couldn't be stopped; no matter how much I told my fist to stay away, it still ran to your jaw without fear or hesitance of the consequences. So sorry. I really am. I'm sorry that they fell for each other, that my fist just couldn't keep its distance, that they were like opposite magnets or two parts of the same soul.

Bull-crap, I'm sorry. "Jack-hole," I mutter, surprised I actually punched him harder than I have anyone else. You know how I went on about how I was kind of astonished that I didn't hurt him all that much? Yeah. Right now, all those thoughts just went down the drain.

What a jerk.

"Mutt, you suck at socializing with women," Kouga says, being the first to actually work on our engine. I don't respond to Inuyasha's mumblings, and instead, pull out my screwdriver to begin removing the filter. I hear Inuyasha sigh as he grabs a tool as well and starts helping out.

I hope that'll be the last piece of drama I'll have for today. But _no, _my life has to suck.

Ef.

Well, at least I feel better about myself now.

It turns out, Inuyasha, Kouga, and I were born to handle mechanics. I'm sure of this because we finish pulling apart and putting back together our engine in less than half of the class period. For the rest of the time, we lounge in the cool metal chairs, Kouga going on about something I don't care for across the table. All I know is that it must be exciting, because he keeps acting as if explosions are going off, and at that, pretends to hold a gun a few times. _A movie, _my mind tells me, though I'm awfully distracted with Mr. Butthole sitting right next to me, being so close that our biceps are a hair away from grazing each other.

Gods, why haven't I moved? Oh, yeah, because my mind's off. I mean, _really_. If my brain's listening to a word Kouga says, it must be on drugs. That's it. There are no other explanations. Just imagine: Kouga saying something interesting.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That was good laugh, wasn't it?

_It's official. You've gone over to the dark side._

Since when did this become _Star Wars_? If we're in a galaxy far, far away, then where's Yoda, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo? I wanna get their autographs!

… _Sigh. _I spend too much time with Souta.

_Perhaps you do. But really, Kagome._

Pff, but _really_, SC.

_SC?_

Yeah. "Sango's conscience" is a mouthful.

_Don't spend your time using nicknames. You have something more important to do._

…?

_Shouldn't you try to make up with Inuyasha?_

HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny!

_Kagome…_

Don't you have other places to be? Like, maybe _SM_?

_SM?_

Sango's mind. Duh.

_You don't listen, do you?_

Aw, man. I should write about that in my bio section, shouldn't I? "I don't listen much."

_You unnerve me._

I love you, too, SC.

She's about to tack a response—we all know she is—but before she can get to it, I hear Inuyasha whisper, "You were really that pissed, huh?"

"What?" I ask dumbly. Gods, I hate sounding like a blonde.

No offense to you blondes out there, though.

After he gives me an aggravated look, I hiss, "Yeah, I was. Who the heck says that to another person?" I swear, this guy have never even knows of the word "manners"—I doubt he's even heard the advice "be nice".

Oi.

"Feh, stupid wench," he mutters, not looking at me. "You're the one revealing yourself."

I furrow my eyebrows at him. "First of all, I don't _want _to wear this. Second, why do you even care if people can see me or not?" That's when it hits me: Why _does _he care?

He turns slightly pink, but doesn't say anything. This Kagome refuses to give up, so she glares Inuyasha down until he finally gives in like the puppy he is.

Because I am his trainer, gosh darn it, and my dog will not get out of control.

And it felt really weird saying that. Like, even weirder than going into Kohl's and asking for a Big Wac. It was just _that _weird.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Then it hits me—

Holy crap, _Inuyasha said my name! _I hyperventilate, screaming, "I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

Oh, wait. That actually came out loud, didn't it?

Ignoring everyone's worried looks, I just chuckle nervously. There really is no way to get out of this, is there?

"Keh, Kagome's just afraid of boys breaking her petite vagina. I repeat: PETITE VAGINA."

I don't care about the hit list order anymore. I don't care about what's illegal and what I can do. All I know is that the urge to strangle Inuyasha right now has never been so strong before.

And yet, I stay seated, practically wheezing for air. I sputter, "W-what?" How does someone even _draw _that conclusion? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm normal-sized… I think…

Oh, my gods, I'm not small, am I?

Wait, why am I insecure about _that _size?

"YOU COCKY MORON!" I yell at the idiot next to me, though he just smirks at my choice of words. "How could— That's so— Why— My v-van-jinn-uh—" _Sigh. _I can't even say THAT WORD."I hate you," I mumble darkly.

Inuyasha snickers, and I glower at him with full-on eye-daggers. He doesn't seem to notice, and if he does, then he doesn't mind.

Darned, arrogant son of a sire.

Or so said the Insane Fan-Midget.

"You know, I don't think I should've just lied like that," Inuyasha absentmindedly ponders aloud, and I can feel my pupils burn him down like the stupid person he is.

Wait, what's that warm thing on my—

Oh.

Well.

Um…

Part of me's ready to slap Inuyasha for even thinking of putting his hand on my thigh, but the other part of me is too stunned to do anything. Electricity springs throughout me again, and as much as I try to avoid it, I fail miserably. Inuyasha's warmth is so welcoming—I want to crawl into his core and sleep there, no matter how creepy that sounds. I want him to touch more of me, I want to—

NOOOOOOOOOOO! I do _not _want _anything _from Inuyasha!

His hand's gentle in movement, light as a feather on my skin; I have to practically draw blood from my lip to resist moaning. Our skin contacting tickles, sort of, and I'm on fire, ignited by his touch. Then his hand travels upward, skimming over my jeans until—

OH MY— _Guhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. _My poor lip; it's being abused so much.

I scan around the room, trying to see if anyone's noticed just where Inuyasha's fingers are located. When I confirm no one's watching, I shoot Inuyasha a nasty glare that he quickly wipes away by pressing into a certain sensitive area.

Buddha, if I wasn't so out of it right now, he'd be bleeding from the eyes.

Luckily, I'm saved before I do anything stupid, like having my back arch or letting out a loud groan. "DUDES! I'M _TRYING_ TO SPEAK!" Kouga snaps, glaring at Inuyasha, who removes his hands from my womanhood. "WHY ARE YOU GIVING KAGS GOO-GOO EYES? GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY _WOMAN_!"

You really think he'd learn.

After a good hammer to the face, Kouga quiets down, but unfortunately decides to sit next to me. Well, I guess it's not all that bad, because it'll probably keep Inuyasha away. But it's still pretty horrible, because the first thing out of his mouth is "So, how do you think you'll do in slayer practice? What kind of skills do you have?"

I narrow my eyes at him and fib through my teeth. "I'm going to kick butt—if my use of weaponry and the multiple red bumps on people's heads and faces isn't enough to tell you that already…" He shakes his head furiously, and I smirk.

But the smile flies away when he asks once more, "Do you have anything in your favor _besides _rage and strength?"

"Uh…no?" I think that was supposed to be question. I really don't know, though. Should I reveal that I have spiritual powers? Miroku obviously can see my "powerful, immense" aura, but can other people as well? If they can't, can I just pretend to be a normal human who doesn't have to do anything?

Or will I become Sango on steroids?

I shiver_. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… _"Nevermind my _skills,_" I mock, making Kouga cringe at my behavior. I resist the urge of laughing deviously. "What're you guys good at?"

"I'm the finest in the speed department for my awesome track abilities," Kouga brags. "I'm also one of the best in our combat sessions." I give him an extremely bored look that seems to bruise his ego. Thank gods for that; now I just have to do it to Inuyasha.

Kouga and I stare at him expectantly, though it must be obviously I'm still mad about him feeling me up, the perv. "What?" Inuyasha snaps, appearing irritated already.

"Share what you're good at, butthole," Kouga says straightforwardly. Obviously, he already knows what Inuyasha can do, and besides being good at swords and swimming, I don't know all that much about Inuyasha's "skills", for lack of a better term.

"Keh, I'm a swordsman and dirty fighter," he replies, and doesn't push it any further. I wonder what he means when he technically said he fought dirty—does he mean he's an unfair person or his technique is sloppy?

The rest of the time, Kouga talks about something, but once again, I don't listen and begin drifting off into _Let's Imagine I'm Having Fun _Land. There, unicorns give you delectable treats, elves who attend to your every need, and most importantly, there are murderous fairies roaming about, eager to be paid anything to kill someone else. Hired assassins, if you will; I have the feeling I'd enjoy being able to finally fill out my hit list without any interferences.

Oh, it's the Promised Land, all right.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Inuyasha didn't know what Kagome was thinking about, but he kept reveling in how amazing it felt to touch her again. He kept reliving that moment she stepped through the doors, her enticing scent blowing into the room like a summer breeze. Of course, if he was full-dog, his tongue would've automatically popped out at the sight of her outfit. How it revealed her creamy, silky skin—how her torso looked so tasty in that top, her belly button irresistible with that innocent earring inside, how her ponytail revealed her sexy, slender neck to the world, begging to be greeted by his tongue and lips, how her pants accented her curves greatly, making her flawless hips even more appetizing, how endlessly beautiful her legs were, perfect for wrapping around a narrow waist…

_My narrow waist._

Inuyasha completely hardened at the thought, then held in his groan. He hadn't noticed how excited Inu Jr. had become until he actually imagined it: him and Kagome on his bed, their clothes tossed everywhere, Kagome underneath him, her raven locks wild as she gazed at him with those infinitely baffling blue eyes—

Oh, fuck, Inuyasha was thinking about it again.

Wait, since when was he such a sap?

He thought of unhappy thoughts—puppies dying (those poor, fallen comrades), his mother crying (he hated tears), and even Kouga in a fundoshi, trying to seduce him. Finally, the last one made his pants flat again, but Inuyasha still had to urge to throw-up for even having to resort to thoughts like that.

But the electricity between him and Kagome—that'd been undeniable. It was weird how one touch made them both weak, begging for more. He was surprised how she could argue with him as if they were archenemies, yet talk to him as if he were her equal and _weren't _a useless half-demon.

That was something that'd haunted Inuyasha wherever he went: his heritage. Even in his human disguise, people still made it apparent that being a half-blood was something unthinkable and just absolutely disgusting. It was something to be ashamed of, and that's one of the reasons why Inuyasha liked how people here thought he was their equal—most of them treated him like one. There were idiots like Spank-My-Ass-'Cause-I'm-Stupid (Bankoutsu) and Buy-Ten-'Cause-I'm-Poor-And-Need-The-Money (Hiten) and also even more morons who thought it was okay to go anywhere near _his _Kagome, but they just hated him because of him, not his blood.

_All right, not something to brag about, _Inuyasha thought. But you get his point.

Hold the— Did he just say _his _Kagome? He merely shoved it aside. _Feh, bitch is my mate, anyways, _he insisted. _Of course she's mine. She's always been mine—wench just hasn't seen it yet._

But still, the thought of Kagome belonging to him, having her to claim as _his_, made his heart speed up. _Stupid emotions._ They also made him delirious.

_Yo, narrator asshole! Mind not being so fucking annoying? _

And it seemed he broke the fourth wall.

Kagome thought instantly, _Why do I have the feeling that someone else is breaking the fourth wall, too? _She shrugged and went back to thinking what she'd been thinking about, which Inuyasha was still clueless to.

One thought bothered him: Would Kagome ever love him for his self? Yes, he was handsome and they had a connection—they were mates, for fuck's sake—but what if she only loved the human side, like many girls did thus far? What if she didn't like his demon blood, and left him because of it? He didn't think he could stand more people leaving and mistreating him because of that—there'd always be some people, sure, but he didn't want important people, ones he liked, to do that to him ever again. He stared at the cynical, moody, impulsive yet predictable, slightly insane beauty who was staring off into space, and felt his usually fierce, mistrusting eyes soften some. _Kagome… Would you, _could _you, ever love a half-breed like me?_

Meanwhile, Kagome had other thoughts. _I wonder if they have easy buttons in _Let's Imagine I'm Having Fun _Land…_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I have to say, when I first got in trouble here, it felt like the world was ending. But now, as I skip Naraku's homeroom with Inuyasha and Kouga—who's probably avoiding Ayame, who's probably came across as a jealous stalker—I'm actually _happy _to break the rules. Honestly, I don't want to return to the room where I embarrassed myself repeatedly by having random outbursts, sitting alone (and then next to the Ice King, which isn't any better, mind you), and then puking my guts and emotions out all because a new students walked into class and my teacher's creepiness was too much for my pathetic miko self.

What, would _you _want to go back? I didn't think so.

I'm quite content sitting cross-legged on our couch in my grease-covered shorts, watching some finally good television. Horror thriller and mystery shows? Please and thank you—I guess. I don't know, because I'm not a big fan if it gets so good that I get scared; I like it when they either suck total _yeah _or it's at least good enough to keep my interest. I'm not sure what it's called—_Carp's Isle, _or something like that—but I'm liking all of the suspense and relationships going on that eventually dissolve because of all the murders.

Though I could deal without the tears forming in my eyes because people are dying. Gah.

"This is getting good," Kouga says from the other side of Inuyasha, who'd shoved Kouga over when he saw that he was sitting close to me. Not that I mind my knee resting on Inuyasha's thigh, though. And no, that was not a confession of love, you dimwits. He's, _ugh, _I can't believe I'm about to say this, but he's good-looking and I like it when we have physical contact. Okay? So I was wrong about him not being hot or me hating to touch him. Sue me. No!—please don't. Really; I'm completely broke except for the pennies placed randomly in my old bedroom. So don't sue me, I beg of you to _not sue me. _

Anyways, Kouga says something that nearly sends me into hysterics:

"I'll go make us some popcorn."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, shaking my head furiously, remembering the burning, pokey feeling the _sinister__ kernels _gave my retinas. "IT'S EVIL! POPCORN'S OUT TO GET ME! IT'S GONNA TAKE OVER _THE WORLD!_"

I guess you can say Inuyasha and Kouga are just slightly concerned by this reaction. Kouga offers awkwardly, "Uh… Candy then?"

Suddenly cheerful, I pipe, "Candy sounds good."

"Great to know you approve," he mutters before he exits the room to go to the café's vending machines. Why people don't get in trouble for skipping class—homeroom, more like it—is beyond me. Inuyasha and Kouga said no one would freak out and report us to my dad, even if they worked here. Apparently, people just don't care.

I thought schools were supposed to care, but I guess I was—_sob_—_wrong._

Inuyasha looks at me curiously when the door's shut, and I try to ignore him, though I can't help noticing how he seems to be inching closer to me and staring at where my knee rests on his thigh. Eyes still on where our skin connects—and not to mention my exposed legs—he asks, "What's wrong with popcorn?"

"AGHHHHH! THE BUTTER-DRENCHED HORROR!"

_Calm down, Kagome._

Okay. I breathe in, I breathe out. I feel much better now. Thank you, SC.

_I'm not speaking to you anymore._

Whatever. Inuyasha's giving me a confused expression. Wow. He's so dense. Like, _Homo_-dense. "I'd rather not relive that day in the movie theater," I mumble unintelligibly, but he somehow hears my very low voice. How can he have such great hearing? IT'S INHUMAN!

Inuyasha just shakes his head, smirking in amusement. Honestly, I don't think it's all that funny that my greatest fear is popcorn. Yes, to me, it's perfectly reasonable, but outsiders… Well, I think it's pretty obvious how many calls the police will get about a madwoman rampaging through the streets, determined to break down all popcorn stands.

But that's just the general public. I'm sure I'm not all that strange to these guys, right?

Oh, _who am I kidding? _Yes, these guys are weird, but they're going to acknowledge me even more because I'm ONE OF THEM. Gah. Talk about a massive downer.

Turns out the series is _Harper's Island. _Psh, "Carp's Isle"—what was I thinking? Kouga comes back with the candy in record time, so that proves that he truly is quick (if gym wasn't a good enough example). He hands Inuyasha chocolate, which, for some reason, he frowns at. I hear him faintly mutter, "I don't wanna test that theory," which makes Kouga roll his eyes in frustration as he whips out some Peeps_._

_PEEPS? I LUB PEEPS!_

Wait, did I just say "lub"?

Crap.

I chug down a few of my fellow Nerds—haha, clever of me, right?—before snatching the Peeps and growling at him. Kouga and Inuyasha, to say the least, find this downright entertaining, and exchange glances, as if they're sharing an inside joke. I grimace.

I don't like not knowing things. I like being a part of the know.

"What's so funny?" I demand, and they instantly straighten up, giving me small _nothing_'s before smirking again. It kind of ticks me off, but I don't push it.

"Kags," Inuyasha coos, and I scowl deeply at him. "Give me the Peeps."

"NEVER!" I shout, ripping open the bag and watching the yellow chickens fly. _NOOOOOOOO! _I want to scream, _not the _Peeps_! _

I feel a tear coming on, no joke.

But there's better times for that. Right now, I must obtain all the Peeps before Inuyasha steals them back. _FORTHWARD_!

I scramble around the room, stuffing Peeps into my mouth and—dare I say it?—_clothing_. Inuyasha's quick though, and has gathered quite the large amount of Peeps. I charge at him, knocking him off-balance, but not making him fall. It's enough to grab the Peeps he was after and had dropped, though.

He just gives up after a while. I think it must've been awkward for Kouga to just watch us run around, because he sighs with relief when we both plop back onto the couch. Just when one of the annoying characters falls through a pit, gets drenched in gasoline, and lit on fire, too.

Greatest death scene ever.

But it breaks my heart to see her dog on the edge of the hole, barking like crazy. I feel some anger built up inside of me—_no animal should have to see that!_—but surprisingly, Inuyasha's the one to burst. "I can't believe they're making the fucking dog suffer!" he snaps.

"No mutt goes without their owner, huh, Inuyasha?" Kouga murmurs casually. But from the slug Inuyasha gives in the shoulder, I'm guessing dogs are a sensitive topic for Inuyasha.

"You like dogs, don't you?" I ask, truly curious of it all. He _must _love dogs. I mean, why else would Inuyasha be called "mutt", overreact over anything involving canines, and act like one as well? There's no other possible explanation, unless he's a dog in disguise.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't that a hoot?

Inuyasha blinks for a moment. "Yeah," he finally says slowly as the opening scene for the third episode comes on. "I guess you could say that."

Well. I'm not gonna question _that _essay he's oh-so-graciously written for me. I stare down at the Peeps in my hands, wondering what he meant, when _Harper's Island _comes back on and I begin shoving the food down my throat at all the drama going on.

Unfortunately, not even a minute into it, Inuyasha sees the time and we realize we have slayer practice in fifteen minutes. We're just lucky we noticed, or else we would've been sucked back into the TV. After I clean up a bit, not changing because Inuyasha and Kouga said all new kids should just wear whatever until they find what they're good at, we leave. I do notice on our way out, however, that Hiraikoutsu has magically disappeared.

Remind me to never, _ever _put Sango on my hit list again.

The gym is chaos; people are rushing in and out of locker rooms, wearing stuff ranging from miko attire to what looks like ninja suits. Sango is wearing a black and pink ninja suit, and waves at me before hoisting Hiraikoutsu over her back and running to go see that man from the pictures, her father, the vice principal of this school. Funny; I just saw my dad when we walked in and we both glowered at each other.

Don't you just _love _my family?

Inuyasha and Kouga run off, so I just scan the area until I recognize someone I actually get along with somewhat. I see Kikyou in miko attire, talking to Yura, who's wearing revealing clothes, and other girls who look like they just popped out of another universe, or Feudal Japan. I see Jakoutsu wearing a girly kimono, talking to Suikoutsu, who's apparently all dressed-up, and Ginkoutsu, who's carrying a lot of weaponry (that he isn't already made out of). Bankoutsu walks up to them in a cool white outfit, his little posse—Kyoukoutsu and Renkoutsu—trailing behind him, and Hiten's wearing tight armor alongside the fat guy he always hangs out with. Ayame exits the locker-room in apparel similar to Kouga's when he comes out; armor and fur. Sesshoumaru enters the gymnasium wearing a regal outfit, and Rin follows behind him in a bright, eye-catching kimono. Miroku comes in as well, wearing his old Buddhist monk uniform as he walks over to talk to who must be in his mentor in orange. Besides that, I can't find anyone else, but then—

Kami.

I never knew red hunting garb could be so, um, unattractive. Not attractive. No, yes, I mean attractive, but it's not attractive on Inuyasha, even though Inuyasha's attractive himself, yet the clothing and he—

Okay, he's attractive with the outfit on. Gods, lay off.

He's carrying that stupid sword with him, the one he hadn't even taken off in Auto-Mechanics, and he's, of course, barefoot. And is it just me, or when he walks, he kind of looks like warrior emerging from a bloody battlefield? Or a hero from an anime show or manga?

I guess I'll never know, because an old woman approaches me that moment, catching my attention. She's wearing miko attire and has an eye patch that I wonder about. But she smiles and asks, "Ye be new, aren't ye?"

I suppose so, Madame _Let's Talk Like We're in Medieval Times. _"Uh, yeah," I say.

She nods. "I am Lady Kaede, sensei to miko here at Higurashi Taijiya Institute. I sense a spiritual aura from ye, and wish to give ye a shot to prove ye self worthy of holding ye bow."

Can you talk normal? _Please?_

"Now, here is ye bow and arrow," she tells me, and I resist the strongest urge to slap myself in confusion. Even worse—all the girl miko are gathering around us. Obviously, they want to see me get embarrassed, or want to hear what _Lady_ _Kaede _has to say. "I want ye to aim at ye target right there." She points to a simple colored canvas down the room, and I feel my stomach tighten when I recognize it as a _bow and arrow _target.

I've never been good with bows. Jii-chan has to use them often for shrine stuff, and needs a young girl to aim them, and we've always had to hire a classmate of mine to do it. Because I just suck when it comes to these things. My aim stinks majorly, and I become a nervous wreck when under pressure.

_No pressure, though._

SC! Didn't you say you weren't talking to me?

_Sango's still crazy._

Point taken.

I draw up the bow, feeling some sweat already form from my stress. Gods, I hope I can do this without royally screwing-up.

"What a whore, wearing that outfit," I hear a familiar voice say. My anger skyrockets as Kikyou mutters some more, "Bet you she's a weak miko." Obviously, Kikyou has not trained herself well. If she did, then she could actually _know _whether or not I was strong. But, you know sluts… They never learn. Even worse? She and her friends begin to laugh as if they're so cool, no one else matters.

Which really peeves me off.

I release the bowstring, and I know I miss when my finger slips. But it still goes a great distance—and straight into the wall. I don't think it'll pierce stone, though, so—

Holy crap, I just noticed the immense spiritual power coming off that thing. Oh, gods, please don't let it—

With a pink trail behind it, the arrow crashes into the wall, sticking for a moment before it shines brightly, making the area around it glow. I feel my eyes widen, and I'm pretty sure everyone else's does, too. Then, as if really made of butterflies, the wall turns into a pink dust and drifts off into the wind.

And I mean, THE WHOLE FREAKING WALL.

Well. That's one way to get grounded.

As sunshine pours in and Kikyou's laughter dies, I can't help but feel more than proud of myself for shutting that female dog up. Shows her what spiritual power really is, even though I didn't think it was normal for miko to blow down an entire wall with their skills. But, even though I'll probably get in trouble for this…

HA. Suck it, Kinky-Hoe.

* * *

**A/N: **Another fandom cliche this purduepup advises you to watch for: _Americanizing Japan_. _Harper's Island_, as sad as this makes me, never aired in Japan, so how the fuck could Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga know of its existence? That's for you to question and think about next time you consider making one of our favorite characters watch _Jeopardy! _or _Jersey Shore_. (Especially the latter, since it's scarring future generations. I mean, Snooki? No thank you. DX)**  
**

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	11. I Swear I Have an Evil Twin

**Disclaimer: **ME AND MY COUSIN OWN INU SNACKS! But not Inuyasha. So sorry. -.-'

**Disclamer2: **I do not own the song "Fukai Mori". That's the greatest band ever, Do As Infinity's, creation. I DO NOT OWN IT, REPEAT: OWN IT—I mean, DO NOT!

**A/N: BEWARE OF LIMES AND BAD LANGUAGE!** Or, in my point of view, it'd be "colorful speech and utterances alongside some sensual content". XD Anyways, I said in an earlier chapter that _LADSS _would be finished this summer.

I lied. *GASP!*

I wasn't planning for the story to be 100 chapters around that time, so I didn't think it'd take so long to finish, but it's going to be a hundred chappies now, so it'll probably be finished, I don't know, next year? Oh, if you haven't done the math, we're pretty much a tenth through the story right now! You can either cheer because I've written so much or cry because we're closer to the end than the last chapter (obviously). Moving on! This chap's all about the wall incident, Zelda's intentions with the easy button, and Kagome and Inuyasha alone-time, plus a bit of his past. Now, READ! Also, this chapter's shorter, and I don't think I got Kagome's voice right…

…OH, WELL!

And okay, I should give a heads-up right now, because I will no longer give warnings about this: Sometimes characters besides Kagome are going to be in the rant area or have the bio area to their selves. (For those of you who don't know, the area directly below this is the "rant" area, and the area right below the title/chapter area is the "bio". Wow, I said "area" a lot. o.o) Also, **I'm hyper...like, really, _really _hyper, so this chapter may be weirder than usual.** And now that you know, on with the show…err, story!

* * *

**_(Kagome POV)_**

Ever since I almost killed Inuyasha, I've been wondering: how does suspension in boarding school _work _exactly? The point of suspension is to keep the student _out_ of school, but how is that possible when you live _inside_ of the school? I mean, when I was suspended, since I _live _here, I could've walked into class and not have gotten in trouble. So what is suspension for, if you can do whatever any other innocent being can do? I wonder—do we get a lengthened suspension if we break the nonexistent rules of our suspension? Can you unconsciously invade of the boundaries of the nonexistent rules of your suspension? Where _are _the nonexistent rules of one's suspension? Was my father even thinking this out when he first established this hellhole?

Uh, not that it's a bad place or anything, besides its bad plumbing system…

…that my friends are responsible for—

You know what? I wish I was in an anime so I could sweat-drop, because right now would be the perfect time to do it. Really. You agree, don't you?

…

_DON'T YOU?_

* * *

**_LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL_**

**_11: I Swear I Have an Evil Twin_**

* * *

**_(Narrative POV)_**

Inuyasha always loved slayer practice; it made his day. He could wear his old kimono like he had centuries ago; he always felt comfortable in it, since it forever felt breezy and was never too hot or too cold. At that, it was made out of fire-rat fur, one of the strongest substances known to man—err, demons. He couldn't use Tessaiga in its demon form, but his father's sword-smith Totosai gave Tessaiga a third form: instead of a useless, old weapon or Inutaisho's fang, it came across as a normal sword, though it was half as powerful as it was when a fang.

_"Half-demon, half-power." _Inuyasha's smile fell as he remembered those words uttered from so many of his foes' mouths. _The damn sword's just like me, _he realized solemnly._ It has powerful form—being a fang while I turn full-demon—a weak form—being a rusty hunk of junk while I turn human—and then there's some spot in-between. _He huffed before popping the sword over his shoulder as he exited the boys' locker-room. _Fucking analogies._

He scanned the room, seeing Miroku hit the monk Mushin on the head with his staff, and then Sango conversing with her father and a few relatives. Ayame and Kouga, like Inuyasha, were in their feudal uniforms, the ones they'd used to fight long ago. The boys were born around the same time, Ayame joining the world a year later. Demons age quickly in their childhoods, so their bodies slowed down around the same time: their fifteenth birthdays. Teen and adult demons' bodies all aged a year every fourth of a millennium, or if you're as powerful as Inutaisho and his family, every half. Right now, Inuyasha and Kouga would probably be in the sixteen range whereas Ayame was Kagome's age. However, they were much more mature than their appearance gave.

Well, mostly.

It wasn't until the nineteenth century, though, that Inutaisho regained power of the Western Lands and signed a treaty with the wolves of the north; around this point in time, demons were getting harder to find, being killed off by humans. Being of the Canidae genus, Inutaisho, the wolf leader, and fox elder were on top of the food chain when it came to most demons; they called the shots, and those shots were to fit in with humans using a new creation they called a "concealment charm". And, ever since…

Inuyasha could only say that his life was extremely complicated.

Despite being teens when meeting, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame all called each other childhood friends since they'd been acquainted for their fair share of centuries. This was why even the dense Inuyasha could see that Ayame held feelings for Kouga, which he was completely and obviously oblivious to.

Wait, did he just call himself dense?

He shrugged, making sure to completely ignore the gym door when Sesshoumaru walked in, high and mighty. His unknowing mate Rin followed behind, and Inuyasha had the urge to—

Well… Do something Inuyasha-like.

He huffed as girls giggling caught his attention. He turned to see what the commotion was about only to narrow his eyes when he caught sight of Kikyou and her friends, not to mention the entire miko section. Their backs were to him, so he couldn't see why they were all huddled together, but he did smell a familiar, wonderful scent coming from their direction—making it obvious that his mate was with them. His eyebrows furrowed as he approached the small group. _What the—_

A bow lifted into the air, and Kikyou made a comment about how Kagome looked like a whore with her mechanic outfit on. Inuyasha's grip on Tessaiga tightened as he glared at his cheerleading admirer, but soon, his anger melted like snow when the arrow was released loosely. It hit the wall with great spiritual power, proving his damned half-brother's theory of Kagome being the most powerful miko in HTI correct. Kikyou's group was now full of laughter, obviously mocking Kagome's mistake. Inuyasha found himself growling—something that hinted at his animalistic blood—but before he could say anything, the wall turned into dust and disappeared.

After that, it was kind of hard to think straight, much less think at all.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Kagome POV)_**

Well, now that I've boasted and completely shoved my spiritual power in Kinky-Hoe's face, I'm wondering what to do. Birds are chirping outside, a slight breeze comes through the now-demolished—or just completely disappeared—wall, and I think I may've heard crickets chirping if it was nighttime. "Um…" There's nothing I can add to that fragment. What am I supposed to say? "That wasn't supposed to happen"? "It's a nice day outside"? "The mother-effin' wall vanished into thin _AIR_!"?

Didn't think so.

It's quiet for a moment until I hear a familiar exhale, and realize it's time for me to face the music, which doesn't sound all that great, to be honest. I sigh as well—mentally—but on the outside, I totally freak out. "I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!"

Dad narrows his blue eyes at me. "Yes, _sweetie,_" he mutters. "That's why _you're _the one holding the bow without an arrow."

I look down at the piece of wood in my hand before whipping it behind me, effectively hitting Kikyou smack-dab in the face. _STRIKE! _After feeling everyone's stares on me once again, I realize I should start practicing keeping my thoughts to myself.

Starting… NOW!

"What's starting now?" my father asks.

KAMI! DARN IT ALL—!

He just shakes his head, as if deciding it's not worth knowing. Which, by the way, is hurtful. I hope he knows that. No, hold the phone. I hope he _doesn't_, because if he does, then he's being hurtful on purpose.

Yeah. He probably knows.

"I swear, I'm not Kagome!" I insist. He raises an eyebrow. "I'M HER EVIL TWIN, uh, FUCKME!" I don't understand why everyone's eyes are on me until I replay my words. "Oh," I manage to murmur. "I mean I'm, err, _Emogak._" It's only after I said this that I realize if I was really the evil twin, I'd actually be punished for what _I _did; it just wouldn't count under _Kagome's _record.

Gosh darn it.

"That's your name backwards," my father murmurs none-too-nicely. Well, if he's gonna be a jerk about it…

"I CALL A WITNESS TO THE STAND!" I instantly grab the first thing I see—red, which means Inuyasha, which means _total freedom_—and drag him off to the principal's office so quick, he doesn't have enough time to argue. I hear my father actually struggling to catch up, and almost laugh evilly at the thought. Haha, beat the old man at his own game!

Though I'm sure racing him to the office isn't really his game.

…

When we reach the principal's office, I toss Inuyasha inside, only to see the last person I wanted to act as my witness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What're you screaming about?" she whines, covering her ears as if it actually hurts. Oh, please. Inuyasha puts up with my screaming, and he has super-hearing. _Get over yourself, Kinky-hoe. _I wonder how she would react if I called her that out loud…in my dad's office…which he has just entered…

I think I'll save that experiment for another time…

"WHY DID YOU GRAB _HER_?" I scream, shaking the culprit violently.

My father ignores me as usual as he makes his way to his desk. (How loving of him, right?) Kikyou, on the other hand, gives me a very, very bewildered expression. "Are you _talking _to your _hand_?"

"WHY, HAND, _WHY_?" I demand, beating the life out of it. Kami, hand, you're so stupid! First, missing a freaking target, thus making an entire danged wall disappear, then grabbing Kikyou, the last person who'll defend you, when you needed Inuyasha, the person you could manipulate into defending you!

_Sob. _You suck, hand.

Kikyou hisses, "Well, if you didn't want me, then WHY DID YOU GRAB _ME_?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" Hoorah; I actually said something smart, and didn't give anything away about Inuyasha, since I'd probably be killed on spot for even talking to him in public. I yell at Kiki the Hoe, "NEXT TIME, AVOID THE COLOR _RED_!"

You know how I just thought I was finally smart? I was wrong again.

Double _sob._

"Please, you two," Mr. Principal Higurashi says oh-so-kindly. "Take a seat and we'll begin talking about tonight's events."

Gods, I've gotten into so much trouble since I got here—no, I've stirred chaos. (I like that better; it makes me sound less like a criminal or kid in time-out.) At this rate, I won't even be able to enjoy the pleasures of this education system.

You know, if there are any.

"What happened?" my father asks sternly, folding his hands business-like. It's as if I'm your average student, not his daughter. Nope, we're not related _in the slightest. _Why? Because I've officially disowned him. Bye-bye, Daddy. "Well?"

What is this? A police interrogation? "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I asked what happened," he insists. "We already established that you were the one who…" Aw, great, he can't even say, "YOU BLEW UP MY KAMI-DARNED WALL!"

I'm a bad miko, student, and daughter of a son-of-a-gun principal. Beat me. Suspend me. _Punish me._

Wow, that didn't sound sexual at all.

"It was all Emogak's fault!" I insist until remembering that I'd claimed to be _Emogak _not too long ago.

Oh, geez. Mother of all that's—

"MY EVIL TWIN'S THERE!" I exclaim, pointing to the window elatedly. "LOOK, BEHIND YOU!" Surprisingly, my horrible acting skills work, and both Kikyou and my father turn to stare at the window gestured to.

Psh, _idiots._

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _I think evilly as I run to the door—aka, my escape route and ticket to freedom, since Inuyasha has obviously failed his job at being just that. (I already fired him, no need to worry; I got things under control.) _Suckers! _is my last thought before I accidentally run into the suddenly closed door.

How in the sane hecks did that happen?

With a throb in my head, I fall flat on my back, having the wind knocked out of me for a moment. Yes, my cover has just been blown into microscopic pieces—escaping and failing isn't a good combination—but I will try, and try again! I spring back into action as I reach for the knob, only to be flung back into the wall and crushed by the door.

Again.

I'm honestly starting to think doors and walls hate me. Walls, I understand, since I bang my head against them and have previously turned one into dust. But why do doors hate me so much? What on Earth did I ever do to _them_?

_You were born._

Aren't you supposed to nice?

_Yes, but I'm also supposed to be honest._

Buddha, I hate my life.

_No need to remind us, you negative Nancy._

Why, you—!

"Where's Kagome?" a familiar voice asks, and if I had air in my lungs, I'd be exhaling with relief.

"INU-POO!" Kikyou exclaims, and I feel my sigh dying on the spot. Great. Just _peachy_.

I hear Inuyasha murmur a faint "shit" before he's probably clawed at by Miss Hoe. I can't really see what's going on—that's what happens when a door slams into you and obscures your view—but I can hear her JUST FINE. "Oh, I knew you'd come for me!"

Yes, he did, Kinky-Hoe. But he came to put you in jail for prostitution, not save you from the clutches of my father.

SAW-_REE_.

"Feh, whatever, wench!" I suddenly feel proud of Inuyasha; never have before, but now I do since Kikyou just got TOLD. "Where's Ka—" He cuts himself off as the pressure from the door releases from me. _Sweet liberation! _Finally, a messy-haired, distraught Inuyasha's in my vision, looking at me with concern. Funny, how one moment I want to kill him, and the next I'm happy to have him around, especially when he looks extremely hunkalicious in his hunting garb with wild hair and—

He's turning me into some bipolar freak, I swear—

"YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU GRAB KIKYOU?"

"Talk to the hand," I say, and he growls. Realizing he thought I was talking back, I point to said hand frantically and insist, "No, my _hand _grabbed her, so ask _it_!" Trust me, I would NEVER go within ten feet of Kikyou if I didn't have to. Hecks, I even bet she has bad BO.

"HEY!"

Whoops. I really need to break that habit of thinking out loud.

"Keh, whatever. I'm getting you out of here," Inuyasha huffs, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp, but it's futile.

Futile… What a _strange _word…

It's not really going through my mind that we'll get in trouble for trying to escape my father. Yeah, for some reason, it just _isn't_. All I'm thinking is _ESCAPE!_, which is what we're doing until said parent chucks his dictionary at Inuyasha's head, making him go down with grave _thud. _I, luckily, land safely, but then slap my forehead in realization to how effin' stupid we are.

Oh, yeah. Watch out, people. We're the next James Bond duo!

Not really. I have the feeling the directors would have us arrested—we're that bad.

Inuyasha sits up instantly, not even bothering to treat his swollen bump. "What the hell, old man? Kagome's innocent, so why the fuck are ya keepin' her here?"

"Yeah," I pop in, deciding Inuyasha has the right idea: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM (with words). Hecks, the British colonies in America and also British colonies in India did it (I think), so why can't we Japanese high schoolers do it?

Sadly, that didn't motivate me in the slightest.

"I didn't mean to," I insist, clearly forgetting that I was just using Emogak as a scapegoat just two minutes ago. "That _let's talk like we're in medieval times _lady was all up in my business"—wait, what?—"and saying, 'TEST YE SPIRITUAL POWER, CHILD!' and I was just like, 'Okay, calm down; don't have an aneurysm now,' so I obeyed and released the arrow and it was like, _whoosh _and everyone was like, _ooh _and I was like, 'Holy crap, that's strong', 'the whole freaking wall is gone', 'that's one way to get grounded', and 'suck it, Kinky-Hoe' and then you were all serious and _glare threateningly at my daughter _and I decided to grab the first thing I saw, which was red, which meant Inuyasha, only it meant STUPID MIKO BITCH WHO THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!"

It's only when Inuyasha slaps his hand over my mouth that I shut up and replay my words.

Uh-oh. That's one way to prove you're not-so-innocent. _Crap._

Oh, well. At least I went through my experiment of saying "Kinky-Hoe" in my father's office.

Kikyou's fuming, no doubt about it, while our principal just stands there in a surprised stupor, though I really expected his head to explode like it does in cartoons, you know? (Because, obviously, anything that happens in cartoons can occur in reality.) Inuyasha, on the other hand, is grinning like crazy. Meh, with me as his roommate, he'll probably never get bored.

Wait, _meh_? That sounds strangely similar to _keh _and _feh_…

Eh, I need a life.

"Take a seat," my father demands, out of breath. It's as if he's the one who ran into a door, got crushed by said door, was picked up, and then landed on the floor. Or, in Inuyasha's situation, slammed open a door on a miko after running to the office, then picking up said miko before being hit smack-dab in the forehead with a dictionary and falling to the floor face-first. That's somewhat amusing, though my heart goes out to him a little.

Oh, who am I kidding? That was freaking H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S, effin' _hilarious._

I take a seat in-between Kikyou and Inuyasha, since I'd rather not see her drool over him some more. (Once a day is enough, thank you, and seeing her trail him at school doesn't help this at all.) I face my father bluntly, avoiding Kikyou's glare and Inuyasha's curious gaze. Pff, I don't need to explain myself.

My father takes a deep, seemingly depressed sigh. "I didn't bring you in here to yell at you for breaking the wall, but to praise you."

…

Eh…

What?

I blink a few times, glancing at _Inu-poo_. He blinks as well before facing me. We exchange freaked-out looks whereas Kikyou's hyperventilating by this point—whether it be from learning I'm being praised or seeing Inuyasha and I's exchange, I'll never know, so neither will you. My dad continues, "You have the strongest spiritual powers I've ever seen. I can't sense auras or anything like trained monks or demons, but I sure knew how strong you were when your arrow disintegrated my wall."

"Oh, uh… Sorry 'bout that," I laugh sheepishly.

_Sheepishly… _Also a strange word…

He waves it off, and I nearly fall out of my chair because of his easygoing attitude. If he's being this cool about it, then he doesn't know I've kept my powers a secret until they were forced out or people such as Miroku detected them. If he did know…

**HERE LIES THE GRAVE OF _HIGURASHI KAGOME_**

**b. April 7th, 1994 (as an Aries)**

**d. April 3rd, 2010 (not even 16, the dumb bitch)**

**Hated Classmate, Friend, (_Adoptive_) Sister, and Daughter,  
Plus Many Other Things We're Too Lazy to Put On Here**

**Cause of Death: Kept the Secret of Being a Miko Secret,  
Creating an Enraged Parent Who's Gone Uncharged for Murder**

With my luck, that tombstone would likely be mine.

"Hehe, yeah, I know!" I say, shooting Inuyasha eye-daggers with a message written on them: _be quiet about me keeping it a secret or else you'll never see the light of day again._

_Either that, or you won't be able to produce an effin' heir to your father Toga's fortune._

Aw, snap.

"We'll rebuild the wall," my father says, and I almost faint again. "But, focusing on spiritual powers…" He takes a short pause before announcing elatedly, "I'M SIGNING YOU UP FOR THE MIKO-HELP-OTHERS VOLUNTEER CENTER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, clawing at my face. I ignore their worried stares as I begin banging my head against Dad's fine-oak desk. _My life…is officially…OVER…_

My father overlooks my reaction, probably mistaking it for excitement, the dummy. "From now on, you're going to help citizens all across Tokyo with your miko powers every Saturday morning!"

I blanch.

Morning…?

Every SATURDAY…?

I could cry right now. If I hadn't vowed to cry ever again three years ago, I'd be crying right now. I would let the rivers and streams flow, flood oceans and seas, help Niagara Falls never run out of water! I WILL ATTRIBUTE TO GLOBAL WARNING!

I mentally slap myself in the face for that one. Bad Kagome! No helping the earth die!

The whole situation's helpless when my father goes on to discuss my training lessons. I will now be tutored by the Kaede/medieval-times lady and my perverted idiot monk of an adoptive brother Miroku. What's even _better_—note: heavy sarcasm—is that I will be training on weekdays, for one hour straight once slayer training has ended.

I'm seriously beginning to reconsider living this life. Maybe I can sell my life on eBay, see if someone else wants to live it? Perhaps my reincarnation will live a better existence.

Oh, I can only wish.

Inuyasha looks at me, apologizing through his eyes. For some reason, I don't have that strong of an urge to kill him. What's that supposed to mean? I'm not being subdued, am I? I try stabbing him with eye-daggers, but fail miserably, since he smiles back at me. _Jerk._

Well, NOW I want to kill him.

"It seems you two have gotten very close very quickly," my father says out of nowhere, tone not sounding pleased. I give him a weird look before he motions to the boy called Inuyasha, though dubbed Teriyaki.

I scoff. _Yeah, right. _I'm about to tell him off and inform him of how horribly off-scale he is—whatever that's supposed to mean—but Teriyaki Boy beats me to it. "No shit. We're on the eleventh chapter of our relationship right now."

That puts the room to a standstill. I look at him incredulously before I realize, _Hey, this is the eleventh chapter of the story of my life at demon slayer school! _But how'd he know that there was a story based off of our experiences?

**4th Wall Pwned: 1 time**

Or is three? Gah, I wouldn't know. Kudos to the reviewer out there who will take their oh-so-precious time to reread and review the entire story—EVERY CHAPTER!—and tell this protagonist how many times the characters have broken the fourth wall!

**4th Wall Pwned: 4 (or 2?) times**

Crud.

"Well," I say, getting up and stretching. Truthfully, I'm unhappy with the befuddling silence confining us.

Befuddle… Confining… Such _strange _words…

"Time to hit the old dusty trail," I mutter with a kick of the leg, which effectively knocks into my father's desk. I stare wide-eyed as it finally has declared its end by collapsing to the floor in a pile of wood.

And I've just been grounded for not only ruining his antique desk, but also because he remembered my very Kikyou-insulting explanation from a few paragraphs back.

**4th Wall Pwned: 5 times**

**Dead Kagomes: 1 + ?**

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Narrative POV)_**

"That was interesting," Miroku murmured to Kouga, who nodded in response. Both of their eyes were glued at the wall's remains—or where its remnants would've been had it not turned into dust. Miroku scratched his golden-earring–covered ear whereas Kouga took out his easy button, letting numerous _that was easy_'s echo through the now one-less-wall gymnasium. Miroku randomly broke out of his stupor and grinned goofily at Sango, who was passing by with Ayame. The better-than-you demon slayer huffed before turning around, Hiraikoutsu effectively blocking any access to Miroku's target. Ayame looked at Kouga for a moment, both men oblivious to the emotion in her eyes before she scurried off to go find Sango.

Miroku sighed. "My beautiful maiden warrior is so luscious. If only—"

"Uh, 'Roku?" Kouga asked, sounding very hesitant about something. Somehow, the two had bonded over sharing the easy button and gotten to a nickname-basis.

"Yes, 'Ouga?" Miroku said, batting his eyelashes to purposely perturb the poor wolf demon in disguise.

It worked; Kouga cringed noticeably. "Eh, I think this thing opens up."

"Oh, really?" Miroku said, going over to investigate the now mysterious easy button. Kouga was right; the button was coming off slightly, revealing a hidden apartment. He ripped off the top before grimacing and handing it over to Miroku, who paled upon sight when Kouga asked what the object was. Miroku croaked, "You mean you've never seen one before?" His companion shook his head, and the monk tried to keep his laughter in as he remembered the story of how they attained the button and who'd given it away. He finally chuckled, handing the button over to Kouga as he merely explained, "Inuyasha's admirer was sending him a little message on April Fool's Day. Mix that with an easy button…" He whispered the rest in Kouga's ear. The wolf demon turned red in a matter of seconds.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Inuyasha walked with a gloomy Kagome back to their room, since they were given the rest of the day off. She sighed repeatedly, and he would raise a questioning eyebrow whenever she did. Finally, when they entered their room, Inuyasha asked, "What's your problem, wench?"

Her eyebrows furrowed before she exhaled again, flopping down on their couch dramatically. The half-demon turned human followed, lifting up her head gently before sliding underneath and setting Tessaiga on the floor below them. He then set her head on his lap and began combing through her hair with his fingers. The miko didn't panic since she was familiar with this; they'd done something similar the afternoon they kissed. Honestly, Kagome would never confess this to Inuyasha, but when he did things like that, she felt at ease. She was relaxed, happy, and felt protected.

Once again: she would NEVER let him know any of that.

Kagome hummed a song under her breath, too content to care if she had an audience. If Inuyasha were in his true form, his ear would've flicked at the gentle voice she sang in. He whispered, "Whatcha singin'?"

"'Fukai Mori'," Kagome snored. And yes, she was sure "snore" was the correct term at the moment. She was ready to go to sleep when Inuyasha began murmuring in her ear.

"'Deep Forest'. Kind of like your—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, and he laughed. "You're so inappropriate!" she insisted, jerking to sit up when Inuyasha changed positions, lying himself on top of her. Her face flushed deep crimson as she realized their situation, and wondered angrily how he could move so fast.

"No," he chortled, genuinely entertained. "_This _is inappropriate."

Kagome struggled in his grasp, and groaned in exhaustion when escape became impossible. Inuyasha was, to say the least, more than amused. Kagome was right; he would never get bored with her as a roommate _or _actual mate. Once she legitimately gave up, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, basking in the wonderful scent she gave off. Her lips were pouted slightly, something she always did unconsciously, and her eyes were lit with a furious fire. If Inuyasha had no restraint over himself, her purity would be long gone.

Unfortunately, he still didn't have enough _restraint _to prevent a make-out session.

Inuyasha grasped her slightly exposed waist with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. Kagome unconsciously leaned into his touch, grasping onto his kimono to pull their bodies closer. Inuyasha's lips crashed down onto hers, and the instant warmth made her sigh, her anger forgotten for a millisecond before quickly remembered. She bit his bottom lip harshly, not even causing a yelp. He just pressed her against himself until all negative emotions were forgotten and lust filled the thick, intense atmosphere.

After their lips moved in synchronization, Inuyasha finally made his tongue lightly tap her lips, making her gasp at the sudden moisture. He took the opportunity to plunder her mouth, making her involuntarily groan in pleasure. She tasted so wonderful, even better than—he couldn't believe he was saying this, but—_ramen_. His soul kept tugging towards her, unbeknownst to Kagome herself, and Inuyasha's core was quickly filing with sensual, lust-packed heat, making his body tighten and yearn for a certain someone that kept making herself off-limits. His lower area got excited the most, and when poking the miko in her thigh, she gasped more out of shock than fear.

Inuyasha smirked before ending his lively dancing with her tongue. He quickly kissed every patch of skin from her mouth to her ear, sending lively jolts of electricity through her nerves. Butterflies formed in her stomach and flew down to a particular flower, making her lean further into his body, arching her back. Inuyasha's lips were on her collarbone at that point, his tongue coming out every so often to send an enticing chill down her spine. He grinned mischievously when her torso lifted off the couch, and used the opportunity to reach under her shirt, massaging her back before reaching the spot between her shoulder blades. His eyes widened slightly as Kagome's closed and he realized her top was padded; there was no bra. Another smile crossed Inuyasha's lips, which were at his mate's sternum, and the small movement made her shiver. The half-demon was glad he could cause such a reaction in her, and his hand continued to rub her lower back as the other began sliding under the front of her top.

Kagome knew what was happening, yet she didn't stop it. Instead, her hands stopped trying to tear his indestructible kimono and settled for sliding underneath the layers, feeling his muscles move and respond to her touch. She was amazed, to say the least, how much they hardened and Inuyasha moaned. Their bodies were on fire, their materials to survive were each other, and they realized a trusting exchange was beginning to form between them. She quickly slid his kimono off his arms, which he allowed, letting the tops hang around his waist before his hands went back to massaging her entire lower torso. Kagome continued feeling each spot on his chest, each line of a muscle, every outline of his figure. His arms flexed and were strong, connecting to broad shoulders that made her whimper. More heat was being transported to her lower area, and having enough, she swung her entire body upward, wrapping both of her legs around his narrow waist, which made his lower half stiffen.

Kagome moaned once more as his touch stirred alive parts of her she didn't even know existed. Inuyasha's hand reveled in its journey underneath her tank top, finally trailing upward until it reached its destination. He hadn't realized it then, but his _claw_ traced the outline of her breast, making more of the irresistible scent of her arousal form. Inuyasha accidentally growled, though Kagome didn't notice as her legs tightened their grip and her bottom half began grinding into his. With their hips aligned, grinding with desire, Kagome's eyes clouded over with lust whereas Inuyasha's were coated with need; the girl was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice their new golden, not violet, hue. Their mating bond was calling, making Inuyasha the alpha of the moment while normally independent Kagome submitted, and both wanted to answer to this bond as soon as possible.

Inuyasha forced himself to delay, insisting she wasn't ready—yet. His hand tickled her skin, his claws dancing across her flesh until reaching her hardened peaks. He tweaked them just once, both of his hands occupied while Kagome wrapped her arms around him, pressing their electrified, longing bodies together. She was about to muffle her moans of pleasure by burying her face into his neck, but Inuyasha wanted to hear them well; he quickly moved his mouth to hers, their appendages fighting each other for dominance as Inuyasha messed with her chest, fondling it, caressing it, playing with its peaks, and spiking her delicious scent. Kagome repeatedly groaned into his mouth, her sweet breath filling his throat as she grinded harder into him, making him growl until animalistic instincts took over and he gave her breasts a squeeze before his hands flew to her face and tugged at her hair, begging her to relieve the unbearable hardness of Inu Jr.

Kagome was barely deciphering the message, too caught up in pleasure and contentment to notice the claws lightly tapping at her scalp or the fangs poking into her tongue, much less the sun-colored eyes closed in sexual frustration. Her hands pulled on his hair as well, both sending the same message, though neither understood its meaning. Their grinding got harder, and Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore—he began pulling off her shirts as she did him a few minutes back, but before he could completely uncover her…

_SMACK! THUD!_ "PERVERT!"

At Sango's voice, Inuyasha jumped off Kagome, breathing freely again as he pulled on his kimono tops once more and grabbed a strong hold of Tessaiga, replacing his fangs, claws, and golden eyes with his human counterparts. Kagome straightened out her clothing, falling onto the couch with a rough _plop. _Sango and Miroku, clueless to what had occurred between the two, continued arguing, both entering the room, the monk having a large bump on his head while the female carried a large boomerang. She slid it back into its usual position underneath her bed before grabbing Kagome and dragging her off to tell her how much she hated her _adoptive _brother.

Inuyasha stared for a moment before forcing a chuckle. Miroku was in the bathroom, making a cold water packet for his injury, whereas Kouga was just passing by to go into _his _room. He instantly smelt the intense scent of arousal, noting how Inuyasha looked tired. Remembering his and Miroku's earlier discovery, he beckoned a hesitant half-demon to the hallway. Inuyasha closed the door behind him before looking at Kouga in question, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was about.

It was.

"I see you're making your move," Kouga said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very Miroku way. Inuyasha only grimaced in response, not liking where this was going. "Too bad you didn't get the pot of gold, eh?" he asked, smirking perversely. Inuyasha growled, making Kouga further entertained as he smacked something into the half-demon's hand. Before Inuyasha could question it, the wolf insisted, "I'll push her further to you. In the meantime, if you ever do succeed, use those." Then he entered the sanctuary of his dorm room, safe from Inuyasha's very embarrassed reaction.

_"_CONDOMS_? WHAT THE _FUCK_?"_

Kagome, meanwhile, was so traumatized by Sango's Miroku-bashing and a surprise from her mother that she completely forgot that she'd almost had sex with Inuyasha on their couch. She wouldn't remember until first period the next day…

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

**_(Kagome POV)_**

I awake to sunshine the following morning, and smile when I hear Miroku singing U2 again. I get ready for Thursday, my second day of school, and even grin at Inuyasha when I exit the door with him—since we're the last two to leave—in my slutty school uniform. Yes, I had a full-ten hours of sleep last night, and yes, I had a coke right as I woke this morning. Best part of it all?

_I'm wearing new underwear._

Yeah, my mom's awesome. (Deal with it, even though there's not much to deal _with_.) Since she heard about my panties being used in a toilet-vs.-man war—_cough_, Kouga and Inuyasha, _cough_—she went out shopping and bought me some new ones. Now, instead of just black, I have red and white, too!

Hooray for Gothic undies!

Hecks, maybe the Emos—or is it Emus?—will recruit me because of my new wardrobe. Wouldn't that be a swell sight? An Emo miko?

Now that I think about, it's extremely awkward to go undergarment-shopping. I think it's even weirder when you do it for someone else without them being there (not that it's less weird _with_ them being there). How was my mother comfortable enough to buy me underwear? Why did she do so in the first place? Isn't she supposed to be an air-stealing backstabber?

**_To Do List_**

**_1. Kill everyone on hit list._**

**_2. Avoid getting in trouble._**

**_3. Talk to therapist about possible sanity issues._**

**_4. Make sure pain everywhere is unserious._**

**_5. Resist urges to insult steroid-addicted midget._**

**_6. Resist even stronger urges to shoot eye-LAWN MOWERS at said midget before shoving said midget into a dark hole and closing it up before filling it with toxic fumes that will slowly burn said midget inside-out._**

**_7. Question if Mother has good intentions or not. (Underwear = spy in disguise…?)_**

Eh, on second thought, I'd rather not find out.

"Kagome?" I turn to Inuyasha, who'd spoken my name for some apparent reason. What? Can't he see I'm in a good _mood _this morning? With a not-so-concerned expression, he asks, "Why are you so happy?"

I frown. Gee, he doesn't have to be so _blunt _about it. "Dunno," I say, because that's all there is to say. Honestly. Even my reasons from earlier aren't enough to explain why I'm so _dunno _today.

"You're not yourself," he tells me, and I give him a dull look. Really. Really? He explains further, "You're too fucking cheery."

"Don't curse," I tell him sternly, my glower setting in deeper.

He smirks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck—fuckity fuck-fuck."

Well, my good mood is officially ruined. I sigh as I notice two other things.

Bad News: I just realized I'm failing miserably at completing my _To Do _List. Good News: I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to GEICO, despite me not even having an automobile to insure.

Case closed. My sanity's finally lost.

I growl, something I don't do very often—it's more of an Inuyasha and Kouga thing—and make a fist. "Why you—" He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, and everything erases instantly. He's warm just like last night, but before I can savor in the taste—which is always coated by a food of some kind, darn it all—he pulls away with a cocky smirk plastered on those stupid, amazing lips. I grimace at him, but he just laughs and shakes his head. I raise an eyebrow and ask seriously, "Are you on drugs?"

"Nah," he says, still smiling. "I'm just full of ecstasy."

Surprisingly, that's a clever response, since it's an emotion _and _drug. I scoff, "Yeah, and my middle name's Death." Wait—it might as well be. With bloodlust such as mine, it's probably more than likely than it _should _be.

Ef.

"You should be in rehab," I tell him, eyes turning slits and active eye-pocketknives. "Either that, or an insane asylum."

He just smirks some more. "Now _that's _the Higurashi Kagome I know," he says, and I have the faintest urge to correct him by saying we've only "known" each other for a little more than half a week, but my insult's covered up by a darned blush, which seems to boost his ego even more.

Hopefully we won't be cellmates at that mental hospital. I beg to Kami that we aren't roommates there as well, especially since it'd all be ironic—we're roommates at the place that's driving me insane, and he's one of the main people pushing me further into a mental illness. And, well, I think you can figure the rest out…

Unless you're Paris Hilton. Then you can't ever figure anything out.

No offense to you Paris-fans out there, though.

We enter Myouga's classroom on time, thank Buddha, and I begin humming "Fukai Mori", one of my favorite songs, under my breath. I think I sang it recently, but I'm not too sure—

Oh.

Oh no.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: **"Oh" and "no" are Kagome's favorite words, aren't they? XD _Oh, _and I'm just wondering: how in the world can you forget that you had a _we're almost making love _session with _the _Inuyasha? Next update should be on my profile. Besides that, I said everything I wanted to at the beginning of the chapter, so yeah… Just yeah… All I really ask now is for you to tell me if the lime was good or not and—

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	12. Jackie Chan's Anniversary

**DISCLAIMER: **My psychiatrist told me the other day that I do not, under any means necessary, own Inuyasha, nor will I ever own Inuyasha.

I'm still being treated for Delusional Disorder.

**CLAIMER!: **Some of the stuff in here are reused jokes from me and my good buddy _nightfalcon222_'s conversations. She's awesome; check out her story, _Lives Will Change_, my soon-to-be husband. Oh, and she's engaged to this story, too; we're each others' mother/daughter-in-laws. Be jealous. -.-

**A/N:** This chapter and the next? All of the days leading up to April 7th, and then April 7th itself. Can you remember what April 7th is? Well, let's read and find out! Oh, and for your own entertainment, you might enjoy knowing that I haven't had Coke in a while—*GASP!*—so I'm now having popcorn cravings. Kind of ironic due to Kagome's fear of the food, eh? XD

**Cultural Notes: **I want to enlighten you a little on Japanese culture so that you'll understand this chapter better. Sexuality in Japan isn't looked down upon or cheered on; as long as it does not interfere with your social responsibilities, having sex is fine, even if you're a teenager and it's premarital. In most places, like Tokyo and Nagano, the age you're allowed to start having sex is 13; for the rest of the country (the small bits), you have to be 18. In Japan, the marriageable age for females is 16 while the male has to be 18 or older (both bride and groom need parental consent, though). You get to marry freely when you turn 20, which is kind of like when you officially become an adult (kind of like turning 18 for Americans). The connection between these two ages (sexual and marriageable)? None. XD I heard that in Japan, since there is no Christian belief of a "pure" bride, your virginity doesn't matter. That's why Kags and Inu aren't taking the whole "popping the cherry" thing seriously; they're just acting on instincts like many teens do. And this is why Kagome's mother wouldn't mind her getting busy under the sheets, if you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows* It's also why she keeps bothering her repeatedly about getting a boyfriend suitable for marriage and likely to give them good-looking grandkids; Aimi's trying to marry her daughter off, people, and luckily for her, there's someone more than willing to play groom. ;D (Unluckily for Takao—aka, Kagome's father—however, his may-be son-in-law not only loves to piss him off, but he also enjoys dumping teriyaki sauce on him. Hehe… Happy Father's Day? XD)

**Another Note: **"Asami", in LADSS, is a teen girl's clothing store in Japan; it has low-prices and whatnot and literally means "morning beauty". It's kind of like a regular teen store with good fashion. "Amaterasu" is the sun goddess in Shinto religion, and in LADSS, there is a fancy, feminine store named after her; this is a shop that wealthy people go to, since it has high prices and all the top fashions.

* * *

_**(Narrative POV)**_

That morning, Inuyasha had discretely moved his concealment charm from his, um, _pants _to a more safe area: his ankle. There was nothing very sexual about ankles—right?—so it wouldn't break its spell as easily as it would near Inu Jr., hopefully. He tugged at the newly turned anklet before staring into the girls' bathroom's mirror and frowning slightly at his mostly human appearance. Fuck, without Tessaiga at his waist, someone could definitely tell there was something…_off _about him. His golden eyes glared at the glass, his claws clicking against it softly, whereas his fangs were bared. _Nothing normal about me, _he thought absentmindedly in a sarcastic manner.

Indeed. He hadn't even revealed his whole history yet.

Concealment charms were first created by the kitsune clan, way before Inutaisho and Izayoi were revived by their two sons. Not many demons desired to wear their new products, though—this began leading to the slaughter of multiple mythical beings, which eventually led to many extinct species _and _the creation of the kitsune clan's main income. Inuyasha remembered when he and his brother, the current Lord of the Western Lands, went to the kitsune to discuss the charms and see if it were possible to buy enough for the demons in Sesshoumaru's care. Besides becoming cursed with a human façade that never went away, Inuyasha also met _him_ that day. The damned prince kitsune.

_Shippou_.

The squirt was a year younger than him, of course—unlike his young appearance over a century ago—but that still didn't make him any less annoying. Yes, they never had a "friend" relationship. Yes, Inuyasha wanted to bash his skull in. But, all in all, Shippou always fixed the half-demon's concealment charm when needed, and for that, Inuyasha was grateful. _I've gotta pay the fox a visit, _Inuyasha thought solemnly once he glanced at his magical anklet.

He remembered those days before his parents came back, when shards of a powerful, sacred jewel slowly were being pieced back together. He remembered the day he saw his mother again and his father for the first time. He recalled those explanations he had to give them in order to make them "hip" in the world and lack behind on technology and social structure. He recalled the council meeting the dog clan had with the wolves and kitsune to officially make it necessary for every existing demon in Japan to wear concealment charms. Foreign nations followed this example quickly once the kitsune's products were shipped out, and Inutaisho reclaimed his title as the Western Lord and made sure to protect every being within his territory: Tokyo. Inuyasha remembered it _all _and yet,

He often wished none of it had ever happened.

He thought sourly to himself about his past, rethinking his decisions and scolding his and Sesshoumaru's mistake. _It was all our fault, _he thought sardonically, shaking his head slightly before grabbing Tessaiga and walking out the door to go wake up Kagome. _It was that stupid, faulty jewel's, too…_

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**12: Jackie Chan's Anniversary**_

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I shall declare it right now: I will only give you short clips of the days following Inuyasha and I's other almost-sex incident, which I am not coping with well, by the way. Yep; I will only give small tidbits of Thursday, Friday, and whatever day comes after that one. (You tell me, smarty-pants.) I apologize for doing this to you, Kami, since you oh-so-enjoy destroying my life, pride, and joy (not to mention dignity) with each chance you get, but April 7th is gonna happen soon, and you know what that means. It's—

Holy $#!%, is that a flying saucer?

Anyways, moving on to my biographic section: I'm an applicant for ADD, but that's not important. For the _real_ fact, I think I've mentioned it before—no, I _know _I've brought it up—but the Russian government and I believe it to be necessary that I say it again.

I am an over-reactor.

This increases double-fold when it comes to an epiphany and other words that also mean "a sudden realization". I remember when my parents told me they adopted Miroku—bad. I recall when I first noticed that we weren't in America, and I would have to wait until turning eighteen to get a driver's license, and sixteen to get a motorcycle thingy—very bad. I remember the time when my mother left the house and it hit me full-force: I was alone, with no protection, thus I screamed at the top of my lungs, called bloody murder, and attracted some cops to the shrine—superbly, awesomely, yet totally, majorly _bad_.

Now that I really think about, probably the only time I've been calm after realizing something is when I first came here…and a few times after that…

HMMMMMMMMM…

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Thursday)**_

"Kag—"

"NO! _NOOOOOOOO _CROSSING THE LINE!"

"WENCH!"

"This line here? No touching—NONE."

"You're being ridiculous, lady Kagome!"

"Yeah, _Kags, _you're R-I-D-I-C-K-Q-L-I-S-S!"

"You misspelled 'ridiculous', dumbass!"

"Just take down the fucking tape!"

"Not in your lifetime, Teriyaki!"

Yes, I am currently telling Inuyasha in a peculiar yet extremely nice way compared to my other ideas to _back the hell off. _I have just recalled yesterday's turn of sensual events. This is why I screamed, ran over to Myouga's desk (my slutty skirt losing control of itself the entire time, mind you), grabbed his duct tape—or is it "duck"?—and plastered an end of the long, silver strand to one side of the room before bringing the roll all the way to the back. It's proven an effective barrier between me and my roommate, but sadly, Sango and Miroku are not on his side on the room, and neither is Kikyou.

Darn it all. Oh, if you're still confused as to why I've taken such precautions against Inuyasha and his delicious skin—

I mean, _irritatingly stupid self!_ (…I think.)

—the jerk invaded my personal space. 'Nuff said.

"_No _touchy!" I insist, pointing to the line repeatedly. My hand is currently acting like similar to that neon sign that always directs truck drivers to gas stations and crappy diners, or maybe a casino in Las Vegas if you're _that_ desperate for a metaphor. (Note to self: Stop using the word "that" so much.) "You cross this line, I bite you."

"I'm in my desk," Hunky Inuyasha retorts smartly.

I mean, uh, temperamental, as-moody-as-me _Takahashi…_

For the most part, I ignore him. "You look at this line, I bite you."

Hot-Stuff—_grr_, TERIYAKI SAUCE—sighs. "Kag—"

_Stop trying to say my name! _I nearly shriek. Why the sudden change, Sir Butthole? Why not _wench_, or _beach, _or something else stupid? "You know what? If you even _breathe _this line—"

"What the fuck?"

_Ignore, ignore, ignore. _"—I bite you."

"Okay, wait. Bite me _where_?" And this, classically, is where the protagonist's perverted love interest wiggles his eyebrows. Ah. Perfect.

Wait, _love interest? _I just felt some of last night's dinner come up, since I oh-so-graciously skipped breakfast—no joke, I did. I secretly fume at the idiot sitting next to me, imagining that ugly superwoman person from that one movie to swing into the room and chop his head off—or his balls can go, too; either works. Why the ugly heroine, you ask? Because if they're hot, they may take him away from m—

Uh, Kikyou. Yeah.

Wait, why do I give a crap about Kinky-Hoe and Inuyasha? That's wrong on _so _many levels!

My perverted, idiot monk of an adoptive brother, being himself—must I say more?—decides this is the ideal time to pop in with his completely _Miroku _comment. "You may want to rethink your words, Inuyasha, because I'm sure that whatever perverseness they carried escaped Kagome since it also had the hint of bloodlust."

We stare at him a moment, trying to process his monk talk, until I realize Inuyasha's reaching over the darned line. I chomp my teeth together in warning, and he automatically inches away once more, first with a horrified look, but then that's quickly replaced by a charming smile.

Wait, _charming? _Ew, where has my mind _been?_

_Obviously not in the classroom like it should be._

What? That's when I notice the class's concerned stares. Oopsy-daisy.

_Damn straight._

Aren't consciences supposed to, I don't know, NOT CURSE?

…

That's what I thought.

I don't think much else happened that day. Then again, having weird things happen to me each day is pretty normal, so I'm not an expert on what I should mention.

Meh.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Friday)**_

Meh again.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Wednesday)**_

Wait, what? _Wednesday?_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Friday)**_

Didn't we already do—?

OH, SCREW THIS CRAP!

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Saturday, Present Time)**_

For the second time this month, I actually wake up _refreshed_. Shocking, I know. But today's the day—it's April 5th. _YESSSSS_! Miroku and I will be heading to the shrine soon, and I'm pretty sure I told Miroku to tell the gang to be there at the right time. It's not until I brush my teeth that I come to realize relying on Miroku probably wasn't the best idea ever created.

Eh, well, it's not my responsibility _now, _is it?

I'm about to rinse out my mouth when I hear Inuyasha talking with Miroku outside of the bathroom. Even over the noise of Sango's shower, I know what they're talking about. _"So, Inuyasha… You and Kagome looked pretty flustered yesterday, and her outburst a few days ago makes me think that you both—"_

What a sick pervert.

The explicit images suddenly flashing through my brain are too much to take at once, and I find myself swallowing my spit, toothpaste and all—and you know how effin' nasty it is to taste all that and have it go down your throat.

(I'm going to ignore the innuendo Miroku would point out in that paragraph.)

I have the faint urge to puke it back up, but decide not to relive that moment in Naraku's class. Dressed in a yellow tank top and my favorite shorts, I tell Miroku, "We've gotta go." Weird, how just the mention of what today is has put me in a good mood. My adoptive brother whispers something to Inuyasha, who huffs when Miroku pats his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Which is kind of weird, since Miroku's awfully pissy with anyone who wants to get within three feet of me. RIDICULOUS (suck it, Inuyasha), I know, but it's that darned protective-brother syndrome. So, why's he all warm and cuddly with Inuyasha?

Why did I just use that horribly-phrased figure of speech?

I cringe at the thought before slipping out of the bathroom. I don't bother Inuyasha with a goodbye, since I've barely talked to him since _THE _incident. Yes, I'm a coldhearted female dog; sue me. But how would you feel if you were me in this relationship? Would you accept everything with open arms and overlook its strangeness? Didn't think so, though I do have to say that I'm _maybe_ overreacting. Glancing behind me, I see Inuyasha whipping his sword in the air, making explosion sounds with each swing.

Or, you know, _not_.

Then again, I don't want to _completely _ignore him…

"Hey."

He stops his sword-playing and turns to me. Of course, he then snaps, "What?"

I blink before grinning. Frightening, I know, but _work with me here. _"Isn't there anything you want to say to me?" He gapes before fidgeting and avoiding my gaze, which I frown at. _Jerk. _He's close to breaking out into a sweat, I'm sure of it. Annoyed, I ask, "Do you even know what's Monday—_why_ we're going out today?"

He just stares at me again, though now instead of looking nervous, he looks confused. Which is why I grunt and leave the room, Miroku trailing behind me. Well, if Inuyasha doesn't want to hear something I'm pretty sure he's heard at least once, then that's fine by me. It isn't until my ears are assaulted by the crappy elevator music that I finally realize what's going on. And, let me tell you, it's kind of hard to absorb all at once:

Miroku's pressing every button in the elevator, meanwhile making sound effects similar to Inuyasha's. I scoot away, but obviously, the freaking moron hasn't caught on that I absolutely _HATE_ ELEVATORS! "Ding," he says again as the door opens then closes. Miroku…really did just press the button for _each floor_, didn't he?

"You betcha," he says proudly. Darn him and his oddity, and my speaking of personal thoughts. He keeps _dinging _again and again until we finally reach the lobby. By the time, the door opens, I'm about to lunge at him and claw his lips off.

Fortunately for him, my mother has other plans. "MIROKU, KAGOME!" she greets us with a bright smile. I faintly wonder why _his _name's said first, but brush the thought aside for the occasion's sake. "Are you ready to leave?"

I nod, but Miroku's already ten steps ahead of us as he races to my mother's yellow—yes, _PEE-_yellow—car. His behavior kind of reminds me of a kid who's just been informed that he's going on an ice cream run. I shake the image of a younger Miroku from my mind when I remember his stupid smirk when he asked me, a shrine _owner_, if I wanted to buy some of my own merchandise—you know, _how we met_.

I'm kind of quiet on the ride over—also shocking—and keep to myself. Miroku, on the other hand, has probably never comprehended the meaning of the phrase _SHUT UP_. "Mother, lady Sango is so luscious, beautiful, physically fit, and willful," Miroku drones.

I resist the incredibly strong urge to roll my eyes. Really, Miroku? Do we _have _to know all about this? Men like him should start keeping diaries to write about this stuff, I swear, because NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT.

"She has not only been a demon slayer her entire life and is the only female in her family, but she's also very smart and kind."

Kind? This coming from a guy with multiple bruises on his head from a certain boomerang? Did all that hitting cause brain damage?

"I promise that, one day, I will win her heart," Miroku went on. Mother is _awing _and _oohing _over his romantic rant about my new friend, and honestly, this is growing more awkward by the second for me. "I will ask for her hand in marriage and we shall bear children!"

Maybe her hits really _did _do damage…

Hold the phone—_we_? As in, Miroku's bearing kids, too?

I shake my head. Yep. She killed his last brain cell all right.

"That's great, honey!" Mommy dearest tells him, smiling at his dazed beam. Then, of course, she shoves me into the line of fire. "You know, Kagome…" Oh, crap. Please, don't say it— "I wouldn't mind having _blood _grandchildren as well…"

She said it.

"MOM!" I screech. "There's no way in all the eight hecks that I'm having KIDS!" _Especially with INUYASHA! _my mind screams. And then, I wonder why I even thought that at all.

_Erase him from your mind, erase him from your mind…_

Oh, look! We're passing by Tokyo Tower.

"What's wrong with children?" Miroku insists, raising an eyebrow. "You do great with them"—more like I run, they chase—"they naturally love you"—more like they enjoy making my life even more miserable—"and you'd make a great mother someday."

Hint of advice: Never mention me, children, and motherhood in the same sentence.

"Uh…" Darn. No comeback. I look out the window and at the passing buildings, suddenly flustered. _Motherhood… _One could cringe at the word. I'm serious. It should be included in every Stephen King novel, _just _so the story can be even more effed-up than it already is.

No offense to you Stephen King fans out there, though.

"Just promise me you'll marry someone attractive," Mom says, giving me a hopeful look through the rearview mirror. I gawk; what's _that _supposed to mean? "Well, you aren't the prettiest of girls out there—"

I hate speaking my mind.

"—and Souta inherited all of my and your father's good genes, so…"

I'm not listening to this. _NANANANANANANANANANA-NAAAAAA! _Aren't mothers supposed to be loving and try to increase their child's self-esteem, not be the one shoving it into the toilet?

And, yes, I think that was an awesome comparison.

As Mom goes on about how I need to marry a handsome man and make sure our _kids_ have his good looks, I begin to pray. _Are you there, Buddha, Kami? It's me, Kagome. And I've been sent to give you a message:_

I HATE YOUR FREAKIN' GUTS.

_Love, Kagome. _:)

_…_

:(

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Sango took a sip of her water and shifted slightly in her seat at their usual table—but not in HTI's café; she was at the nearest mall with Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. She didn't know where Kagome and Miroku were at, except their mom picked them up. That was it. And even though Sango was missing Kagome's presence—it was endlessly entertaining to watch her antics—she was grateful that she had a day off from Miroku. _He never leaves me alone, much less gives me space, _she thought angrily. _I should kill him, I really should._

Ayame was also thankful for their absence, and she was more happy with Kagome gone. Obviously, Kagome—despite her understanding and trying to help Ayame with Kouga—was getting in the way by just being close enough for Kouga to smell her. Once Inuyasha had informed her that Kagome was his mate, Ayame was hoping that Kouga would wake up and smell the roses—quite literally, actually, since Ayame herself smelled of flowers. She knew male wolf demons were slow to find their mates whereas females found theirs almost instantly—which was why she hung around him constantly.

Yes, Kouga was her mate, and yet…

HE WAS A TOTAL _DUMBASS_.

She couldn't help her feelings towards him and loved his every fiber of being, but _really_? Why couldn't he just open his eyes (figuratively)? Why couldn't he just see _her _as his mate after her having centuries of knowing _he_ was _hers_? She thought Inuyasha's discovery about Kagome would help her own situation as well, but that was being proven fruitless. _Dumb Kouga, being completely oblivious to me! _Maybe, MAYBE if he would spare her a loving, at least _adoring _glance, Ayame could rebuild her hope and maneuver around the obstacle in her and Kagome's friendship. _BUT _STUPID_ KOUGA…_

And she was off.

As always, Kouga remained unaware of Ayame's inner struggle. Sesshoumaru, if he hadn't been Sesshoumaru, would have rolled his eyes as the wolf went on with his half-breed brother about the upcoming sports seasons. Sesshoumaru was clever, and obviously could tell when a demon found their mate—their scent peaked around that person, actually, whether it be emotional or physical—whereas Inuyasha and his friends were clueless to the signs of someone finding their mate. Though the male wolf had claimed he would no longer pursue his half-brother's mate, it was obvious that he wouldn't destroy his façade; it seemed as if he was trying to help the two's relationship by _being _an obstacle. Sesshoumaru understood the logic behind it all, however, thus he didn't push it with the wolf demon, instead reeling his attention back to Rin, who he'd been listening to through his thoughts.

"But I'm thinking we should go to Asami before we leave," she suggested with a bright smile. They'd came to the mall to hang out, eat, and converse, not to mention escape Kikyou, who seemed to be lingering in their shadow with one eye taking in Inuyasha and the other mentally poking Kagome. Yes, _poking_; she was that weak at glaring.

Sesshoumaru showed no confusion at his mate's idea, but he sure felt it inside of him. "Asami," he said, since this Sesshoumaru was not one to often ask questions unless they were mocking someone else. Rin continued to grin, and he kept his face frozen. "Rin, you never shop at Asami. I have insisted many times before that we only go to stores that declare our wealth, not make us look like commoners. We'll go to Amaterasu instead."

Rin rolled her eyes, though he showed no annoyance at the gesture since he loved even the stubborn side of his other half. She was used to him not wanting to be labeled as even slightly mediocre. He'd always lived as royalty his entire life, and expressing his wealth was about as close as he could get to relive his days as Lord of the Western Lands, not to mention it reminded himself that he was indeed heir to his father's fortune. She didn't mind it, however, since it made him happy. "I understand," Rin said. "But I'm not going to Asami for myself." Her buying gifts for other people was never out of the ordinary, so everyone went on with their business. "It's for Kagome."

That made Inuyasha stop moping around at her absence. "Kagome?" he breathed huskily, just getting hard from saying her name. _Cool down, Inuyasha! _he told himself frantically as he tried to cover up his newfound erection. He already saw Ayame reddening from smelling his provoked scent whereas Kouga laughed and Sesshoumaru grew even colder, lip either twitching to smirk at his brother's helpless arousal or grimace at even thinking his brother wanted to—

It was just disturbing.

"Yes: _Kagome_," Rin laughed at his sudden interest in their conversation, clueless to his raging boner. Thinking back to the raven-haired girl who, in her opinion, was very nice, amusing, and a good friend, she smiled. "Haven't you guys noticed anything?" Their blank stares told her, no, they hadn't. "She's been impatient the last few days. She's even been in a somewhat good mood, which, after one week of knowing her, I'm pretty sure is unusual. She's even been keeping her distance from Inuyasha, trying to avoid too much fighting."

That was comforting to the half-demon in disguise. It really was.

"What are you saying, Rin?" Sango said, interested in what her friend had to say about the newcomer they'd all grown to love, though Kagome expressed somewhat otherwise.

Rin smiled. "I heard her rushing around in your guys' room today, almost as if something exciting was going to happen, and that's why her mother was picking her and Miroku up. I think I may've even heard her whistle at some point." No one questioned how she knew such things, too curious of what she was getting at to wonder about anything else. "So, obviously, something special is happening today."

Ayame piped up, "Like what? It's Saturday; nothing exciting happens on Saturday when you're a student at HTI. It's the start of the school year, but it's still not that special. It's April 5th, so there isn't a holiday—"

Sango stood up abruptly, as if having an epiphany. "Oh, no," she said, biting her lip. Miroku would've swooned at the sight of her now. "I just remembered that Miroku told me that we needed to buy something for Kags, pack things we'd need for a sleepover, and go to the Higurashi Shrine around noon."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's face paled not only as he realized it was half an hour until then, but he'd totally didn't even consider where his mate had been going. _Oh, Kami, don't tell me it slipped my mind… _He remembered Principal Higurashi reading her file when they went to his office the day before school began, and could've sworn that if he'd had his own fork, he would've stabbed himself with it repeatedly.

_Name: Higurashi Kagome. Birthday: April 7, 1994…_

One thought could only cross his mind at the moment:

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT—_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Surprisingly, the talking of babies and all things depressing speeds up the ride. I manage to block my mother out for the most part, humming the birthday song to myself. _Happy early birthday to me, I'm turning sixteen, I'm a miko and a fat-butt—_

Wait. Change of lyrics.

_I'm a miko and I'm awesome, but Kami hates me! WHOO-WHOO!_

Yeah, they still suck.

But, today's April 5th, and my birthday's April 7th… It's only two days until I celebrate becoming of marriageable age—though I assure you, I'm not celebrating_ that_. I'm going to be sixteen and, since we share the same birthday, Jackie Chan will be however old he is.

I wouldn't know. Although I like him more than Bruce Lee, who's _ANCIENT_, I don't stalk him like thirteen-year-olds do to Johnny Depp. Or, worse…

JUSTIN BIEBER!

A part of me died by just _thinking _his name. You have no idea.

And then, of course, my day takes a turn for the worst.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"KAGGIE-CHAN!"

"'GOME-CHAN!"

"HIGURASHI-SAN!"

FML.

"Hi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi," I greet the girls, pretending not to notice their company. But he waves stupidly until I finally acknowledge him, darn it. "Hobo," I growl.

He doesn't notice my error or tone's malice. "Where shall we put your presents?" he asks. I give him a blank look, scanning the area to kind of hint that we haven't even gone up the shrine steps yet. Either that, or that I desperately don't want him here.

He doesn't catch on.

"Inside the house," I snap, and he smiles. What an idiot. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, you guys spending the night?"

"Yep!" longhaired Ayumi pipes up, being probably the sanest of them all. You know, even though she really did make me look like an idiot when I went to the conclusion of her being pregnant that one time… "We actually swung by and put our stuff in your room earlier."

I raise an eyebrow, trying to put on a friendly façade. I can feel my face breaking with each passing second, though, and my skull just might snap in half from all the forced, positive feelings. They may have grown used to my negative attitude, but Kami forbid I accidentally _don't smile _for my birthday party. "Oh, really?"

Eri, the one with a super-short haircut, nods. "Yep," she says again, and I wonder just how creative all my friends are with their word choices. These three share the same lexicon, no doubt about it, and let's face it, Inuyasha doesn't even have a dictionary—it's a freaking _pocketbook. _"We were planning to meet you when you got here, but then Aimi"—oh, please shoot me—"told us that it would be a coed party, so we decided to invite Hojo-kun."

I stare. And stare. Then sputter. "Co… CO_ED_?"

I whip around to my mother, who repels my dark energy. She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively before whispering, "I want grandkids ASAP."

Dear Buddha! _Of all that's—!_

Hojo slings his backpack over the shoulder, his oddly-shaped gift being cradled in his arms like a newborn baby. My friends and mother coo at the sight, where Miroku and I roll our eyes, though Miroku's doing it in a teasing way whereas I'm just flat-out rolling my eyes, you know? "Higurashi-san, allow me to walk you up the stairs," Hojo says, smiling wide.

_Joy to the world!_

No, seriously, where's that wall…?

Oh, right: I blew it up.

$#!%.

I sigh, trying to keep a good distance between us since I know that once the four evil girls—Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Mom—team up against me, I don't stand a chance. Nothing I can do or say will change their minds and send Hojo running home.

Said stalker reaches out to grasp my arm when I trip over a step, but I hurriedly catch myself and jerk away before he can touch me. After all, I might just get cooties. Because stalkers, I hear, are walking STDs. But that'd make Kinky-Hoe a stalker, then, wouldn't it? Well, actually, I _do _think I've heard her around us a lot, not to mention felt her eye-unsharpened-pencils poking me.

"KAGOME!"

Holy_ shit._

No mild profanity there.

I turn and nearly faint at the sight before me: Inuyasha carrying multiple bags stringed to him like a mule, whereas Sango, Rin, and Ayame have strapped shopping bags onto Kouga like an ox, the girls are hurrying to pay a horrified-looking taxi driver, and, well—

"Happy anniversary, Kagome," Inuyasha pants, coming up to me on the steps sluggishly, only to fall and knock us both over, with him conveniently on top and his face resting in my chest while my ribs dig into the cement stairs.

Wait—_anniversary?_

"IT'S BIRTHDAY, DUMBASS!" I shout, but since I'm unable to do anything, Sango takes out Hiraikoutsu and smacks his back—burying him further into me and harming us both.

As I fight back a headache and the sudden warmth forming in-between my legs from Inuyasha's proximity, I finally look over to the only person I haven't really looked at, and, well—

Sesshoumaru's carrying a few make-up and Victoria's Secret bags.

It's official: I'm scarred for life.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, the infamous 13 is next, and it's gonna be the rest of her party and a sleepover! I wonder what insanity can occur… XD Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and added me and this story to their favorite/alert lists thus far, and here's another fandom cliche I've made fun of: _Americanizing Japan_. AGAIN. Dude, Victoria's Secret isn't available in Japan via store. At all. I wonder when I read fanfics why people bring up all these American places that aren't in Japan, or even out of North America at most. A great example of _what _to do for when your characters go shopping, however, is to create your own stores, such as Amaterasu or Asami. Understood? Good, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	13. Yummier Than Your Brother

**Disclaimer:** Must…write…funny…disclaimer… *twitch* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! LAY OFF, MOTHERF**KERS!

NF222: Such a dirty mouth…  
MIROKU: I thought it was "eyes"…  
KAGS: O.O  
NF222: No matter… LADSS is still dirty…  
PP: SEXUAL INNUENDO!  
MR. NF222: WHERE?  
MRS. NF222: WE'LL KILL IT!  
ALL: O.O *twitch*  
NF222: Um… Love you, too…?

That was for nightfalcon222. XD

**A/N: **Okay, I apologize if this chapter wasn't flat-out hilarious or fit Kagome's personality. I had some writing trouble, so… Yeah. DX Also, I realized having too much insanity in one chapter can turn into more insanity in itself, so in order to maintain some sanity, I've cut this insane chapter in half. XP I'm sorry for so many long author notes! D: I'm going to try to make them shorter by erasing the summary from upcoming chapters (but it will stay in the previous ones and on my profile)! :D This chapter is unedited as well, so if you find mistakes, please tell or ignore them; I'll come back when I have free time and revise it, okay? :)

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I've never really made friends easily. Sure, I'm a likeable person—or so my mother says—but I haven't had many opportunities to bond with others. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi just randomly began hanging out with me because of my apparent _almost-_sibling relationship with upperclassman Miroku. Overtime, though, we became great friends. Or is it called companions in our case?

Though they treated me like they would their sister—meaning _very close_—I couldn't really open up to them after middle school began, and didn't have many memorable moments. Sometimes, I hate to confess, I even got _bored _with them. All they talked about was boys I didn't care for, how hard tests are, who's dating who, and try to pry into my life. The last detail doesn't work out all that well when you're pretty secretive, too.

Due to my social awkwardness—if I may call it that—I didn't think I'd make any friends at Higurashi Taijiya Institute. Yet after only an hour of knowing them, I'd come to call these lunatic, irritating teenagers my friends. One thing only comes to mind: they're beyond more annoying and fun than Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, thus more entertaining…?

I don't know, but if I say I hate them, don't believe me. It's like Miroku and I's relationship, but with more love because, obviously, Miroku's still on my hit list alongside Inuyasha.

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**13: Yummier Than Your Brother**_

* * *

Family matters.

(Not.)

The definition of "family" for us Higurashi sucks. There's Dad (Takao), Mom (Aimi), Jii-chan (real name unknown), Miroku, Souta, Buyo, and myself.

I think I have a lower role in this "family" than the damned cat.

Dad, as you've probably gathered (unless you're a complete idiot), is principal of Higurashi Taijiya Institute, a demon slayer school. He owns everything from the stairs to the elevator.

Okay, bad example. Technically, everything that you didn't buy yourself is _his_.

We may have gotten along once upon a time—he was the protective father, I was Daddy's little girl—but since middle school started and my new attitude began, our relationship has flip-flopped. We no longer bond or hang out; it's more like just dealing and putting up with each other. He may show no care for me—such as when I threatened to jump out of his office window—and grows irritated with every small thing I do, but he cares. I know it. Why else would he be concerned when Inuyasha invaded my personal space as I tried to strangle him? Then again, I _do _piss him off…

A LOT…

Mom, as said before, is the head chef at Dad's school. She has a passion for squirrels, cooking, and babying everyone around her. She means well and buys me underwear when I need some, but she's just too cheery and outgoing. She gets personal and becomes friends with people easily while being extremely affectionate—so affectionate, actually, that's she's nearly killed me numerous times with her hugs of death. (If you haven't caught onto this, then you truly are an idiot.)

Mom and I's relationship? Eh… Well, eh…

EH…

We look out for each other despite her being a total blow-pop when it comes to my happiness. Yes, she doesn't know what I want (happiness-wise), yet she's able to get the undies I've been ogling for years now.

What a close bond we must share to understand each other's fashion sense and nothing else.

(We're skipping Miroku, by the way.)

My ten-year-old brother Souta's…weird. There's really no other way to put it. The boy is probably the only person who can effortlessly put me into a good mood just by being nearby me. We read manga, play video games, and get in trouble together, though I've been the scapegoat each time, mind you. Most times, I'm a witness, but with this guy, it's "Kagome's the criminal" every time in a bad day. I still manage to love him, though; he's my best friend who I never really have anything negative to say about.

That in itself speaks volumes.

Oh, and the cat… Buyo…

_Evil feline…_

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Earlier On, Narrative POV)**_

Everyone was in a panic.

Ayame and Sango had rushed to Asami with Rin trailing behind them, since Sango had earlier insisted that they needed to leave the mall ay-sap. Due to their parents' jobs—Ayame's father was wolf tribe leader and owned several mini-Inutaisho companies while Rin held the income of Inutaisho himself and Sango's father was vice principal to a renowned demon slayer school (minus one wall)—they could afford whatever they wished to purchase. However, Kagome didn't seem to hit big-brand stores; she always wore things from middle class ones, despite her family making more money than Sango's. The girls' guess?

"She's _so_ modest…!"

The truth?

"Kagome, you no longer have an allowance. And, no, Aimi, don't buy her things; she has to learn the value of money (and the cost of what it takes to replace a wall)." This was despite the fact that this occurred once already after she tried to kill a student.

Oi. Kagome's mom kind of ruined that rule by buying her new underwear…

After mischievously buying whatever seemed to have Kagome's aura (which wasn't usually a good thing), the girls set out to meet the boys. Kouga was with Sesshoumaru—though the full-dog demon insisted many times for the wolf to leave this Sesshoumaru alone—and they were shopping at a store where nothing too womanly was placed.

"Chicks like romance novels, right?" Kouga asked while they were inside the card/book shop. He took Sesshoumaru's silence as a yes. "Well, then, I'll just buy her a sappy, crappy story! Hm… HMMM…"

Sesshoumaru was extremely annoyed with the wolf beside him. He'd already bought a gift—which wouldn't have happened if not for Rin's persistence for him to be "nice" to the newcomer—and the other male was just wasting his time as far as this Sesshoumaru was concerned. He glanced down at the object he bought the miko—he'd refused to take a plastic baggy since it'd make him look like a commoner—and smirked, yes,_ smirked_ at it. He was aware that Kagome wanted to rip off everyone's head (actually, he was the only person who knew besides the miko herself and Sango's conscience). For Sess, people weren't hard to read, and judging by the fact that she lunged at Inuyasha, glared at everyone nearby, and how she was practically ready to pounce on anyone in a moment's notice, she was not a people-person.

And that's why he bought her a little black book, where he'd already written the names _Inuyasha _and_ Kouga_.

Ah, yes; he was anticipating the look on her face and, at that, the half-breed and wolf's murders. (Though he knew the girl wouldn't really go through with killing them.)

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in the back of a jewelry store, where a certain kitsune worked with his mother. He watched with curious golden eyes through the tiny storage room's opening as Shippou, who was the same height as Kagome, raced around the store, getting orders for jewelry while at the same time trying to fix a red concealment charm. His mother was preparing the little boxes and handing the precious pieces away to customers. Inuyasha then inspected the jewelry from his small hiding place as he waited for the kid to finish, grimacing slightly when he was reminded that he still had to buy Kagome a birthday present.

But what the hell could he get her?

She never really talked about what she liked; she just seemed to be the one the drama threaded from. Inuyasha knew a few things, though; she liked pancakes, for one thing. Something happened to her that made her so, uh, how she was now. She liked getting what she wanted and having things go her way. She enjoyed mechanics, apparently, and she obviously was not a fan of bows and arrows right now. She did not like her personal space invaded (though it hadn't stopped him from invading it anyways—_yet_). She did enjoy doing things with Inuyasha, however, when she wasn't trying to induce torture on him. But what could he do with any of that information?

He sighed, staring at the twinkling gems before him. _What am I supposed to get her?_

A red concealment charm, now fully repowered with kitsune magic and a new spiritual shield, was slid underneath the door. Inuyasha placed it on, making his silver hair turn to black, his amber orbs turn to amethyst, his claws become nails, and his fangs become normal teeth. He ignored the burning on his head as the only painful alteration occurred: his dog ears turning into human ones. That little transformation hurt on the new moon as well—only slightly—but forcing them to change did not sit well with his nerves.

After completely transforming, Inuyasha readjusted Tessaiga on his waist; when they returned to HTI to gather their things for the sleepover, he'd leave it there.

_Wait… _Sleepover_. _

Inuyasha grinned at the thought as he thanked the kitsune and went to go buy Kagome her present. Yes, he technically had sleepovers all the time with his mate—after all, they _did_ share the same room _and _bunk—but this time, he saw many more possibilities in what they could do. (Nothing sexual, though, of course.)

_Kagome, I know what to get you for your birthday._

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Present Time, Kagome POV)**_

Darn it. Buddha darn it. Kami darn it. All the eight hells.

EF.

I told Miroku for them to be here at noon _tomorrow, _not_ today, _DAMMIT! At that, why are the boys carrying _six _sleeping bags, as in they're _all _staying? (Did my mom have something to do with that, too…?) But since they came here today, we're going to have a clash of the titans; OLD vs. NEW, three—I guess it's "four" now, actually—vs. seven. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Homo vs. Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ayame. The middle? Miroku and I. Actually, no, because we all know Miroku will side with Sango, which leaves me in-between the troops, within the line of fire.

$#!%.

Everyone's just staring at each other now. Really. It's getting awkward. I feel Inuyasha staring at me, still not moving, while I stare at Sesshoumaru, who always shows no emotion. I'm surprised; I thought this time, I may see a feeling some sort spark into his eyes.

He's still carrying the bags, too.

_Hm, _I think. _Not ashamed of being near women's products. Huh. Weird._

Even weirder?

WHY THE _FUCK_ IS HE CARRYING VICTORIA'S SECRET BAGS?

I believe I have just spoken for the universe on that matter.

"Uh, Kagome-chan…"

Oh, right—_they _exist. Silly me; I forgot. "Ah! Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" Oops. I forgot Homo, too. I shrug. He's not important anyways. "Guys, this is Ayame…" I point to the redhead taking some luggage off of Kouga's back. "Kouga…" I nod towards the idiot who gives me a cocky smile, oblivious to the flash of furiosity in Ayame's eyes. "Rin…" I wave at the short girl now done with paying the taxi driver, who just blew the hell out of here. "Sesshoumaru…" I merely glimpse at the Ice Cube standing before them, though his attention's on Rin, who's popped up by his side. "Sango…" I gesture to the brunette beside me, Hiraikoutsu still in hand, and skip over Miroku since they know _him _quite well. "And Inuya_SHAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Holy crap! I just noticed:

_INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!_

I shove him off of me, stabbing him with an effective eye-sword. That's when I notice _his _sword's gone. I nod in approval inwardly, since showing it on the outside might make him even cockier. It's about time he left the thing by his bed instead of always on him.

I just realized—it'd really hurt to have a sword poking your gut, even when sheathed.

Oi.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and I go way back," I explain to my new classmates. Only the females look excited to meet new people. Well, Ayame and Rin, that is, since Sango looks bewildered out of her being. _Must not be able to handle their terrified expressions from her beating on Inuyasha. _But I'm not one to talk since I don't get it, either. I tell my longtime friends, "These guys go to Dad's school, and Sango and Inu-butt are Miroku and I's new roommates."

Suddenly, Yuka breaks out into a mischievous grin, followed by Eri, and copied by Ayumi. (WARNING: These girls are a chain reaction when it comes to _anything. _You've been warned.) "So, Inuyasha, was it?" Yuka says smoothly, ignoring the curious and confused looks from everyone else as she and the other two saunter up to my roommate. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow in annoyance—I sigh; _typical_—but he nods in response anyways. "And you _live_ with Kagome, _right_?"

"Um…"

Surprisingly, that wasn't Inuyasha. Most of us turn around, and YEA—that's right, I'm using acronyms!—gasp as they remember:

We've all forgotten about Homo.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Honestly, I don't mind. Heck, let's see if he fits in the chimney!

I slap my hand over my mouth suspiciously when everyone turns to me, either in shock or mystification at my randomly-made comment. Inuyasha looks amused whereas Yoyo's clearly not caught on to who I was talking about. Hobo gasps and says, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I?"

Inuyasha turns his violet orbs to him, and the moment they clash with my stalker's blue ones, I feel a storm coming on. No crap.

WHY DIDN'T THE WEATHERMAN REPORT THIS?

"I'm Hojo," he said, extending his hand.

Inuyasha doesn't even break his gaze as he refuses the gesture. "You're related to an idiot named Hojo Akitoki, ain't you?" I frown slightly at his bad grammar; when it's _his _birthday, I'll buy the fool a dictionary—

Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _Who said anything about him getting presents from _me_?

"Why, we're cousins!" Hobo—err, Homo—HOJO says. "So, you just met Higurashi-san a week ago? I heard that's when she went to her father's demon slayer school!" Inuyasha blinks before his glare becomes even harder. "So, I take it you're acquaintances?"

Inuyasha grins cockily. _Oh, no. _He better not— "On the contraire," he begins, smirk growing as my eye-daggers turn into eye-knives before settling with eye-weed-whackers. "We've—"

"CAKE!" I yell, throwing up my arms in the air. Everyone turns to stare, and I gape in response. "I'm, uh, gonna go… Cake… I'm gonna check on the, um… Khaki— Grr, I mean, _cake! _That _cake_ needs to be checked on, 'cause it… err, misbehaves… Yeah, the child—CAKE misbehaves— I mean, it could be overheating… Um… The cake could've scraped a knee…?"

I fail at life.

"Oh, don't worry, honey!" Holy crap; I actually _forgot_ my mom was here. "I made the cake Thursday evening. Remember? You walked in and even licked the icing off of the knife, which cut your tongue, and we had to bandage it up, even though Inuyasha made jokes about licking away your wounds, and then you called him a dog, and he got sensitive, and the co-chefs compared him to a pregnant woman having PMS, and then he got even more moody and ran out, and you screamed for joy before tripping on the paper that was the recipe for the cake. I remember how he rushed back in here, comforted you _again_, and we made fun of you both. Oh, Kami, how it was so sweet and romantic…!"

**WORST LIAR EVER: Higurashi Kagome**

_"__Oh, thank you all for giving me this wonderful award!" _Then again, if I thank them for calling me the worst liar ever and they actually believe it, then I'd be a pretty good liar, wouldn't I?

Hm…

"By the way, Kagome…" My mom ducks down and whispers in my ear, _"Grandchildren."_

Gods, my life sucks.

Wait, did _the _Mrs. Higurashi just go on a rant about Inuyasha and me?

"MOTHER!"

"I'll be in the house, getting things set up!" And she scuttles off so innocently, I resist the urge to run up and down the shrine steps carelessly just to see if I can trip, crack open my head, and have it deemed an accident, though it was intended suicide.

Okay… Moving away from my Emo thoughts now… (Just because my new underwear is Gothic doesn't mean I have to be its counterpart of _Emo. _Sheesh.)

I'm not interested in whatever chaos is about to occur—because, let's face it, it _will_ occur—so I hurry into the house after Mom, hoping no one's trailing behind me. The moment I'm through the sliding door, I'm attacked by a preteen male going on puberty.

…

"SIS!" Souta yells from where he's pinned me to the floor. Eye-daggers go his way, but I find myself smiling. Darn, it's only been one week, and I still missed my little brother like heck. He helps me get up, and I dust myself off when he asks, "So, you ready to party?"

I raise an eyebrow. In Kagome-to-Souta language, this gesture means, "What do _you _think?" It also has a similar meaning in the language of Smartass. Wow. We're culturally diverse, aren't we?

Souta shrugs before instantly brightening. His eyes go big with joy. "Hey, Kags…"

Crap. He wants something. "What?" I ask, avoiding the nagging voice in the back of my mind that's wondering where my sarcasm went.

Touché.

"Bet you suck at Halo now," he says, a devious look playing in his eyes. I mentally smirk. Ha! But what he _doesn't_ know is that I practiced on—and completely demolished—Inuyasha on our same-day suspension that we spent… uh, kissing…

…

I gasp dramatically. "Oh, no, you _didn't_!" He wiggles his eyebrows, challenging me, and I feel determination course through my veins as I run off to the living room. "YOU'RE ON, BUBBA!"

Five minutes later, Souta's banging his head against the wall in frustration while I laugh maniacally. (I wonder where he got that head-banging thing from…? No, seriously, I'm baffled as to how he learned to do that when things aren't going your way or you're frustrated beyond the eighth hell.)

"So," I begin, remembering our mom and her strange ways. Why not induce torture on Souta? "Got a girlfriend yet?"

He stops banging his head on the wall for one thing. Then, when he turns around, I see his face is either red from embarrassment or pain. He says slowly, "Kagome?"

"Yes'm?" I take a small sip from my Sprite can as he answers,

"I've been dating my girlfriend ever since _kindergarten._"

And out comes the Sprite. _Or, you know, his face could be red from irritation, _SC tells me none-too-kindly. "WHAT?" I wheeze. "How could I not know this?"

"I don't know," Souta insists, blinking a few times. "You _were _the one who set us up."

I _did_? Go me! Now, if only I remembered… "Is her name Akihiko? Akio? Yuudai? Yukio? Yuji? Yuichi? Yoshito? Yoshiro? Yoshio? Yasuo—?"

"Those are all boy names," Souta states coldly.

Eh… Right. I totally knew that. Yep. I was just testing him.

…

"_Her _name is _Hitomi._"

Damn. I wasn't even listing off the right letters, much less gender. I laugh nervously. "Sorry, Souta," I murmur. "I usually remember stuff like that, but I've been, um, catching an idiocy illness lately." He tilts his head in confusion, but I shrug it off; I'd rather not go into detail about the _Inuyasha is a moron and by just being around him, his stupidity rubs off on you _disorder, and at that, _one kiss and you're totally defenseless even with your eye-daggers _disease.

The last thing I need to do is scar Souta for life, much like what's happened to me lately.

_Shudder._

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Kagome had left Inuyasha and the gang to fend for themselves; Miroku had gone inside with his adoptive mother, who returned to the car for something and had left dragging a screaming and kicking Sango behind them. (Aimi insisted that since Miroku had his heart set on being with the girl, she'd better become best friends with the teenager and learn everything about her.) Everyone _could've _followed after them, but…

Wait. Why _didn't_ they go inside right away?

Sesshoumaru and Rin were getting the right idea; Sesshoumaru flung all of the closed bags up the steps before jumping up there himself, everyone being too busy to really take note of his inhuman abilities. Rin took the opened bags, such as the purses and shopping bags, and climbed up the steps since she'd always told her Sesshy-sama that she had to do some things on her own. Once reaching the top, Sesshoumaru offered her a hand and both went inside.

Ayame was fuming at Kouga, who wasn't sure what to do right now since Kagome left _and _Ayame looked like she wanted to kill him. He vaguely remembered seeing that look on Kagome's face before she tried to strangle Inuyasha, but shrugged off the ominous feeling taking over his unnerved belly. The remaining duo teeter-tottered until Kouga naïvely suggested they go meet up with Kagome, which earned him an irate, annoyed glare from Ayame. The female wolf still gathered her things, though, and climbed up the steps and into the shrine, ignoring him completely.

Kouga was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He shrugged off the gut feeling again. He'd thought he'd smelt some, uh…_womanly _blood this morning, but since it came from Kagome, someone _else's _mate, he didn't think it'd make Ayame cranky, too. He randomly wondered if Ayame had found her mate yet; female wolves were always supposed to find them quicker than male wolves, most of whom couldn't really tell who their mate was until they became of age. In that case, sixteen-year-old Kouga would probably have to wait a little less than four years to realize who his mate was. He wondered if his mate had found him yet…

Okay, why was he taking a sudden interest in mates?

He shrugged it off—his new way of doing things—and shivered at the thought of being tied down. First, Sesshoumaru found Rin, and even pulled that stick out of his ass somewhat (though everyone knew it was still deeply lodged in there). Ever since, Sess had only eyes for Rin—no one else—and he wouldn't even glance at his ex-fiancée Kagura anymore. The full-dog demon couldn't help it, either (though he wouldn't confess because, apparently, the almighty Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever let something as silly as a mating instinct drive his actions). Second, Inuyasha got whipped by Kagome. It took him longer to realize she was his mate due to his only being half-demon, but he still found his mate before Kouga did. At that, Inuyasha was a total party pooper and lovesick puppy without Kagome by his side. Kouga also saw how Inuyasha kind of resisted Kagome at times whereas Kagome pushed him away all the time; the full-demon thought maybe if he continued flirting with her, Inuyasha would get so jealous and possessive, he'd _make _himself be with Kagome, and at that, Kagome would be driven to be with Inuyasha for protection from the big, bad wolf.

Was Kouga a genius or what?

Finally getting bored, the male wolf chased after his childhood friend. Meanwhile, Inuyasha leaned against the red gate at the top of the steps, his demonic senses on overload for some odd reason. Maybe his bracelet had been whacked-up this morning, but he was being turned on a lot. He couldn't help imagining if Kagome was in heat or not; it would explain him suddenly hearing and smelling better, not to mention his repeated arousal. Alas, he wasn't able to tell all day, because the scents of the city were more overpowering than his mate's scent—and it didn't help that Tessaiga was fanning the air in their room this morning as well; he could subconsciously make it out, but as of the moment, did not know its distinct aroma, and that pissed him off. Every demon deserved to smell his bitch in heat, especially if it pleased him. He impatiently waited for his nose to calm down, hoping it was anything but Kagome being in heat. Because, if she was in heat, then his instincts would take over immediately, whether they be innocent or harsh; in more simple terms, he could ruin her entire party if he sniffed her sweet scent from below.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were talking amongst themselves, discussing who'd be a better match for Kagome: this Hobo kid or Inuyasha. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't worried about the outcome of that conversation; he _was _Inuyasha, after all.

"So it's agreed then?" Yuka, the apparent leader of the trio, asked. The other two nodded, and Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow. Yuka continued, "Inuyasha's probably part of a gang and Hojo's the better match for Kagome?"

Inuyasha nearly choked on air and barked at the kid with a lollipop and mother with a fitness magazine passing by. "WHAT?" Then, remembering that the girls were at the bottom of the steps and he was at the top, thus he _shouldn't _have been able to hear them, he settled for a low growl. How _dare _they say he wasn't right for his mate? He'd rip them to shreds, those stupid fucking humans—

"You really think Kagome will go out with me?" Homo asked excitedly. Inuyasha's growls escalated, but the teens remained oblivious. After Eri's confirmation, Hojo's face broke out into a grin. "That's great! So, she's really just been playing hard to get all these years?"

Inuyasha's heart dropped abruptly at the conclusion. What? Was Kagome actually _interested _in this idiot? _Not _him, Inuyasha, her _MATE_? His growling increased to the point where Ayumi looked around and questioned whether a rabid dog was nearby. Deciding he'd deal with these dimwits later, Inuyasha hightailed out of there, eager to confront his mate and, well, claim her as his so she had no choice of escaping his grasp. His conscience reminded him that if she was his mate, she'd have eyes for no one _but _him—that's how it rolled with dog demon's mates—but he ignored it for the most part. With a few bags still strapped onto him, he stormed into the house and yelled, "WHAT THE _FUCK—_wench…?"

As he took in a deep breath while saying it, his senses sharpened as a delicious, striking scent made it into his system. He recognized it immediately. _Kagome's in heat, _he mused, stepping into the living room in a calm manner. _So… that explains her change of emotions throughout today._

He walked into the room at ease, despite Kagome's obvious downfall mood-wise. She was yelling something at him that he wasn't really paying attention to, just staring at her with glazed-over eyes and a seductive expression after he dropped the bags to the ground. He kept getting closer and closer, the aroma wafting around him, and he had the strongest urge to bury his nose in a very private place of hers. It wasn't until he was within a foot of her that she screamed, "INUYASHA! YOU DOG, _LISTEN_ TO ME!"

_Listen to your mate. Make her happy, _his conscience demanded sternly, and Inuyasha automatically obeyed willingly. With a surprising huskiness in his unusually gentle voice, he murmured, "What is it, ma—?"

Thank Kami she cut him off.

"You listen here!" she commanded, a heated glint in her eyes that could've made Inuyasha whimper with want if he didn't have self-control (though it was diminishing as the days passed). "Souta and I are playing Halo, and you're not gonna mess that up! So, go play with your bitch or something." Inuyasha blinked at that, as did Kagome. Even _she _hadn't expected that to pop out of her mouth. She inwardly slapped herself and groaned. _Stupid periods. _"Ugh, I'm sorry," she whispered, not liking apologizing, but her stupid, cloudy mind telling her it was best. "I just— Oh, you haven't even met my little brother!"

It was then that Inuyasha finally took note of the boy sitting in front of a paused video game, his attention on the miko and half-demon in disguise. He wasn't paying as much attention to his sister as he was Inuyasha, though, who felt pride practically squelch his chest; obviously, this boy was admiring him right now for just his appearance. This would increase any man's ego, of course, so—

Inuyasha was fearless when he grabbed an unsuspecting Kagome by the waist, and tossed them on the couch, securing her in his lap. He gave the grinning boy, who he assumed to be "Souta", a wink that made Kagome's brother turn around and continue his game. Said mate was halfway through yelling his name before he grabbed a blanket behind them for modesty purposes and wrapped it around them both, covering their fronts. She was complaining—Inuyasha's ears could tell from the way her breath was booming within their canals—yet all that took up Inuyasha's mind was her heat on his thigh. He adjusted her so that she was directly on top of Inu Jr. and—

_DEAR BUDDHA, INU JR.—! _Kagome thought in surprise and aggravation, eyes widening. "Inuyasha," she hissed, trying to squirm off his lap after feeling his very uncomfortable—to her, that is—erection. "LET _GO_!" she growled, which only made him smirk in amusement and in pride; she was, after all, not used to being seduced, and he had the honor of teaching his virgin mate just how it was done (and being the only one to do it to her, mind you). Kagome felt something that made her skin jump—his hand—that travelled from the top of her stomach to the edge of her pants before squirming underneath and—

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _she thought frantically. _NOT NOW!_

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was ravishing in the feel of her skin. _So smooth, _he noted, well-aware of her heavy breathing and peaked scent, but clueless to her panic (which would even be ignored if he wasn't in a fog). His hold around her waist impulsively tightened when she gasped, feeling his fingers near a very forbidden area. "Inuyasha," she roared softly enough to elude poor Souta's ears. Inuyasha knew very well, though, that the kid had just left, muttering something about a cat that he instantly overlooked since cats plus dogs didn't equal good times. "Don't you—"

Inuyasha controlled his desire with all his will, thus never allowed himself to go anywhere too close to her heat. Instead, he removed his hand, only revealing a thick coating of blood. It was then that Kagome's breath got caught in her throat as he licked away the liquid, making her blanch. Her stomach jumped and her muscles tightened from the sight, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away as Inuyasha divulged himself in her delectable blood. He savored every bit of it, smirking when his fingers were clean, though really, he was disappointed that his supply was already gone. _Damn, _he mumbled sadly, glancing at the blanket, imaging what Kagome looked like with her pants unbuttoned and unzipped. _Double damn._

Kagome trembled. _Dear Kami, why would I even _like _that? What am I? Some sort of sick, twisted version of "A Night in Paris"? EF! _Despite that, the spark in Inuyasha's eyes when he did it, the sheer pleasure she got from watching—as weird and freaked-up as that sounds—was what made her whisper shyly, "Do you think…"

Inuyasha whipped out from his disappointed stage and gazed at Kagome's blush, feeling proud of himself for being the one to give her satisfaction. _Just by doing that… _Damn, it didn't take much to make her happy, did it? And yet, he tried so hard to, afraid the smallest of efforts would automatically disgruntle her and push her away. It was part of being a dog demon, wanting to please your mate to the fullest. _But at the same time, Kagome's not really being the perfect, submissive bitch, either, yet… _He took in her bashful expression that she never showed, the gentle shine in her sapphire eyes, and slight wetness on her lips as she licked them nervously, turning him on even more.

_She _is _perfect…_

Kagome, however, was freaking out. Why in all the hells was she asking this, again? Oh, yeah—because it _felt good._ Mother of all that's— "…we can do that again sometime?" she finally finished, but only wanted to slap herself repeatedly before kicking her own butt and shoving herself off the Tokyo Tower.

Inuyasha blinked at that. So, she _did _crave it, didn't she? He smirked wider before whispering huskily in her ear, "Whatever you want, whenever you want."

It wasn't until that came out he realized it sounded totally pathetic. _Great going, Yash, _he cursed himself inwardly. Now she'll never even—

She nodded frenetically. "Yeah," she sighed, and almost slapped herself for sounding so, ugh, _pleasured. _Weak. _Girly. _"I don't like you or anything, though!" Inuyasha merely smiled at this, knowing it was a lie; she just hadn't _realized_ she liked him yet. "It just felt…"

"Amazing? Spectacular? Fantastic? Magnificent—?"

"_Nice," _she insisted, cutting him off with a glare. Sheesh, it wasn't like they had sex or anything, the freakin' perv. "And I swear to the gods, if you—"

"Ever show off or use it against you, I will pay for it by burning in each of the eight hells?" Inuyasha finished, silencing Kagome. _Holy crap, _she thought, _did he just read my mind? _It was never confirmed, however, because he redid her pants, held her close, and smiled nonchalantly as everyone bustled into the living room to hang out.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

My mind's still blurry from what just happened. Really; I can barely pull together sarcasm or my awesome attitude right now. All I know is that my family won't leave me and my friends—and I suppose Miroku is in the "friends" category—alone until we've eaten supper. I'm quiet in Inuyasha's lap as everyone converses _and _I'm having trouble weaving the events together, so all I have are little cut-outs of the events that afternoon and evening. Such as Inuyasha questioning my mother's squirrel collection with an uneasy look while Kouga laughed at him, Ayame held in chuckles, and Sesshoumaru even smirked. (It took a while to recover from that last reaction.) According to Kouga, Inuyasha was a "squirrel fanatic" when he was younger.

Inuyasha looked ready to punch someone, or more specifically, "Major Ookami". (I still hold a grudge against them for that toilet incident that's ruined our whole darned floor. (Idiots.))

Such as Inuyasha meeting my grandfather by said shrine owner glaring at said idiot for no apparent reason. He gave my mother a curious look, and Mom immediately told Inuyasha, who had _on _a leather jacket, "Jii-chan doesn't like leather."

Inuyasha slyly removed his coat and tossed it across the room, but the glaring didn't cease. "Then, uh, why is he still glaring at me?" Inuyasha had asked, pulling me closer to him. I'm so tired, I don't even bother struggling in his embrace.

Err, _hold! _I said "_hold_"! Embrace is too _intimate._

But so is "hold".

$#!%.

Mom had slapped on a big smile. "Oh, he just thinks you'll rape Kagome in her sleep."

Dad backed her up, obviously sliding into protective-father mode as he smothered Inuyasha with sharp eyes. "But don't worry, Takahashi," he insisted, "we'd kill you before you could even think, 'Man, why am I raping _her_'?"

I hate my family.

Such as my mother talking about my apparently degrading appearance…

"You see, her body's bang-able, but her face—"

"MOM!"

And then commenting on Sesshoumaru…

"Ooh! You're even yummier than your brother!"

And the King of Fluff merely stared back at her with disturbance in his eyes.

Then Sesshoumaru got confronted by my brother…

"So…" Souta looked around the room, avoiding the eyes of the previously mentioned Ice Cube. "You're Inuyasha's older brother?"

Sesshoumaru merely stared. "Half-brother," he corrected, void of emotion, which makes me question if he's really a coldblooded killer in disguise.

"Ah, right!" Souta said as if he knew it all along, which we all know he didn't have a clue. "So, are you likin' the party?"

He just stared some more.

After that, Souta decided to just keep questioning Inuyasha, who seemed to be enjoy getting a lot of attention for having me on his lap. I kindly avoided the questions that asked if we were together, because we're not, but if I answered, I'd have to confess, "We're not dating, but we've gotten sexual multiple times!"

And that's not really something I wanted to announce to everyone out there. But, my mother took it the wrong way and brought up—_shudder_—marriage.

"MOM!" I screamed. "I'm _fifteen_!"

"Sixteen," she corrected sternly.

_"__Sixteen!" _I yelled back, until I remembered that I _can _get married at sixteen.

Ef.

Souta piped in, "No, she's fifteen, since she doesn't turn sixteen until Monday."

It was then that I wasn't sure whether to be thankful Souta was born or wish for him to die stillborn.

And then, Dad, Mom, and Jii-chan decided to give us teens a certain talk.

Mom announced shamelessly, "Let's talk _sex_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

You were just a little late on that talk, Mom. After all, I almost did _it _with, uh, you-know-who. Not that anyone _knows _that, but still! She was late, so let's keep her in the spotlight, hm?

"Okay," she went on, "now we're going to teach you how to have it so that we can have grandkids before we die."

"WHAT IN THE _HELLS_?" I screamed while my dad nearly had a heart attack. I still don't get it. My mother wants grandchildren and to marry me off, my dad wants the opposite, and my grandfather lies in-between. Aren't they supposed to be the judges who agree on _everything_?

Dad insisted, "I'LL CHOP THAT BOY'S BALLS OFF BEFORE IT HAPPENS!"

At this, Inuyasha paled.

Jii-chan informed us, "BIRDS HAVE THE EGGS, AND BEES GOT THE STINGERZ!"

_"__FATHER!" _Dad screamed, glancing to the nearest wall. I wondered if he was addicted to banging his head against things in frustration as well. Then I wondered if this was where I got it from, and if Souta got it from me.

Hm…

Then Mom popped the question: "Are you going to have children with my baby, Inuyasha?"

"MOTHER!" I screeched, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm just wondering," she muttered with an innocent shrug. My head was about to explode and my brains were going to coat her squirrels, no doubt about it. "Hey, if you are, can you make sure they inherit your looks?"

"WHAT'S _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Oh, Kagome, honey, you and I both know that you aren't the most attractive female out there. But if you have kids with this boy, your children may have a chance at being decent-looking!"

Not only had my self-esteem gone below sea level and Inuyasha's face became torn with anger and fear, but Souta was scarred for life by the sex talk.

We'd _all _been scarred.

And now, I've called Inuyasha "Teriyaki", and his complete identity has been revealed. My family—besides Dad—stare for a moment in shock. Jii-chan blinks. Then looks to Dad. Then looks to Inuyasha.

Then laughs his butt off.

"You mean, _this_"—_choke on laughter_—"this _boy_ is the one who drenched you in the sauce?" More laughter resonates through the air. "Oh, that's _priceless_!"

Suddenly, I'm liking Jii-chan more and more. Not only does he find my father's suffering hilarious as well, but I'm no longer the person everyone's hating on; they shall enjoy my pain no longer! I laugh with Jii-chan, and Souta joins in; we all slap each other, chuckling and losing our air supplies, while my father snaps, "Father! Kagome, Souta! This is not a humorous matter!"

Haha, yeah, and Inuyasha's not hot.

Suddenly, the laughing stops, and everyone turns to stare at me with wide eyes. _Oh, crap. _I spoke out loud, didn't I?

"Damn straight," Inuyasha replies with an unsurprisingly cocky smirk.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP._

"You know where the toilet is," my mother murmurs none-too-quietly.

I hate them. I hate _every freaking one _of them.

After I mope around in humiliation for the next few minutes, I attempt to take a nap, but Inuyasha won't let go of me. I keep tugging, and his grip never loosens. Finally, I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder for a pillow. I mean, it's better than nothing, right?

"Why does your daughter sleep so much?" Inuyasha asks, his hand secretly tracing circles on my back. I relax at his touch—my reaction is disturbing, by the way—and snuggle into him for warmth, which is even more mindboggling. As he rubs my back, I allow myself to half-close my eyes, though I can't help overhearing the conversation.

"Don't know," Dad says with a shrug of his shoulders, sipping some more of his beer. Glaring at Inuyasha for being so close to me. Probably pondering on why I'm even allowing Inuyasha to be so close to me. "But shouldn't you be grateful that you can even touch her _while _she sleeps?"

Mom's eyes get a sudden sparkle, and Inuyasha gulps at the apprehension that look most likely gives him. "Hopefully, you'll soon be sleeping _together._"

And just like that, I'm sitting upright, eyes wide open, all traces of sleep gone. I scoot off Inuyasha slowly, and he's so stunned that he doesn't react when I slip in-between Sango and Miroku, much to my adoptive brother's dismay and Sango's joy. I dwell deep within my mind, thinking about earlier—what was said and done.

Inuyasha and I…aren't acquaintances, friends, frenemies, or enemies anymore, are we? You never _do _that stuff with your acquaintances, friends, frenemies, or enemies, darn it! You're supposed to hate them, love them, or just treat them like _blah_, not hate them, like them, and treat them like _blah _while also treating them like _Kami, you're a schmexy beast_! GRRRR! Why doesn't any of this make sense? Why do I physically want Inuyasha, and shove him away emotionally? Why can't I either like _or _hate him? There's only one term I can find for this relationship—

_Frenemies with benefits._

That's what we are. We're _frenemies with benefits. _We hate and deal with each other while also, um, doing things…

Yeah. I'm beginning to think that's what we exactly are.

I'd never thought I'd say this, but—

I HATE INUYASHA BUT I LOVE HIS DOWNRIGHT SIZZLING BODY!

There. I've spoken my peace. (If that's how the saying goes.)

Suddenly, my mood takes a turn for the worst as I think and think about Inuyasha and I. I feel a sting in my cheek, and snap out of reverie to see an apologetic Sango and nervous Miroku.

What the _ef_—?

"YOU USED ME AS A SHIELD!" I think about it for a moment before adding angrily, _"AGAIN!"_

Inuyasha bursts, "AGAIN? You did this _before_?" Dang, he's almost as livid as I am. For what reason, I'm not sure, but it's great to have an ally, even if you hate them.

Sango and Miroku shrink away from us in horror, obviously not used to me being _this _pissed off. The monk speaks for them, and for a moment, I think Sango's actually grateful. Gods, what happened to women's respect?

Wait, does that even exist?

No matter; it does NOW!

"Lady Kagome… We did not mean to—"

"'Did not mean to', MY _BUTT_!" I huff and wheeze for air; I'm _that_ mad right now. _GRRR… _Where's the Midol when you need it? "I'M SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE—"

_Ow. _What was that pokey thing…?

Wow… The floor looks so comfortable…

_Mmmm… _Bunnies…

Sleepy… Bunny pillows. Are those—?

Warmth… _Inuyasha_…tastes good…

WHOA! Off-balance! I'm flying—!

_Thunk. _

…

…

…

…

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…

* * *

**A/N: **Such a weird ending, don't you agree? XD Fandom cliche made fun of in this chapter: _getting a woman's menstrual cycle wrong_. Most fanfics that involve mating say that Kagome's being "in-heat" turns Inuyasha on because of his dog-demonic instincts. Yeah, okay, I understand that. But how the hell is her period sexy? Like, really? Yes, men can find period blood tasty (damn vampires), but Kagome's period doesn't mean she's "in-heat"; her "in-heat" session takes place right before the period occurs, so really, the period should be nothing special when it comes to making Inu-babies, understood? So Inuyasha shouldn't smell her period and think, "Ooh, time to give her my seed," because she'll bleed it right out, so really, he should only be excited about her period if he's one of those creepers who enjoys her taste. (Which, in this case, he does. Ew. DX) And I know I was just slapping myself in the face for unusually long author notes, but I feel a… Uh, what is it…?

NF222: Urge?  
PP: No, that's not right…  
NF222: Urge?  
PP: Nope; still not it…  
NF222: URGE?  
PP: *snaps fingers* That's it! You're a genius, NF222!  
NF222: I know. ^.^

Just kidding. nightfalcon222 isn't that cocky… (Much.) XP But yes, I feel an _urge _to do something with your reviews; I want to mention them. I think it's nice to give you guys credit. It's the least I can do since you're the real reason I keep this hunk of glory going, you know? READERS, _UNITE_, and REVIEWERS, _THANK YOU_: BGuate224, Happydaysarecool, MegamanSora, nightfalcon222, waking imagination, avatar Achrel, Omgoth, brainychick43, Emerald Fury, LuverDragonFlame, and The Rabid Bunny. I mean, wow, I have reviews! *shocked* You guys are awesome, not to mention, you make MY YEAR! XD Thank you all for reading and reviewing, or even adding this story or myself to your alerts and favorites! ^.^

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	14. Death by Microphone

**Disclaimer: **Uh, I can't have Inuyasha…but he sure sounds tasty right now… *drools*

**Disclaimer2: **I don't own the _Twilight _series and its products mentioned in this chapter, either. (THANK GOD! XP)

**A/N: **Updates are becoming rare. For this, I apologize, and hope you enjoy this piece of shit anyways. -.-

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Once again, memories. _Sigh. _Memories, memories, _memories… _Recalls, remembrances, reminiscences, recollections… I can't find a synonym for the stupid word "memories" that _doesn't _begin with a darned _R_… Eh, I guess I'll just go to the main point then, since we all know you're _so eager _to hear what I, Higurashi Kagome, have to say.

_Memories. _Most of the time, as I have demonstrated plenty of instances before—that I will not list off, no matter how stupid and forgetful you may be—they suck. And not just the _oh, this kind of sucks _suck, but more like the _I TOTALLY EFFING HATE THIS 'CAUSE IT SUCKS SO MUCH _suck. But, sometimes, rarely—probably never in your lifetime unless you're one lucky son of a gun (which is not my case)—memories can be nice to you, and actually make you happy instead of giving you the urge to seek out a razor or the nearest skyscraper.

Sadly, this is (also) not my case.

"Ef my life"? I know, right?

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**14: Death by Microphone**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Morning, guys!" I chirp as I enter Yuka's kitchen, plastering a smile on my face as I force a cheerful tone. They're all in their PJs, sipping orange juice and chocolate milk, while feasting down on pancakes—the thing they always eat since "cereal and Pop-Tarts are so out" but pancakes are the only food they _can _make. When I come into view and greet them, they all get excited and smile and begin talking with me about how I should've been here last night. I grin back, resisting the urge to confess what's on my mind._

_I was here last night, just like I'd been for the previous night. But they're all so sure that my mother decided I should sleep at home and hang out with them during the day. I bet they haven't noticed how I force on happiness like a mask I've outgrown, a façade that barely covers half of my face. They haven't realized I want to frown and cry and throw things in a tear-hazed tantrum, damning every one of my enemies to the eighth hell. They don't see the light dimming in my eyes, the constriction of my chest, how my breath turns short at the most random of times while my insides scream for mercy. They've yet to take note of how I smile less, always seem in a daze, and am wearing jeans and sweatshirts while they were shorts and tank tops. They don't question me when I don't swim with them in the community pool, or even why I'm not wearing a swimsuit or showing my skin. Worst of all, they don't notice two males' gazes on me the entire time we're around, nor do they mind how the men hover over us, staring at me as if I'm prey._

_They've yet to realize how much I suffer during the nighttime, how broken and torn I am during the day, and how my self-esteem has deteriorated into a single speck of dust that will be so difficult to retrieve. They don't know how much I fear going to sleep, because I have to watch everything around me during each moment throughout the days, just to make sure I have at least some pinch of security, of reassurance. They haven't realized how I'm slowly being killed with each passing millisecond. Worst of all, they trust my enemies, my pain, my murderers, my heartbreak. Slowly, my soul's crumbling away, dying off with every blow, whether it be physical or emotional._

_At least the hits done to my body will heal within a couple of days; the emotional scars will never fade, and if they ever do, it'll take much time._

_"Kagome?" I look up to Eri, who looks concerned for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "We were just talking about going to the fair. You like?" Slipping on a convincing grin, I nod, and they each grab onto my arms before dragging me away, laughing and smiling the entire time, unknowing that we're always being watched._

_Please, Kami, Buddha. Protect me from them. Give me time. Let me heal. Dry my tears. Help me survive this never-ending nightmare._

_Please, to anyone who's listening, _fix me before I'm gone_…_

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"YOU IDIOT!"

Inuyasha? Yeah, that's him. Why is he yelling…?

_Ugh… _Man, do I have a headache or what?

"Kagome?"

I groan, and reluctantly open up my eyes to observe the living room—

—only to realize we're in my bedroom.

…?

What's going on?

Rin and Sango, who are all by my side, sigh in relief and Rin's about to comfort me when YEA pushes her out of way casually, but "casual pushing" for them is like shoving your competitors for the one-of-a-kind shirt on sale; it's not pretty. For a moment, Sesshoumaru looks ready to kill until Rin shoots him a reassuring smile, and he backs down.

Ah, young love…

A _slap _resonates through the room, and I automatically know Miroku's being himself as always. I sigh, feeling strangely calm as I take in the people surrounding me as I lie on my bed. Kouga eyes me, receiving a glare from Ayame, but when Inuyasha intercepts, he quickly looks away and whistles nonchalantly. Sesshoumaru is standing in a corner alongside the redheaded Yamainu and ponytailed Ookami, Sango and Rin are at my feet, Miroku's behind Sango, and Inuyasha's sitting in front of Kouga, his gaze trained on me, which makes me squirm uncomfortably. I am NOT the _Mona Lisa, _people; if I am, you can bring binoculars next time I—

"Wait, what happened?" I ask, noticing how voice seems a little different, too. Normally, at this point, I'd be freaking out and whatnot, but right now, I just feel…

Calm. That's all I am right now: _calm_.

Everyone staggers back, not expecting my _calmness. _Miroku sputters, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DEAR SISTER?"

I smile. "_I'm_ your sister, stupid."

It was then that Miroku fainted, collapsing onto Sango, who wheezes before shoving him off and kicking him violently. I blink before focusing on Inuyasha and whispering, "What happened? How did we get into my room?"

Inuyasha's eyes bulge out, and he stumbles over his words. My eyebrows furrow slightly; what's wrong? Why is he so uneasy? I look down at myself, wondering what's wrong with _me. _Is he nervous because of me…?

"Higurashi-san?"

I look up to see Hojo, and wonder why I hadn't noticed him before. I offer him a wide grin and say, "Oh, hi, Hojo-kun; I'm sorry I didn't see you there before."

Around this time, Miroku was getting up, but after hearing me, he faints again, and Sango rages a storm. Huh. I wonder what's bothering _him _as well…

"You were kind of mad downstairs," Yuka says, finally enlightening me on the situation. "So, your mom panicked, and without thinking, sedated you, making you pass out…"

"Oh" is the first thing I say, remembering something poking me and how much I wanted to sleep after that. It explained some things. Then, I wonder absentmindedly, "How did I get up here…?"

"Inuyasha carried you," Eri replies, everyone still not having the ability to speak.

I turn and smile at Inuyasha, cupping his cheek, which makes his eye twitch. "Thank you; you're so sweet." He turns red, looking completely baffled, before cringing away and hiding behind Sesshoumaru, which definitely tells me something is wrong.

I tilt my head in confusion, and open my mouth to ask a question when Kouga screams, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" only to have Ayame slap his face while stabbing him with an eye-dagger.

Hm… Eye-dagger…

…

Wait, HOLD THE PHONE! _EYE-DAGGER?_

"YOU FUCKING _SEDATED_ ME?" I scream, all senses of calmness gone. Freaking bastards! What did I do to be sedated, huh? _WHAT? _I immediately jump off the bed so quickly, no one sees it coming, and charge towards Sesshoumaru. He swiftly moves out of the way, leaving me to jump on Inuyasha's back, putting him into a headlock. "WHY YOU LET IT HAPPEN, HUH, YOU STUPID HUNK—err, IDIOT!"

Shortly after Sango—the bravest and strongest of them all (wimps)—pries me off of Inuyasha, she informs me that it's seven o'clock and if I was hungry, there was cold ramen downstairs. Then, as if I'm _totally unimportant, _Inuyasha races out the door, undoubtedly calling to that food he loves so much.

I think the vein in my temple just popped.

Yuka suggests cheerily, "LET'S OPEN UP PRESENTS!" Soon, Eri joins in, followed by Ayumi, and then Homo, who I forgot existed (again, but can you really blame me? He's like that Cher CD everyone walks by, but doesn't take note of). They all clap, slap the floor, and roar for presents, and they're not even the ones opening them.

We HTI students stare at them all like they've declared Hugh Hefner is the shit compared to the best anime show out there, _InuYasha_.

Wait a minute…

**4th Wall Pwned: oo times.**

That was my attempt at the infinity sign.

_Fail._

Surprisingly, Miroku's the first to crack—aw, hecks, who am I kidding? That was to be expected of the hot air balloon. (I'm not sure what that insult was supposed to say about him, but I sure hope it was effective.) He soon chants in a steady rhythm, "Pres_ents! _Pres_ents!_ Pres_ents!_" and it gets SO annoying and catchy, Rin decides to join in, and since Rin joined in, Ayame and Sango soon follow, and since his childhood friend joined in, _Kouga _decides to chant, too. Sesshoumaru stays leaning against the wall, either bored with the situation, lacking the emotions to experience it, or even the intelligence to comprehend it. (If anything, I'll keep that third suggestion to myself for the sake of my own safety.)

That's when I realize that Sesshoumaru and I are the only ones still intact with their sanity.

And that's a very scary thought.

When the chanting is making my ears bleed—and also reminding me that I haven't cleaned my ears out in two weeks (ew)—I scream, "SHUT UP! I'LL OPEN THE FUCKING PRESENTS!" YEA is so happy they don't even care for my cursing, Hobo's probably so blinded by my awesome looks that he's been awestruck (suck on _that_, Mom), and the HTI kids have already gotten used to me being a saint one moment and screaming bloody murder—and _ass fuck bastard_—the next. And, Sesshoumaru…

…

Yeah. He's being _Sesshoumaru _right now.

The first gift I grab is the one with the best wrapping because, hecks yes, who doesn't want Spiderman wrapping, right? I tear it up—which kills me on the inside, it really does—and gaze at my present with adoring eyes—

Only to throw up a little in my mouth.

I quickly chuck the _Twilight_ book at Kouga, screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

That sick bastard. _Twilight? _Why the %$# should you ever buy me _Twilight_? I didn't even have the patience to stand through the freaking movie without gagging and booing—which made me get pelted with popcorn, Twizzlers, and a Coke—so what makes you think I could withstand even glancing at the book cover? Hecks, I didn't find the thing _interesting. _Ayumi was all like, "It'll be fun, Kagome-chan," and Eri backed her up with "Everyone's going; it's gonna be awesome," and finally, Yuka's closing statement and the thing that convinced me to come:

"WATCH THE MOVIE OR I'LL TELL HOJO YOU'RE GIVING OUT YOUR V-CARD AND ARE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH HIM AND TOTALLY WANT TO MAKE HOJOME BABIES WITH HIM!"

I couldn't have reached the theater quicker.

And later that night, her threat played out in my mind, and I woke up so depressed, I thought my window was looking a lot more attractive than it usually did…

It's strange, how YEA repeatedly try to convince me to go out with Hobo despite my obvious hatred for him, and yet use his love for me against me. For some reason, they have the strangest belief that we were meant to be together, thus I shall—

Wait, I forgot: _Twilight._

Yeah. It sucks.

BIG TIME.

Really, the only thing they did right was select good music for the soundtracks. Best effin' music _ever_. But besides that, no. I am not a romance-deprived preteen or young adult or even middle-aged woman that needs a book where they can put themselves into the main character's position and—

Oh, wait, Kouga's growling at me.

Hm. Maybe I pissed him off…?

_Nah._

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" he yells, eye twitching. Honestly, I think none of us really mind, especially when even Ayame's rubbing her hands together evilly, probably pleased that she got revenge for him always overlooking her.

…That's kind of a creepy mental picture.

_Erase, erase, erase…_

"I am not the romantic type," I tell him coldly, trying to impersonate Sesshoumaru. Judging by everyone's jaded expressions, I've completely failed. _Sigh. _Moving onto the next present then…

WHOA! _Bamboo_ wrapping paper?

Holy hallelujah, I have a good feeling about this one.

I tear off the covering, you know, while _dying _on the inside, and smile wide until I see—

My face falls. These people suck at getting presents.

I throw the bamboo-looking thingy at Yoyo's head, sending him a hard glare when he catches it. _Why, world? WHY? _"No, thanks, Higurashi-san," he says, smiling, and I feel a twitch coming on. "It's supposed to help sore feet, and your mother said your feet have been sore, so you keep it."

What? My feet haven't ever been sore. Confused, I glance to the door, where my eyes turn into saucers when I see _her_. My mother mouths _"grandchildren" _before ducking out into the hallway so slowly, it's eerie.

DEAR FREAKIN' KAMI—!

What's _wrong _with her?

Hojo—woo-hoo, I got his name right!—sets the thingamajigger down in front of me with a big grin, and I sigh as I unwillingly set it in the "To Keep" pile. (The rest I'll take care of when no one's looking, and I know it sounds entirely cruel, but no one ever seems to mind me turning down their presents. Why? I don't know; I'd be pretty pissed if I were them, but maybe they expected such behavior from me…?) Kouga then decides this would be the _perfect _time to return his gift, and chucks it at me—

Only to miss by several yards and hit Inuyasha, who's just entered the doorway, dropped his ramen, and is now pathetically trying to gather it up as some noodles hang out of his mouth.

Now, that's just pitiful.

"WOLF!"

Since I know the typical fight will brew on—the first day was a great example of what happens when you disrespect Inuyasha and his darned ramen—I announce in a royal tone, "I SHALL CONTINUE OPENING THE IDIOTS' PRESENTS."

Kouga, probably wanting to keep the peace as well despite him causing it and being a total butthole for trying to hit me with a Kami-darned _Twilight _book—yuck—nods abruptly. "What she said."

…

I hope he knows I called him an idiot, and he just agreed to it.

Shrugging, I grab a pink bag and pull out whatever's inside. Finally, a decent gift: a nice t-shirt the color of peas that says in bold, white lettering, _I'M NEXT TO STUPID_ with an arrow pointing to my left. I quickly hold it in front of me before sitting at Kouga's right. Everyone looks amused—maybe even Sesshoumaru does!—but Sango and Ayame crack up on the spot. To further prove my point, Kouga looks around, wondering what everyone's finding so funny. My response?

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, _LOSERRRR!_

Point made.

Even better?

There's a second shirt that says, _KEEP YOUR DISTANCE, OR YOU DIE._

HAHAHAHA, _AWESOMENESS!_

I actually _chirp_, "Thank you, Sango!" before returning to my presents. Then, I dig inside a plastic bag to pull out a black book. I smirk evilly when I look inside and see the following:

_One day, use this properly.  
And kill the idiots first._

—_Sesshoumaru-sama_

_Victims_

_1. Inuyasha_

_2. Kouga_

Ho-ho, Sesshoumaru, you sly dog…

_I'm really wondering how you can make so many puns and connections to canines and demons without figuring out the hell's going on. Really, Kagome._

Really, SC. Shut your trap and stop talking about random crap that doesn't make sense.

…_I hate you._

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?

_You do realize you're talking to yourself half of the time, right?_

Where did this come from…?

_You enjoy pizza and walks on the beach. Admit it._

Oh my Kami, you, Sango's conscience, are having a mental breakdown, aren't you?

_I saw you drawing Inuyasha Friday. You sucked at it._

_GASP! _WHY, YOU—

"Kagome?" Oh, right, reality calls. I nod in acknowledgment to Miroku, who'd spoken, to Sesshoumaru, who gave me such a noteworthy gift. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't react, but that doesn't really bother me as I move onto the next gift, which is within a blue bag, and I pull it out to read—

My mind automatically goes blank.

_I'M SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH A HALF-DEMON._

…

…

…

…

I can't find a reply to this. Like, at all. I'm not even sure how this shirt came to _be._

Ayame, Rin, and Kouga burst into laughter while Inuyasha turns red and Sesshoumaru's face becomes even blanker, if that were possible. Meanwhile, everyone else looks deeply confused. Blinking a bit, I tuck the shirt in the "To Keep" pile, not because I get the joke, but more like I shall use it later in my freaked out interrogation to Ayame.

Was that supposed to be funny? I don't get it. I mean, I understand how crappy it would be if I fell in love with a half-demon—it's not a very good situation when I'm a demon-slayer school's principal's daughter and most of my income comes from my family sort of killing demons, if you think about it. I mean, Inuyasha would be pretty hot as a demon—and by "hot", I mean even more sizzling than he already is (ahh, another confession!)—but man, would my life change or what? If anything, Ayame should've bought a shirt that said, _I RUN WITH THE DOGS_, 'cause Inuyasha acts like a canine, so at least that would be _logical_—

Wait… how'd HE get in there?

…

Never mind. Forget the last few paragraphs ever existed.

**4th Wall Pwned: I-really-don't-care-anymore times**

Yeesh.

Okay, now I have YEA's gifts to unwrap, then Rin's, then Miroku's, then Inuyasha's. I look at Yuka's gift first, force on a smile, and tear it open—

And scream before chucking the _Twilight _toilet paper at her head.

I'm not even _shitting _you, this crap _exists!_

"I DON'T WANT TO WIPE MY ASS WITH BELLA AND EDWARD, YOU STUPID—!"

"I'm so glad you liked it!" she hums with a happy expression, and I nearly have an angered stroke on the spot.

Inuyasha offers with a smirk, "Eh, but don't they _deserve_ crap on their faces?" Despite my admiring him for this comment—who knew Inuyasha was witty?—Yuka gasps before calling her fellow Twilighters Eri and Ayumi on the spot, and they soon attack him with their nails. I know I should be concerned—we are frenemies with benefits, after all—but I really don't care as I throw the TP at Kouga, who narrowly dodges it and lets it hit Sesshoumaru, who brings on a killer glare that stops me cold.

Is it just me, or did the room temperature drop by thirty degrees?

Shockingly, Rin pipes up, "But you can't wipe crap with crap!"

We all stare at her as if she proclaimed her undying love for Korean burritos. Finally, I manage to high-five her, YEA being so distracted with ending Inuyasha's life that they don't notice. Next up is Eri's gift, which is covered in My Little Ponies—the toys, not the wrapping paper. After ripping off several ponies—which I'm sure I'll go the eighth hell for—I finally catch sight of my present.

Eh. I suppose a dog collar, food, bed, and toys are better than _Twilight _crap.

Thing is, I don't have a dog.

…

Next up, Ayumi's large-boxed, red-colored present. I pop the top and squeal. "AYUMI, ERI, YOU'RE SO GREAT!" I say after taking them into a death hug (I think I got that from my mother). Because there, in the box, is—

An adorable white puppy.

He's sleeping right now, but she must've wrapped it right before she came over, because he's not scrawny from starvation or anything. I coo and pick him up, and automatically, every girl except Ayame and including Miroku comes over and also gets all over him. He opens his eyes, and—viola!—we see that they're the color of gold. As we take in the puppy's soft fur and cuteness (usually I hate that word, but let's face it, the puppy _is _cute), Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshoumaru all stay away. Inuyasha's nose twitches, and I smirk when I see the dog's does, too. Ayumi asks, "What're you gonna name him?" and the smirk grows.

_"InuYasha."_

"WHAT?" he yells, steam practically coming out of his ears as he pops up from his sitting position on the ground. "That mutt ain't—"

"YOU'RE INU-POO AND INUYASHA WITH A LOWER-CASE _Y_!" I hiss, bearing my teeth at him. He quickly retreats, and I roll my eyes before cuddling the puppy in my lap again. Hey, don't give me that look; InuYasha is a great name for a dog.

Unless he craps on your pants.

Then you should name him Daniel Powter.

After Eri and Ayumi's gifts, I move onto Rin's. Hers are in an Asami bag, but there's multiple gifts because there're multiple bags. I take out the first bag and see she's given me nice clothes with no words, but solid colors and regal designs, and she tells me that she thought I would like them since I could wear them to dances or formal events. I thank her, silently wondering why all the rich people in this room gave me middle-class stuff (why not something from Amaterasu?) as I pull out the second bag, which holds matching jewelry to go with the shirts, skirts, and pants. I blink, wondering why she's given me so much stuff, when she announces as an explanation, "Sesshy-sama likes it when I spend tons of money, so he made me buy a lot."

Sesshoumaru's response?

T.T

I'm not even kidding you—that really _was _his expression. I swear, his face will stick that way if he doesn't smile once in a while.

I thank her, then move onto Miroku's clothed present. I remove his monk robes from the box—really? Haven't these people ever heard of "wrapping paper"?—and the moment the robes and holy charms are off, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru freeze in place. I lift the lid and hold up the multiple beads and charms; they look like marbles, gems, plants, gold, jewelry, all kinds of things of so many different colors. I ask my adoptive brother, "What are these?"

"All kinds of things I've blessed with my spiritual powers," he clarifies swiftly, and of course, his fangirls YEA coo, and then I suddenly wonder why it's so hard to mention everyone when you have a room full of people. "The beads are things you can use as bracelets, necklaces, belts—anything—to ward off demon-blooded individuals, or more specifically, demons who might try to take advantage of your young, innocent soul and body."

_"Damn motherfucking shit!" _is Inuyasha's grunt from across the room while Kouga laughs before realizing something and quickly sobering up.

"The jewels can clip onto any jewelry piece," Miroku tells me. "They keep your spiritual power in check so it won't randomly go haywire and possibly cause damage to others."

At that, Inuyasha, Kouga, Rin, and Ayame exhale with relief.

"But," Miroku says, making the four wheeze with suspense, "the plants you bathe in to balance out your chakras." After my blank look, which I'm sure everyone mimics—except a certain foursome who are too busy taking deep breaths to calm themselves to listen any further—he repeats, "They make sure your seven chakras are balanced out."

I'm still confused.

"Dear Buddha, lady Kagome!" he groans, leaning back. "An important part of channeling spiritual power is meditation, and the plants will relax and clear your mind, thus making it achievable." Shrugging, I gesture to the gold and the rest. "Those? I thought you'd just like them."

… O_kayyyy_…

I reach for Inuyasha's gift when suddenly, the door whips open, showing my _loving _family. ('Cause, obviously, I'll still love them after they sedated me. _(Assholes.)_) Souta yells, "YOU HAVEN'T OPENED OUR PRESENTS YET!" and Inuyasha bangs his head against the wall in frustration.

I think I'm a bad influence.

Souta automatically shouts, "Me, you; the newest Halo game, downstairs!"

_"YOU'RE ON!"_

Ten minutes later, both he and Inuyasha are banging their heads against the living room wall, muttering something about a "stupid sister" and "damned wench" hurting their "manly pride". Shooting them eye-daggers, I mumble, "Idiots," before scratching InuYasha's ears. It's their fault, anyways, for thinking even them being on the same team could increase their chances of beating me.

Then, it's my dad's turn. He just flat-out says, "I'm going to make you take motorcycle lessons."

…

IS HE _TRYING _TO GET ME KILLED? I can't ride one of those deathtraps to save my _life_!

My panic is overlooked as my mom shoves a vase my way, and it's a beautiful vase. I suppose it's my gift, this green-colored pot that's full of—

_CONDOMS?_

"MOM!" I shriek, throwing sharp eye-knives her way. Souta and Hobo are already fainted on the floor (probably from shock, 'cause they're both too naïve to understand this stuff) whereas Inuyasha's turned red and all my friends are snickering. "Why are you suddenly bothering me about grandchildren?"

"Because…," she says lamely, and I grimace. "I have your ovulation calendar on the fridge, and—"

"WHAT?" I scream. _I _don't even keep track of my periods. Ugh, Mom, _YUCK!_

"_Pst… _Can I have—?"

_"INUYASHA!"_ I yell, feeling an incredibly strong rage overcome my senses. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PERIODS?"

It gets really awkward after that, and the only ones comfortable seem to be my mother, who's looking for a copy of the calendar, and my father, who looks ready to murder my idiot roommate. Luckily, Inuyasha insists I open up his gift before time runs out, and I obey, so everyone's attention is drawn away from him.

I gasp as I hold up five Do As Infinity CDs, suddenly happy. At the bottom of the box is a karaoke machine, and you know what that means…

"Sango, go sing!"

"Fuck no, you sing!"

"I'm the effin' birthday girl! I _demand _you get on the coffee table and sing!"

"Ladies, ladies; now, I'm sure we can find a resolution—"

"Shut up, monk!"

_Sniffle. _"You're so cruel…"

"Oh, I'll sing!"

"Rin, you can't—"

"This Sesshoumaru suggests Rin be able to sing when she wants to."

"…So, Rin, you wanted to sing?"

"Nah, I kind of don't want to anymore. What about you sing, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Kagome, sing for us!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"I LIKE RAMEN!"

I look at Inuyasha, as does everyone else, and he sinks into his seat. I sigh, because I can sing well—just when not with a big audience. I clear my throat, tapping the microphone, expecting it to echo, but it doesn't. I remember I need to plug it in, and after doing that, I pop in a random DAI album, and "Shinjitsu no Uta" comes on. And, well, I…

"_AKakU niJIMu tAiYoU wA suBETe O!"_

…was completely off-key.

After being booed and having a TV remote, plastic fruit, and my own _presents _thrown at me, I leave the coffee table with a low self-esteem, slowly dying inside.

_Sniff. _I hope they feel better about themselves now…

Note: That was totally sarcastic.

After Inuyasha's at-first-great,-but-now-deemed-horrible gift—really; he'll pay for it—Jii-chan hands over an old crate I've seen a few times in the shrine storage hut. Without caring about what's inside, I shake the box, earning a startled gasp and whimper from my grandfather. After deciding there's no bomb inside, I open it up and see a number of items—some of them artifacts, others shrine products. First, there is a mummified kappa hand I automatically feed to Buyo, hoping it'll do damage of some kind to his intestines, while Jii-chan has a stroke over it. Then I see a fancy, holy-shielded sword, and he explains, "That is a sword said to have an evil spirit inside of it. It's also said to be the Sword of the Hells, a weapon wielded by the Great Dog Demon."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes widen—holy crap, Sesshoumaru's face moved?—while Ayame and Kouga blanch there for a moment and the rest of us raise eyebrows and show interest. Honestly, I'm kind of bored. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Jii-chan says quite seriously. "It's called Sou'unga, and it is said that no average being may wield it—not even the dog demon's first son could hold it without being somewhat overpowered by his malicious influence." Weirdly, Sesshoumaru's eyes squint, as if wondering whether that's an insult or compliment to the _first son_.

Curious, I remove the holy papers from it, making everyone panic and Inuyasha scream and try to come near me. I don't get their problem, and when I pull the sword out, leaving it completely unsheathed, nothing happens.

I give the people who freaked out the most—Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame—dull looks. "Really?" I say, waving it somewhat in the air. Everyone cringes away from it, as if I'll haphazardly kill them, and I roll my eyes. "NOTHING'S HAPPENING!" I tell them, slightly annoyed. "It's a hunk of junk!"

I can't believe we got ripped off like that. _I hate stupid, misleading folklore legends…!_

"How can she…?" Inuyasha whispers as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow and he murmurs to himself, "Miko… Stronger than this Sesshoumaru…?" After that, Sesshoumaru quietly leaves the room with Rin right behind him.

Hm. Weird.

"Hold onto it for me, Teriyaki," I say, putting Sou'unga in its sheath and tossing it his way. For some reason, he and everyone else nearby thinks they should suddenly move out of the way, so it hits the wall and makes a dent.

Mom doesn't care, but Dad's eye twitches.

Okay, there's one more thing in here, and that's— I laugh as I hold up the small replica of a jewel. "Really?" I chuckle. "Jii-chan, I didn't even know you still sold these things."

"What's so funny 'bout it?" Inuyasha asks curiously, but rather seriously.

I raise an eyebrow as my laughter instantly dies. Man, can Inuyasha ruin a good mood or what? "This thing has never made us any _money_, taco-face."

Inuyasha mutters a faint _taco-face…? _before having what looks like a mental breakdown. I ignore it, tossing the jewel keychain behind me, and hearing somewhat of a shriek from Hobo when it collides with his face. I overlook that, too, and Jii-chan sputters, "Kagome! That jewel is an important part of history!"

"Oh, yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "That's why only you and all other old people think it exists and it's never mentioned in textbooks." Really; I don't even know this jewel's name.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama!" Jii-chan says, hitting the whiteboard that says _Shikon no Tama, Shikon Jewel, Sacred Jewel, _and _Jewel of Fours Souls_ with his pointer—

HOLY _SHIT_! WHEN THE WHITEBOARD AND POINTER GET HERE?

Eyes wide and jaw hanging, I'm in disbelief as he goes on. "Many years ago, a powerful miko by the name of Midoriko created it while…"

And then he rambles.

I blink a few times at the story, but listen, nonetheless, because it _is _interesting. I'm so entranced into the story now, I don't even pay attention to anyone else around me. Finally, after he talks about its creation, he discusses its location. "Shortly afterward, Midoriko passed away, and it was said the jewel went to a trusted friend of hers: a half-demon, the second son of the very same dog demon who wielded Sou'unga."

Wow. This great dog demon's being mentioned a lot, isn't he?

"But the jewel was shattered in a fierce battle, and the owner went out of his way to collect as many of its shards as possible, which all held the equal amount of power the original jewel contained."

"Wow" is all that comes out of my mouth. Yes, I'm speechless and flabbergasted—deal with it.

"The half-demon and his full-demon brother, the current Lord of the Western Lands, both retrieved the jewel's shards before coming together and using the Shikon no Tama's power to resurrect their dead parents."

Wait… This story sounds awfully familiar…

"What happens afterward?" I question eagerly, wondering if this story may be connected to Inuyasha's story about the Great Dog Demon. If it is related, then…

Did the brothers give up the Shikon no Tama in order to revive the half-demon's parents?

But Inuyasha said it like it was a sad topic. Surely, there's nothing sad about a powerful jewel.

Right?

Jii-chan shrugs slightly. "No one knows exactly what, besides the fact that the resurrected Great Dog Demon then regained his power as Lord of the Western Lands from his first heir, and used that power to own half of this city." He pauses for dramatic effect—I don't think it's working—before saying, "Inutaisho's sons are the only ones who really know what happened after their wish coming true. But, what we historians—"

Wait, _historians_? "You're not a historian," I cut in.

He ignores me. "What we know is that the wish was selfish, and has given them a consequence of some kind. The question is, what was—"

"WE HAVEN'T EATEN THE CAKE YET!" Inuyasha declares in mock-horror. "Hurry, everyone, to the kitchen!" Amazingly, I think all our stomachs rumble, because cake sounds appetizing right now. But, I'm the last one to go eat dessert, because my thoughts are still on that conversation.

_What was the backlash of the demon brothers' wish…?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, it may all be confusing right now, but I assure you, the Shikon Jewel/Takahashi family mystery will be solved overtime! :D But, we won't get back to it for a while. Sorry. -.-' In case you guys were wondering, there won't be many limes for a while… o.o Also, I think this chapter wasn't all that good, but that's just me and my insecurity talking. XP And I wonder if someone can review their own story…? (And nightfalcon222 has confirmed: IT IS POSSIBLE! :O) Anyways, thank you to BGuate224, Emerald Fury, avatar Achrel, waking imagination, Happydaysarecool, WatJ53, The Rabid Bunny, vampire-fetish15, butterfly here i come, LuverDragonFlame, nightfalcon222, MegamanSora, Wolfy the snow wolf, fmafan014, and I love the whole Inu gang for reviewing last chapter! :D I got 15 reviews for Chapter 13—the largest number by far for a chapter in my fanfics! ^.^ I'M SO HAPPY! *faints*

**Remember: review and all that good stuff! :D**


	15. Hide and Peek

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. All I own is my ass, writing, and spit (weird combination, but it's true). Besides that, nothing—I own absolutely, freaking nothing. Really. My parents own my home, my room, everything they've ever bought me—and all I can own is what I was born with (guts and whatnot) and my ideas, which aren't actual belongings… _EF…_

**A/N: **There's not much to say here…except I should've posted "The Colors to One's Soul" instead of LADSS. -.-' Oh, well; school has been getting in the way of my updating and so has my family, so I apologize if updates are delayed. :( **WARNING: THIS SHALL BE AN INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER. o.o**

* * *

_**(Kagome POV)**_

Whew, I never realized how hard demon slaying was. I mean, obviously it's not easy, but I never expected my knees to give out on me after a swordfight with _Inuyasha_ of all people. I'm pretty sure that jerk was going easy on me, too. How horrible is that, to fall to the hands of a man? Once again, I'm not sexist, but I'm supposed to prove my strength, and I've failed miserably. Men have always been one of the frenemies of my life—most of them, anyways—so losing to one who went easy on me is just terrible. I think I'd rather fall off my bed naked three times, giving Inuyasha a full few of me, than degrade myself to this type of embarrassment.

…

Okay, I obviously wouldn't do that, but you get my point, right?

… Yeah, I don't, either.

But losing stinks—big time. Especially when you lose to a frenemy (with benefits). Then again, that's better than an enemy, but still, knowing I'm pathetic is depressing. Also, notice how I've never said that Inuyasha is better than me—that's because he's not. I know rocket scientists who'd agree with this, it's that true. I'm just weak, as much as I refuse to admit it, and not capable of fighting, which really puts me in a bad position when in demon-slaying school if you think about it.

I've also noticed that competition here is important. Whether it's physical, emotional, social, or whatever, _everyone _wants to be number one, or the top dog in Inuyasha's case, or even top _wolf _in Ayame and Kouga's case. (So many cases… _Groan._) That is, unless you're sane and really don't care about that kind of stuff. Not to mention any names—MIROKU, SESSHOUMARU!—but I know a few people who are like that, and others who are more competitive—SANGO, KOUGA, INUYASHA!—while there are the few that surprise you—RIN, AYAME!—and are a mixture of both.

Me, you ask? I'm… uh… I don't know. There are times when I want to beat someone's face in whereas others I just want to sleep in bed rather than exhaust myself in a competition.

Yeah. Then there are those who you just wanna slap. And this time, no one needs a sudden blurt from me to know who—KIKYOU, YURA, STUPID FOLLOWERS!—that is.

Um, yeah, so… Competition. Not so great.

* * *

_**LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL**_

_**15: Hide and Peek**_

* * *

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Lady Kagome had never really been…_photogenic, _per se. She was never the one racing into the camera frame right before it went off, smiling like a fool and striking a ridiculously stupid pose. Once upon a time, she loved taking and being in photos, but after her first day at middle school and seeing how the photo developed, she only did it when forced or off-guard. She just wasn't one to enjoy the spotlight, or more specifically, become a permanent part of a memory.

At least, that was the only explanation Miroku could give Inuyasha as his adoptive sister ran around the living room, jumping over and hiding behind furniture as Rin, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi chased her around with Ayame's camera (which magically appeared in her back pocket). Every few seconds, Kagome would pant and take a 1.5 second break until the formidable foursome got within five feet of her; then she would break out into a run again, the friends-who-never-lost-their-energy right behind her.

Sango and Ayame casually sat cross-legged on the couch, watching and sipping their water bottles, as Kouga snored next to Ayame (he got tired—and bored), Sesshoumaru studied Rin's movements to make sure she did not hurt herself, and Miroku sat on the loveseat by himself (not much _love _there, eh?), Inuyasha leaning against the wall beside him. By the way his eyes were glued to lady Kagome, drifting over every inch of her, taking in everything she did, Miroku could tell Inuyasha held no normal feelings for the miko. The Takahashi heir admired her with ease, on high alert yet calmed at once; he seemed like an entirely different person around her, not his gruff and curt self. _Then again, _Miroku thought, _he's been a different person ever since Chapter 7._

_Wait… "Chapter 7"? _Miroku shook his head, dismissing the thought he didn't comprehend. He turned to Inuyasha, the man still admiring his sister, and announced nonchalantly, "If you wish for me to, I could help you win lady Kagome's affection."

Inuyasha jumped, forgetting the monk existed. "What?" he asked dumbly, not sure if he caught that right.

Miroku grinned innocently. "You're falling in love with lady Kagome."

Inuyasha sputtered, either aghast or embarrassed. "No, I'm not!" Really, he was thinking, _Fuck, is it _that_ obvious? _"We've only known each other for a week!" _Yeah, that'll work. _He couldn't have Miroku questioning their quick connection and thinking about demon mating habits because shit, that'd suck.

"Sango and I only knew each other for five minutes before I fell in love with her," Miroku confessed, his indigo eyes gaining a dreamy haze.

Inuyasha could only stare.

"Who says you and Kagome can't fall in love quickly as well?" the monk inquired again before backing up on his words. "Forgive me, but I meant to say, 'Who says _you _can't fall in love quickly as well?'" At his roommate's confused look, Miroku explained, "Both lady Kagome and my beautiful Sango are stubborn to admit any feelings they may obtain for us. But, I am certain that if we fuse our determinations and desires together, we may be able to obtain their affections."

Inuyasha stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more before declaring, "I have no fucking clue what you just said, but if you'll help me win Kagome, I'll make Taijiya try you out."

Miroku sighed—why did people blank out during his monk talk?—but smiled, nonetheless, extending his hand out for Inuyasha to shake. "We have a deal," he proclaimed.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

After eating some cake, musing over the weirdness of the stories Jii-chan and Inuyasha told, and being chased by Rin and YEA before being forced into participating in their photo-taking, I groan as I hit the sofa, effectively waking Lazy Ass Kouga up and Sango and Ayame turn their attention to me. I open my mouth to complain, but in the end, just shake my head dejectedly. _Sometimes…_

I hate taking photos, I freaking _HATE _it. Pictures are supposed to be of happy moments and all that good stuff, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly your pocketful of sunshine. So, when someone whips out the lens, I run for it—and eventually am caught and forced into taking a picture. That probably made my expression even moodier in the photos, now that I think about it—though every photo of me since three years ago has either been of me being subdued or caught off guard. For example, that beach picture with YEA? I didn't know it was happening until Ayumi squealed and shouted, "Kags-chan, you look so good in your bikini! We're _so_ gonna send this to Hojo-kun!"

Needless to say, they were very lucky that camera didn't make its way into the nearby fire or ocean, courtesy of yours truly.

Thus, when Rin and YEA popped out that camera, I went running for a mile—around the house, but technically still a mile. And, finally, I collapsed, and Yuka and Eri dragged me over to the mostly eaten cake told me to smile (which I frowned at) and immediately took the photo.

And I've randomly just remembered Yuka owes me over 1,000 yen for stealing that pregnancy test I originally got for Ayumi that one time before I went to her place.

_SON OF A BIT—_

"Let us play Hide and Seek!" Miroku cheerily suggests in a singsong voice that freezes my thinking process.

I glare at him, wondering why the hecks he would even _consider _playing that game, when Rin jumps and exclaims, "HIDE AND _SEEK! _HIDE AND _SEEK! _HIDE AND—"

Oh, no. Not with the chanting again. _No, no, no, no, no—_

"HIDE AND _SEEK! _HIDE AND _SEEK! _HIDE AND _SEEK!_"

%#$!

But seriously—_Hide and Seek? _How much awkward can this possibly get?

"To make things interesting," Miroku says with a smirk, "we will all be breaking into small groups. Kouga and Ayame shall hide together—" At that, Ayame glances at Kouga and blushes, and he just continues listening, clueless to her mortification. (Not that I expected him to suddenly see it; that'd be surpassing all of our expectations.) "—Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi shall be in a group"—insert annoyingly high-pitched squeals of excitement here—"Sesshoumaru and Rin will be together since I value my life—"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want to play," Rin interrupts with a pout directed towards said Ice Cube, though he merely stares back with that irritatingly blank face of his.

Apparently, it could get much, _much _more awkward.

Miroku blinks. Then adds, "Since Sesshoumaru would probably help Rin if she was the seeker, Hojo will be seeker, and Rin will be by herself, then, while Sess—"

"Sesshoumaru also would like you to address him properly."

Yeah, well, Fluffy also needs to remove that club from his ass, but it won't be happening any time soon, now will it?

_That's cold, Kagome._

Not true. In fact, I'm pretty warm. Thank you for your commentary, though, SC.

_You've also been awfully calm ever since your present opening._

…

_Now, what could possibly be—_

WACDONALD'S, DAIRY KING, AND EVERYTHING IN-BETWEEN!

… _What?_

Once I ignore Sango's conscience—who still hasn't returned to her rightful owner—I notice that Miroku is staring at Rin once more, stunned at being cut off again, before correcting himself. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be sitting out while my beautiful Sango and I will be in a group together." Said slayer frowns at this, but Miroku remains surprisingly oblivious—or is just ignoring her total displeasure of the situation. "Little brother, you can pair up with whomever." And at that, Souta leaps for joy—and there's no exaggeration to it.

Ah, great—he's making plans. Just freaking fantastic.

Everyone breaks into their small groups, though Souta has insisted he won't pair up with anyone other than Inuyasha, who's determined to glue himself by my side, yet for some reason, he's just standing beside me instead of touching me like usual. I shove him away, telling him to go bother someone else—_cough, _my brother, _cough_—when Miroku announces, "Oh, and lady Kagome and Inuyasha shall be together."

My eye involuntarily twitches.

WHAT THE _FUCK_?

And then, as if seeing the dark aura blasting from me, everyone scurries into different directions, Hojo stupidly sitting on the couch and counting to twenty. I scoff, because Rin's now hiding underneath that freaking _blanket _people call Sesshoumaru's hair, and not too far away, Souta has placed himself behind a thin lamppost. I mean, how much dumber can they—

"AHHHH!" I yell as Inuyasha grabs my arm and drags me away to a hiding spot. I growl, stabbing him with eye-Sou'ungas.

Thank you for the heads-up, _asshole_.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Narrative POV)**_

Maybe Kagome's attitude was contagious, because Ayame was mad. No, more than mad—she was _pissed._

When Miroku assigned her and Kouga to hide together, she automatically thought of all the possibilities, of what could happen. Maybe they'd hide in a closet, it being so cramped they had no choice but to touch each other, and he'd realize his feelings for her _before _he turned twenty. Perhaps they would hide somewhere romantic, intense, like the bathroom that conveniently was scattered with rose petals (Aimi prepared for anything), and she'd finally get the love she deserved…

"Yo, Aya. You think Hobo will see us up in the tree?"

This narrator repeats: she was _PISSED_.

The bark dug into her back, the branches weren't big enough for two people, she was at the top of the damned tree due to their demonic jumping, and some bird was pecking at the wood next to her. Romantic? Not so much.

And Kouga was branches away, scanning the ground below, acting as guard. Ayame sighed. _So much for bonding, _she thought sourly.

Meanwhile, the male wolf demon was having the time of his life. _Ah, man; he'll never find us up here! _Smirking to himself, he leaned back against the tree, oblivious to the negativity surrounding his childhood friend. Honestly, he was glad she was his hiding partner; she let him take charge on things and take over like a female alpha would her mate. It was one of the many things he liked about Ayame: she could go with the flow, never complaining about anything much. Though lately there had seemed to be something off with her, Kouga was glad she was around and didn't think of him as an idiot or dumbass like most people did.

On the other half of the tree, Ayame's eye twitched as she thought repeatedly, _Idiot Kouga, you DUMBASS! _Then, though the leaves and branches, she saw something…odd. After double-checking, she dismissed it as nothing. _Probably a bird or something, _she thought.

That is, until a _slap _sounded from the roof.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_Slap! _"MONK!"

Miroku sighed from his position on the Higurashi house's roof. Sango wasn't beating him up because he touched her, or even flirted with her; he merely said he knew somewhere to hide and brought her to the roof in surprise. And Sango, as it turns out, is a bit of a pervert herself, because she automatically assumed what he wanted to do up there.

_Smack! _"PERVERT!"

"San_goooo_!" he whined, "I mean no harm or lechery! The only people who know about the roof being accessible are people who live in the house themselves, and Hojo—"

_"__HIRAIKOUTSU!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding behind this Sesshoumaru's gorgeous locks?"

She mused over that. "Your hair's perfect."

"Ah." Moment of silence. "Agreed."

Then the two fell silent as Hojo still walked around the living room, looking for people, completely oblivious to the ten-year-old boy hiding behind a skinny lamp and the fifteen-year-old talking with a dog demon disguised as a human.

Damn, Hojo was dense…

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"Kikyou?" echoed a muffled voice from below her.

She was placing the goods all over the bed, table, and drawers—anywhere that was _hers_, really. Kikyou recognized the voice as Yura, her little second-in-command of the group. Wondering what _Yura _could possibly want to know, she said, "Yes?"

"Are you sure this is safe?" came the nervous voice once more.

Kikyou scoffed. "Of course, it's _safe_, you slut!"

"Sorry," muttered Yura as she poked the electric outlet once more with a pencil. "So, what're we doing again?"

"Ka-hoe-me wants to play games?" Kikyou said, overlooking her best friend's wilderment at talking to herself. "We'll give her games." Then she turned and addressed the child from the moon. "Kaguya, you got the hair conditioner and whipped cream, right?"

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Suikoutsu had never been the most grounded of people, but he liked it that way. People didn't understand him? He didn't understand them. What he did understand, though, was poetry, writing, feelings through words that could never be proven through actions. Images could be feared, but words could appease. Images could be meaningful, but words would out-run them every time.

And as the Japanese Literature teacher went through the lined papers of his students' essays and assigned poems the previous day, he took in every word used, finding the meaning within each message. Friday's in-class assignment was to write anything that held a significant story. Though the class groaned and moaned (and the principal's daughter spoke her thoughts aloud on the "incredibly stupid thing" that was probably more annoying than Takahashi Inuyasha, who gawked at her longingly from across the room), Suikoutsu believed that if given gates, students would search for the keys to get through.

No one knew what that analogy meant, but honestly, he thought it was pretty badass.

After grading Kanna's essay that sounded every Emo—and Suikoutsu coming to the conclusion that the girl probably had no soul—he shuffled through his second hour's papers, overlooking Inuyasha's ode to ramen and Kikyou's ode to Inuyasha. (Since, you know, anything those two wrote wasn't even worth glancing at.) He did, however, read Sango's ode to killing some pervert named Miroku, and decided it would be best not to piss her off _at all _during the entire school year. Then, he came across the first-year's poem that held no pattern, but sure confused the hell out of him.

_There once was a girl._

_She had many friends in her school._

_She had a smile that could outshine the sun and stars._

_She had a spirit that made the entire neighborhood jealous._

_She had a sparkle in her eyes that assured you she was listening._

_She had a friendly aura about her that was a flame to everyone's moth._

_She was loved, wanted by many at such a young age._

_Everyone was nice to the girl._

_Everyone trusted and respected the girl._

_Everyone loved the girl._

_Or so she thought._

_Because flames die._

_Their oxygen supply disappears and water puts them out._

_Eventually, the moths grow bored and fly away._

_And the dead flame is lost, gone, no more…_

One thought consumed Suikoutsu's mind as he stared at Higurashi Kagome's unusually profound writing:

_**WHAT THE **_**FUCK**_**?**_

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were in the laundry room.

Or, more specifically, in the _laundry._

Yuka grumbled as she adjusted herself in the dryer, her legs cramping as her body was crunched together with every Higurashi's clothing. Eri scratched at her skin from the damp, powder-covered jeans and towels currently in the washer. Ayumi whimpered from the laundry hamper, which she was currently sharing with a mysterious pair of boxers.

And yet, despite their creative hiding places, they decided to risk blowing their cover anyways by talking. Their voices were muffled through the clothing and metal, but they could hear each other just fine.

"So, we all agree this Inuyasha kid is a street punk intent on hooking our Kaggie-chan on drugs and sex and barhopping?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"I agree with me, too. All right. Now initiating _STEP ONE._"

From afar, a dramatic slam of the piano commenced.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Whatever happened to puppy InuYasha?"

And not too far away, on Kagome's bed, a dog looked around the room repeatedly, confused as to where everyone had gone.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Inuyasha was smitten.

Kagome was FUCKING PISSED OFF.

"SET ME FREE, BASTARD!"

_Never, _Inuyasha thought as he dragged her down the hallway, much to her chagrin, thrashing, screams, and many other things he'd rather not list that made him look like a masochist. _You're staying by me, Kagome. MY Kagome. _He smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome was not a happy camper (or hide-and-seeker). "INU-POO, LET ME GO!" she yelled, hoping the nickname would make him mad. Instead, he _smiled—_he effing _smiled! _It annoyed her to no end.

Then, spotting something that pleased him, Inuyasha quickened the pace, increasing Kagome's struggle tenfold until she got lazy and just let herself be dragged. He threw her inside the tight space, locking the door behind them before advancing on her and covering her mouth with his lips right as she was about to say—or shriek—"WHY THE COAT CLOSET?"

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Hojo wandered into the kitchen, wondering where everyone had run off to. He'd been wandering around for nearly twenty minutes, and he _still _hadn't found anybody. He hadn't even heard people talking! He groaned, wondering when someone would come along, when he spotted Mrs. Higurashi cutting up some strawberries for their snack tonight. Getting a light bulb to light above his head—since his old one was busted long ago—he asked the chef, "Excuse me, ma'am, but did you happen to see anyone come through here?"

Aimi slammed down her knife, making him jump as his eyes widened, and she turned to give him a strange look. She asked bluntly, "Tell me, Hojo-kun… What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Confused, he answered simply, "To date her?"

"What else?" she demanded, eyes reminding him of a deranged killer.

He stumbled over his words before muttering, "Uh, maybe, if she wants to and our feelings increase in time, um… Get married?"

"Nothing else?"

He gulped. "I don't—"

A knife whizzed past his head and into the wall, making him momentarily girly-scream before fainting. Aimi shook her head, mumbling, "If you're not gonna give me grandkids, you're out of the picture, Homo."

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_**(Kagome POV)**_

I never took myself to be one of those teens that says, "I got caught up in the moment," but when your extremely hot roommate with a godlike touch kind of kisses you and pretty much covers every inch of your body with theirs, how can you _not _respond?

His breath's warm in my mouth, his tongue tasting like cake (it never tastes like _him_, dammit!), his hands sending shivers down my spine as they roam over my body, not touching my clothes, but the electric sparks bouncing between us easily. I feel a hanger poking into my back some, and Inuyasha must've noticed because he wraps one arm around my waist, picking me up before setting us down on the floor, me on his lap.

Who knew I'd be making out in a closet? I sure as hell didn't.

I fist my hands in his hair, yanking and pulling and demanding for him to touch me and to ease the ache of him _not _doing so. He moans against my lips before sliding both hands underneath my shirt, fluttering across my stomach and making my nerves jump excitedly. I've just realized he kind of heightens my sense while dimming them; they increase tenfold, but only focus on him, nothing else.

Using my left hand, I tug open his shirt, and the instant I touch his chest, I think I've died and gone to Heaven.

But that's bad, because Inuyasha would then be on Earth, molesting my body, unaware that I was dead.

Yuck.

"'Gome," he moans, one hand travelling to my hand and jerking me to him. I gasp a little at the unexpected movement, before groaning when his hand moves away from my torso. I look down at him, glaring to show how much that pissed me off, when I realize what he's doing. I blink a few times before he murmurs, tugging down my pants, "More skin." Then fireworks go off when he kisses my exposed knee, working his way up to my thigh, and clouds coat my vision as his hands trail up my shirt again, cupping my, um, CHEST, and making me mew like a freaking cat as he continues kissing my legs sensually, violet eyes meeting mine repeatedly.

I think I stopped breathing. I mean,

Holy crap.

WHEN DID INUYASHA BECOME A _SEX GOD_?

He smirks at what probably looks like a retarded look on my face before removing his hands again and making my eye twitch in annoyance. _Damn it all, with the stops and the sensuality and—_

Oh, he's taking off his shirt _and _mine.

PROGRESS: 57.14% naked.

But it's not quick enough, dammit.

DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT—

And then he's back to kissing my thighs, making my chest flutter, and feeling me through my bra. Deciding he's doing too much, I use my foot to trail light, electric touches down his stomach before reaching Inu Jr. I think _I _may be a sex goddess when he growls in lust and jerks into my touch. I let out a sigh, as he gazes up at me with—

Oh, shit.

My eyes widen as his hands then trail down my body, reaching the hem of my underwear whereas his lips go up my stomach, making my breath hitch as he kisses my partially exposed cleavage and meets my eyes.

I repeat: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

They're—Kami, oh blessed Buddha—his eyes aren't _violet_.

His eyes are fucking _gold._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, in case you were wondering, the next lime and the first lemon and whatnot will be in **Chapter 32: **_**What a Fruit Basket!**_, which will literally be filled with lemons, limes, citrus, EVERY KIND OF FRUIT OUT THERE—it's seriously all sexual in that chapter, no joke. o.o Anyways, last chapter, I got _18 reviews_—the most I've ever gotten for a chapter! :D :D Not right away, but it still happened, and I'm so happy! ^.^ I read all of your reviews, and I try to reply to them if there's something I find responding to! :D (Note: That was a little weird to type. o.o) Thank you to the eighteen _awesome _people who reviewed last chapter: _Dark Angel and Silver Savior_, _BGuate224_, _MegamanSora_, _vampire-fetish15_, _Jennaha11_, _waking imagination_, _Tomatosoup inc._, _Wolfy the snow wolf_, _Avatar Achrel_, _Grawr_, _LuverDragonFlame_, _delgoth18_, _Anime Lady PIMP_, _Lovely Miku_, _Crimson-Soap_, _nightfalcon222_, _Doll-Face.19_, and _00-Wild-Fire-00_.

A lot of you were wondering if _Twilight _toilet paper exists, and for those of you who didn't Google it, YES, that shit exists! :O

**Next,** _**Chapter 16: "I Heart Cheerios" **_(what a lame title -.-')

**Remember: review and all that good stuff!**


	16. Important AN: I'm not quitting

**This is a very important author's note. **I'm posting this to all my ongoing stories that haven't been updated for about a year now, and I suggest you don't ignore it.

I haven't updated in forever; I'm well-aware of this, but unlike most authors, I'm adamant against using A/N chapters in stories - I hate them with a passion, which is why I only use my profile to say I'm busy and so and so and will not be updating anytime soon. My procrastination habits are hard to overcome, but to be honest, overall this past year, I've gotten lazy, and I'm sorry. However, one reviewer as of recently thought the section on my profile stating my withdrawal from fanfiction was permanent, that I'd never go back to it. Or maybe he/she thought I was going to be like another popular author, KeiChanz (who's one of my faves, by the way), and rarely update. He/she suggested I either cancel my stories or hand them off to others, but you know what?

Fuck that. I'm not letting someone else continue my stories, and I'm sure as hell not going to cancel them and make you go "Y U NO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED?" I am finishing these, but due to the changes in my life, on my own time. I'm a determined person who starts new projects with admirable gusto, and then leaves them to rot. I don't want to do that to you, though - and I figured since me not informing you of this bothered the reader so much, I'd better just tell you about it now rather than wait for you to wander to my profile. It goes against my beliefs of not using A/Ns as chapters, making me a hypocrite, but seriously - if it bothers the reader that much, I'm here to tell you right now, wait for me if you can. I'm deeply sorry for not being able to work on these every day or write with passion like I used to, but I'm trying to undergo a deeper self-discovery.

Through writing, I escaped my life and remained evasive to my problems - and now, without it, I will face things head on; I will become the person I want to be. And I still write - just random things, like poems, or little vignettes of my time with others. But if I continue to make fanfiction the center of my life, I will never live and be happy. I will eventually balance things out to where I want be with those I care for constantly and be able to involve myself in another world and write, but for right now, I need a big break from FFN. One where I don't reply to messages or reviews and I get out there and live the one life I have.

I will never quit fanfiction. It's fun, it's helped me out of a deep depression, and it's assisted me in discovering who I am. I've made a lot of friends and found out new things, and I will never quit it. I will update, I will finish my current stories, and guess what? I _will _post new stories as well. However, I'm focusing on getting a life right now because I'm in high school, have been single my whole life, and added to this, have much to experience. I want to live, love, and learn to make writing my passion, not my unnoticeable escape. But seriously - I won't quit. Whether I be a modern-day nomad or living with my husband when I'm older, I'll still be on here, still talking to you and learning more. For more information on my writing and updating, you can always check out my profile, but really?

I'm tired of running. I want to live my life. And, when my life gets to where I want it to be, updates will become more frequent instead of every few months. Wouldn't that be beautiful? Oh, and I apologize again for not updating, but understand that my overall happiness is at stake here. Writing isn't my main focus in life - teaching is now - but I plan to still do it since it's always been an outlet for me. I'm just trying to stop escaping my life by making writing my main focus, you know? If you don't like this new occurrence and want to punch me in the face for this false update (I would), I understand. If you're the same as the last sentence, but are still willing to give me yet another chance to redeem myself, much thanks.

Remember: I will never quit. Quitting is for pussies, which I am not, and to become a stronger person, I need to stick with what I start. I'm not mad at this reviewer - this was rather eye-opening - but to say the least, I feel like the shittiest person alive for all I've done to my dedicated readers and the people in my life. I've been selfish; it's unforgivable, but I will still always apologize. Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't mind waiting. (You probably will, but that's what your father's rifle is for.)

Sincerely, purduepup - aka, Morgan Williams


End file.
